For the sake of Comparison and Nostalgia: Consuming Clan Ver 1
by Tremor230
Summary: M RATE. Here is the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and exactly how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it. DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS VERSION IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL AND WERE NOSTALGIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**

 **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote.**

 **N: The father of the Consuming Clan of Kumo**

 **Chapter 1: A new Bloodline**

 **New York – Present Day – Heller Vs Mercer -**

"Uh!...Welcome...to the top of the Food Chain" Alex Mercer, Zeus, The Black light virus inhabiting an human body Muttered as Heller, a man also infected by said Virus pierced his body with a clawed hand.

It was a mission the one of the embodiment of the Blacklight virus, a vision of an Utopia where he would have _Changed_ the face of the humanity that he saw as _Stagnant_ , _Dying,_ but Heller, a man in possession of a particularly Strong, resilient DNA had absorbed the Virus once Mercer had infected him, giving him the same powers of the living Bio-weapon.

Mercer had kidnapped both wife and daughter of Heller in order to use them to fulfill his dream of _Evolution_ of the Human beings.

Fighting his way towards Mercer, Heller had used the powers the Blacklight virus gave him to tear to pieces everything and everyone who stood in his way.

Now, after a strenuous battle between the two powerful beings, Heller emerged victorious, transforming his other hand into a series of long, jagged blades.

With a series of animal-like grunts, Heller started tearing away Mercer's body, absorbing his body and memories as well.

"Dana..." Mercer whispering voice commenced in Heller's head as the images, the sensations of the former living virus invaded his mind.

"UGH!...UUUH!... **AAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " feeling a burning sensation building up in his body, Heller threw back his head as from his body a storm of dark red tendrils came out, invading every road, every building, every small corner of the city, hitting every infected being present in the whole war-zone before reabsorbing everything inside him, falling to his knees once finished.

 **Heller's Mind**

"Where the Hell am I?...Amaya?...AMAYA!" Heller yelled, searching for his precious daughter.

He was looking around, finding himself in a damp, dark sewer with a series of tubes on the walls and corridors that seemingly went on forever

"She is fine, don't worry! Didn't you see that Teme's memories? She is inside a sealed room" a male voice said

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Heller said pointing at the source of the voice.

"You should show some respect to your family, you know?" said a female voice

"Family? Am I nuts or something?" he asked earning a chuckle from both voices.

"Nuts? Well...since you are my descendant, theory confirmed by our presence here, then...yes, you are a little crazy, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to do half the things you have done up until now" The male voice said

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Heller screamed trying to use the claws, but finding impossible to transform himself.

"He has definitely your blood, Tsu-chan" the male said laughing before the sound of a fist hitting something hard echoed in the sewer

"Baka! Let's make ourself know before he goes crazy for real!" the woman said scoffing.

The two owners of the voices finally were walking towards Heller, who showed a clear surprise at their appearance.

The man had spiky, unruled Golden-Blond hair reaching his back in an equally spiky ponytail, a long, dark-orange coat with black flames at the base billowing as if in the middle of a strong wind, black pants and sandals completing the outfit.

The other blond, a woman with a green jewel on her forehead, was wearing a simple-looking green coat over a grey sash (if he remembered correctly from that old samurai movie he saw when at the University) and sporting the biggest breast he had ever seen, making him secretly wondering if those two were in fact real or coming from surgery.

Ah! she was wearing grey pants and black sandals too...those two tends to stop the eyes from wandering.

"I can finally meet a member of our family! I was starting to despair" the man said grinning at Heller, his smile twisting his face in a foxy-like appearance, image helped by the six marks on his cheeks.

"You are right, when was the last time?...I can't remember" The woman said moving her head to the side in thought.

"Can you two please tell me who are you? And why I ended up in a sewer?" Heller asked with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose

"The sewer is a representation of your mind...well, rather of my mind, it will change once we finish talking, as for my name, call me N" The male, N, said still with his fox-like grin

"And I am Tsunade...you great-great-great...okay, let's say that I'm your Great-Grand-Mother, we can't spend hours just saying how many _Great_ there are in it" Tsunade said smiling as well

"My Great-Grand Mother?" the man asked

"Yup! And I am your great-grand Father, I see that finally my bloodline is back to its rightful owner!" N said patting on Heller's shoulder

"Bloodline?" Heller asked

"It's a long story, let's say that when those scientist where experimenting on Elizabeth Greene they unlocked a long lost ability in her family, unfortunately they twisted her mind with their research...from there all this mess started" N explained with a sad tone

"So the virus is what? A superpower gone wrong?" Heller asked

"Basically? Yes, in my time I created that bloodline in order to save N here, it's highly unstable and it takes a descendant of N to fully use it without repercussions, the fact that you are seeing us means that YOU are our legacy" Tsunade said pointing at the black man

"I still don't understand..." Heller said in a tired tone

"As I said, it's a long story, luckily here time is meaningless...sit down and take a comfortable position, I have to explain a LOOOT of things" N said motioning Heller to sit on the ground, the knee-high water disappearing as the trio took position

"So...where to start?" N asked looking at Tsunade

"Maybe you should start from the very beginning, honey" Tsunade said smirking at N blushing face.

"Okay...It all began in a cold night in my home village Konoha..." N started

 **Long Time Ago – Konoha – Hospital -**

"You can't be serious! I refuse to let you two do that!" An enraged Tsunade yelled glaring at the two men before her, a blond kid resting behind the door of the room near them

"You said it yourself, Tsunade, his chakra coils are damaged beyond repair" an old man wearing a white robe said, in his mouth a unlit pipe

"This because YOU won't stop the villagers from beating him! The Fox acted on self-defense flaring Its chakra and killing them! And now look! A boy lost his occasion in life!" Tsunade said pointing at the old man

"Hime, please, he can't be a shinobi anymore...at least he will be able to defend Konoha like this" the other man wearing a red Kabuki-like dress said

"Just shut up, Jiraiya! He is MY godson, and I won't let you turn him into your puppet!" Tsunade said enraged grabbing Jiraiya's collar

"He won't be a puppet, Tsunade, you can trust me as your Sensei AND Hokage" the other said

"Hn! I bet the other councilors had a blast earing that... _The Kyuubi brat will have a special seal array on his body able to help him mold chakra only when WE say that he can use_ _its_ _power_...I can even see those disgusting smirks on their faces, isn't that so? Sarutobi _-sensei_? _"_ Tsunade said snorting at the old Hokage, her "sensei" honorific dripping venom

"It's for the better of Konoha, Tsunade, a Leader is called to make sacrifices at some point, Naruto won't be able to be a ninja, but like this he will still protect his Home and, one day, earn the respect and love of the people living here" Hiruzen said closing his eyes

Tsunade's punch hitting the wall a mere inch from his face gave him the message that MAYBE she wasn't as convicted as he and Jiraiya were.

"Respect? Love? Mind your words Hiruzen Sarutobi, If I didn't hit you, it was only because I KNOW you will hide behind your position as _Hokage_ of this rat-hole...sometimes I wonder if Orochimaru wasn't right to wish to destroy this place" Tsunade said walking away

"Don't say that! The villagers are innocents!" Hiruzen yelled angrily

"So innocents to be free to beat a little boy, not older than six, and completely DESTROY his dream and life? You and every other here are just a bunch of hypocrites...keep him under surveillance, because I may just go and take him away" Tsunade said as she and a girl holding a pet pig left the hospital

"What do you think, sensei? She doesn't seem to cooperate" Jiraiya said looking at Hiruzen

"With time, I think she will see that this is for the best, it pains me too to turn Naruto into a _weapon_ of the village, but at least he will still be the cheerful, happy boy he is instead of the soulless doll Danzo wished to turn him into" The old Hokage answered sighing

"I hope you are right, the people who hates him may see the fact that he can only use enough chakra to live as an occasion to beat him harder" Jiraiya answered

"He will live in his home, leaving only for missions, I'll have few trusted ANBU watch over him and help him training, it would be useless send him to the academy in his situation" Hiruzen answered

"If you said it like that...it's kinda depressing, are you sure he will accept this situation?" Jiraiya asked

"He will, he will become the protector of this village, he only need to accept few sacrifices for Konoha...just like his father" Sarutobi said as he and Jiraiya started leaving the hospital

"Will he never know? What about his heritage?" the Toad sage asked

"I think I will tell him his mother identity, just to give him peace, but the rest will be kept secret, I fear he will try and leave us if he knows" Hiruzen said

"That's kinda cruel...it's his right to have all that" Jiraiya said

"It's for the best Jiraiya, now go and work on those seals, they need to be foolproof"

"Okay...I'll ask a Hyuuga to help me locate his tenketsus, I need to write the main parts over them in order to have the whole thing working properly" Jiraiya said disappearing in a shunshin

"I'm sorry Naruto...but know this, from this you will finally become the Hero you always wanted to be, maybe not the Hokage, but still loved and trusted" Hiruzen said watching the door of Naruto's room, a puff of smoke signaling his use of a shunshin to return to the Hokage tower.

"Fucking Traitor...just you wait, I'll leave this place forever" Naruto whispered, the Fox helping him to hear whatever was being said outside the room, using its enhanced hearing and sharing it with the boy.

 **Konoha – in front of the Hospital - Night**

"I can't believe them! They want him to just forget about his life and liberty and just be their Pet to unleash on their enemies! All with the promise of what? Love and respect! As if those idiots will never respect him due to the Kyuubi!" Tsunade said enraged

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down!" the other woman said following her

"Shut up, Shizune! I need a plan, I won't let that old fool and that pervert transform the last remnant of my family into a damned weapon!" Tsunade said

"Maybe we can help each other then" a male voice said from the shadows

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked getting on the defensive, Shizune doing the same letting TonTon the pig fall down.

"A man with your same interest about the boy...I have an idea that will help the two of us" the man said leaving the shadows, a Kumo Hitai-ate shining under the moon-light

"You are the Kumo ambassador!" Shizune said in surprise

"You said you have an idea...I'm listening, but pay attention, I may not hold back if I don't like your _Plan_ " Tsunade said cracking her knuckles

"Then it's better if I start from the beginning, so you will see why I think this Idea may be good for the two of us" The ambassador said smiling

 **That morning – Konoha – outside the Hokage Tower**

The ambassador had just left the tower where he had a talk with both Hokage and council, he was now returning to his designated room in the Hotel, behind him two Kumo ANBU, corp there known as THUNDER.

"What are our plans, Kurotoi?" one of the masked shinobi asked

"I don't know, Spark, but the orders of Raikage-sama are clear and we MUST do what he said" the ambassador answered in a tired voice.

"Is this the only solution?" the other THUNDER asked

"We need something to make Kumo more powerful, and by now the Byakugan is the only thing that may help us" Kurotoi the ambassador answered passing an hand through his hair.

 **Flashback – Kumo – Raikage Tower – two days ago -**

 _Behind the desk in the office stood E, Nidaime Raikage of Kumo, at both his sides two young, tall men, one with almost white hair and sunglasses and a white, sleeveless jacket exposing his broad, muscular arms while the other was shirtless and without the glasses, they were Kirabi, or Killer Bee, and A, the two sons of the current Raikage._

" _I hope your mission is clear enough, Kurotoi" E asked leaning forward in his seat_

" _Cristal clear Raikage-sama...but, if I may be so bold...is that really necessary? The consequences may be too heavy in case of failure" Kurotoi said looking down, waiting E's enraged scream, but to his surprise the old man sighed_

" _I don't like this either, mind you, but right now we need some new bloodlines, we may have two Jinchuuriki, but Yugito is still a baby, making the whole protection of the village fall on Kirabi's shoulders, we need something to give us the edge in the near future" E said distractingly scratching his beard._

" _The Byakugan will be well protected, old man, the Sharingan too...this may cost us a war, you know?" A said watching his father_

" _We have no other choices, is either the Byakugan, the Sharingan...or Kami forbid...their Demon Vessel" E said leaning back in his seat_

" _The Kyuubi vessel is barely a kid too, and I don't think he or she will ever leave the place willingly, if Konoha is like us, they will keep their protector secure and happy...let's try with the Hyuuga Clan then...last news of our spies reported the existence of two young girls in the Main Family" A said groaning_

" _Kidnapping a little girl...can we fall so down?" Killer Bee asked scratching his neck, over a sealed collar he was wearing_

" _We won't use her as just a breeding Mare, but we need at least a new bloodline here in the village, by the time Yugito is ready and trained we'll have a generation of Byakugan users in our academy, even if I have to say that I would prefer a male to speed up the creation of that clan here" E said_

" _We have a plan then, I won't delude you E-sama!" Kurotoi said bowing before leaving the room._

" _Let's hope that nothing will go against us" A said_

" _I hope that too...can I please take this off now? It's been a week already!" Killer Bee whined trying to take off the collar_

" _NO! You still have to spend another week without that ear-splitting noise you call Rap!" E said glaring at the sun-glasses-wearing shinobi, who looked down in despair_

" _HAHAHAHA! I think that I will force you to never take that Anti-Rap Seal off once I will take the position as Raikage" A said with a boisterous laugh_

" _Ya Bastards" Whined Bee._

 **End of the Flashback -**

"The Hyuuga compound is well protected, entering there without rising an alarm it's almost impossible" one of the THUNDER, codename _Spark_ , said

"Same goes for the Uchiha clan, and their being the main police force of the village doesn't help either" the other, _Cloud_ , said

"The jinchuuriki will be guarded too...this means that whoever we chose to take, the kidnapping will be a practical suicide mission, I will do this alone if you don't feel like taking this risk" Kurotoi said

"Don't even try to say this, we didn't went to the academy together just to abandon you, right, Nii-san?" _Spark_ said

"Of course, we couldn't be in the same team, but this doesn't mean I won't help you two, _I_ was the brain of the trio, remember?" _Cloud_ answered

"Okay then, let's plan a way to enter both compound or, in case we have no other choice, kidnap the Kyuubi vessel" Kurotoi said nodding.

"STOP HIM!" a voice said behind them.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" a blond boy said passing running, his clothes and hair dirty and his body showing signs of malnutrition.

"Who's that kid?" _Spark_ asked to one of the men chasing him

"It's the demon brat!" the man said before joining the group hunting the kid

" _Demon Brat?_ What do they mean?" _Cloud_ asked

"I have a bad feeling, but at the same time, I think that we found the solution not only to our problems, but to the kid's ones too, FOLLOW ME!" Kurotoi said running towards the mob, the two masked shinobi following him.

Once they reached an hallway, an explosion of red chakra engulfed the road, the smell of blood and burned flesh permeating the air.

"As I thought, that boy is their Jinchuuriki, let's catch him, while you two reach Kumo I'll try to buy you as much time as I can" Kurotoi ordered, he could clearly feel the biju chakra coming off the boy.

"Roger!" the two answered nearing the road.

"Naruto!" a voice said, forcing the ambassador and THUNDERs to hide their presence in the shadows far away, using chakra to boost their hearing.

"Another mob...why did the squad didn't intervene? My orders were clear, we may let the villagers create those groups, but the ANBU MUST stop them before they attack the boy!" Hiruzen ordered

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, few of my men were apparently not really _friendly_ towards him" the ANBU with the cat mask said

"They will be reprimanded, now take him to the hospital, I can't feel his chakra, something must have happened" Hiruzen said before disappearing

"Reprimand them? They will be lucky if I let something of them that still will identify them as humans" Angrily said Cat before using a shunshin to take Naruto to the Hospital.

 **Present Time – Ambassador Room in the Hotel -**

Using a privacy seal the ambassador had told to the two women the whole story, getting and angry scowl from the Senju Sannin.

"In another occasion I would have called you liar, but since they called me back only now that he has lost every chance to be a shinobi, I can clearly see that old traitor do that, but I'm surprised that Kumo is not as narrow-minded as the other villages" Tsunade said

"It helps having the two Vessel under the direct protection of the Raikage that made sure that the training Killer Bee-san took to control his Biju was known to anyone, so to show that HE was in control, not the Biju, that and all the times that he had protected the village showed our people that he is in fact human, that and the workings of the seal used on him were amply explained to further help" Kurotoi answered

"He was able to defend himself in case they attacked him?" Shizune asked

"Of course, but he did retaliate only after being attacked first, he never was the one to assault them" _Spark_ answered

"So? What do you plan to do? You know I can just tell Sarutobi-sensei that you were sent to kidnap an Hyuuga or an Uchiha" Tsunade said glaring at them

"That's true...but tell me...IF something happen to the Kyuubi vessel, will someone be saddened?" Kurotoi asked

Tsunade's answer was pinning the man to the wall, the two STORM pointing their weapon at her back

"You may try to kill me, but know that I will take you down with me" Tsunade said angrily

"You said that they destroyed his life and now they wished to use whatever remained of him to mold their new _Toy_...I can help the both of us taking him away, He will have a new home and a family, a place that doesn't hate him for his _tenant_ , in exchange Kumo obtains a new protector, but this time the villagers will see him as a person, not a weapon" Kurotoi answered with a raspy voice.

"...I'm coming with you then...that's not negotiable" Tsunade answered

"Tsunade-sama! Why did you say so?" Shizune asked

"I would never have returned here if not for the fact that my godson was in danger, this place took away my little brother, the man I loved and now they want the last piece of my family too? No chance in Hell" Tsunade answered while letting the man go.

"Konoha won't like your joining us" _Cloud_ said

"If we fake Naruto's death I will have an excuse to leave" Tsunade said

"He is at the hospital now...how do you intend to do it?" Kurotoi asked

"A lot of people hates him so..." Tsunade started explaining.

 **Konoha – Hokage Tower – Hiruzen's Office** -

"I'm sorry Minato, I couldn't protect him enough, but like this he will finally be the Hero you always wanted him to be" Hiruzen said watching The Fourth Hokage's picture at the wall.

Sarutobi didn't know if it was because of his old age, but the Yondaime and the others seemed to scowl at him.

"Sensei?" Jiraiya said entering from the window

"Ah, Jiraiya! Are the seals ready?" Hiruzen asked

"Of course, I even added a tracing seal so to know always where he is...sensei? Are you sure this is okay? I am his godfather...I feel like a bastard doing this" The Toad sage asked

"It's for the best, Jiraiya, if he wants to be an hero and a shinobi He has to make sacrifices, a little bit of freedom in exchange of his friends safety" Sarutobi answered

"If I have to listen what Tsunade said...he didn't have a lot of friends here, maybe he doesn't have friends at all"

"With time people will learn to look over the Kyuubi and see that he is still a kid, I am sure that his cheerful attitude will make breach in their hearts! Naruto just needs to wait" Sarutobi answered.

In that moment, a tremendous explosion shock the tower making the two men's heads snap towards the windows.

"It came from the Hospital!...NARUTO!" Hiruzen screamed as he and Jiraiya bolted out of the tower, a little while later a pig wearing a red jacket entered the room, a slug on top of him crawling over an hidden lock, opening it.

" **Here it is!** " the little slug said looking at the huge scroll, _Forbidden_ was written on the plaque under it.

 **Konoha – Hospital -**

The fire was everywhere, patients were running away helped by the doctors while nurses were trying to help the wounded, Naruto's room was the epicenter of that inferno.

That was the scene Jiraiya and Sarutobi found once arriving, Tsunade in front of the door crying, being held in place by Shizune.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO! I CAN SAVE HIM!" The woman yelled in desperation

"TSUNADE-SAMA, IT'S USELESS! HE IS DEAD!" Shizune yelled trying to stop the woman, she too was crying.

"TSUNADE! What happened?" Sarutobi asked, Tsunade's punch getting blocked by Jiraiya who coughed up blood under the pressure of the hit.

"HE IS DEAD! HE WAS KILLED BY ONE OF YOUR NURSES!" Tsunade yelled trying to strangle the old Hokage, Shizune and Jiraiya struggling to hold her

"IMPOSSIBLE! I had ANBU watching him! No-one would have been able to do that!" Hiruzen answered

"You old Fool! Your village hates him! No-one would have protected him! I bet they will make a festivity in honor of the bitch that killed him...I am only happy that she died too in the fire...whatever she had done, she made a mistake" Tsunade said now breathing deeply to calm herself

"I will make sure sure that people will learn about the mistake they did, we just need to explain them" Hiruzen said

" _We_? Here there is no _We_...I'm leaving, Sensei! You and your village took away everything I hold dear, I won't stay here another minute" Tsunade said walking away

"You can't! Konoha will need your talent as Medic!" Sarutobi said

"I don't care, this place was founded by my Grandfather and Granduncle, but you all ruined the dream that Konoha was at its birth, I won't stay here and get infected by your idiocy" The Senju woman said keeping walking, Jiraiya's hand grabbing her arm

"If you leave I'll be forced to mark you as Missing-nin, Tsunade, you-will-stay!" Hiruzen commanded

"Tell me Jiraiya...you were jealous of Minato, right? You wanted Kushina for yourself...that's why you kept training him for so long" Tsunade said coldly

"I can't see how this fit in this situation" Jiraiya answered

"You were happy of this outcome don't you? To use Minato's son as a puppet, to get revenge on the man that stole the only woman that you never could fuck!" Tsunade said angrily punching him near the door of the burning room

"AAARGH! T-That's not t-true!" he answered

"DON'T LIE TO ME! LOOK YOURSELF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Tsunade said grabbing his head and forcing him to look inside

"Did you see that bed? The boy was there! Broken, defenceless! A KID, FOR GOD'S SAKE! What has he done to earn your hate? NOTHING!" The woman screamed, forcing the Sage's head inside the room

"I..I" Jiraiya tried saying

"LOOK INSIDE, YOU DIRTY ASS-HOLE!" Tsunade ordered forcing his head to watch the room.

The Image of a crying boy getting enveloped in flames entered Jiraiya's mind, the inhuman screams of the boy echoing in his ears as the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils

"STOP THIS! PLEASE STOP!" Jiraiya pleaded

"NO! YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT KIND OF BEAST YOU ARE!" Tsunade yelled kicking him against the burning wood, the man screaming in pain

"TSUNADE! STOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Hiruzen said

"FUCK OFF! I'M LEAVING! You want to mark me as a Nuke-nin? FINE! I am curious to see how Konoha will fare when their best hunters and ANBU are dead by my hands! Remember, I have nothing more to lose so I won't go gentle on the ones hunting me" Tsunade answered

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" Hiruzane tried saying a last time

"No, and by the way...I took few confidential documents from your office, if I die the slug Summoning Clan will make sure that EVERYONE will have a copy of your secrets, now try and send hunters, Hiruzen Sarutobi...I dare you! And by the way, Jiraiya, Katsuyu will soon tell Gamabunta and the other Toads about how you all treated Minato's son, I'll leave your punishment to him" Tsunade said, shocking the two men

"I-I-I'm sorry" Jiraiya said clutching the burned half of his face.

"Too late, he would have been your student, the best shinobi of this village, but we will never know now, thanks to you idiots...I hope the boy you chose as student will die painfully soon after starting your training, Jiraiya, you only deserve this" the woman said finally leaving, the fire now finally extinguished

"What are we gonna do, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked at the now scarred Sannin.

"I'll get my face healed, then I'll get ready for Gamabunta's judgment, Minato was their favorite summoner...they won't like what Katsuyu and Tsunade will tell them" Jiraiya answered

"And then?" the Hokage asked

"I'll go back to being your spy...nothing more and nothing less...I won't take an apprentice, Sensei" the man said

"WHAT!? WHY?" Sarutobi said in shock

"I remember the Elder Toad saying something about an apprentice of mine changing the world...after hearing about Naruto being alive I thought about taking him as my new apprentice...but now I am not so sure to be worthy of being a sensei anymore" Jiraiya answered in a whimper

"Why? You can still find someone else to pass your knowledge to! A new summoner for the Toads!" Hiruzen said, Jiraiya let out a bitter chuckle at that

"The Toad contract? You really think that the Toads will let me or anyone else use them after today? We will be lucky if they don't storm here demolishing the village, for them Family and Friends comes first, then Honor and only after that may come the village of Konoha, we stained their most cherished values...and I won't teach Minato's techniques to anyone else...they belonged to his family and I'm sure Kakashi will be with me once he knew WHO Naruto's father really was" he answered

"He will never know! No-one will! We can't make the news about Minato's son death by our hands become of public knowledge!" Hiruzen said, again with Jiraiya laughing at him

"Stop this, sensei...we fucked up and we WILL pay the price for it...soon everyone with a summoning contract will know of this, and then Konoha's name will be put in the same line as the term _Traitor_ , I can already see a new dictionary being written like that...Hahahaha! I can't help but find this funny...maybe I got wounded deeper than I thought, I'm leaving, sensei, I'll send you the new report of my spies next week...It will be long before we see each other again, by then maybe I hope I will have stopped hating myself for killing a kid enough to not try and kill myself anymore" Jiraiya said disappearing with a shunshin, he will cure himself alone apparently.

"ANBU! Go and fetch whoever was responsible of this! That whore can't have organized everything by herself! I want every responsible in front of me in twenty minutes!" Hiruzen yelled angrily, the responsible will pay.

No-one kills his unofficial grand-son and _Almost Weapon_ and live to tell!

 **Konoha – woods outside the village – few minutes after Tsunade's confrontation with Jiraiya and Hiruzen -**

The Two Kumo THUNDERs were running at top speed from Konoha, a bandaged Naruto resting on the shoulders of the one named _Cloud_.

"Are you okay back there?" _Cloud_ asked

"Yes, THUNDER-san, just hurry up, I want to leave this place behind as soon as possible" the boy answered

"I would be more than happy to do that, but your injuries are too heavy, the shock would kill you" _Spark_ said

"YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT NOW!" a Cat masked ANBU yelled at the two

"Shit! _Cloud_ , take the boy to Kumo, I'll try to keep them occupied!" _Spark_ said unsheathing a pair of trench knives with jagged blades.

"The kid is a shinobi of Konoha, we won't let you kidnap him!" an ANBU with a boar mask said

"His place is here! In the village of his parents and friends!" the Dog masked ANBU said with the cat masked one nodding while unsheathing a sword

"NO! His place is in a village that won't use him as a weapon, in one that will respect him as an human! We know you are informed of your Hokage's plans for the boy, we won't let you do _That_ to a kid!" _Cloud_ said moving slightly away from the rescue team.

"Plans? What kind of plans are you talking about?" _Dog_ asked

"Don't listen to them! They are trying to confuse you" the Boar masked man said

"Your precious Hokage wants the boy to be covered in a special seal array that will help him mold chakra, after that he will become the _Guard dog of the Leaf,_ unable to defend himself from the villagers, forced to live confined in his home and leaving only for missions! No friends, no family, NOTHING! just orders and battles for _The Might of Konoha_!" _Spark_ said angrily

"Those are confidential information concerning Konoha's weapon, we will be forced to kill you in order to cover it!" _Boar_ said, in that moment _Cat_ acted fast attacking her foe.

Her sword cutting the Boar masked ANBU's head clean off.

" _CAT!_ what the hell are you doing!" _Dog_ asked

"Why are you taking him away? I will protect him here in Konoha!" _Cat_ said ignoring her partner

"No, you won't, if you did they will judge you for treason and execute you, like this he will have a chance to have a normal life" _Spark_ said

"If I discover that you used an obedience seal on him I will personally kill every habitant of Kumo, forcing the Raikage to watch as I tear to pieces his precious people before killing him!" _Cat_ hissed looking at them

"Neko-neechan!" Naruto called out

"Little one, are you sure you want this?" _Cat_ asked nearing the boy

"They said that their doctors will help me getting better, that they'll find a way to make me be a ninja even without molding chakra...please, neechan! They said that people won't hate me there!" the boy pleaded

"What about me? And Anko and the others? What should we do?" _Cat_ asked hugging him, her hand stroking his hair with motherly affection.

"I'll find a way to come visit you, Hebi-neechan, Inu-neechan and Red-neechan! I promise!" Naruto said thrusting his fist up in the air, making the woman chuckle tenderly at him.

"If it's a promise then I know you WILL find a way, go! Me and your other Neechans will wait for you!" _Cat_ said at them, signaling them to move as she went in front of _Dog_

"Are you sure of this? His parents would hate to see him leaving" _Dog_ said

"Did you know who is parents really are?" _Cat_ said watching him

"They were a couple of merchants that died during the Kyuubi attack, Sarutobi-sama gave Naruto the Uzumaki name in honor of Kushina-sama" _Dog_ answered, making the woman laugh

"Wrong, Kakashi...the real parents were Minato-sama and Kushina-sensei, the Yondaime Hokage and the _Bloody Habanero,_ you just were too _blind_ to see it" _Cat_ said laughing at _Dog_ , or Kakashi, imaging his shocked face

"I-Impossible! If Minato-sensei really had a son I would have been informed! They told me the child died immediately after birth!" Kakashi said

"That's why you were never informed, you were too close to them! Apparently the Third Hokage deemed necessary hiding his true heritage, think about it, Iwa would have gone mad over the news of the existence of the _Son of the Yellow Flash_ , and look! now they tried to turn him into a weapon! So tell me, Hatake Kakashi, ANBU of Konoha, what will you do? Kill me and stop those Kumo ANBU or help me covering their escape to make sure our beloved Fourth Hokage's son will have an happy life?" _Cat_ asked strengthening her hold of her sword

"...Help me covering their smell and traces, if they ask, _Boar_ tried to kill Naruto instead of saving him, when we reached the group it was already too late to help our comrade while the kidnappers were already gone" Kakashi said as he started using Fuuton Jutsus to blow away the boy's smell from the woods

"Roger!" _Cat_ said happily doing the same.

 **Konoha - Main Gate – some time later -**

"Tsunade, please! At least try considering my offer!"Hiruzen said pleading the woman to stay

"No, sensei, if I stay another moment the memories of my family will keep haunting me forever, I need to go, I'm sorry" Tsunade said walking away with Shizune

"Hokage-sama! _Cat_ and _Dog_ reported their meeting with a group of kidnappers!" a ANBU with a swan mask said

"WHAT!? Who are they?" Hiruzen asked.

"We don't know, they covered their Hitai-ate, _Boar_ admitted he tried to kill Naruto in order to stop them, when we reached him it was already too late, one of them beheaded _Boar_ before the group managed to flee using a smoke bomb to cover their movements, my Dogs can't follow their traces, they managed to cover their movements" Kakashi said getting in front of Hiruzen

"That idiot! He should have tried to stall them instead to play the hero! This is bad..." Hiruzen cursed

"Why, Hokage-sama? He only was a merchant son...no-one so important to create a scandal" the Dog masked man asked

"It's just the fact that someone managed to kidnap the jinchuuriki of our village, it will be bad for Konoha's image, as for his parents, they were friends of Minato, so he used the boy knowing that his parents were already dead, it was an hard choice, but he did it for the better of the Village" the Hokage answered

"Liar! I'll make you pay...I don't know how, but I'll make you pay for keeping me away from sensei's son, be sure of this" Kakashi thought in anger

"Can it be? Oh for the love of God...I just hope it wasn't Iwa..." Hiruzen thought getting slightly paler, fearing that any other village may turn the boy into a weapon to use against them

 **Kumo – the next day – Main Hospital -**

"This is bad, even if I cure his wounds...I don't know how to actually _Re-Build_ his chakra network, it's a miracle in itself if he is alive" Tsunade said watching Naruto's file.

"One of the THUNDERs went to inform the Raikage of our presence here, I wonder how he will react" Shizune said watching the door.

Door that went blow away from his hinges, nailing the other ANBU present and crushing both against the opposite wall.

The Raikage E and his two sons A and Killer Bee entered the room running towards the kid's bed, three pair of eyes fixing on Naruto's body once they stopped.

"W-what can I do for you?" the boy asked, unnerved by their stare

"The same eyes and hair...you really have the Fox inside you? Are you really the son of the Fourth?" E asked shaking the boy

"Yes he is, but right now the Kyuubi can't heal him, during an attack the Fox used its power in a burst almost destroying the chakra coils, if he use whatever quantity of chakra larger than the one usually needed for living he will die" Tsunade explained

"I see, Bee, Try and talk with the Fox, we may need its help in curing the boy" E said looking at the sun-glasses-wearing man near him

"I'll try" Bee said moving his fist towards the boy

"Come on, Little Nine, bump Bee-san fist and I'll talk with your furry friend" the man said smiling

"O-Okay" Naruto said bumping the man's fist with his.

 **Kyuubi Seal – Boy's mindscape -**

" **Long time no see, Kurama** " the Eight-tailed Ox said watching the Kyuubi resting behind the cage, the pipes adorning the room cracked and in some cases broken or simply bent.

" **Hachi, I see that they finally tamed you...how disgraceful** " The Fox said shaking his head

" **They didn't Tame me, Bee gave me the option of being more than just** _ **Jail**_ **and** _ **Jailor**_ **and after a while I accepted it** " The Ox answered getting a cruel laugh from the Kyuubi

" **What are you two? Friends? Don't make me laugh!** " Kurama answered

" **You were the one that took the Old Man's death the worst, is this the reason you hate everyone and everything...** " Hachi said looking at the pained expression on Kurama's face

" **I don't have to answer you questions, and stop talking about him, he was just a filthy human like everyone else! He too saw us as weapons!** " The Kyuubi yelled, in answer Hachi punched the gate keeping the Fox trapped, an angry scowl on the Ox' face

" **DON'T YOU DARE! Look at you! Mister** _ **I hate everything**_ **...Me and the others were destroyed too at the Sage death, but we didn't let that close us to the world! Tell me the truth, did you tried reaching them within that very same connection the Sage left us? Did you tried to talk to your brothers and sisters? NO! And look now, Shukaku went mad after his village used a wrongly-made seal while you decided to hate the world...Me and Nibi have good Vessels, you know? We tried to know them instead of trying to take over their bodies** " Hachi said still glaring at Kurama

" **...** " whatever the Fox said was so low to be impossible to hear

" **Speak louder, I can't hear you** " the Ox said crossing his arms

" **Will...Will they hate me here?** " the Kyuubi asked

" **No if you don't give them a reason** " Hachi answered

" **The boy can't use my power, he will become a fool bent on world domination or a spoiled brat ready to gloat about being the strongest ninja around** " Kurama tried saying

" **Are you sure? Did you really tried to talk to him?** " the Ox asked

" **Mito, one of my previous Vessels, used to say that I was a being of destruction and hate, that it was my punishment to be imprisoned forever...Kushina hated me because she always feared that people would have tried to kill her because of me, when she discovered that during pregnancy the seal was at its weakest she started hating me even more, fearing the life of her kit in case I managed to get free...the boy won't be any different, especially since I am the one responsible of his current state** " Kurama said looking around the damaged body

" **Are you sure?** " Hachi asked

" **...** "

" **Kurama? I asked you if you were absolutely certain that he WILL hate you** " the Ox asked again

" **...I don't know** " Kurama finally said

" **Give him a chance, he may finally be the right one to take away your loneliness** " Hachi said

" **I'll try...but I will kill him if he piss me off!** " the Fox said in rage

" **No, You won't. I know you too well, you will never admit it, but even THE MIGHTY AND POWERFUL KYUUBI has an heart, just try to befriend the boy, it won't cost you anything** " The Ox said laughing

" **At least he won't rap** " Kyuubi said smirking

" **How did you know?** "

" **We can share memories when in contact like this, I only happen to know HOW to actually do that** " Kurama answered

" **Smart-ass** " Hachi muttered before ending their contact.

 **Real World – Kumo – Hospital -**

"He said that he will try and help us, you two have a long talk to do" Bee said watching the boy

"I feel like hating him, but at the same time I know that I would have been dead if not for him, even if he only did that to defend himself" Naruto answered touching his belly.

"Don't judge him just because everyone tells you he is evil, try talking to him while we try and heal you" Bee said grabbing the boy's shoulder.

"I-I'll try" Naruto answered

"We are here, don't be afraid" Tsunade said ruffing his hair as he closed his eyes, the injections were starting to take their toll making him sleep.

"So? What are we gonna do? Any ideas?" A asked watching the sleeping boy

"I think we should start with healing the body and then focus on the rest, even if I have no idea of _How_ to actually help him, the Kyuubi may try and regenerate the coils, but the risk of further damaging them is too high" Tsunade answered

"What a mess...but maybe I know something that may help us" A said scratching his chin

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked

"Some time ago, during a patrol mission in the borders, we stumbled on an old lab of your dear _friend_ Orochimaru, we managed to took away everything, maybe he had something able to help the boy" A explained

"Orochimaru? It could be ironic to use his inhuman research for the good of someone else, we can try" Tsunade said

"Good, while you focus on those I'll ask my best medic to heal the boy" E said

"I can do both" Tsunade answered crossing her arms

"No, we are dealing with dark research here, and the boy needs serious help too, you have to focus plenty on the cure, you can't divide your time in both healing and researching, we are talking about Orochimaru, we don't know how far he went in his experiments or how dangerous the results can be, nothing can be left unchecked, God knows what may happen otherwise" E answered

"Fine! But if something happen I'll personally kill the staff and then you three" Tsunade said glaring at them.

"Don't worry, if something do happen I'll be the one to destroy those idiots" E answered

"We have a plan then, your doctors will take care of his body while I'll try to repair his coils" the Senju woman said.

"Okay. OSAMU! Go call that idiot of your friend and tell him to come here!" E yelled to one of the doctors

"I'm going!" the man answered running out

"Who is he?" Shizune asked

"An idiot, but the best doctor I have...even without the license, don't worry, he didn't has one just because he want to follow _his_ set of rules" E answered

"Here I am, what do you want?" the man was wearing a black cape over an equally black dress, a long scar on his face that diagonally cut his face in two with one part black in color, his hair too were half black and half white.

With him a short girl with four ribbons on her red hair and a medical bag in her hands.

"Kurō Hazama...will it kill you showing some respect?" E said groaning

"If I do that I'll ruin my image Fufufufu!" Kuro said with a little laugh

"So you are the doctor E was talking about, what about that scar?" Tsunade asked glaring at him, in answer a scalpel was sent flying towards her, the woman simply caught the blade between her fingers smirking

"It's the last remnant of my friend, don't you dare insult it" Kuro said looking at her smirking face

"Sore spot eh? Just cure him" Tsunade said walking away from the bed

"Uuhn! Nothing serious apparently, muscles are still in reparable conditions and the bones are not damaged beyond repair...60 millions Ryous will be enough for my services" the man said watching the boy

"60 MILLIONS!?" Tsunade yelled watching with wide eyes

" _Jenjei_ is a little pricey, but he is a genius!" the little girl said in pride

"It's _sensei_ , Pinoko, and I am not pricey, I just ask the right sum for my services" Kuro said as Naruto started waking up

"Uuh!" the boy said opening his eyes

"Why are you awake, boy?" the man asked

"The Fox didn't liked the fact that I was out...he don't trust you" Naruto answered

"Figures...tell me, do you want to heal?" he asked

"OF COURSE! I want to be the strongest ninja ever!" the boy yelled, flames burning in his eyes.

"I am not here to make charity, I have my price" Kuro said

"I have my gama-chan! I have money in that" Naruto said pointing at his clothes where a frog-shaped wallet could be seen.

"Fifteen ryous?" Kuro said watching inside the little thing

"It's all I have" Naruto said smiling

"Then I think it will be enough, call me Black Jack and I'll be your doctor" Black Jack said smiling as well

"If this is everything, then I'll go check what you have found in that old snake's lair...who is the little girl anyway?" Tsunade said walking out with E

"A teratogenous Cystoma he covered with an exoskeleton to create a daughter for himself" E answered

"Uh! He sure has fantasy" Tsunade said

"Raikage-sama!" a THUNDER said reaching them

"What's the problem?" E asked

"We received a message from Kurotoi, he said he will try and kidnap a Hyuuga so to move away the village's attention from the boy's disappearance" the masked man said

"He is a fool, he will get himself killed and even if we ask a Hyuuga in payment for his death they will send one with the Caged Bird seal, turning it into a void sacrifice" E said pinching the bridge of his nose

"Not exactly" Tsunade said smirking

"What do you mean?" the Raikage asked

"I know Hizashi, if you ask his brother in exchange he will certainly propose himself since they are twins, but I also know that he is NOT happy to be a branch member with his son, tell your ambassador to privately talk to him and find an accord, if he knows a way to counter the seal we will be able to give him a new life here for him and Neji, we only need to pin the kidnapping on someone else" Tsunade said

"That would be perfect, I can let him create a clan here without using that thing, or using a version for Everyone so to not split the clan in two, I'll send an answer telling him that, but I have my doubts about it" E said as the two reached the Raikage's Office

"He is the twin of the Clan Head, if we are lucky he may be able to put his hands on some scrolls, it's for the best of his family, Kumo will have a clan just as result, you only have to swear you won't use him as a breeding stock" Tsunade answered

"That will be the hardest part, the council will certainly press for using Hizashi for that, I swear that those bigots will drive me crazy some day" E said groaning and passing an hand between his hair

"Can't you find a successor? If you take a seat between the council you should be able to keep them under control"

"A is almost ready to take my place, I hope he won't loose his cool and kill the whole room, he has a short temper that even I don't want to challenge" E said watching out the window

"I'll go check those experiments then, the sooner we start the better" Tsunade said leaving the room.

 **Konoha – the next day – hidden location -**

"So? What do you think, Hizashi-sama?" Kurotoi asked

"What you are asking is rather dangerous, it could backfire in a lot of ways, Neji can't grow up without his father and I can't tell him the truth either" Hizashi said groaning in despair

"I think you can explain the whole thing to him instead, try to have faith in him, he is still young, but as you said he already shows a bright mind, he'll understand that you are trying to find a new life for you and for him" Kurotoi said

"The only problem is that you will be killed if you try to kidnap Hinata-sama" the old Hyuuga said

"I know, but Kumo need a new bloodline, If you come with me willingly the Council won't be able to force the breeding program on you or your son, but this won't happen unless I sacrifice myself"

"If only we could find a way around that, someone to pin as the culprit AFTER the initial finger-pointing towards Kumo" Hizashi said in dismay, a sound of someone coming distracting them

"Hide!" Kurotoi said as he and Hizashi got in the shadows to hide their presence.

"That old fool! I can't stay here any longer, I won't become anything if they keep making me watch over those brats! Why can't I take part to the ANBU entry exam? What did I miss?" a man said walking near the two hiding men

"Mizuki-san?" Hizashi thought

"I wonder...Orochimaru ran away because Sarutobi tried to stop his experiments, the Sannin is an open enemy of the village now...If I can convince him to take me as an apprentice I may become a legend as well, but how to appease him?" the young man said with his eyes closed in thought

"A traitor! This may be good" Kurotoi thought getting closer to him

"THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL! If I steal it I can offer it to Orochimaru in exchange for his apprenticeship! Yes, that should be enough!" Mizuki said in glee at his decision.

He was so engrossed in his dream of power to not notice Hizashi striking him with few Juken attacks, making the young man fall down unconscious.

"Kami had apparently sent us the answer to our problem, my friend" Hizashi said watching the defeated man

"So it seems...let's do this: tonight I'll kidnap Hinata with your help, then you will chase me to a premeditated point, there you will kill our friend here and henge him as me, I will take his appearance so to move freely, if they see thorough the illusion we can say that he tried to frame me" Kurotoi said

"In both cases we'll have the Raikage asking Hiashi's head as payment for the offence, but I will propose myself due to me being his twin and the cage bird seal, I'm sure that the Hokage and the council will agree" the Hyuuga said

"But did you know how to counter your seal?" the Ambassador asked

"The cage bird seal can work in two ways, it can kill right away, or like this case, act after a certain amount of time once the _signal_ is given, I'll suggest the use of this saying that Kumo won't suspect anything" Hizashi answered

"Are you sure? What about the removing?"

"My uncle had the same problem with my father, he was killed when the Hyuuga elders discovered his research about the seal removal, only an elder can remove it, but my uncle managed to understand the method by himself, before his death he left in a secret place the Counter, item that I found once my brother was elected clan head and I was branded, I'll give it to you tonight, once the Konoha ANBU will leave me with the Raikage we'll have maybe few seconds before the seal kills me, time will be of essence" Hizashi said

"It's a gamble then...I hope that for once the luck will be by my side" Kurotoi said shaking Hizashi's hand

"I hope so as well, if we can't do that, please help my son, I don't want him to live a life of regret or sufferance"

"I will" Kurotoi said as the two men walked to their respective directions, the ambassador holding Mizuki on his shoulders.

 **Kumo – Room 124 – Tsunade's _Lab_**

"Kaguya bloodline...bone control (personal note: impossible to remove illness), Shiniohara clan...muscle manipulation, Sentomanu clan...heat vision-like bloodline, Seyseinaku Clan...memory/ability stealing bloodline..." Tsunade said reading the names on the vials of blood and the relative descriptions on the notes near them she found in the box the THUNDERs gave her.

"All samples from deceased clans, anything about chakra and/or the coils?" Shizune asked while taking notes on a pad

"Few of them could help us in that regard, the Tenshiku Clan seem able to reinforce their bodies by _hardening_ their skin...the Kyonharu clan was able to instead do the opposite and turn their body into a semi-liquid state...if I manage to fuse those two with the Rehoku Clan's bloodline...he should become able to avoid damages during fights and heal the worst wounds by regenerating, but..."

"But?" Shizune asked

"He will be forced to eat the enemy's flesh and _absorb_ its components inside him, the Fox should be able to enforce the bloodline by making possible a greater healing with lesser _Food_...the Biju should be able to block the Kaguya Illness as well" Tsunade mussed

"Turning him into a cannibal? Are you sure he will accept it, Tsunade-sama?"

"We'll tell him that it's an ability about _Consuming_ the enemy more that eating, an half-truth that should help him accept the thing" Tsunade answered

"All those bloodlines won't go into conflict?" Shizune asked

"Not with the Kyuubi regulating the body's transformation, some of them works by doing the polar opposite, but the Biju should be able to _Re-direct_ the changing with the regenerating power of its chakra enough to have those to co-exist...or so I hope, if only the Luck would stay with me only THIS time" the blond woman said closing her eyes

"It's for a good cause, Tsunade-sama, I'm sure everything will be okay, I trust your abilities as a medic!" the assistant said putting a reassuring hand on the Senju woman's shoulder.

"Thank you, Shizune" Tsunade said hugging the woman

 **Kumo – Hospital – day of the operation -**

"Everything is ready, the body is now in perfect conditions, it's up to you now" Black Jack said taking the boy to the operating room

"Thank you, I'll start the procedure then" Tsunade said wearing the operating mask

"I'll go my way instead, let's go, Pinoko" the man said leaving with the short girl in tow

"Should I help too? The Byakugan will help controlling the state of the chakra coils" Hizashi asked

"Are you sure? The whole seal removing was taxing for your body, you need to rest" Shizune said

"I have a debt towards Kumo for giving me an option for a new life, it pains me _betraying_ Konoha, but until the elders won't get removed in favour of a more _open_ view of the clan I can't let my son live a life of servitude, this village will only temporary borrow my family services" Hizashi said

"E won't be happy to hear that, even if the council won't try anything the Raikage will still be pissed hearing of you being only a temporary guest" Tsunade answered

"That's why we won't tell him" Hizashi answered with a smirk he covered with the mask

"Tell him what?" Tsunade said as the trio joined the operating staff in the room while muffling their laugh at Kumo expenses

"Tsunade-neechan? Will it hurt?" Naruto asked.

The two had a little talk while he was recovering, the blond boy didn't hated her for her neglecting since he understood how she was unaware of his existence, as he started calling her _nee-chan_ Tsunade grew even more attached to the boy as she was starting seeing in him her little brother Nawaki, she thought she would have hated that suffix, but in the end she felt it fitting nicely, as if it could bring back a missing piece of her life.

"Just a little, but don't worry, I'm here" she said squeezing his hand and watching him falling asleep after the medicines were taking effect.

"He is asleep, good, Listen well! We will now commence with the injections of the various solutions I made from the bloodlines, as I said before, this operation is possible ONLY because of the Biju inside him, every other attempt will end with the death of the patient since nothing will prevent the tissues from decaying, so if you dream about Fame with injecting lost bloodlines on patients then just forget it, you will just kill innocents and most of all force Me and the Raikage to kill you in a painful and gruesome way, understood?" Tsunade asked glaring at the staff that flinched in fear under her gaze and threat

"HAI TSUNADE-SAMA!" the whole room yelled.

"Perfect! Hizashi, keep an eye on the boy, tell me if something start going wrong" she ordered

"Roger!...by the Heavens, I have never seen a chakra coil system in such a state...maybe I can re-open few tenketsus closed by the chakra blast, but I think I should try it only half-way during the operation" Hizashi answered, shocked by the wrecked condition of the boy's body.

"We'll keep that in mind, lights on! We are starting!" Tsunade said giving the order to the nurses.

The operation started.

 **Kumo – Hospital – viewing window over the operating room -**

"What do you think, father?" A asked while watching from the glass panel the doctors running back and forth to heal the boy

"I don't know, Tsunade Senju is famous as the best medic in the whole Nation, but transferring a bloodline it's something unheard of in terms of success, let alone all the ones she is trying to give the boy" E answered

"What if she manage?" Killer Bee asked

"I will ask if the boy can stay here in Kumo and join us, in Konoha or everywhere else the villages may try to use him for breeding, hoping to pass one if not all the bloodlines he will posses, here at least he will be somehow protected from it" the Raikage answered

"Are you sure?" A asked

"If we say that he is a baby one of you two found during a mission and adopted then he will be under our family direct protection, like that we will be sure he will be safe" E answered

"Killer Bee will be the father then, he is famous for being... _Eccentric_ , adopting a kid just for the Hell of it won't raise suspicion, just don't make him rap" A said laughing at Bee's shocked face

"M-M-Me!? B-But I d-d-don't know how to be a father!" Bee tried objecting

"I'll give you few tips, I raised the two of you by myself and look how well you two grew up!" E said in pride

"That's beside what is scaring me" A muttered before E's punch almost crushed his skull

"I heard that! What about the name? Uzumaki or, Kami forbid, Namikaze are out of the question since his parents had a lot of enemies around the Nation" E said scratching his chin.

"I'll just call him N then, after all... _Killer N_...it has a certain ring to it" Bee said smirking

"Make him Rap and I'll turn the boy orphan all over again, because I'll use your spine to choke you" A said in a dark tone

"Ok-Ok, ya win! Bakayarou" muttered Bee

" **AAAAAAAAAAH!** " Naruto's scream went clear heard as a black tendril broke the reinforced glass trying to catch the three, capturing a group of THUNDER instead and absorbing them inside the boy.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" E yelled as Shizune went flying through the window

"RUN!" the woman said grabbing E and Killer Bee's hand and dragging them out, A soon following.

Screams of terror and anguish were filling the corridors as apparently the boy was _eating_ the whole staff inside the room and the ones at ready in case of necessity.

"I don't know what happened, a moment everything was fine then Naruto started screaming in pain, before I knew it Tsunade-sama had throw me out of the room telling me to save you" Shizune explained while running

"Maybe I can explain better! I could see what happened inside the boy" Hizashi said reaching them, he was holding his side where a deep cut could be seen

"The Juken stopped being effective after three strikes! Whatever that bloodline is it can adapt at an astounding rate!" The Hyuuga said as he used few other Juken strikes on the tendrils the were still chasing them, even if ineffective, the blows managed to throw the appendages back, the whole Black-and-red mass quietly returning inside the room.

"Okay...it seems it stopped...what happened!?" E said watching the two survivors

"Apparently the bloodlines, the Kaguya Clan's Illness and the Kyuubi chakra reacted in a way we could never predict, Tsunade-sama stood behind to try and help the boy" Hizashi explained

"Is she dead too?" A asked

"No bro, I can still sense her chakra signature, but it seems...Altered? Mutated? I don't know how to explain...it's... _Different_ than the usual chakra signature" Killer Bee said.

"Ok now! No more questions until you explain to me why over Fifteen medics, three THUNDERs and probably Tsunade Senju along with the Heir of Minato Namikaze were apparently _Swallowed_ by a monstrosity born from the experiments on instable bloodlines!" E said in rage

"You see, Raikage-sama..." Shizune said

 **Flash-back – Operating Room – before the Black Mass erupted -**

" _Ready for the mixture" Tsunade said as the preliminary part of the operation was completed._

" _Hai!" a nurse said moving a series of bags containing a dense, black coloured liquid and connecting them to the machine that will inject them._

" _First, the Kaguya Bloodline and the Shiniohara one, we need to strengthening the bones and the muscles before continuing...Hizashi? How's the situation?" the Sannin asked_

" _Everything is under control, the Kyuubi is starting slowly repairing the damages following the advancing of the bloodlines" the Hyuuga answered_

" _Perfect, Shizune, open the next batch of bloodlines and the painkillers mixture, altering the optical nerve and the nervous system will hurt like hell, we need him to stay asleep" she ordered_

" _Right away, Tsunade-sama" the woman answered pressing the next series of buttons, another sack of black liquid started reversing its content inside the boy_

" _Why that colour?" Hizashi asked without moving his eyes from Naruto_

" _The Kaguya Illness, I couldn't remove it, but I hope the Fox will manage where human medicine couldn't" Tsunade answered while checking the muscle density and the blood stream_

" _The Chakra coils are reconnecting! IT'S WORKING!" Hizashi said in awe_

" _The ability to turn semi-liquid is giving the Kyuubi enough room to freely reconnect them! Hizashi, open his tenketsu!" Tsunade ordered moving away to make room_

" _Hai!" Hizashi answered getting in front of the boy and closing his eyes in concentration_

" _YAAH!" he yelled starting attacking the boy's focal points, opening the parts of the coils that went closed by the Biju chakra._

" _...I should have opened every closed Tenketsu, Tsunade-sama" the man said once finished_

" _Perfect, now the hard part of the operation, as it is now the body will be flawed, we are forced to add the other bloodlines to stabilize the patient" Tsunade explained_

" _Are you sure, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked_

" _We just modified the eyes, the bones and the muscles in order to fully repair them, if we don't do this the heart, the brain or the other organs won't be able to sustain the new strains they will be subjected to, it pains me mutating him like this, but we have no other choice" she answered_

" _Roger, initiating final injection, phase 3 starting...now!" a doctor said as the final group of bags were connected to the boy._

 _Tense minutes passed as the sacks were slowly emptied of their content._

" _How is he?" Tsunade asked to Hizashi_

" _The chakra is now flowing his system rather violently, but other than that everything seems normal" the Hyuuga answered_

" _The Fox?"_

" _I can see its chakra too, it's trying to regulate the flux of energy...it's...It's disappearing! I-I can't see the Kyuubi chakra anymore!" Hizashi said in surprise_

" _What!?"_

" _The heart rate is going off the scale! Like this it seems ready to explode!" a doctor said pointing at the monitor were the signal of Naruto's heart was going crazy_

" _HE STOPPED BREATHING!" a Nurse called out removing the boy's respirator and trying to re-animate him._

" _MOVE AWAY!" Tsunade yelled shoving away the nurse to check on him_

" _THE LUNGS! THE LUNGS DISAPPEARED!" Tsunade said in panic_

" _The Heart stopped beating!" a doctor said as the noise of the flat line echoed in the room_

" _Move away! I'll use some **Raiton** chakra!...ONE!" a doctor said moving his lightning coated hands on the boy's chest giving it a shock_

" _AGAIN! TWO!" he said giving another shock to Naruto_

" _Please, Please don't die!" Tsunade said alternating the **Raiton** jutsu to some of her techniques to try and save the boy. _

" _A LAST TIME!" the same doctor said trying again with the lightning technique_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAH!** " opening his mouth wide Naruto screamed in absolute pain as black tendrils erupted from his torso, impaling few doctors and turning them into a black mass that went absorbed inside his body._

 _The few ANBU that tried stopping him were swallowed in the same fashion, the black and red tentacles tearing their bodies in two before absorbing them._

" _SHIZUNE! Grab A, the Raikage and Bee and take them to a secure place, I'll try to stop it from grabbing you too!" Tsunade ordered to her assistant_

" _I'll stay with you!" Shizune answered_

" _STUPID WOMAN! RUN!" Tsunade yelled grabbing the woman by the back of her neck and throwing her towards the window_

" _Hizashi!" Tsunade yelled_

" _ **THREE PALMS!** " Hizashi yelled attacking the tendrils making them explode upon contact._

" _I'll keep them away! Save the boy!" the Hyuuga answered_

 _A new wave of tendrils tried to attack him, but as the chakra-covered hands of Hizashi struck them they kept advancing, throwing him out of the room, luckily without absorbing him_

" _HIZASHI! RUN AWAY!" the Senju woman ordered before the world went black as she was absorbed too._

 **End of the flashback – Kumo Hospital – Corridor -**

"That's terrible, maybe that was the reason Orochimaru abandoned his experiments on the bloodlines...maybe he understood that something like this may have happened" E said sitting down in one of the chairs of the corridor.

"Raikage-sama!" a THUNDER yelled nearing the group

"What's happening?" the old man asked

"That thing reached one of the storages!" the masked man said

"So? Any victim? If no-one else died then you can relax, there are just damages" E said moving an hand dismissively

"You don't understand, Raikage-sama...in that storage room there were the other bloodline sample and experiments of Orochimaru" the man said in panic, making the others faces white.

"H-How Much? HOW MUCH STUFF WAS IN THERE!?" A yelled grabbing the man and shaking him

"O-Over three-hundred bloodlines and as much mutations and variations the Snake Sannin tried creating artificially, like something he had cataloged under _Cursed Seal_ " the man answered

"Dear God" E muttered in shock while watching in the operating room's direction.

"We need to enter there...that _Thing_ had just absorbed a sample of practically every bloodline known in history, we need to kill it before it starts attacking everything on sight and save both Tsunade and the Kid...if they are still alive" E said getting up and moving towards the room.

 **Kumo Hospital – operating Room -**

The room was in complete disarray, the floor, walls and ceiling covered by webs of a black substance that was slowly _pulsing_ in tone with an huge cocoon that was resting on the central bed, nor Tsunade nor Naruto could be seen inside.

"There is no-one here...where is Tsunade-san?" A said

"Inside that thing, whatever it is both woman and boy are there, but the seem quiet and asleep" Killer Bee answered nearing the cocoon to touch it

"NOOO!" E said trying to reach for the man, but a tendril was launched towards Bee, grabbing bus arm

"BEE!" A yelled while trying to pry the thing off

"Calm down! It's doing nothing, it knows me, look" Bee said calmly as the tendril moved away from his arm to return to the wall.

"Naruto must be in control now...what we do now?" Shizune said nearing the black mass, her hand caressing its hard surface

"We can try to open it, delicately, the boy's control may be fragile, a shock too great and this thing will attack even us" Hizashi said entering the room and leaving the tendrils _check_ his identity

"I'll try" Shizune said coating a finger in chakra to create a micro scalpel

"Let's see how hard it is" the woman said while cutting down the cocoon.

Her fingers were running on the surface of the cocoon, unfortunately the material was dense enough to stop any fracture to form on the black mass.

"Useless, I can't cut it like this" Shizune sighed in defeat

"Let me try...BOY! WE ARE GOING TO GIVE A PUNCH TO THE COCOON, WE MEAN NO HARM, WE JUST WANNA TAKE YOU OUT OF THAT! KEEP THAT THING UNDER CONTROL!" A yelled hoping to be heard from the boy.

Having waited few seconds both E and A took several steps back before both charged towards the bed, fist raised high and coated in lightning.

"AAAAH!" both men yelled punching at the same time.

With a deafening _BOOM!_ The two were sent flying back, their attacks barely cracking the surface.

"At least we managed to damage it" A said nearing again the bed.

To their dismay the damaged part seemed to liquefied before re-compacting, repairing the damages.

"Ow come on!" A yelled in rage throwing his arms up into the air.

"Then I thing we'll need to wait until it opens by itself" Bee said sitting on a chair he took outside

"What if it takes months or years?" A said sitting down as well

"I have cards?" Bee abswered

"Idiot" E muttered as the three started playing while Shizune was checking Hizashi's wounds.

 **Several Hours Later**

"HEY! IT'S OPENING!" Shizune yelled ecstatic as the cocoon was gradually _melting_

"W-W-What!?" E said waking up, a line of drool still pending from his mouth

"It's opening! That thing it's releasing Tsunade-sama and Naruto-kun!" the woman said again

"Finally! Wake up you two!" E said kicking both his sons that were sleeping on the floor

"Ok, ok, I'm awake" A groaned while reaching the bed.

Once the final part of the protection was re-absorbed inside Naruto, the actual state of the two victims greatly surprised the rest of the group.

On the Hospital bed in the middle of the destroyed operating room were peacefully sleeping a smiling, six-year-old Tsunade hugging possessively a six-year-old Naruto with the head of the boy resting on her heart.

"Okay...what the Hell happened here?" after a long silence Hizashi finally asked the question in everyone's mind.

 **Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**

 **You** **bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote.**

 **Chapter 2: Testing powers...HOW THE HELL DID BLOODLINES WORK!? (Filler Chapter)**

 **Somewhere – Time unknown -**

White, everything was white, an endless void of whiteness that seemingly went on forever, at least _that_ was what Tsunade was seeing after her little _Cure_ went berserk swallowing her and her godson, along with the hospital staff.

"Where am I?" she asked as her voice echoed around that "non-place" she was in

" _Where_ is a kinda hard question now, Tsu-chan" a male voice Tsunade knew VERY well said from behind her

"DAN!" She yelled hugging him

"I see that you are still as beautiful as I remembered you" Dan said patting her back

"Am I dead?" she asked

"That's besides the point...we can say that it will depend on you actually" he answered

"Depends on me? How?"

"When that... _thing_ attacked both you and the boy it has started _Consuming you_ , luckily the boy's will and yours managed to take control just in time to stop the absorption...you are basically in a Limbo, you can chose, if you want you can _go back_ or accept your death" Dan explained

"Choose?" she said in disbelief

"Exactly, Naru-kun here is now in control, he can _let you go_ and give you back your body or you can just stop _fighting_ it and let your bloodline absorb you, killing you in the process"

"But if I stay then I won't see you anymore" Tsunade said hugging him tightly

"You would let yourself die just to be with me? What happened to the strong woman I fell in love with?" He asked looking directly in her eyes

"She lose everything, refusing to accept her fate and drowning herself in alcohol and gambling" she answered

"Alcohol and gambling were you weak point even BEFORE my death, Tsu-chan" Dan said grinning, earning a slap to the side by the woman

"Baka" she muttered

"What about Naruto? What will happen to him now?" Tsunade asked

"He'll be fine, Killer Bee-san will take good care of him, I guess that Shizune will do the same" Dan answered

"I was absent his whole life...I doubt he will miss me" she said

"That's not true and you know it," he said smiling

"But...I don't want to lose you again!" she said strongly as he started walking away

"You need to look forward, Tsu-chan, dwelling in the past won't heal your wounds...come on, walk with me" Dan said gesturing her to follow

"Where are we going?" Tsunade asked

"A little more _near_ the boy, let's see how jailer and jailed are interacting" he said smiling

"THE FOX! It will try to take over!" she said in fear

"I don't think so" he answered calmly

"HOW!? How can you be so sure?" Tsunade asked

"Look" he said pointing at a far away point in the whiteness they were walking in

There the two could see a kid walking towards what looked like a baby fox

"K-K-Kyuubi?" Tsunade said with wide eyes

"Apparently regressed to his youth, he is just a baby fox now...sure he is twice the size of an elephant, but I think you know what I mean" Dan said watching the young Naruto finally reaching the _little_ Fox.

 **Naruto and the Fox**

" **OLD MAN! OLD MAN! Where are you?** " the _little_ fox yelled with a worried tone

"H-Hi!" Naruto tried saying

" **Who are you?** " the fox asked turning to watch the boy

"I am Naruto...you are the Kyuubi sealed in me?" the boy said

" **I am Kurama, and I am not sealed inside you! The old man was talking to me an my brothers when in an instant I ended up here** " Kurama answered still looking around

"You don't remember anything?" Naruto asked

" **Remember? I...I remember a red haired woman and then another one similar to the first...I-I remember a blond man standing on a frog or a toad...and...and a red spinning eye glaring at me and ordering me to...to destroy a village...a crying baby? I don't know, it's all so confused!** " Kurama answered, a pained expression on his face as he tried to recall his past

"Who is the old man you are talking about?" the boy asked

" **The one that created us, he said that we used to be a single entity that he divided in nine, he said that we would have been** _ **linked**_ **forever and that one day we would have been whole again...but now he and the others are gone! COME BACK! IT'S NOT FUNNY!** " Kurama said before yelling again

"Why did you scream so much?"

" **I don't like being alone, it feels...uncomfortable and boring** " Kurama said lowering his head to get face-to-face with the boy

"Hey! I am here, you are not alone! I can keep you company!" Naruto said smiling

" **Are you sure? If I have to listen to my memories you didn't had a good life because of me, people treated you badly, right?** " Kurama asked curiously

"So what? Konoha is full of ingrate idiots, my father died to seal you in me to save the village while my mother died because some masked bastard ripped you out of her seal...you are practically a victim of Konoha as much as I am...from my point of view at least" Naruto said

" **...Thank you...** " The Fox muttered

"So? Friends?" Naruto asked

" **Friends?** " Kurama said watching the boy with interest

"Yeah! You may have been a mean bastard normally, but since you barely remember anything we can start from scratches! You hated humans because everyone saw you as a monster or a weapon, I can understand your pain because it was exactly like that that Konoha saw me, we can understand each other! Just like friends!" Naruto said with an innocent smile

" **Then no, I won't be your friend** " Kurama answered

"Why?" the boy asked

" **Because you are weak, I don't need weak friends** " the Fox said trying to walk away

"WE'LL SEE!" Naruto said jumping on the Kyuubi's back

" **GET OFF! GET OFF!** " Kurama yelled trying to shake the kid from his back

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU DEFEND YOURSELF FROM THIS!" Naruto said reaching the Fox' ears.

Starting scratching behind them

" **OOOH! You-you won't subdue me liiiiiiiike thaaaat!** " Kurama said as the pleasurable ministration were having the better of him

"Really!?" the boy asked challengingly

" **REALLY!** " Kurama yelled fiercely

"Then you give me no choice! **BELLY SCRATCH NO JUTSU!** " Naruto yelled attacking Kurama's belly

" **NOOOO! Not theeere!** " Kurama screamed falling on his back, his mind shut down under the attack and purring

"Admit defeat, you lose!" Naruto said triumphantly

" **N-N-Never!** " Kurama answered as his tongue rolled out from the assault

"Then I'll just stop here" the boy said stopping his scratching

" **No! Please a little moore!** " Kurama pleaded before taking notice, a discreet blush visible from under the fur

"Are we friends?" he asked again

" **...** " the Fox defiantly looked away

"Are we friends?" Naruto asked again

"... **Okay** " Kurama muttered defeated

"No, wait! Call me Onii-san!" the boy said grinning

" **B-Brother!?** " the fox said in surprise

"Do it or I won't scratch you anymore"

" **FINE! Now come back scratching my back, there is a point I can't reach!** " Kurama said turning on all-four

" _Scratch me_...?" Naruto said

" **Please scratch me...onii-san** " Kurama said lowering his head in shame

"YAY! I have a brother!" Naruto yelled before returning on the Fox' back, laughing happily in the meantime

 **Tsunade and Dan**

"So? Will you join him?" Dan asked smiling

"Join him?" she said

"When I said that he could give back your body I didn't specified in which state..." he answered teasingly

"You mean?" Tsunade asked in awe

"What about a second chance in life? A new youth to use in a _better way_ " Dan said smirking

"And you? Can't we just use the bloodline to give you back a body?" Tsunade asked

"I AM dead Tsunade, you are between life and death, you can still chose, for me it's too late instead" He explained

"But I don't want to be alone...and I passed the Fifty years mark by the way...I am too old for him" Tsunade said

"I am trying to give you a new life, Tsu-chan, you have spent too much time crying now, give it a try" Dan said ruffling her hair

"I AM TOO OLD!" Tsunade said strongly, putting emphasis on each word

"Just in your mind...a body as young as his and the problem is solved...actually I am jealous...you two will have a _deeper_ connection than the one we used to have" Dan said before pouting

"A deeper connection?" she said curious

"You two are already _One_ since you are sharing the same body at the moment, if you stay the bloodline will link your minds and souls...but please! Before _joining_ your bodies at least wait until he is chuunin at least, promise me this!" Dan said in a worried tone

"B-B-BAKA! What the hell are you saying!" Tsunade yelled blushing

"Tsunade...I won't let you kill yourself just to stay with me...even if it will mean watching you be with someone else, I won't let you throw away your life!" Dan said strongly, grabbing her shoulders

"Dan..." she muttered

"Go to him...I can see that he is a nice guy, help him to not succumb to the madness, he may hate himself once completely knowing how much you changed him, help him by sharing the weight of the power you gave him...be happy! I ask you only this, to reach true happiness" Dan said kissing her forehead

"Dan..." she muttered again

"Be happy...you two deserve it, I'll watch over you two" Dan said pushing her towards Naruto

"Thank you..." Tsunade said waving at him

"Enjoy your second chance...and by the way, you two may have a little _surprise_ once waking up, and more importantly...tell the boy that IF he dare to make you suffer I will personally kick his ass!" Dan said smirking while fading away

"You idiot" Tsunade said smiling before running towards the boy

 **Naruto and Kurama**

"Can I ride you?" Naruto asked from Kurama's back

" **Just don't pull my fur, it hurts** " Kurama answered annoyed

"C-Can I join?" a female voice asked

"Tsunade?" Naruto asked with wide eyes

" **What happened to you?** " Kurama said in similar awe

"Can I join?" she asked again, this time with a devious smile

"O-Of course you can Nee-chan!" Naruto said blushing and grabbing her hand

"It's Tsu-chan to you...Naru-kun!" The young girl said hugging the boy's back, snuggling a little on his neck

"O-O-Ok!" the now crimson boy answered nodding, hearing her giggle behind him

" **Humans...** " Kurama said shaking his head.

As they were talking, the room became increasingly brighter, until a blinding light completely enveloped them.

 **Some time later – Raikage Office -**

"Here comes my sparkling new headache" E said scratching his eyes, Tsunade had just finished her tale that a migraine was already forming

"Look at the bright side, now you have a new, never seen before bloodline in your village, Tsunade Senju joining your village with her assistant and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki ready to defend Kumo, everything in one move" Tsunade said grinning, she was sitting on Naruto's lap

"Why are you sitting on his legs, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked

"Your uncle told me to _enjoy_ my new youth, so I am going to do all those _girly things_ I could not do with him due to the difficult times we lived in" Tsunade answered

"Uncle Dan...at least I know that he will watch over us" Shizune said with a sad smile

"If I can ask...what kind of _surprise_ was he talking about?" A asked from his father's side

"How would you like having the **mokuton (wood release)** here in Kumo?" Tsunade said with a mischievous grin, as she took few steps in the office several flowers sprout behind her

"...R-Really?" E asked in disbelief

"I am a Senju, in my previous _life_ I couldn't unlock it, now thanks to Naru's bloodline, we both can use it" Tsunade answered

"...This is the greatest day of my life..." E said openly crying, A and Killer Bee reaching him with a box of tissues

"The **Mokuton** bloodline, a new one never seen, a Senju and a Namikaze joining our village with the Nine-tailed Fox to top everything...It's too much to be true..." E said using a tissue to blow his nose, a Horn-like sound echoing in the room

"I MAY have the solution to defeat the Paperwork too...if you are interested of course" Naruto said grinning

"..." E didn't answered, he just glared at the boy

"Father?" A asked

"Shut up, A! What do you want? What do you want in exchange!?" E said grabbing the boy and slamming him against the wall

"Clan status for me, Tsu-chan and Shizune-neechan, personal training from you, A and Killer-Bee and cool jutsu and equipment...the rest I will tell later" Naruto said grinning evilly

"Deal!" E said smiling happily

"FATHER!" A yelled with wide eyes

"Are you sure it will work?" E asked, ignoring his son's scream

"Before talking with Kurama I met my father...he told me that you know _why_ my mother's village was destroyed, he told me to find happiness wherever I could find it, even OUT of Konoha, before chatting a little and explaining me the _tricks_ to make the work of a Kage WAY easier" Naruto answered

"You know the secret behind Uzu's fall? Please tell me" Naruto asked pleading

"...I shouldn't, it's an high guarded secret" E said looking away

"Please...I need to know" Naruto said bowing, touching the floor with his forehead

"I...I...okay...A month before the attack...I received a messenger, offering me the _keys_ to attack the village...he was from Konoha" E said before sighing

"Impossible!" Tsunade said

"It is instead, Konoha and Uzu were allies, if someone could know how to attack them, it would be Konoha" A said closing his eyes in thought

"Sarutobi-sensei would never do that...DANZO!" Tsunade said before having a revelation

"Who?" Killer Bee asked

"Danzo Shimura...he was a teammate of Sarutobi-sensei, striving to become Hokage but losing to sensei when the time to choose the sandaime Hokage come, he never digested his losing" Tsunade explained

"You mean he could have orchestrated it? Why?" E asked

"He was always convicted of his being the best choice for Konoha...Uzu was famous for their fuinjutsu knowledge and techniques...maybe he wanted to demonstrate his being "the best" by taking those secrets to make Konoha stronger, but the thing must have gone out of control...losing those secrets as a result" Tsunade said

"At the time I refused to attack, I had few friends there in Uzu, friends that I kept secret due to my being Raikage (Even if my election was just few months old at the time), my refusal must have been the reason of Danzo's _failure_ , without Kumo there were less soldiers than what he had planned...but this doesn't explain where those secrets ended" E said

"Tsu-chan said that they were seal masters...maybe just an Uzumaki can find them" Naruto mussed

"And I guess you won't share them with us, right?" E asked pleadingly

"Those are my clan's secrets...a war happened because of them, I can't risk having the news of me possessing them going out" the boy answered

"Even if it pains me saying this...you are right, no village has laws permitting their Kage to take a clan's secret unless the clan itself is completely _dead_ and you are pretty much alive...whatever, we'll help you recover them and just be happy for your discovery, Kumo was strong without them until now and it will still be strong in the future" E said sighing

"And the secret for those?" A asked pointing at the papers

"I don't know about Kumo...but Konoha's law book, the one not secretly _edited_ by the council, state that both Civilian AND Shinobi council must present their requests ONLY during the monthly meetings by an elected representative of both sides unless those are extremely important to have them run here to tell you, the requests themselves can't change the actual power of both councils unless those requests come from the Kage him/herself and accepted by the majority of both councils, elders excluded from the voting, the only papers that should reach your office are about _team assignation, patrolling, request of joining/leaving the active roster_ andeverything ANBU related, plus some others depending on the village...ah! If the majority of Shinobi and Civilian council is with you, you can remove one or more elders if you have good enough proofs of their inad...indeq" Naruto said repeating what Minato told him

"Inadequacy" Tsunade said

"Thank you" the boy answered smiling

"That...that may cut down about the 95% of the work...A, go check if our laws permit those things, find the oldest, must hidden book, I suspect that after the nidaime Raikage the books had a _remodeling_ of sort" E said

"I'll go" A said leaving the room, a satisfied smirk on his face

"Now, I know you may hate Konoha for what they did to you, your family and your home land, but don't make the hate cloud your judgment" E said watching the boy

"I...I'll try" he answered

"Good, while Tsunade-san was operating on you, we decided to have Killer-Bee here adopt you, we'll say that you are a boy he found during a mission, like this none will press for using you as breeding stock since you will be under MY personal care, do you accept?" E asked

"Of course! What about Tsu-chan?" Naruto asked

"We'll say that Killer-Bee-san found you two together, I will adopt Tsunade-sama myself, since she is now younger we can say that Tsunade Senju died for the depression of losing her godson" Shizune said

"I can accept that" Tsunade said

"Good, what about _Killer N_ for your new name? We can't use your real name or both your parent's enemies will rain down on you" E said

" _Killer N_? Awesome!" N said smiling

"Then I want _Fabulous T_ as my name" Tsunade said crossing her arms

"It's too long" E said

" _Glamorous T_?" she asked again

"That's even longer, Tsu-chan" N said

" _Super sexy Awesome T_ then"

"Please be serious, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said groaning

" _Queen T_ ? did you like it?" N said

"...Yeah, It has a nice ring to it" T said nodding

"Glad we found an accord, how will you call that bloodline, T-chan?" E said grinning at Tsunade annoyed face

"I was thinking about Kuroi misa (black mass)" Tsunade answered

"It fits perfectly...now, you asked for clan status, we will say that you kept your old name, recreating your clan here under the protection of my family, you will become the clan-head once reached the age of twenty, okay?" E asked

"Clear, E-jiji!" N said grinning at E's frown

"I am not _that_ old! What about _Kurochi_ as clan name?" E asked (Kurochi from _kuroi chi_ \- black blood)

"COOL!" N said jumping on his seat

" _N Kurochi_...it may sound fearful one day" Tsunade said grinning

"And with this everything should be settled, go to one of our training grounds to see how the _Kuroi misa_ bloodline works, I'll take care of finding a new clan compound and the proper papers for the joining of the academy for the two of you" E said

"T-chan too? She is already strong" N asked

"People may start making questions about the fact that a little girl is already a Sannin-level kunoichi, like this I will raise less suspicion...HEY! It means that this time I will be _Kunoichi of the year_! Awesome!" Tsunade said laughing triumphantly

"But if you are elected like that you and N-kun won't be on the same team then" Shizune said

"Ah! That's also true..." Tsunade said sadly

"He is the grandson of the Raikage, _nepotism_ is between the privileges of this status" E said smirking

"You can put us on the same team?" N asked

"I dare them to say something against it, the third member will be chosen normally, but you two will be together, that's a promise, now go! We have four years before the start of the academy to see how your bloodline works, throw inside some exercises for beginners, may as well having N knowing something already to facilitate his stay in class" E said shoving the group out as A was returning

"It's exactly as he said! Word for word! Unless they have requests of a extreme urgency those fools will be forced to wait a weekly or monthly meeting to pester us with their requests depending on our choice of _When_ and _How_!" A said ecstatic showing an old tome ready to turn to dust to the other two

"I knew that this was my lucky year, let's convince Hizashi to stay here indefinitely and my life will be complete **! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!** " E said before laughing madly.

The councilors of Kumo, both Shinobi and civilian, could feel a cold chill run up their spine at the same moment.

 **Kumo – training ground 6 -**

In the middle of the plain training ground we found Tsunade, Killer-N and Shizune, assistant watching the two kids from under of the trees surrounding the area.

"Okay! Let's try with something simple! N-kun, activate the bloodline!" Tsunade ordered with a wide smile

"How should I do it?" N asked

"..." Tsunade fell silent at that

"..."

"..."

"I was hoping YOU would have known" she said after a long pause

"It was you to create it in the first place! You are supposed to know!" N answered

"How did the clans learn to use their bloodlines?" the boy asked

"Usually the older generation teach to the young outside the academy, using scrolls and rarely over _oral teachings_ so to not leave around scrolls and details...our _Kuoi Misa_ is a new one, meaning that we are the FIRST to be able to use it and so without scrolls" Tsunade said letting her head fall down in despair

"Tsunade-sama? How did you do that flower trick in E's office?" Shizune said

"I focused a lot of chakra on my feet, it was a thing my grand-father showed me when I was younger, he used to do it whenever I was depressed to make me smile again" Tsunade answered smiling fondly at the memory.

"What if N-kun focus his chakra in different parts of his body? Maybe using it on the bones will activate the Kaguya bloodline" Shizune mused

"It's worth a try, did you know how to focus chakra?" Tsunade asked

"Tsu-chan...I barely know what chakra is! And just because one day I asked to Sarutobi-baka how those ANBU managed to walk on walls" N answered

"...Ah! I keep forgetting that you are six and no one tried to help you before...academy usually starts at ten, I guess we will need to work on the basic things" Tsunade said

"I am ready!" N said laughing

"That's the spirit!" Shizune said smiling

 **Six weeks later – training ground 6 -**

Tsunade decided to go particularly slowly in teaching N how to _Tap_ into his chakra and how to focus it, since they didn't know how the bloodline could answer to an "overly excited" stimulation she wanted to stay safe, the boy wasn't introduced to the _tree walking_ exercise yet either, but sticking a leaf on his forehead while upside-down for ten seconds showed a _deep_ enough focus on his energy to try and see how Tsunade's creation will work.

"Okay! Now let's give it a try shall we?" Tsunade said

"I never asked, how did Konoha took your _death_?" N asked

"Pretty bad, they tried to call Shizune back to have her join, she answered that she would have kept traveling with the little girl she found after my conditions worsened, Jiraiya took it pretty bad himself from what I heard, but he still keep staying the Hell away from the village, Katsuyu reported the beating Gamabunta gave him...I never thought that I would have felt sorry for that old pervert, the toads can be really vicious when they want" Tsunade answered shuddering

"We should try and reach them, I would like to sign their contracts...imagine the face of the shinobi of Konoha when a ninja of Kumo shows that he can summon _Their_ Toads!" N said grinning evilly

"That would be a nice show, now stop chatting, back to business!" Tsunade said grinning

"What I have to do, Tsu-chan?" he asked

"Do as I taught you, focus your chakra on your eyes, one of the bloodlines was about _thermal vision_ , the ability to _see_ the heat of the human body, it should be simple enough to not make damages" she said

"Hai! I'll try" N said closing his eyes

He was focusing on his _core_ , finding his energy and moving it towards his eyes, the fox helping him from inside

" **Like this...let it flow, don't force it, it's still too soon for that kind of movement...yes, like this! Just give the chakra a direction** " Kurama said with a calm voice to not disrupt the boy's concentration

As the chakra was moving towards the eyes, N could feel a slight _pull_ coming from his mind, without even noticing, his energy switched target, moving towards his brain and finally _reconnecting_ the mind's ability to the chakra flow, connection that the brain itself severed to the minimum (just enough to work properly-level) in self-preservation.

And the reason for it showed in a terribly painful way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" with an ear-splitting scream N fell on his knees, grabbing an hand-full of his own hair as he rolled on the floor

"N!" Both Tsunade and Shizune yelled reaching him, trying to calm they boy down

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Shizune asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tsunade answered

 **N's mind – same moment -**

Inside the boy's brain there was a veritable storm as voices, Images, places and even Jutsus were echoing deafeningly in an endless chaos

" **What the Hell is happening here!?** " Kurama said as he too was literally blasted by the incomprehensible mass of voices and information

" **This is getting nowhere! STOOOP!** " Screaming in rage and flaring his chakra the Fox managed to slow down the whole thing

Now voices and images were played at a slower pace, letting whoever was watching them understand what was happening

" _Ah! Another bulls-eye! I am getting good!"_ A man said proudly, watching as his kunai reached the target with deadly precision

" _And now...I should be able to close the wound..._ " a doctor said passing an hand coated in green chakra over a wound, closing it

" _The most important thing in using a sword is keeping in mind that every move..._ " a young man was listening as an instructor was giving his speech about swordsmanship

" _Eh! I have a_ _ **Raiton**_ _affinity and a_ _ **Fuuton**_ _one...cool!_ " a girl said watching as a piece of paper in her hand got sliced in two before crumbling as she focused chakra on it

" **Those are...memories, but not of the kid...can it be? The people he** _ **absorbed**_ **before! This is what was INSIDE their minds! Abilities, jutsus...the hell! He absorbed even their chakra affinities! That's why he is in pain, too many informations...I need to lock all of this up before it fries his brain, hang on! I am here with you...onii-san** " Kurama said in awe watching as numerous _lives_ were played inside the boy's mind before acting to help him, whispering the last part as it was still hard for him to refer to the boy as brother.

 **Few second later – training ground -**

"Good graces! Is he alright?" Hizashi said joining the group, a worried expression on his face

"He stopped screaming, other than that I don't know" Tsunade said watching as N started stirring

"Headache, nausea, world is spinning, N doesn't feel good" The blond whined in displeasure

"Here..." Shizune said touching his forehead, using a little medical technique to help the boy

"Better" he answered after few minutes

"What happened?" Tsunade asked

"Kurama-niichan said that I have the memories and knowledge of the people that disappeared in the hospital...do...do I eat people?" N asked in terror

"No! The bloodline _consumed_ them before accepting you as its master, you don't eat people, but _absorb_ the elements in their bodies" Tsunade said hugging the boy to calm him down

"Really?" he asked still afraid

"Really really" Shizune answered patting his head

"E-sama explained the incident's cover: he'll say that a spy from another village tried to attack the hospital to weaken Kumo, the details were hidden with well-placed **Katon jutsus** to simulate everything, the families will be helped in both dealing with the loss and economically for the losing of the dead men's allowance" Hizashi said

"Why are you here, Hizashi-sama?" Shizune asked

"Since we are dealing with a bloodline, E-sama hoped to have me helping you...it's a strange idea, but it's the best we could come up with" Hizashi answered shrugging his shoulders

"Okay...Kurama-niichan say that now the situation is under control, he will let the information I took being slowly absorbed so to not harm me, the bloodline can steal knowledge and techniques when I or T-chan consume someone, but it's a painful experience...I just _ate_ too much" N said sheepishly

"Good...tell me, if I ask you to _walk_ on that tree, will you manage?" Tsunade asked

"I don't know" he answered

"Pity..." She said

"Let's start, shall we? N-san, try focus your chakra in your eyes after closing them, start with a little quantity and then slowly add more and more, when you feel something _changing_ stop and open your eyes" Hizashi explained

"Okay..." N said closing his eyes

"Good! Now...take a deep breath and _**SKRRRRRIP!**_ AAAAAAAAAAH!" Hizashi said before a terrible ripping noise filled the training ground followed by a blood-freezing scream of N

"AAAAAAAAAAH! TAKE THEM AWAY! TAKE THEM AWAY!" N yelled desperately as two, six inches long _horns_ of bone surfaced from inside his eyes.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled a green faced Hizashi while Shizune was puking disgusted in a corner

"CUT THE FLOW! CUT THE FLOW OF CHAKRA!" Tsunade yelled trying to reign the boy

After few minutes of screaming and cursing, N finally stopped sending chakra to his eyes, making the two little spears disappear inside his head

"A-A-Are you okay?" Hizashi asked as the boy was still with closed eyes, sobbing lightly

" _Sniff!_...yeah _"_ N answered with a whisper

"M-Maybe I can cure your eyes" Tsunade said nearing him

"Don't look at me! I am a monster!" N said pushing her away

"You are not a monster...you are my N-kun, my cute little warrior" Tsunade said hugging him

"O-Okay" N said opening his eyes, showing two perfectly fine pools of blue beauty

"Incredible, the Kuroi Misa must have strengthened your regeneration" Tsunade said momentarily losing herself in his eyes

"I think that the bloodlines were mixed into a single ability, instead of activating following where you focus chakra, it follow your Will as you use it, changing with your needs..." Hizashi mussed

"IT STILL HURST DAMMIT!" N yelled in rage

"Of that I have no doubts" Hizashi answered simply

"Let's try again without the _body horror,_ please...and Shizune, stop puking!" Tsunage said groaning

 **Konoha – around the same time – Council Room -**

The circular room of the Leaf's Council room was now housing a meeting between the Shinobi side, formed by the Clan-heads of the most important clans of the village, the Civilian side with the most influential members of the _civil_ part of the population and the Elders, watching from an elevated position what was happening inside the room.

Everyone was facing the lone table where village Leader, the Hokage was sitting, and the old man Sarutobi was now the center of attention of the room as every councilor, shinobi and non, was glaring at him, trying to dig an hole in his head with their eyes.

"What's the meaning of this? Did I heard that right? _Uzumaki is not the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!?_ " Tsume Inuzuka yelled at Hiruzen, the dog-user Matriarch baring her teeth at the Hokage

"What I am trying to explain is..." Sarutobi tried saying

"You tried to explain that we abused a poor, innocent child while the demon roamed free on our streets!" Sakuno Haruno screeched from her seat in the Civilian part of the Council

"I don't know what's more troublesome...the fact that you, Hokage-sama, deliberately lied to us or that for ONCE since I am part of this council I agreed with Sakuno...we have left the villagers try to kill an innocent that YOU said was instead well protected" Shikaku Nara said lacing his patented sleepy tone with anger

"We thought that he died in the hospital fire, instead it was a cover to kidnap him...what will happen once the news of his NOT being a Jinchuuriki comes out? If they won't kill him he will have every reason to try and kill as much Konoha shinobi he can get his hands on...and sadly he will have all the rights to hate us" Shibi Aburame said in a monotone, even his clan insect were showing their displeasure at hearing the news by hovering menacingly over Shibi's head

"That's just the result of your stopping me, Sarutobi! Had you left me train the Jinchuuriki to mold him as our weapon the Uzumaki kid may have been adopted into a family instead of suffering for your schemes!" Danzo, an old man with half his face and body hidden by bandages said glaring at the Hokage with his only uncovered eye

"You pathetic, old, miserable fool! I know what your plans are for the boy...but I will be the one to ensure that he will unlock his true potential under MY guidance!" Danzo thought focusing his hate on the old man

"Sensei..." Jiraiya said glaring at the old man, the heavily burned half of his face twisting his frown into a even creepier mask of hate

"Jiraiya-kun...I did what I thought was the best for the village, we just need to find Naruto and explain everything to him...I am sure he will forgive us, he is a good boy" Hiruzen said

"We both know what really is behind your choices for "the greater good" of the village, I just now permitted myself a little bit of forgiveness and this come out...I repeat what I said time ago, I am your spy AND NOTHING MORE! FORGET TRAINING SOMEONE OR THE TOADS!" Jiraiya said before screaming in rage and disappearing with a shunshin

"He is still angry" Inoichi Yamanaka said

"He took the news of Tsunade's death really badly, the Toads forbidden him from summoning them with the threat of death if he ever divulge any of their secrets, it's just because of his past with them if Gamabunta didn't killed him" Sarutobi said in grief

"Hokage-sama?" a cricket-masked ANBU said entering the room

"Yes?" the Old man answered

"As per order of the council we tried to enter the Namikaze estate..." the Masked man said

"WHAT!?" Hiruzen yelled before glaring at the others

"The Fourth Hokage is dead and he had no heirs, we decided that the wealth and secrets inside the compound should be equally divided" a Civilian said getting up

"HOW DARE YOU! It's just horrible that we permitted to a defenseless pup to be harmed for a burden he didn't even had, and now you hungry pigs try to pillage Minato-sama's home?! You'll have to take everything from the cold hands of my corpse!" Tsume said with a voice bordering the growling

"IT'S OUR RIGHT AS COUNCILORS!" Another civilian yelled in rage

"NO! The whole compound was protected with blood seals, in order to enter one must be an heir or keyed in by a member of the clan, unless of course the last heir died, in that case the protection itself will deactivate automatically!" Danzo yelled hitting the floor with his cane, shocking the others with his going AGAINST the civilian side

"Then it means that the last Namikaze died some time ago!" Sakuno said triumphantly

"Actually..." the ANBU said looking down

"What happened? I don't believe that you or any other forced them open, Minato was a seal master rivaling Jiraiya if not surpassing his talent...what happened?" Hiruzen said glaring at the man, his tone of voice ice-cold

"Actually...the gate was left open...and the house completely empty...whoever opened it had even took away the furniture...we looked for chakra signatures, but even our best sensors found nothing" the ANBU said quietly, measuring each word in fear

"You mean to tell me...that SOMEONE entered Minato's compound, took his secrets AND furniture and probably left the village without being noticed? I remember clearly that I decided to PAY a squad of ANBU to watch over the compound 24/7...where were those men? Did they decided to use the bathroom all at the same time? Because I found this thing hard to believe, sneaking inside can't been so damned easy!" Hiruzen hissed angrily

"I...I don't know" the ANBU said whimpering

"Out of this room! we'll discuss later what to do with you, just take the time for giving the last goodbye to your family...just to be sure" Hiruzen said darkly and pointing at the door

"Hai...Hokage-sama" the man said sobbing, he was clearly crying under his mask

"This is unacceptable! This situation needs to be dealt with! The Uzumaki boy must be found and bought back, after giving him our public apologies as well as the Villagers' we need to focus on finding who was the theft" Danzo said

"Why you care so much about the boy's wellbeing?" Hyuuga Hiashi said looking at the man with his pale eyes

"It's about Konoha's image, we need to act so to stop other shinobis from leaving our ranks! If the news of our mistake is not treated cautiously, our very same military force may turn on us just for fear of being assaulted just because a villager or another shinobi pointed at him yelling _He is the REAL Kyuubi_ , the consequences may be catastrophic, leading to Konoha self-destruction! This not considering that the other Villages may start thinking that everyone can enter and kidnap whoever they please!" Danzo answered glaring back at Hiashi

"Stop, please stop, we will try to reach Naruto discreetly, convincing him to come back, luckily his being unable to mold chakra is still a secret, if we are lucky whoever kidnapped him won't try anything" Hiruzen said tiredly

"Hokage-sama? What if the discovered it and..." Shibi said simply, leaving the rest of his phrase hanging in the air

"I...I don't want to think about it...the meeting is over, you can leave now" Hiruzen said getting up and hastily leaving the room

"I should have adopted him...poor pup" Tsume muttered sadly while walking away

"Me too...Yoshino won't like hearing this, she actually liked the boy" Shikaku said whimpering, his mind already projecting the pain from his wife's frying pan hitting him for this revelation

 **Konoha – Hokage's office -**

"Who was the one to say that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi Vessel? I admit that like this he won't be hated once he comes back, but Konoha gains the image of a Village of fools in exchange...I just hope that he won't hate us, maybe I can still propose him the seal array, only with the exception of being without the ability to be turned On and Off...or at least I can tell him that and still add it and the tracing seals, just for his protection" Hiruzen said to himself while watching the village.

 **Konoha – streets and locals -**

Unknown even to the old man a silent _Hunt_ had developed after the _truth_ came out, shinobi and villagers were subtly scanning for any trace for the true Kyuubi vessel (or human form, depending on who you ask) while at the same time openly showing their displeasure at mistreating an innocent child

"I threw him out! I threw a poor boy on the road...while the Demon was probably eating in a warm house filling his dirty mouth that boy was trying to find something edible in a trash can, and it's all MY fault" the owner of an orphanage said drinking the umpteenth glass of sake

"You talk?! I made him pay three times the normal price for rotten fruits! I bet that one day he will enter the village with a new Hitai-ate, remember my face once seeing me and then just cut my throat open!" another man whined equally drunk

"We fucked up...we fucked up and it will come to bite our ass...and it will be in his right to do it" a third man said before succumbing to the alcohol and fainting

All over the village mobs formed again, this time to see if traces of demon activity could be found so to lead them to their objective, hoping to _avenge_ the Uzumaki boy by killing the responsible of his miserable life.

It never occurred to them that in that case they may just slit open their own throats to complete their _mission_

 **Uchiha Clan section – Main house -**

Speaking of avengers, a raven haired boy was looking from the roof of his clan compound as groups of people were forming and dispersing, probably talking about the blond boy

"Sasuke, come down, launch is almost ready" an older version of the boy said coming out from inside

"I'm coming Itachi" Sasuke Uchiha said jumping down.

No-one understood why, but a month after Naruto's _kidnapping_ Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, tried to move a coup against the Hokage.

It was half the clan being guided by the power-hungry clan-head that moved to try and force Hiruzen to abdicate while at the same time the boy's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, took charge of the other half to defend the village.

While Sasuke and his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, were hiding with other women and children in a secure place the fight had somehow managed to reached them, in order to protect her youngest son Mikoto too joined the fight, moving her sword with grace but accompanied by an unadulterated rage the young Sasuke had never seen on her.

In the end, after the whole night and part of the following day was spent fighting, Fugaku was forced to run away as Missing-Nin using the powers of the Mangekyou Sharingan he unlocked that night, the only survivors were Sasuke, Mikoto and Itachi, even if the older of the two brothers was still sporting a bandaged leg and several scratches and burning marks on his body.

"The villagers are still looking for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki...where could he be?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know dear, I am more worried about the boy that was kidnapped some time ago" Mikoto said moving few plates on the table

"They are foolishly searching for something they can't find, if Hokage-sama don't act quickly they may start attacking blindly, hoping to catch the _demon_ " Itachi said sitting with some difficulty at the table, subtly groaning once succeeding

He knew that Naruto was indeed the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, but just like the VERY few people with a working brain in Konoha he also knew that he and the Fox were two separate beings, he was in fact one of the even fewer people to silently thank him for keeping the beast at bay instead of just taking his sacrifice for granted, he won't tell the truth, but he won't let the Lie destroy the village either.

"Will you take a gennin team once back to full health?" Mikoto asked trying to change subject

"I was thinking about it, but I prefer staying in the ANBU corp for a little while longer, I feel that I am still not ready to guide a team" Itachi answered shaking his head

"Why not? I will like having you as sensei!" Sasuke whined before Itachi flicked him on the forehead

"Foolish little brother...if you want training just ask, you don't need me as your team's sensei to have me to help you" Itachi said with a barely noticeable smile

"But it's not the same thing" Sasuke said pouting.

"Come on now! Eat before it gets cold" Mikoto said glaring playfully at the two

She couldn't help but shudder thinking at what would have happened if nor he or Itachi had survived that night, leaving Sasuke without someone helping him withstanding the massacre of his whole clan, her other concern was the civilian council, those people were showing a _disturbing_ interest in Sasuke and she didn't liked it at all.

"Next week I'll take seat as Uchiha clan-head...try to not demolish the house while I am away for the meetings, okay?" Mikoto asked

"Yes, mother" the two answered at the same time

"Good boys" she said smiling tenderly at them.

 **Konoha – memorial stone -**

"Hello, Sensei..." a man with grey hair proudly staying up, as to give gravity the bird, was looking at the stone with a sad expression in the only eye visible from under the _mask and Hitai-ate_ combo covering his face

"No, sensei...I still can't find him, I know he should be somewhere in Kumo, but any time I manage to came close to the village with the excuse of a mission they refuse to say anything..." The man sighed as if hearing the answers coming from the stone

"No...I know that I should have known that Naruto was your son, I was there when Kushina-sama told you the news...you were so happy, you even asked me to be his godfather...I failed you" the silver-haired head lowered down

"Obito...the majority of your clan must have reached you by now, I can watch over Sasuke if you want, but I fear he will become arrogant, the Council is starting pampering him in fear of him abandoning...they know they can't stop Mikoto-sama and Itachi-kun from doing as they please, but the boy now is frail, easily malleable to their needs...what should I do?"

"I will continue looking for your son, sensei! I will make sure he is safe and happy even if I will be forced to fight the whole Lightning Country shinobi force in order to take him back in case they are trying to brainwash him or harm him, that's a promise...I will protect both Sasuke and Naruto at the cost of my life...I owe that to the both of you, no matter what I will succeed!" The man said fiercely, fire burning in his eyes

"Kakashi-san?" a young woman resembling a younger version of Tsume said reaching the masked man

"Hana-san? Did you need something? How can I help you?" Kakashi asked without moving his eyes from the stone

"We need to talk" Hana said while stealing glances around

"Can you give me five minutes? I wish to give a last salute before going on with the day" Kakashi answered

"...It's about Naruto" Hana said in a whisper

With a speed she wasn't expecting Kakashi was in front of her, his eye staring hard in hers and his hands gripping her shoulder in a painful grip

"What happened to him? Did the enemy found out he was not the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and killed him!?" Kakashi asked in anger.

When the news started circling around the village he was skeptical at first, being one of the few informed of the boy's burden directly from the Hokage, but then, as the days went on the doubt started eroding his head, as the fact of the boy being Minato's son settled in his mind, nightmares about the broken body of Naruto filled his nights accompanied by the gleefully laugh of a faceless shadow, the REAL Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, laughing while watching the blond miserable life.

"Come with me and we'll talk" Hana said as she walked away, Kakashi immediately behind her

 **Konoha – Anko Mitarashi's apartment – hidden room**

Behind a painting of a view of Konoha was an hidden seal, using the secret combination of hand-signs Hana made the wall _click_ showing that the whole section of the wall could be pushed open as a door.

"Follow me, we'll talk with the others" Hana said entering first

"Thank you..." Kakashi said following her, but once he was inside the room bindings from the wall circled around his body, tying him down, Hana's kunai pressed on his throat as Anko's snake entrapped him in a secondary binding while Yugao Uzuki, Cat-masked ANBU, was pressing her sword on Kakashi's forehead, drawing blood

"I know we can trust you, but we must be sure that you won't hurt Naru-kun once we share whatever information we know" Kurenai Yuhi said glaring at the man with her crimson eyes

"I can swear on everything I hold dear and my life, I want to find Minato-sensei's son wherever he is and be sure he is safe and happy" Kakashi answered looking at them

" _Sigh_ let's untie him, I told you it was a bad idea to bring him here" Kurenai said as the bindings went undone

"It was too easy to capture him, I was hoping for a little fight" Anko said pouting

"I was rather distracted" Kakashi answered with a deadpan expression

"Whatever, so? Anko?" Kurenai asked looking at the snake mistress

"Nothing" Anko answered shaking her head

"Really?" Hana asked dropping her shoulders as the woman started smirking evilly

"HE SENT A NEW LETTER!" Anko yelled taking out an envelope

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" Hana yelled as the women circled around the table to see the message

"You exchange letters?" Kakashi asked

"Yup! We use the snake summons, I can't call Manda, but the little ones are more than enough, once a week a little snake of mine reach him to take his letters here, this room is protected by seals to stop sensors from finding out, we plan to ask him to come here for a little chat" the snake lover said grinning

"Ooow! Look! Another picture of him with that girl...they are so cute together" Yugao cooed looking closely to one of the pictures they received with the letter

"That's an ANBU uniform of Kumo he is wearing! He REALLY is in Kumo then! Why did they stopped me from seeing him?" Kakashi said watching the photo from over Kurenai shoulder

"They are just protecting their chibi ANBU, I bet he is already their mascot! He says that they managed to cure him and that he found a family that will train him as a shinobi! Why he didn't said so before?" Hana asked watching a photo of Naruto sitting on Shizune's lap and waving at the camera

"They cured him! It means that he can return to Konoha!" Kakashi said ecstatic before the women started glaring at him hatefully

"Do you have a death wish? He WON'T join us until the last hate-blinded bigot that still thinks he is Kyuubi is dead!" Hana said growling at him

"But-But...they say that he never was the Kyuubi vessel!" Kakashi said in surprise

"He is instead, I was there the first time Naruto-kun was bought to the hospital, I personally saw the red aura of the Fox chakra cover him to heal his wounds, luckily the nurses still weren't there so no one other than me saw that, after that the Kyuubi became more _subtle_ in healing him...the very same curse he was forced on has saved him more than once" Hana said watching the letter with a tender smile

"Whoever started that gossip is certainly helping him...at least if he is ever forced to enter the village he won't be hunted down like an animal" Kurenai said

"Uhm..." Anko was silent the whole time, looking at the pictures of N and Tsunade hugging or simply plying together

"What's wrong, Anko?" Yugao asked

"I don't like that girl, she will make him suffer, I can feel it...she is not good enough for him" Anko answered glaring at the image of the blond girl

"..." the rest of the group looked at her with raised eyebrows

"...WHAT?" she said snapping angrily

"You are jealous" Hana said grinning

"What!? Me? Jealous? No!" Anko said defiantly and crossing her arms

"You are! You are the one between us that always smoother him the most" Yugao said with an evil smirk on her face

"I am just worried that a blond bitch will break his poor heart" Anko answered looking away

"If he reach the chuunin rank he will be able to date you without worrying of the age gap, you know?" Hana asked teasingly

"I am too old for him..."

"What if he loves older women?" Yugao asked getting closer to her

"I am too old! Come on, he is just a kid!" Anko said

"Anko-chan! I love you!" Hana said with a child-like voice and using the henge to turn into an older version of Naruto

"STOP IT!" the now red-faced jounin yelled in embarrassment

"Ooow! Little Anko is afraid that Naru-chan will never date her!" Yugao said hugging Anko

"Let's do this...wherever they decide to take the Chuunin exam of Naruto we will go to cheer for him, okay?" Kurenai said to the group, strangely with a strained smile on her face

"Okay" Anko said with a whisper

"Come on! You know what? when the exam come, if he is still as cute as he is now and they promote him we will give him a little present" Hana said with a predatory smile

"What kind of present?" Kurenai asked suppressing a shudder

"We four will show to that young Chuunin the wonders of an older woman's body and experience" the Dog user said simply

"...Guh!...Gaaah-gaaah!... _SPLOURT!_ " letting out a series of guttural laments followed by a furious eye-twitch Kakashi's perverted mind finally conjured the image of the four women naked with only Naruto _enjoying_ it thoroughly, with a final moan and wetting his mask in red he collapsed

"HANAAAAA!" and embarrassed and angry Kurenai yelled as the other three were equally flustered, clearly considering the idea

 **Inuzuka Clan compound – Tsume's personal training ground -**

"So the pup is in Kumo, eh?" Tsume asked to one of her clan members and personal spy

"Yes, Tsume-sama, he is perfectly healthy now and he is receiving training in the ninja arts, but every time I try to get closer to see with _WHO_ he is training their ANBU intercept me, it's a miracle if I still was not tracked back here" the spy said from his kneeling position

"What do you think?" Tsume asked to her companion, the dog simply lifted his head to give a soft growl

"I guess you are right, for now let's stop here...you will resume your mission on a later date, as for now they will be on alert, we will wait until the waters are calmer" Tsume said

"As you wish, Tsume-sama" the man said getting up

"And remember, NO ONE will be informed of this, the two of us are the only ones knowing this" the Clan Head said glaring at him

"Absolutely, Tsume-sama, not even Hokage-sama or the other members of our clan shall know of this, you have my word" the man said before leaving.

Rising a privacy seal, Tsume started talking to her dog, to an outsider it would sound like an exchange of growls

" _Are you still of the idea of Hana and him being mates?_ " The dog asked

" _I saw how the two interacts, she is more protective than a_ sister _should, her instinct made her act over-protective of him whenever he was around, at the beginning I thought it was her maternal instinct acting since she first saw him when he was barely three, but now that he is growing up and he is away I am seeing that shifting to something else..._ " Tsume said with a tired sigh

" _He will start academy at ten years of age, he will have his Team at Fifteen/Sixteen...if we are lucky he will take the Chuunin exam at Seventeen...he will be old enough by then, this if Hana doesn't find another mate in the meantime_ "

" _I see her eyes when talking about him...I know she manage to stay in contact with him even if I have no proof of that and as long as she has that_ link _with him her instinct won't make her forget the boy, my only hope is that when the time comes we will be able to settle this...or so I hope_ " Tsume said letting her head fall down in defeat

" _I think you are over-reacting, even if he claims her as his property and bitch I feel that he will be a good_ Master... _Yours too if you are ever interested_ " Tsume's companion said showing a dog version of an evil grin at the woman's terrified face

"AAAAARGH!" the enraged scream of the feral woman shocked the main house, somehow bypassing the privacy seals and scaring the others present in the compound.

 **Kumo – Training Ground 6 – two hours later**

"Okay...maybe I have an idea about how this works..." Tsunade said looking at her hands, her closed fist were now _fused_ withthe fingers as only an outline on the black/red mass they were turned into, from the shoulders down, the arms were morphed into a dull black version of themselves, three spikes were on each knuckle of her hands ( _muscle mass power_ )

"And how do you make it turn back?" N asked showing his hands, from the shoulders to the hands his arms were an indefinite mass of jagged protrusions and intertwining _veins_ and pointyhorns, three jagged _blades_ on each shoulder with the hands showing three long, shiny blades with jagged back in place of the fingers with a fourth blade acting as _thumb_. ( _Claws power, see image of the story_ )

"...Eeeh...uhm" Tsunade muttered scratching her chin with the large fist

"Try to focus chakra on them while wishing your arms to turn back to normal" Hizashi proposed from his sitting spot under a tree

"It may work, up until now the _Kuroi Misa_ seems able to follow your will about transforming your body, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said nodding

"May as well try..." N said closing his eyes and focusing, with the sound of flesh being ripped the arms started mutating

"At least is painless..." the boy muttered opening his eyes, watching as he now had the same arms of Tsunade

"It a first step...now we need to REALLY turn our bodies to their former appearance..." Tsunade said trying herself

"WHOA!" N yelled as his body shifted completely, turning into an adult male wearing a medic uniform

"The hell!?" Tsunade said watching him

"It's one of the medics that were operating with us!" Shizune said pointing at N

"How did you do that?" Hizashi asked

"I-I don't know...while I was trying to turn back I saw again the memories of one of those people I... _Consumed_ , I felt a _pull_ towards him and before I know I felt my body itching and twisting on itself...and here I am..." N answered using a voice that wasn't his own

"It doesn't feel like an **henge**...did you really turned into someone else?" Tsunade asked circling around the _man_ , studying him

"His chakra coils changed as well!" Hizashi said in awe while using the **Byakugan** on him

"So we can take the appearance of the ones we consume? This may be the epitome of the powers for the spying missions! By consuming you become the exact replica of one of the guards and with their memories there is no danger of being busted and since there I can't feel chakra being involved into maintaining the transformation it can't be undone by others!" Tsunade said grinning

"But how is it possible?" Shizune asked

"I don't know, it can be one of the _artificial_ bloodline Orochimaru created or a mutation born from the mixture of the ones we infused inside N, I have no way to know which one is the right answer...but I can safely say that I am the genius that created it" Tsunade answered with a proud smile

"It's something that took away a lot of lives, T-chan" N said finally back to his _normal_ self

"Not intentionally, but from now on I know you will use the power I gave you for the right things as I will do myself" she answered smiling

"Okay, if you say so" the boy answered

"My only regret is that I have lost my tits...they were so plump and awesome..." Tsunade whined with a little tear escaping her while moving an hand on her chest

"I am sure that your... _treasured body_ will return to his former glory once you will grown up, Tsunade-sama" Hizashi said with a sweat-drop

"To me you are already pretty, Tsu-chan!" N said grinning

"Thank you, come on now! I need a drink!" she answered smiling

"I am sorry, Tsunade-sama...but you will need to wait until you are at least Chuunin to be able to drink and gamble again" Shizune said walking up to them

"But I am just in a younger body!" Tsunade protested

"That's true, but as far as Kumo and any other is concerned, Tsunade Senju is dead..." Hizashi said shaking his head

It was at that point that Tsunade fell on her knees, rivers of tears flowing from her eyes

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?" she yelled at the sky with all her might

"Come on, N-kun, help her to go home, she will need some help in dealing with this" Shizune said

"Okay" N said hosting Tsunade on his shoulders, the young girl quietly sobbing in despair

 **Kumo - Shinobi Academy – four years later, N age:10 -**

"N? Kurochi N?...where is he?" a dark skinned man asked reading his name on a pad

"He is late Temoi-sensei" a girl from the first row said lifting her hand

" _Sigh!_ He is out there pranking...and T is with him, meaning that he won't be here before..." the teacher said before two blurs entered the classroom.

Two blonds now stood before the teacher, the male was wearing a grey jumpsuit with a white shirt and black sandals, the unruly hair tied in a ponytail reaching his back, the girl was a miniaturized Tsunade, wearing a grey sash and a green coat over it with medic bands covering her breast, black sandals at her feet

"HERE WE AAAARE!" the blond boy said grinning

"Sorry if we are late, but N didn't wanted to get up today" Tsunade (Queen T) said shaking her head

" _Killer N...Queen T_...only Bee-sama could give those names to two kids...FINE! Take your place so we can start today's lesson" Temoi said pointing at the two empty seats near another blond girl in the back

"Hi there Yugito-chan!" N said sitting near the girl

"As always you two can't stop being theatrical in your entrance, what's next? Going through the wall?" Nii Yugito, vessel of the two-tailed cat said angrily, but with a barely restrained smirk

"I was thinking about entering from the window actually" T answered grinning

"That could be awesome" N said giving her the thumbs up

"Matatabi says that he can't believe that Kurama lost all his memories" the girl said

"He is trying to recover them, in the meantime we are good friends!" N answered

"Tell me the truth...why are you two late?" Yugito asked

"You'll see, it will be funny!" N answered with an evil gleam in his eyes

While the lesson was going on about the birth of Kumo a far away explosion was clearly heard from far away, smoke was rising from the THUNDER Headquarters.

"What was that? Are we under attack?" Temoi asked watching out of the window

Few seconds later he said that an ANBU entered the classroom, his clothes covered in blotches of different colors, he was scratching his arms and body with a groan as the smell of rotten eggs was following him.

" **Where is him?** " the masked man asked with a dark, venom-coated voice

"Who?" Temoi asked

"N..." the THUNDER said glaring at the boy from behind the mask

"I don't know what happened, but I am happy, whoever did that clearly wanted to avenge me" N said crossing his arms

"We have an accord...we _let_ you prank the others as long as you don't target us THINDERs, why you did this? IT SMELLS AND I CAN'T GET IT OFF DAMMIT!" The ANBU yelled in anger

"It wasn't me" the boy said huffing

"You are the only one this _Evil_ , I KNOW it was you!" the man answered

"I was here in class, how could I did it?" N asked

"...I don't know how, but I know that those explosive seals are your doing!" he answered

"THUNDER-san...I know as well how N loves to prank people, but you are suggesting that a boy at the first year of the academy knows how to make that kind of seals, even timed to detonate while he is in class so to have an alibi...I know N seems a good shinobi, but as for now that is FAR beyond his level of knowledge" Temoi said with a calm voice

"But...but...The paint! The smell!" The ANBU whined

"I know, I know, try to clean yourself, I'll see to discover if N is really the culprit, you others try to see if someone else may have entered your quarters to plant the bombs" the teacher said guiding the multi-colored man outside

"I-I know it was him..." the ANBU whined while leaving the room

"Let's go on with the lesson, then we'll have a little chat, N" Temoi said resuming his speech

"Seals are funny, T-chan" N said grinning at Tsunade

"See? It may seem boring, but **Fuinjutsu** can be used in a lot of ways, did I convinced you to study them now?" Tsunade said smiling

"I will! They are cool, just like that Shadow-thing you taught me" N said

"It's the **shadow clone justu** , it is useful for infiltration thanks to their ability to transfer the memory after dispelling, ability that will help us with our training, I am just surprised that a boy as young as you managed to do five of them at the first try...I am impressed"

"I am awesome, what did you expect?" N said making the other two girls laugh

 **Kumo – Hizashi apartment -**

"It is not the Hyuuga compound...but luckily I am not as stuck-up as Hiashi, I wonder what he is doing now...I hope he is taking care of Neji and Hinata, helping those two to withstand my _death_ " Hizashi said sitting in front of a cup of tea

 **Konoha – Hyuuga compound -**

A young boy with long brown hair was entering the bathroom of his room to take a shower, a serious look on his pale eyes as the water started running on his body.

"Hn! The water is cold...Fate must have declared that the plumber would have been called today" Neji muttered while washing himself with clenched teeth

Once finished he moved towards the sink, the empty tube of toothpaste welcoming him

"Fate declared that you will use mine, cousin, take it" a girl with blueish hair said handing him a new tube

"Why are you here, Hinata-sama?" Neji said snarling

"Father is asking for your presence, wash and present yourself, don't make him wait. That's what Fate dictate to you" Hinata answered with a similar expression

"Fate will declare me superior, he already has" Neji said

"My fate is to be your better, and I will show it to you" the girl answered glaring at him

"Maybe they spent too much time together..." Hiashi thought as he could hear the two exchange a Fate speech after another with rising voice and anger

"Fortunately you are still too young to talk like that, right Hanabi?" Hiashi said watching another little girl with brown hair

"...Fate?" the little girl said watching Hiashi with a curious look in her eyes

" _Sigh!_ Not her too..." Hiashi whined with anime tears

 **Kumo – Hizashi's apartment -**

"Then again, I could be wrong...luckily without the **Cage Bird Seal** I'll be able to straightening both Hiashi and Neji's back, with **Juken** strikes too if it is necessary" Hizashi said nodding to himself before leaving for his morning walk in the village

"Aah! I never thought that I would have appreciated the morning air of another village" he said taking an huge breath

"Good morning, Hizashi-sama" a young woman said passing near him

"Good morning" he answered

It was when passing near the training grounds that a couple of bright-colored ANBU sprinted near the Hyuuga refugee that an evil grin, totally out of Hyuuga _Standards_ , appeared on Hizashi's face

"New victims of N-kun...now that I think about it, I always wanted to try and _prank_ someone" he said while passing an hand on his forehead where the seal used to be imprinted

"I wonder..." He said with a grin that made few shinobi that were training near him jump back in fright

"If I teach to N-kun our clan's fighting style...how will they react? If I am lucky they will burst a vein or two, the only problem will be the lack of **Byakugan**...but I think that shredding muscles and organs will be more than enough, especially if he uses those claws or grey arms...yes! I can already see the elders outraged faces as the news reach them...perfect, I'll start right after he finish today's lesson, it will be my _little_ revenge against those blasted Leaf elders..." Hizashi said making his grin grow even wider before letting out a laugh so evil to make the grass wilt, children cry and the sky to turn from sunny to dark and ominous as crows started circling around him.

 **Kumo – Raikage Office -**

"Hizashi seems awfully happy today" A said watching the patch of dark clouds forming over the training grounds leaving the rest of the sky clear

"Let's just hope it won't spell trouble" E said sitting on the office couch

"If it will bring trouble, it won't be for Kumo because for some reason I think that his target is Konoha" A said signing the last of the infinitely smaller pile of papers that were on his desk

"If you say so...sake and Dango?" E said standing up

"Let's see if Bee wants to join us, I like being Raikage, father, is not so bad" A said leaving the office with his father behind him

"Just because we found out HOW to make it easier" E answered groaning

"Jealous?" A said grinning

A thundering noise shocked the tower as A was sent flying out of the window thanks to a lightning-covered fist of E

"RESPECT YOUR FATHER, BRAT!" E yelled from inside at the crater the new Raikage created in his landing

 **Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**

 **You** **bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 3: new class and Mission, that's why angering someone able to _consume_ is a bad Idea.**

 **Kumo – Raikage's Office – Team assignation Day -**

"Ah! Our little N will finally have a Team! One of the best day of my life, I still remember when both you and Bee were selected into one, I almost shed a tear! AHAHAHAHA!" E said triumphantly, tearing down the office door with a kick in his blind happiness

"I know that! I was the one to create the groups, remember? Old fool" A muttered angrily, glaring at the demolished door

"What about that little bet you had with the blond gaki? Did you win?" the former Raikage asked

"No! I don't know how, but the little shit managed to enter the female side of the bath house without illusions, masks or whatnot, he refuse to tel me how he did, but now I have those women asking me when their _cute mascot_ will go back to keep them company, they say he tells funny jokes, but it can't be THAT easy!" A yelled flipping over the table, making it crash hard against the wall

"Ah! He is just too cool! Are you sure he is not really MY son? Ahahahaha!" E said with another powerful laugh escaping him

"SHUT UP! I had to pass that laughable _law_ about the academy because of that! I will be the laughing stock of every village for all the eternity!" the Raikage whined sitting down

"What law was that?" Killer Bee asked entering, curious about all the noise the two were making

"Thanks to that little bastard, now every new shinobi or kunoichi gets to choose a _codename_ to use when he/she is assigned a Team, just like THUNDERs does" A answered

"That's it? It's kinda stupid worrying about that" Bee said shrugging

"SHUT UP!" A said launching his little brother out of the window with an electrified lariat

"DON'T BREAK THE WINDOWS!" E yelled making A fly out of the room with a **Raiton** -charged punch, opening a second hole in the wall near the one made by Bee.

 **Academy – Team assignation -**

"Ookay! I have here the list of the various Teams and their members...and I can see that some of you choose to have a codename... _sigh!_ " the teacher said dropping his head in defeat seeing all his students smirking at his words

"Let's begin, shall we? Team 1: Asura, _Kratos_ and _Dante Alighieri,_ your sensei will be...WHAT!? _He_ is a sensei too?" he asked with wide eyes (Read the A/N at the end of the chapter, I will explain there)

"I liked the idea of a Team to teach to" one of the teachers present said grinning savagely

"If you say so, Team 1, your sensei will be Shao-Kahn" the teacher called out

"Come with me" a giant man with broad muscles said motioning to the three kids, his eyes appearing ablaze with power behind the warlord helmet featuring a skull-like design with a long crest at the forehead, the spiked shoulder pads shining under the sun, his arms crossed over a skull medallion embedded in two straps that intersected across his chest.

"Eh! Finally some action!" Kratos, a bald kid with completely white skin and red markings said smirking, the chains around his arms _tingling_ at each step

"Just don't get in my way" Asura, a kid with pure-white hair said sneering while wearing a pair of pale-gold gauntlets that reached his shoulders

" _Amici_ (My friends) you shouldn't argue, we are a Team now, we have to work together" the third member said calmly, closing the book he was reading to join them, a long scythe made of bone already on his back

"Seal your weapons, brats, we will focus on hand-to hand today" Shao-Kahn said as he and his Team left the class

"Let's continue" the Teacher said "Team 2 will be: _Dante_ (Another?) _Bayonetta_ and _Vergil_ , your sensei will be..."

" _Trish_ , the name is _Trish_ " a woman with long blond hair said stepping forward, she was dressed completely in leather leaving out her belly, she winked at her Team.

"Baby yeah! I like her already!" a boy with silver air and a red coat said grinning, his twin sitting near him wearing a blue coat, he sighed in exasperation

"Can you please reign your hormones?" _Vergil_ said with a cold voice, taking the katana he had near his seat as he neared his Sensei

"You boys are so boring when bickering, don't make me spank you" _Bayonetta_ , a glasses-wearing girl with a skin-thigh black dress and two long red ribbons in her hair said smirking, a playful laugh escaping her while she kept sucking on a rose-shaped lollipop, she too joined her Team in leaving the class.

"Good! Team 3 will be: Killer N, Queen T and Yoru Mushiatsui..." the teacher said ( _A/N her name means_ _ **Steamy night**_ , _do you wonder why?_ )

"WHAT!? THE PERVERT? WHY?" Tsunade yelled in rage, horrible memories of her _past_ resurfacing.

"We had no other choice, she was harassing any other kid so we were forced to put her with you two since you and N are the only one able to reign her, that's why Team 1 is a Three-boy unit"

"But...but...SHE CAME TO SCHOOL NAKED FOR A MONTH! She is a damned pervert!" T yelled again, flashes of Young Jiraiya's dirty jokes flooding her mind, making her groan in despair.

"Hey! I explained why I do this, I want to be the ULTIMATE PERVERT! I will surpass Jiraiya-sama, bringing Icha-Icha to new heights of perversion! that old monkey is surpassed! I WILL BE THE NEW PERVY SAGE!" Yoru, a Indigo haired, almost plain (barely B-cup) and red eyed girl yelled jumping on her desk, a picture of a rising sun appearing behind her as she took away her deep-blue shirt in her ecstatic presentation, as she tried to take away the white pants too N pounced on her, forcefully re-clothing her.

 **Somewhere – hidden location -**

Jiraya, Toad Sage, Author of the prized Icha-Icha series and universally known as great warrior, and even greater pervert, felt a chill run up his back, looking out the window he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Somewhere...a rival appeared...I can feel a disturbance in the pervertedness, a great shadow is approaching" he muttered before finishing the last touches on the new issue of his book.

 **Back to Kumo -**

"Now that you have finished your speech, Team 3's Sensei will be... _Death_?" the teacher said reading

"Evocative and simple, because that's what await my enemies" _Death_ said nearing the three kids, pale blue skin covered by a shoulder guard and a pair of gauntlets leaving out a bare chest littered with scars, a plain white mask, seemingly made out of bone, covering the whole face with only the long black hair out, the lower half of the body was covered by an high crafted armour with two short scythes resting attached to both hips.

"Let's go, I want to start our training soon, DUST!" _Death_ called out as a crow flew from out of the window to rest on his shoulder.

"Please wait! Raikage-sama wish to talk to your Team, can you wait until the end of the assignation? I will take you to the tower in an instant" The teacher said

"So be it, I actually want to see the other Teams myself, but be quick, I have no time to waste" the pale man said with an ice-cold tone

"Whatever, Team 4 will be: Yugito, Darui and Omoi, your sensei will be Mabui" the man said as a white-haired woman neared the door

"I thought she was A-sama's assistant" Yoru asked

"She is a skilled kunoichi, probably she is just tired to sit in an office" Queen T answered shrugging

"Team 5: Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa and... _Lupin?_ Another three-male Team..."

"Ah! I told you Jigen! We ARE in the same Team!" a boy with black hair plastered flat with a V-shaped bang on the forehead and sideburns extending from ear to nearly the chin said, adjusting a bright red jacket over a blue shirt, cream colored tie and khaki pants he stood up, presenting his hand to the boy sitting near him.

"Umpf! Your usual Luck" Jigen said paying with few bills, he too had a black tie he over his white colored dress shirt, he donned a black, broad-brimmed black-banded fedora hat on his eyes to join the group

"You shouldn't always take your luck for granted, it may betray you one day" Goemon said standing up, his nakama billowing at each step

"You are not funny, Goemon-kun!" Lupin said whining

"Your sensei is already waiting for you outside, Fujiko-san decided to start right away" The teacher said

"FUJIKO-CHAN!/ah... _her_..."Lupin yelled in happiness while the other two groaned in dismay

"What's wrong?" N asked

"Lupin-kun is head over hills for her, having that woman as sensei must be the best thing ever happened to him, the other two instead do not like Fujiko-san for some mysterious reason, those three are friends since childhood that's why they put them together" Yoru explained

"Like the _Ino-Shika-Cho_ Trio of Konoha?" Tsunade asked

"Exactly the same" the young pervert answered

"Team 6: _Nightmare, Voldo, Ivy_...your sensei will be Heishiro Mitsurugi"

"Finally! Now I will be able to taste some blood!" a boy completely covered in blue armour said with a deep growl, an huge sword appearing on his back with an eye on the hilt glaring at the class

"GUUUH!" a boy with a leather head trainer covering eyes and mouth growled in response

"Ugh! He is still dressed like a bondage maniac" Queen T said disgusted

"Uhn! Pitiful!" _Ivy,_ a girl with short silver hair said with a sneer, standing up uncaring of her _revealing_ attire as she walked to the front of the class

"Damn! _Those two_ are already THAT big? Isn't it unnatural?" N asked moving his head towards Ivy's breast

"I know...I miss mines too" T whined massaging her missing _twins_ , a single tear escaping her.

"I am Heishiro Mitsurugi, your sensei, remember my name" the samurai-clad sensei said guiding the three out.

"Ugh! Those three...they will either work together or kill each other...I don't know which one would be the best" The teacher said as he shook his head

"Team 7: _Alucard, Seras_ and _Walter_ , your sensei will be... _Pip Bernadotte?_ " he said watching the Team's sensei who grinned giving the thumbs up.

"Whatever, just follow him" he said sighing watching as the kid with a red jacket and large Fedora hat guided the other two outside, the blond girl bowing to him rapidly before running out

"Team from Eight to Ten are still on going so the last one will be Team 11...what names are those?" the Teacher said watching dumbfounded the list

"Yo, it's okay! We will present ourselves! I am _Cole,_ master of the **Raiton**!" _Cole_ said showing a lightning-covered hand shining in a blue hue.

"I have no name, I lost it when my parents died in the war" the bald boy near _Cole_ said adjusting the red tie over his black dress

"Call him 47or _Hitman,_ I still don't know which is better" _Cole_ said shrugging

"And I am Talim, I am the daughter of the wind" the short girl with a long black hair tied in a braid said with a little smile, two _elbow blades_ attached to her back

"Good to know you, I am Kuchimi Doromoi, but you can call me _Altair_ , like the stranger that founded my clan" Their sensei said covering his face with a white hood, motioning them to follow.

"This concludes the Team assignation, please follow me Kurosenji-san" the Teacher said

"I prefer the name _Death_ , but if you wish an early demise...I have no problem with that" the pale man said with a mocking tone

"Freaky bastard" the man muttered as he and Team 3 moved towards A's office.

 **Few minutes later – Raikage's office -**

"Yo Dad! How are you? Still not rapping?" N asked as they entered

"As if you don't know" Bee groaned, the sealed collar still around his neck, shining in defiance

"In class I saw a lot of marksmen and sword users, Kumo has really so little bloodlines?" Tsunade asked

"Sadly yes, luckily we have a lot of good swordsmen and people with an awe-inspiring accuracy with throwing weapons in our ranks that had trained the new generation, we can't have the riffles the Daimyo has, but kunai, shurikens, sen-bon and other weapons can be equally deadly if threw the right way.

Talking about why you three are actually here, Hizashi still refuse to marry and have children and we can't force him either, but he said that he will continue teaching N the **juken,** andnow that he has a Team, he will start the advanced forms, in exchange of you not teaching anyone else without his permission of course" A answered, an empty glass of Sake rapidly being filled by his new assistant

"More **Juken**? COOL! I can't wait to do that with the **claws form!** " N said in glee

"I thought the same, that would be devastating...just remember! If you see a Leaf shinobi tell them that I am the one who taught you, I want the elders to choke on their denture at the news"Hizashi said from the couch in the office.

"Okay, next order of things, we need you to start training with Yugito and Bee on a daily basis instead of weekly, as for now the Fox's power is not fully under your control, how much can you handle?" A asked

"One tail...barely" N answered

"That's bad" E said

"It's not his fault, Mister Foxy keeps playing hard to get, once we manage to convince Kurama to let the boy use his power it will be WAY easier" Bee answered

"Thanks...daddy" N said smirking at the _daddy's_ fuming expression

"I told ya to not call me like that!" Bee said frowning

"Stop it, you two! Starting today after the Team's meetings you will meet with Bee to train in the use of the Fox's chakra, then you will focus in the **Kuroi misa** bloodline with T" A said seriously

"Hai!" Both kids said

"Wait-wait-wait! What is this _Fox_ you keep talking about, Raikage-sama?" Yoru asked

"I am curious as well" _Death_ said nodding

"You...you have still not told Yoru nor your Sensei?" A asked

"Ehm...no?" N answered

" _Sigh!_ Listen you two" A said to the pervert girl and the masked sensei "This is a secret, and it will stay like this until the chuunin exams, are we clear?" A's eyes narrowed

"Of course, Raikage-sama" _Death_ said

"Okay!" Yoru said

"Our dear N here...is the vessel of the Nine-tailed Fox" A said

"What!? That's...that's AWESOME! Can you turn into an huge-ass Fox? And create storm with your tails? And earthquakes?" Yoru said with wide eyes

"You are taking this a little TOO well" T commented

"I saw Bee-sama transforming into a giant bull in his training, it was amazing!" the girl answered

"I am an Ox, but thank you" Bee said crossing his arms in pride

"So you have that advanced healing too?" _Death_ asked curiously

"Yes?" N answered, a little worried by his sensei's gleaming eyes.

"Perfect, there are exercises that the others forbid me to use while training gennins...but in your case I bet they will let me...I can't wait" _Death_ said with a dark chuckle

"As long as you leave him with enough strength to train with Bee and take missions" E said grinning

"JIJI!" N whined

"Just take it like a man, N! You will thank me in the future!" A said grinning as well

"I will tell it to my neechans!" N said pouting

"Which one? Konoha is pretty far" A said with his grin still in place

"I have _some_ here as well, Bathhouse, remember?" N answered

"You still talk to those wussies?" T said narrowing her eyes

"Just talk, T-chan! You know I love you" N said smiling

"That's better, for me at least, I don't think A will smile any longer once you tell them what he has planned for you" T said making A's smile fall

"That's not funny" A said growling

An angry woman was dangerous, but an ARMY of angry women could teach Bijus something about destruction.

"For me it is!" N said grinning

"SHUT UP!" A yelled launching the boy out with a **raiton** -charged Lariat

"If this is all, we will reach N and start our training, come you two" _Death_ said pushing T and Yoru out

"Good luck!" Bee yelled at the retreating Team

"I will start organizing a training schedule with Bee-san, I want to start the advanced training with the **juken** as well, by the time of the exams I want him to be perfect" Hizashi said getting up

"I will help ya, my son MUST kick-ass, or I will become less cool" Bee said following him out

 **Training Ground 3 – few minutes later -**

"Hey! I never asked" Yoru said watching N "You will be able to turn into a giant fox, right?" she asked

"Probably, why?" N said with raised eyebrows

"Do you think that _everything_ will become huge?" She asked grinning, few red drops leaving her nose

"PERVERT!" T answered punching the girl to the floor, leaving a Yoru-shaped imprint on impact

"T-CHAAAAAN! You are a meanieee!" the girl whined

"Shut up! You are worst than Jiraiya! Always spying on the bath house, both male AND female part and taking notes, the only time I saw you using jutsus was to use the fire to make the water boil!" T said angrily

"Like that those pretty boys had to jump out of the water, I had a lot of _research_ that day!" She said grinning

"Who do you think you are?" N asked groaning

"I like to define myself a _Marui Soue!_ " Yoru said with pride

"To be one you should be _perfect_ : but you barely have breasts, are pretty average in anything not smut-related (since you developed ONLY pervert jutsu useless in battle) and I am fairly certain that more than half the population of Kumo will gladly kick your ass for your _research_ " N answered

"Argh! My tits WILL be huge in the future, I know it! And I am fairly good with jutsu and my bow, you two NEED me, I am a long-range fighter and support, as for my ero-ninjutsu arsenal, don't you dare insult it!" she said angrily

"And about the others finding you annoyingly perverted?" T asked

"They are just jealous of my genius" she answered waving her off

"Bah! We are teammates, I have no problems with you as long as you don't use me as _research material_ " N said

"Really?" Yoru asked

"Really, friends?"

"Friends! I promise I will ask before using you" the girl said happily

" _Sigh!_ As long as you ask beforehand" N said defeated, making Yoru squeal and hug him

"Hands where I can see them" T growled

"Sorry" She said moving her hand away from N's ass.

"A young pervert and two man-eaters, what a nice Team they gave me" _Death_ said shrugging

"First thing we will see is which Chakra affinity you all posses" the sensei said "Mine are **Lightning** and **Wind** , do you know yours?" hethenasked

"I am a **Water** and **Fire** element! My family used to be famous for this dual-affinity, they said we were the ones that could _imitate_ the **Steam Release** bloodline the easier...that's why me, my aunt and my parents are the only ones left in Kumo" Yoru answered

"Sorry to hear that" N said

"Don't worry, I have not a sad past, when the rest of the clan started marrying between each other to _Keep the bloodline pure_ my grandmother just banished them in disgust, she never was a fan of Incest" the girl answered

"And you two?" _Death_ asked

"Mostly? **Wind** and minor **Fire** " N answered "But it seems that I can absorb other elemental affinities and jutsus when I **consume** someone since I can easily use **Water** and **Lightning** too"

"Interesting! We need a **Doton** user for you to consume then...I may just know few Nuke-nins that may be useful just for that, powerful affinities and techniques for you to take...really interesting" the sensei said chuckling evilly.

"For me it's the same,I can use the **Wood release** as well that I gave to N, we both can absorb people's abilities" T answered

"Cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" Yoru asked

"No, I am sorry, it's my clan bloodline" N answered

" _Uff!_ It's unfair!" the young pervert said pouting

"Good, now that I know you elemental affinities, I will test your knowledge, like that I will know what I should teach you first" _Death_ said

"How will you do it, sensei?" Yoru asked

"You just dodge, I will do the rest" The man said darkly, taking the two scythes and connecting the two handles with one blade moving vertically while the other stood still, turning the two weapons in a singular, long scythe, _Death'_ s eyes taking a sinister glint once done.

"Mommy..." Yoru whined

"She won't save you" the man answered coldly "DEFEND YOURSELF!" he then yelled attacking.

"WAAAAAAH!" the three kids screamed separating

"Come on!" the masked sensei yelled taking a wide swipe with his weapon

"Here I come!" T said changing her hands into claws, meeting the other's blade with a **clang!** Sound

"I am here too!" N yelled joining with the **muscle mass** power on, his fists fused close with short jagged tips on his knuckles.

"Not bad!" _Death_ yelled moving to the left to evade both kids' attacks

" **Katon:** **nenshō** **karasu!** " ( **fire style: burning crows** ) Yoru yelled spitting four bird-shaped fireballs

"Tsk! I expected more from you!" _Death_ said jumping high in the air to evade

"Then watch this! **Tsūtenkyaku!** ( **Heavenly Foot of Pain** )" A voice yelled from OVER the masked man

"T!?" _Death_ said in surprise watching the girl with her leg in an axe-kick position.

"Little secret, I AM more powerful than what I look like!" T said smirking, her heel crashing on the man.

"UGH!" _Death_ groaned as the long scythe he used to defend himself went disconnected in the two original parts with the foot then hitting his chest, sending him pummeling to the ground in a crater.

As the smoke cleared N was face-to-face with his sensei, a wide smirk on his face.

"I still have to use some power too, you know?" the boy asked

"Sadly yes, I noticed" _Death_ groaned

"Good!" N said smiling, smashing his empowered fists together to create a shock-wave, launching the masked man back and forcing him to focus chakra on his feet to maintain his erected position.

" **Fuuton: Renkudan! (drilling air bullet** )" N yelled spitting a projectile of condensed air, forcing _Death_ to dodge again

"Good Wind control" he said parring a fist of the blond with his weapon, the pole vibrating heavily under the stress.

"Thanks, but is not over yet!" N said shifting his hands into claws

"I hate _those!_ " the sensei said with a groan

"Then you will LOVE this variation! **Kage Bushin no justu**!" moving the claws in a cross position the boy summoned other three copies of him, the four attacking the man with a flurry of sharp blades.

"THAT! IS! A! JUTSU! FROM! KONOHA!" _Death_ said with every word corresponding with his blocking an attack, small cuts appearing on his arms whenever a claw came too close to hit.

"I know someone!" N answered as the clones disappeared, covering the original with the smoke of their dispelling.

"Where is he? THERE!" he said moving with a vertical swipe, a log appeared in N's place being mercilessly cut in two

"THERE YOU ARE!" _Death_ said intercepting the boy's attack behind him with a mule-kick, the _target_ bursting into smoke.

"Another clone, those two are already fairly good...the other?" he muttered

" **Katon:** **Yajirusame! (from Yajirushi-Same: arrow-shark)** " shooting an arrow towards _Death_ Yoru went through hand-seals, she then spat a fire ball engulfing the projectile and turning it into a fiery animal.

"Nice trick!" He said focusing **Raiton** chakra on the two blades "But not enough to defeat me! **Raiton: Shōgeki nokogiri** (Shocking saw)" launching the two blades he ran towards Yoru.

While the two scythes passed at both sides of the fire attack he moved to dodge it.

"GACK!" even if the girl managed to evade the attack once the two weapons touched the ground the discarded electricity covered a wide area, paralyzing her and leaving _Death_ 's elbow to freely smack her stomach, making her fall down unconscious.

"Bah! If not for those two you would have been dead already, you need to be always on the move, staying still while fighting is dangerous" he said shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" T said from behind him

"The fight is not over yet" _Death_ said reaching for his blades and spinning rapidly to attack her

"I know" T answered smirking, jumping and standing on one of the scythes.

"What?!" once again the sensei was amazed by the young girl

"I told you...don't underestimate me" T said moving a finger near the sensei's mask

"What are you doing?" he couldn't help but ask

"Defeating you, silly!" She answered finger-flicking him.

"Defeating me?" was _Death_ last conscious thought as the equivalent of a Bull charge impacted with his face cracking his mask, then the darkness claimed him.

"Maybe you overdid, T-chan" N said watching the poor man being launched several feet away like a rag-doll.

"I am still Tsunade Senju, I won't let an upstart Jounin belittle the results of my training, I contained myself during the whole thing but when he started to look at me like some sort of dead-last I couldn't help it" T said smiling sheepishly

"Well, you are _Kunoichi of the year,_ I am in the middle of the class and Yoru _is_ the dead-last, but she too can fight pretty well" N said hugging her

"She just need to focus on other things other than being a pervert" T said sighing

"Then she will never change, I fear" N answered

"Nah! Jiraiya was like her, but he too managed some flashes of professionalism from time to time, let's hope it will be the same with her" she said kissing his cheek

"Until those two don't wake up...I need some _training_ with my respiration, you know, keeping my breath for as long as possible" he said grinning

"May as well help you" T answered starting the _training_ , trying to see for how long a kiss could stand before the two needed a break to breath.

 **Some Minutes later -**

"That was a nice finger-flick, care to explain how you did it?" _Death_ asked after regaining consciousness, a new mask covering his face.

"UUUUHM!" the two kids were still engaged in their kissing, the bloodline helping them by creating _gills_ on their necks to breath, making the actual lip-locking last as much as they want.

"Is either you stopping now to continue training or undressing and go at it, in either case I want some entertainment, the choice is yours" The man said crossing his arms.

"Sorry sensei, you and Yoru were taking a while to wake up so we helped ourselves" T answered as the two _finally_ stopped sucking each other's face.

"Good, Mushiatsui is barely able to continue, I will give you a quick review and then let you go to Killer Bee-san for your _extra_ -training" _Death_ said

"Sorry guys...I wasn't of help" Yoru said

"You weren't bad, we are just starting our training after all" T answered smiling

"This doesn't mean I will stand seeing you three making poor results during our meetings, now...N? As for brute force I have to say that you are stronger than an average gennin or even chuunin, the **Kage Bushin** charge you did was a good idea, your being _special_ helped you overcharging the clones making them more durable, I actually had problem dodging every hit, impressive, we will work on **Ninjutsu** and defensive tactics, you and T are close-range fighters, until you develop AT LEAST a mid-range attack with your bloodline we will need to concentrate on your evasiveness, defence and jutsu arsenal" _Death_ said

"Hai, sensei! I will ask Hizashi-sensei to help in speed and agility too" N answered

"Good, as an Hyuuga he base his training on those especially. T? Same as N, **Ninjutsu,** evasiveness and defence, there were moments where your strength was truly frightening, that finger-flick and axe-kick would have killed me, for an instant I thought I was fighting against Tsunadeherself, ask if Hizashi-san can give you too some pointers on speed and agility, otherwise I will take care of that myself" the masked man said

"Yeah...I'll ask" T answered looking around, she couldn't help but notice how _hard_ the sensei's stare hardened when talking about her _resembling_ Tsunade Senju.

"And you..." _Death_ said looking at Yoru

"Yes?" she asked looking worried

"Speed, agility, MOVEMENT IN GENERAL!" he said with his tone getting momentarily harsher "Close-range tactics, defence and a simple fighting style to use when, and it WILL happen, the enemy gets too close to you...you are a Long-range fighter, but this doesn't mean that you won't need to learn how to fight WITHOUT your bow and jutsus, we will work on your body to have you at least able to survive until help arrives"

"O-okay" she said with watering eyes

"Good, the two of us will meet again after lunch, we will start with body-strengthening exercises, see you later" the sensei said leaving in a _black smoke_ shunshin

"I am hopeless" Yoru said sobbing

"Nah! Some training and you will be fine, me and T-chan are here, we will help you if you need" N said smiling

"R-really?" she asked as she and N watched Queen T with pleading eyes

"...FINE! I will help too, just remember, NO PERVERTEDNESS WHILE TRAINING!" T said glaring at the girl

"I promise, I will take this seriously" she answered nodding

"Good, now go home and rest, we will come see how you are doing with Sensei once we are done, we will cheer for you" N said hugging her

"O-okay...thank you" Yoru said with a little smile, running away as N stopped hugging her.

"Let's go now, Hizashi will be already waiting for us" T said taking N's hand to drag him towards the Hyuuga waiting for them.

 **Training Ground 5 – With Hizashi and Killer Bee -**

"Yo, Daddy! Here we are!" N said smirking

"Just for that I will break you in half! Ya Fools!" Bee said with several tick marks appearing on his face.

"Sorry, but my training comes first" Hizashi said smiling, taking a step forward towards the two.

"I am ready!" N said smiling

"Good, we will start with the usual stretching exercise as usual, then we will move towards the new katas, remember to focus the chakra on your fingertips, it's a pity that you do not posses the **Byakugan** because you would have been a wonderful student" Hizashi said showing to N the stances for the stretching exercises for the boy to follow.

"I was thinking about that in fact" T said as she moved through her training "I think that the **Kuroi Misa** MAY be able to copy the bloodlines of the people me and N _consume_ , since we absorb the victims' body and mind it sounds plausible to copy those genes as well" she then said

"The problem is that we can't just let you two _consume_ a Hyuuga just like that" Bee said while distractingly writing on a pad, still trying to write his song without actually singing it.

"What about blood transfusions? You could take some sacks of it and then let him absorb them all at once, is possible for that to work?" Hizashi said watching N going through the instructed movements.

"We can try, but I am not sure about it, the bloodline is highly unstable so we can't be sure of about anything when it comes to its limitations" T answered.

"I say we still try, now, I think is time for N to start the advanced training, Queen T instead will follow Killer Bee-san, we already talked about the joined training we will do" Hixashi said stopping the blond boy

"Yeah, and remember that after this we will try again to have the Fox to cooperate" Bee said nodding, snapping his _rap-pad_ closed.

 **Three months later – Raikage's Tower - A's office -**

"You want to take the kids to a _Nuke-Nin Hunt?_ Are you crazy?" A growled with narrowed eyes

"Both Killer N and Queen T are WAY above the level a _Chuunin_ should be at their age let alone a GENNIN, you all can fool around all you want, but I SAW them training seriously, kids at that age should not be able to do what I saw them doing! The boy said that to both he and the girl just need a **Doton** user to absorb to add a new element to their _collection_ , I know that **Soyouichiru** _ **the living mountain**_ is still around, I want to get him and let the two absorb the bastard along with every other Rock, Fire, Wind or Water elemental user around him" _Death_ said jabbing a finger at the door's direction.

"Those two are barely trained! They will end up dead if I let you do something like that!" A roared in response

"Don't tell me those pathetic excuses, we both know that those two are walking-weapons of mass destruction! Even without the Kyuubi T was able to re-grow an entire arm! I saw her practice a lightning jutsu of her creation that blew up on her face obliterating the whole thing up to the shoulder, and what she did? SHE LAUGHED, an instant later few black-and-red tendrils came out of her body to repair the damages while the fragments of the _old_ arm liquefied and moved back to her body by themselves, it makes me wonder HOW MUCH N instead will be able to regenerate with a Biju adding more power to the mix, they are more than capable of doing this" _Death_ answered with a calm, cold tone

"And Yoru? The girl has neither a Biju or that bloodline helping her, how do you think she will fare?" A then asked

"She will stay close to me, I just need the rock user to die and then we will leave, if she follows my instructions she will be okay" the Sensei answered a little uncaring

"You won't leave this thing go, don't you?" E asked

"You two above everyone should be happy, like that we will add another _detail_ to the Kurochi Clan bloodline" _Death_ said with a satisfied smirk hidden by his bone mask.

"You know that the Council will happily say _Yes_ to that if they hear of this" E said groaning

"FINE! But so help me if something happen to N, you may have the codename _Death_ , but you are not the Shinigami, hurt the boy or his Team and _I_ will be the one to tear your spine out of your miserable ass-hole!" A said braking his desk in two with a punch, Rage flowing out of his body in waves.

"No need for threats, I take missions really seriously" _Death_ answered calmly

"Go talk to the ones in the THUNDEROffice, show this to them and they should show you the last info we have on that man" A growled while writing furiously on a scroll, sealing it and literally _throwing it_ to the man.

"We will be back soon" _Death_ said leaving the office

"I will tear him to pieces if something happens to the kids" A muttered angrily

"You'll have to take him away from me and Bee first, you know that we both will destroy the idiot if something happens" E said emptying another dish of sake.

 **The next day - ship directed towards Mist – little dock - Team 3 -**

"A mission! Our first real mission outside the village!" Yoru said happily, her head darting left and right in excitement.

"Calm down, no need to tell everyone that we are here for a mission, it's this kind of things that may cost your life, discretion is a must in this situation" _Death_ said reprimanding the girl.

"Ssssh! Stop arguing, we need to pay attention" T said as the ship neared the dock

" _Sigh!_ Two other days before reaching Konoha..." A young bun-haired woman with a blue chinese dress said sighing

"Why you need to go to Konoha?" N asked

"I have a niece there, I wish to visit her" The woman said smiling

"CHUN-LI! THIS WAY! I have found a carriage moving towards the village! We should reach the place tomorrow at night!" a man with a white dress said calling the woman

"I am coming, Ryu! I have to go, luckily I won't need to wait for the ship to finish the preparations, pay attention if you go near Mist, they have still some problems with Bloodline Users, try to not have they think you posses one of you will be in trouble" Chun-li said hopping down the ship

"Hey! Is your niece as cute as you?" N asked with a cheeky smile

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she said smirking "But yes, If you ask me she is a pretty young girl, do you want me to present you to her?"

"Why not, failing with her, I can at least go back into _seducing you_ " N said smirking

"Little teaser, maybe you will be good for her, she seemed too _serious_ for a girl her age" Chun-li said with a mischievous smile

"But our meeting will have to wait, I have something to do now" N said pointing at _Death_ with his thumb.

"Don't worry, I will put a good word for you to her, what's your name?" she asked

"Killer N! Kurochi Killer N! The greatest ninja alive!" N said proudly, puffing out his chest making the woman laugh.

"Okay, Kurochi Killer N! I will talk to my niece for you" Chun-li said nodding

"What's her name?" N asked

"Tenten, Higurashi Tenten" she answered

"Nice name, I have to go, bye-bye!" N said as his Team left the ship as well, the boy running to catch up with them.

"Goodbye N!" Chun-li said waving at the retreating boy "Funny boy" she said as her carriage moved in the opposite direction.

"Who was that woman?" T asked as N joined them

"A friend" the boy answered smiling

"A new one already?, damn you are good at that" Yoru commented smirking

"Be quiet, I need to enter there to make some _questions_ , wait here and DON'T move" _Death_ said glaring at the three, a small tavern behind him.

"HAI!" the three answered in chorus.

"Good, now wait here, the THUNDER informant said that our objective was last seen here, I will ask around if someone knows where he is now" the Sensei said entering the pub

"Who is **Soyouichiru** _ **the living mountain**_ by the way?" Yoru asked

"Didn't you read the info about him sensei gave us?" N asked with a raised eyebrow

"There were sex scenes in there?" the girl asked

"No" N answered confused

"Then no, I didn't!" Yoru said smiling

"You idiot..." Queen T muttered angrily

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A male voice yelled from the tavern

" **Doton:** **Jūyō chikyū ken!** " ( **Earth Style: Important Earth Fist** )Another man yelled as _Death_ was throw out of the local and against the opposite stands of the market

"...I found our man, apparently he really likes this place" the Sensei said standing up, dusting himself

"And we will catch him" T said cracking her fist

"Then stop talking an run!" _Death_ said as he started following an obese man that had left the tavern with a mad dash

"He is a mountain of lard, but damn if he knows how to run!" N said as the Team too started running behind him

"That's strange, he is an A-Rank Nuke-nin, he has no reason to run away like this" T said with narrowed eyes

"HE IS AN A-RANK!? Why didn't you tell me?" Yoku asked with wide eyes

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THOSE INFO!" T yelled in rage, punching her head

"Stop it! Focus on running!" _Death_ growled at the trio

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I AM LATE! I AM LATE! Zabuza will tear my head off this time!" The Nuke-nin said puffing heavily while running

"So he ran away because he was late for a meeting?" N asked with a sweat-drop

"Zabuza? _The demon of the Hidden Mist?_ This is getting even better then, N! After you and T have absorbed that fat idiot I want you to take Zabuza's life too, he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, that Kenjutsu knowledge will be really useful, but his sword his mine, remember!" _Death_ said with a disturbingly happy voice.

"You are crazy!" Queen T yelled

"Then send a formal request to change your sensei, but remember that during those two months necessary for the change I WILL make your life miserable" the Sensei answered

"Crazy ass-hole" the former Slug Sannin muttered shaking her head.

"STOP CHASING ME, YOU BRATS! **Doton:** **Kyodaina chikyū kōyaku (Colossal earth entrapment)** " the fat man yelled stopping his run to punch the terrain, making two high wall of rock surface on both sides of the Kumo Team, with a thundering sound the two walls closed up over and around them, effectively trapping them in an enormous cube of rock.

"Ah! I wanna see how you get out of it! I used the hardest minerals underground to create that, not even an explosive note will as much as crack it!" The _Living Mountain_ said in pride

" **Kuroi misa: Kin'niku! (Black Mass: Muscles)** " N yelled as he demolished the wall with a powerful punch in his **muscle mass** **form**.

"FUUUUU-!" the fat man said as his eyes bulged out of his skull in surprise.

" _Tche!_ You need to do better, Fatty!" N said smirking

"Then so be it!" the nuke-nin said glaring at them, taking a ready stance

"Come on! I will tear you to pieces!" N said motioning him to come

"I will be gentle, I will use JUST one finger to destroy you" Queen T said rising a finger

"Get ready brats! Because I am going to...BYE BYE!" the man said before sprinting away towards a departing ship

"HE TRICKED US! COME HERE FAT BASTARD! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" N roared as he and his team started following the fat shinobi once again.

"Okay, Focus! Remember those ballet lessons mommy forced you to take... _Un, deux, TROIS!_ " in a rather elegant display of ballet prowess, the whale-sized man leaped from the dock to the ship, landing with unexpected fluidity on the deck.

"Ahr-ahr-ahr! Suck it brats! I AM ON A SHIP!" the man said giving them the bird as the ship was rapidly moving, already far away once the Team reached the end of the dock.

"Does he remember that as ninja we KNOW how to walk on water?" T asked surprised at the gestures the man was doing while laughing at them.

"I think he forgot, he was pretty drunk when I found him, for him to use jutsus effectively while under alcohol should tell you his talent with Doton jutsus" _Death_ said

"So? We just let him go away?" N asked

"I say we follow him!" Yoru said excited

"Let's leave them some head-start, we will approach the ship silently from the sea, Yoru, you stick close to me while N and T takes the opposite side, we will meet on the deck once the main targets are dead

"HAI!" the three gennins said as their sensei jumped down, signaling them to follow.

 **On the ship – some time later -**

"There you are!" a masked man with an huge sword on his back bellowed as Soyouichiru neared him.

"Heee! Don't be such a drag! I was having a little drink!" the man answered groaning

"Zabuza-sama was getting angry at your absence, we won't risk this job because of you" a masked boy said angrily

"Just Shuddup!" the fat man slurred trying to reach for him, Zabuza's sword moving in front of his face.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, Soyouichiru" Zabuza growled

"Fuck off! I don't even know why I accepted this job" he answered

"You accepted for the same reason me, my _Tool_ and the rest of the crew of this ship did, Gato will pay us handsomely, I already risked a lot by coming this close to Mist just to pick you up, I WILL have that money" the _Demon of the Hidden Mist_ said narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever, I will take a walk, I already had some problems with a Gennin team hunting me down, I want to enjoy the booze still in my belly!" Soyouichiru said waving him off

"A Gennin Team? Did you managed to shake them off?" the masked boy with Zabuza asked curiously.

"Of course I did! I barely managed to jump on the ship, I left them looking at me helplessly while we set sail, they were so desperate that they hadn't even the strength to appear troubled, AH!" he answered proudly

"Did you took in consideration that MAYBE they were calmly looking at you because they KNOW how to walk on water?" Zabuza asked surprised by the man idiocy.

"...Ops?" Soyouichiru said shrugging

"Just two hands are not enough for this" Zabuza whined while face-palming with both hands.

"Shall I alert the others?" the boy asked

" _Sigh!_ Yes, we are a full crew with three A-rank threats counting me, you and the idiot here, but they will have a Jounin teacher with them, tell the others to pay attention" Zabuza answered sighing.

"From which village were them?" The boy asked

"Uh? From Kumo...I think, the Jounin had the village symbol on his mask's forehead...maybe" the fat man answered shrugging again.

"He was almost-drunk, you can't pretend much, but if they are from Kumo then we should be a little more safe, the village is _famous_ for their lack of bloodlines, they wouldn't send the few gennin with one on this kind of mission, but remember everyone to not drop their guard, kids or not, there MUST be a reason if they send those four here" the masked nuke-nin said

"As you wish, Zabuza-sama" the boy said moving to alert the other men.

"To think that today started so well..." Zabuza sighed as he moved towards the head of the ship

" _Bah!_ Those are three kids...how much danger can you expect from them?" the doton user said following him.

 **Ship – storage deck -**

A lonely, long _bladed_ finger moved to open an hole in the wood, as the Team entered with some water one of T's slugs closed it by spitting some mucus that Yoru hardened with a little use of **Katon** chakra.

"I thought that every slug only used acid" N asked to the girl

"Yakiu is more useful for interrogations, her saliva act as glue to paralyze the target" T answered dispelling the little summon

"I am still surprised that you can use the Slug contract of Tsunade Senju" _Death_ said looking at her

"I told you, Shizune gave it to me when she adopted me" T answered calmly

"I am still unsure of that answer" the sensei said

"The truth is that I AM Tsunade Senju in a younger body that is hiding behind a new identity" T said smirking

"Just saying _it's a secret_ would have been enough instead of that lie, you know?" _Death_ said with an exasperated tone.

"As you wish, sensei" T answered smirking in victory.

Sometime the Truth was the best Lie.

"Let's split up, try to take out the most of them silently before getting caught, it will mean less enemies to fight in case someone gives the alarm, remember the exercise for masking your chakra signature and we should be fine" _Death_ instructed

"Hai!" the three kids whispered as Yoru went with the sensei towards the front while N and T moved towards the tail.

( _I know nothing about boats, sorry ^ ^_ )

"I'll go right, you go left" T said

"Alright, please pay attention, T-chan" N said kissing her

"I will, don't worry" she answered smiling

 **With N – tail of the ship -**

"Argh! I hate this kind of travel, I always get sick!" a man said sitting down on the floor, groaning and holding his stomach.

"I know how you feel, I got sick just the same" the other answered with a green face

"Then just sleep, you'll see you will get better!" N said happily as his fist impacted with the first man's head, the second follow suit as the blond boy's fist found his way on the man's gut

"Eh! This was easy, but the others won't be sea-sick, I fear" N muttered hiding the two

"Quite the contrary in fact" a male voice said from behind N

"WHA!?" the boy said as an hand reached for his stomach, a fast one-handed seal chain later he was already freezing

"I am sorry, but I can't let you interrupt Zabuza-sama's mission" the masked bot said with a cold voice

"W-Who are you?" N asked with a whisper

"I am Haku, Zabuza-sama's tool!" Haku said as the boy was now a solid block of ice

"I am sorry, but I need to protect my precious people" Haku said hitting the _statue_ , shattering it with a single drop of blood landing on his hand.

"Now the others" Haku muttered moving to hunt the rest of the team, not noticing that the ice he left behind had just _vanished_.

 **With T -**

"AAARG!" with a last cry the remaining member of the crew of the room died, his body absorbed by T that felt N's _status._

" _Sigh!_ What has he done this time? I know that we will _share_ everything we consumed once we touch since we are _sharing_ the bloodline...but does he really have to do _that_ every time? It is annoying to feel his _changing_ happening like that" T said sighing, her punch tearing an hidden man in two as he tried to hit her from behind, he too went absorbed.

"At least he is familiar enough with killing now, he couldn't talk for a week after the first time...kidnapping him to _extract_ his bloodline, bad move that, never anger a man able to consume" the girl said moving towards Yoru and their sensei to help the two, she was sure that N will be fine once he finished _playing_.

 **With Zabuza – main deck of the ship -**

"Nice mask, I have to say" Zabuza said smirking at the sensei and at the girl

"I can say the same to you, a pity it doesn't help you withstand my blades" _Death_ said with his two scythes shining in the sun.

"Big words for an upstart Jounin" the masked shinobi answered

"You followed me!" Soyouichiru said glaring at Yoru

"We followed you from the water" the girl answered smirking, her bow already out and ready to fire

"Told you" Zabuza said

"SHUT UP!" the fat man yelled angrily

"I see that you chose the direct approach" T said joining the fight

"Tell it to Yoru, she had to trip on the fat one there" _Death_ said moving his head towards Soyouichiru

"He was sleeping on the ground, how could I know!?" the girl said enraged

"By looking where you walk, Brat! You almost crushed my groin!" the fat man said angrily

"So it was you to let out that girly scream then!" Zabuza said amused

"GRAAAAH! Shut up, eye-brow-less freak!" the other said

"How dare you!" Zabuza growled

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku said nearing the man

"Good, you are here, where is the third brat?" the swordsman asked

"Dead" the boy answered

"WHAT!? YOU BASTARD!" Yoru yelled angrily

"The idiot got caught, damn him" _Death_ hissed

"Naah! He is fine, right?" T said smirking at Haku

"What? What do you mean? He is dea...ack!" Zabuza said barely parring a punch from _Haku_ that threw him back few feet

"HAKU! What the Hell are you doing?!" he asked angrily

"Sorry dude, he can't answer, he tried to kill me by freezing me solid and then shattering my corpse...I got better" _Haku_ said taking off his mask showing a feminine-looking face smirking in satisfaction before turning into a mass of black tendrils.

"W-WHAT? HAKU!" Zabuza screamed as Haku transformed into a blond boy dressed in white with a Kumo Forehead Protector.

"Sorry, I had to consume him to recreate my body, even if just from a drop of blood I could still regenerate, awesome" N said smirking, hurrying to stand next to T, the two _sharing_ abilities by shaking hands, the two appendages momentarily _fusing_ together before shifting back to normal.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Soyouichiru yelled in surprise

"Our bloodline, cool isn't it?" N said

"You...you absorbed Haku? You used his body to recreate yours from being just a miserable drop of blood?" Zabuza growled, his grip on the sword so tight to have his hand's bone crack

"I did it in order to survive, I try to kill just when necessary, but I WILL exterminate everyone on this ship if you so much try to hurt my Team" the boy answered

"YOU MONSTER!" Zabuza yelled charging him.

"Don't play the saint with me" N said as he jumped away

"What!?" Zabuza said

"I saw Haku's memories...brainwashing him to be your tool, is that the way you _helped_ him? Using his being a little, traumatized boy under your wing to _teach him?_ You just killed his emotions, not the work a _father_ should do!" N answered turning his hands in claws.

"I did what was necessary to help him survive! He was taunted by the past, I just _erased_ what was paining him" Zabuza said as his blade went clashing with the boy's claws.

"And the fact that he had the **Hyoton** bloodline helped you taking the _right_ decision, right?" N spat angrily ( **Ice element** )

"You too have a strange bloodline as well, but coming from Kumo had you not fearing persecution, things were different in Mist!" Zabuza growled pushing the boy back and impaling with his sword.

"This is not a good enough reason to turn a boy in a Tool!" N said dodging the attack of one of the other men, stabbing him with the elongated, bladed fingers before moving the hand up, cutting the man to bloody ribbons that went absorbed inside his body, healing him.

"Disgusting" Zabuza said narrowing his eyes.

"It was not my choice to be like this, it was forced on me when the doctors tried to cure me, _awakening_ this power as a result, Haku too had no choice, he could create Ice easily, you should have just took him in another village, explaining him to always keeping his power a secret" N said attacking with a cross movement, sparks flying as his claws hit the blade.

"Sooner or later people would have discovered the truth! There is no peace for the last users of a bloodline! You are either hunted down or FORCED to reproduce to create more, I gave Haku the best alternative!" Zabuza said moving through hand-seals " **Kirigakure no jutsu!** " he then yelled covering the whole deck with a thick mist ( **Hidden in the Mist technique** ).

"This won't help" N said as his eyes turned completely black with no irises or sclera, just two jet-black orbs that were calmly scanning the mist, searching for Zabuza's heat signature.

" _What happened to your eyes?_ " the disembodied voice of the masked Nuke-nin asked

"I turned my eyes into another form...THERMAL VISION!" N said before yelling as he jabbed an hand forward rapidly, feeling with triumph that he was tearing flesh.

"ARGH! Damn you!" Zabuza growled as he jumped out of his hiding spot, sword held high even if his side was bleeding heavily, four deep gushes clearly visible.

"DIEE!" he yelled as he cut the boy in two vertically

"After you" the boy's two halves said smirking jabbing a finger from each hand in his stomach

"FUCK!" Zabuza yelled kicking the boy away, watching as he used one of the dead men his sensei was leaving behind to cure his wounds.

"Why...won't you just die!" Zabuza yelled angrily

"MAKE ME!" N answered turning his claws into the reinforced fists of the **muscle mass**.

 **With Queen T and Yoru -**

"Stay close to me, I won't have a pervert on my conscience!" T said as she used the **Kuroi Misa-** empowered muscles in tandem with her _old_ chakra-based fighting style to brake the men's weapons before punching an hole in their stomach and consume them, the blackened fists _shining_ under the flux of chakra coursing through them.

"Like Hell I'll die here! I still have to lose my virginity! I won't die before a good fuck!" the girl answered dodging a sword attack that nicked her shoulder, the man smiling wickedly while licking away the girl's blood from his blade.

"Laugh about this, ass-hole!" the girl answered grabbing her bow and _disconnecting_ the two parts forming the body and using the strengthened wire of the weapon to cut the man's throat as the tried to hit her again, showing the girl with blood.

"Are you okay?" T asked watching the shaking girl reconnecting the two halves to use again the bow

"I...I don't feel so good right now" she said trying to not puke, only now understanding that she KILLED that man.

"OOOORRAAAAH!" T yelled punching the deck, making a wide area crumble under several man to take the girl away.

"Then snap out of it! We can't completed this mission while you puke your eyes out, the first kill is always hard, but you can only try and ignore that feeling, because it will NEVER become easy! So take a deep breath and keep fighting, those bastard won't play nice and neither should you" T said grabbing the girl's shoulders to shake her.

"But...but!" she tried saying with watering eyes

"Screw it, after this resign from being a kunoichi, if you can't stomach this I won't force you, but now just shut up and focus in keeping you and us alive!" T said ending the discussion as the rest of the crew reached the two again, Zabuza's mist offering a little covering as T too used the thermal vision to search for enemies.

"TO THE LEFT!" she then yelled turning to watch Yoru

"KYYYYAH!" the girl screamed as she launched an arrow out of pure fear without aiming, the projectile miraculously finding it's way inside the man's eye socket, killing him.

"Stop thinking, just shot!" T ordered as her fists stopped three swords from the men in front of her.

"Nice power, but I bet that _other parts_ of you are pretty _soft_ hahahaha!" One of the man said smiling lecherously

"Wanna touch me? Then bring an army! OORRAAAH!" T screamed as with a fast movement she broke the swords, kicking away the one in the middle she grabbed the other two to slam their heads together, the men's skulls opening like rotten apples in a shower of grey-matter before they went absorbed by the blond girl.

"M-Monster!" the one still alive said shaking

"Talks the one that wanted to rape a young girl, you disgust me" T said narrowing her eyes

"M-mercy!" he pleaded

"Not for pigs like you" she answered stomping on the man's groin, blood flowing around her feet, the man fainting from the pain.

"If ever you survive...like this the world won't be forced to have other women violated by you, just hope to not cross me again, next time it will be your head" she said as another wave of enemies reached her, an arrow flying past her ear to hit one of the _new_ _comers_ on the throat, stopping his run.

"Thanks" T said dodging another attack, turning her hand into claws to tear the legs away from a particularly high man, forcing him to go eye-to-eye with T before being consumed.

"..." Yoru didn't answered, eyes empty as she kept shooting arrows without really hear or see anything

"She is into shock, God knows what she believes she is shooting at, as long as she _pay attention_ is good enough...I'll talk to her later" T said as she jumped high, rising her leg high.

" **Tsūtenkyaku!** ( **Heavenly Foot of Pain** )" she yelled as her leg impacted with the deck, making men flying around, tearing in two the one directly under her and making the ship dangerously move to the side for an instant, the wood cracking heavily, making her jump away to evade the collapsing of the floor

"Come with me!" T said grabbing Yoru's collar to drag her away as well.

 **With _Death_ and Soyouichiru - **

"Your friends are dyeing, but my main objective is you, _Living Mountain...of fat_ " _Death_ said with a cold tone with an hint of amusement.

"I am not fat! I am a man with a sane constitution!" Soyouichiru said waving around a long mace with an iron head covered in jagged spikes.

"Be as you say" the sensei said dashing forward, connecting the two scythes to attack the man, dodging the mace that went buried in the wood as the long blade of _Death_ went deep in his shoulder.

"Damn you!" the Fat man said letting the mace go to grab the masked man by his face, trying to crush his skull.

"I GOT YOU!" Soyouichiru said triumphantly

"Try again!" _Death_ said moving his legs around the arm as he grabbed the hand, moving the man down to try to dislodge the whole arm.

"Graaah! Let me go!" Soyouichiru yelled angrily and in pain

"You started this!" _Death_ said jumping away, hands blurring into hand-seals as he launched his long scythe up in the air

" **Raiton** : **Enkei** **raiha! (Lightning release: Circular-lightning-blade)** " catching the falling blade he started twirling it rapidly, lightning covering it forming an humming disk, with a subtle _Ah!_ Battle cry he charged forward

"You won't win! I may not be able to use **doton** jutsu here but I still have my muscles!" Soyouichiru yelled rising his war-mace again, bringing it down to crush the man.

"Useless!" _Death_ said darkly as the lightning-made saw in his hand cut the mace in two, tearing away Soyouichiru's left arm in the meantime.

"AAAAH!" the fat man howled grabbing the bloody stump.

"Unfortunately for you, I won't kill you, I need my two students to consume you, we need your **Doton** talent to be add to their bloodline" _Death_ said amused by the suffering man.

"A-A-Add my **D-Doton?** Those two can _absorb_ bloodlines?" Soyouichiru asked shocked

"Since you are about to die, yes, why do you think they sent US of all people to hunt you down? We needed a good **Doton** user to have a nice start with that element, others will calmly come next, we are not into an hurry" _Death_ answered calmly, watching as the scared man started edging away from him, a deep trail of blood behind him

"Gotta go away! Gotta go away! I won't be eaten by two monsters!" he said getting up on shaky legs, managing to stop the flow of blood by tearing away parts of his dress

"You can't run, we are on a ship in the middle of the water, almost everyone is now dead, signifying that there is no-one stirring and you can't use your most powerful jutsus...well, you wouldn't either way since you left your arm over there" the masked Jounin said pointing at the fallen arm.

"S-S-Sick bastard!" Soyouichiru said as he sprinted towards T and Yoru.

"Oh! No you don't!" _Death_ said following the running man.

 **With N and Zabuza -**

"You know? I finally understand what means to hate someone with a passion!" N growled as his claws clashed again with the huge sword of the Nuke-nin

"The feeling is mutual, Haku or not, I know I would have hated you all the same!" Zabuza said as the two went face-to-face before pushing the boy back

" **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu! ( Water release: water dragon projectile** )" Zabuza said summoning from the sea an huge dragon made of water, launching it against N

" **Hyoton: **Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)**** **" N said using part of the water to create a mirror, entering it just in time to evade the attack, reappearing from another mirror above Zabuza with both clawed hands reared back in a powerful swipe**

 **"WHAT!?" Zabuza yelled barely moving fast enough to block the attack.**

 **"Surprised?" N taunted smirking**

 **"That was Haku's jutsu! How!?" Zabuza asked as the blade was finally snatched from his grasp as one of N hands turned into a fist of the** ** **muscle mass form**** **to punch his face while the other still in** ** **claw form**** **moved to slash the hands holding it, forcing him to let it go as few fingers went cut away.**

 **"I consumed him! memories, jutsus and knowledge he had are now in my and T-chan's possession" N answered**

 **"A terrifying bloodline you have, but it doesn't bring good luck" Zabuza said smirking**

 **"Why?" N asked, his answer a ferocious battle-cry as dozen of men jumped from a second ship on theirs**

 **"There was a second ship waiting for us not far away from the dock, Gato wanted to be sure about having enough forced for whatever he planned" Zabuza said as two men with breathing masks went to shield him.**

 **"Zabuza! Are you alright?" one of the two asked**

 **"He cut away three fingers, how do you think I am?" the swordsman answered**

 **"Who are those two?" N asked watching as he went surrounded by mean-looking men**

 **"They are known as** ** **the demon brothers**** **, two old** ** _colleagues_** **of mine" Zabuza answered**

 **"KYYYAH!" "Let her go!" two female voices yelled behind N**

 **"YORU! T!" N yelled as the blond girl was moving away Yoru as Soyouichiru's mace moved to crush the young pervert**

"GET AWAY!" Queen T had the time to yell as the mace hit her, crsuhing her body to bits in a shower of blood and broken bones

"NOOOOO!" N yelled sprinting towards her, a pair of chains from the _demon brothers_ blocking him

"Burn her body, those two have an amazing Healing power" Zabuza said as one of the men used a **Katon** to burn T's rests to ashes.

"T-chan?...T-chan answer me..." N muttered with wide eyes

"She is dead N, she had not your _level_ of healing" _Death_ said indirectly referring to the Kyuubi.

"No...no...nonononono" N said openly crying

"Poor brat, we killed his girlfriend hahahahaha!" Soyouichiru said laughing, soon followed by everyone else excluding Zabuza.

"Sorry, boy, but we all have to do what we can to survive, I want those money and I will do everything to have them, in Mist the old bloodline purge is almost at its end with Mei winning, I lost everything when the first attack failed, now she is about to win while I am a Nuke-nin...Life sometimes is unfair, you can only accept what you are given, trying to follow the flow of things" Zabuza answered as he took an hold of his sword with his good hand.

"I will do this fast, you two will be together again soon...for all that is worth, I am sorry, but it's business" Zabuza said rising his sword high.

"DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!" _Death_ yelled to the boy, but his order fell on deaf ears.

"...Uh?" N muttered as he was feeling _Heavy_ , as if all those people he consumed were now physically on his back, a burning sensation growing in his chest as he was watching the last sparks of T's burning body die down, his mind finally accepting the truth, she was dead.

"No...AAAAAAAAAAH!" Feeling the burning sensation turning into a raging inferno, throwing his head back he roared in rage, surprising everyone the chains went blasted to pieces as tendrils sprouted from the boy.

Thousands of spears moved in every direction, uncaring of what or who was in its way, tearing to pieces wood, steel and men, impaling whoever was not fast enough to evade.

"GET DOWN!" _Death_ yelled taking Yoru down to evade a particular vicious trio of tendrils that _grabbed_ Soyouichiru taking him high in a chorus of screams of pain, echoed by the others caught in the attack.

"AAAAAARGH! P-P-Please...l-l-let me g-g-go!" the Fat Man pleaded with blood flowing from his mouth like a river.

"FUCK YOU!" N answered yelling as other five _spears_ moved towards him, tearing away pieces of flesh with bones and organs falling down.

The attack didn't stop, each second another tendril went shot out from the boy's body until even the two ships couldn't take it anymore, the two huge vessels breaking in two under the intensity of the assault, the wood of the two _groaning_ like dyeing animals as they went crushed to bits.

"AAAAAH!" N yelled as he painfully called back the tendrils, absorbing whoever was caught in them, adding memory after memory to the boy, creating an arsenal of jutsus as Soyouichiru's **Doton** knowledge too was added to the boy's repertoire, finally after few long seconds silence reigned on the almost obliterated ship, N, Yoru, _Death_ and a miraculously alive Zabuza standing on a big part of the deck that still managed to float.

"Queen T was right, you should never anger a man able to consume" _Death_ said watching the destruction around them in interest.

"W-Who are you?" Zabuza asked with wide eyes

"Killer N...Kurochi Killer N" N answered tiredly, tears flowing from his eyes

"I am dyeing, N...consume me too..." Zabuza said groaning, several cuts and bruises covering his body and an arm missing

"Are you sure?" N asked with an empty voice, uncaring about anything anymore

"Haku is somewhere inside you...I want to find him and say I am sorry...if I am gonna die...I want to at least obtain redemption from the only error I always regretted" Zabuza said standing up, walking towards the still kneeling boy.

"So be it" N answered tearing Zabuza's head away with a swipe of his claws, the nuke-nin body's rapidly absorbed inside him.

"Always the greedy one...It was a miracle I managed to find enough blood to reform" A familiar voice said mockingly

"T-CHAN?" N yelled in surprise

"In the flesh! Sorry if it took too much, but your _tantrum_ almost took away every trace of living tissue for me to consume, I had to resort to a rat" T said with a pout

"T-CHAN!" N screamed pouncing on her, his kiss holding all the love and relief he was feeling at seeing her alive, the gills reappearing on their neck since it was apparent the boy had no intention on letting the girl go, the two not even noticing as their bloodline shared the info from the men they consumed.

"That's good and all, but we still have to go back" _Death_ admonished as he moved the fainted Yoru on one shoulder and Zabuza's massive sword on the other.

 **Kumo – some time later – A's Office -**

"YOU DAMNED IDIOT!" A roared punching _Death_ against the wall, Killer Bee patting N's head while Shizune was frantically checking bot N and T for wounds.

"In the end it was still worth it" the Team's sensei answered groaning

"The three of them were almost killed!" E said grabbing him and shaking the man wildly.

"How's Yoru?" N asked

"She will be fine, I talked to her mother, they will take care of her until she will be back to her usual pervert-self" _Death_ answered.

"Good, now take a week to relax and focus on your new knowledge, in two months time there will be the Chuunin exams, what do you think about taking part?" A said, grinning at N happy smile

"AWESOME! But...where are they held exactly?" N asked

"In Konoha, don't worry, by now everyone there should know that you are here" A said, watching as Queen T and Shizune grew pale

"WHAT!? I asked you to keep this a secret! Why you did let that slip?" T asked angrily

"We had a spy from the Inuzuka clan roaming around you during your training, we just _let_ him spy, but paying attention at having them discover Hizashi's presence here, the villagers knows how to keep a secret" Killer Bee answered shrugging

"Won't be dangerous for me to go back there?" N asked

"It shouldn't there is a rumor about us kidnapping a boy said to be the vessel of the Kyuubi, but then discovering that he was a bait to protect the TRUE Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" E answered

"Well, I am very much Kurama's jinchuuriki, thank you" N answered crossing his arms, the Fox inside the seal nodding with him.

"We know that, but for Kumo and everyone else you are not, this was probably a lie the Hokage had spread around in order to protect the village, but since you are now a shinobi of Kumo they won't be able to do anything drastic to you without fearing a war between us, and the kicker is that they can't even justify an attack by saying that you are the Fox vessel without risking to pass like a bunch of fools that had their Jinchuuriki kidnapped under their nose, but just to be sure, we will send few THUNDERS under cover to watch over you and your Team from distance, they will help in case the old monkey tries anything" A said

"Thank you, uncle" N said nodding

"Just do your best and make me proud, I get that you wish to take part?" A asked

"Those two are ready, ESPECIALLY after seeing N going apocalyptic on that ship"

"I think I will call that attack **Hakaimono** **(devastator-destroyer** )" N said grinning

"Just remember to pay attention, you almost got me and Yoru too with that" _Death_ said

"Then it's settled, Team 3 will take part to the chuunin exams in Konoha, we will make your training more intense so get ready" A said nodding

"You two will also help me training Yoru, we can't risk losing because of her" the sensei said

"Hai!" both kids said smiling deviously, the still unconscious girl moving restlessly in her sleep, sensing that Hell was approaching alarmingly fast at her.

But before starting, N wanted to _fix_ a certain problem in a small village thanks to the memories of the men he and T had consumed.

 **On the Road to Wave – the next day -**

"You see guys? This will be a nice mission after all, nothing to worry about" Kakashi said as he was following a bridge builder named Tazuna towards Wave village.

He was a little worried, but he had Trained Sasuke hard with the help of Itachi, and REALLY tried to train Sakura too to no avail, but at the same time he was happy because after this mission he would have been able to ask for others, meaning that he would have other chances to look out for his Sensei's son, hoping to cross him during one of his missions for Kumo and talk to him.

"I guess you are right, sensei" Sasuke said looking around, he was glad to be finally away from Konoha, he noticed how the civilian council was hell-bent on kissing his ass, he he wasn't happy about it, he hated it with a passion.

"I can't wait to rub on Ino-pig's face that I went on an adventure with you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily, making Kiba snarl in amusement

"Yay..." Sasuke answered in fake happines, feeling a part of him die a little at that comment.

"Strange..." Tazuna said looking around, surprised by the mysterious LACK of attacks.

"Tazuna! You won't believe it!" a man waiting for them on a small boat said smiling from the river

"What's wrong?" the old man asked

"Gato is dead! Some unknown ninja reached his hideout, wiping out whoever was inside leaving not even the corpses behind! WE ARE FREE!" the man said laughing, tears of happiness marring his face

"Gato? As in _Gato's inc._?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes

"Well...you see...I kinda _Lied_ about the mission's rank since I had not enough money for an higher one, I feared that Gato would have hired some nuke-nins to stop me since my bridge would have been a danger for his business, but apparently everything went well, right?" Tazuna said sweating a little under the masked man's mask

"Yes...But I am still going to beat you to a pulp" Kakashi answered with an icy tone, he HATED to think about the unexpected problems that they could have been forced to face, who knows what kind of criminals they would have meet!

"I thought so" Tazuna whined as he and the man on the boat became victim of Kakashi's ire.

It will take time for the bridge to be finally completed since the Main builder will end up in the rehabilitation ward of the local clinic.

 **Konoha – secret room in Anko's apartment – the next day**

"You see? Our little Naru-chan will come here for the chuunin exam, I can't wait!" Anko said grinning widely

"Yeah! And we will be there to cheer for him!" Yugao said also smiling

"Okay, I better go now, my mother us watching me closely, I think she suspect something" Hana said leaving the room

"I am coming, I need to inform my team about the exam, I'll use the extra time to train them" Kurenai said watching the others leave, now in the room there were only her, Anko and Asuma.

"He is coming here...you need to tell him" Asuma said sitting near Kurenai

"I-I-I...I can't...he will hate me" Kurenai said sobbing

"No if we explain!" Anko said

"What should I tell him? That after the Kyuubi attack I lost my memories? That the Biju's chakra forever changed my eyes into red and that you managed to hide me? That I FINALLY remembered who I am only last year?" Kurenai said in anger

"Yes!" Anko said with equal fury "It is his right, Asuma even went so far as to _pretend_ to be your boyfriend to keep the facade" she said glaring at her

"Luckily Genma understood my wish to help you" Asuma said smiling, taking Kurenai's hand in his.

"I...I can't tell Naruto..." she said now openly crying

"Either you do it or I will" Anko said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Y-Y-You can't!" Kurenai said in horror

"YOU MUST TELL HIM YOU ARE HIS MOTHER, KUSHINA!" Anko yelled grabbing the woman.

 **Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**

" **You** **bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 4: The Exam in the Leaf, Killer N makes his debut**

 **Konoha – Main Gate – Day of the Exam -**

Team 3, composed by Killer N, Queen T (Tsunade) and Yoru and their sensei Death were slowly approaching the entrance of the tree-surrounded village, hidden in the shadows of the near forest four THUNDERS (Chosen between the BEST of the best as per A's orders) were silently following them, glaring at every snapped twig or bird that even so much _breathed_ near them.

"Uncle didn't joke when he was talking about protecting us" N commented

" _Prophet, Bane,_ Kenshiro and _Auron_ , the _Four_ _Beasts of Kumo_ , he really called the best" Death answered looking behind them, towards the hidden escort

"You forgot the others that will joins us when they will accompany uncle A here" Queen T added

"Tsk! _The Four Heavenly Knights_ , the former personal guards of E-sama...not even if we were going to war those four would have moved" Death said snarling

"You are just saying that because you weren't chosen as _Fifth Knight_ , sensei" Yoru said smirking

"Another word Yoru and I will use you to _clean_ my scythes" the sensei said with an ice-cold tone

"YIKES!" Yoru screamed, hiding behind N.

As the team passed the gate, giving their ID to Hizumo and Kotetsu for identification, they finally entered Konoha, unaware of the shocked looks in both _Gate-Keepers_ at seeing N(aruto)'s return.

And only one thing could move faster than any shinobi ever existed, Sage of the Sixth Path included.

Gossip.

 **Konoha – Hiruzen Office – in the meantime -**

Hiruzen was debriefing Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai about the coming exam, all of them with a sober expression on their faces as they listened their Leader talk about the whole event.

"I hope you understand that this will be important not only for you all to measure if your Team is ready or not for the Chuunin Rank, but also for the whole village to show that our Will of Fire has not diminished after...well, The Massacre and _That_ happened" Sarutobi said sighing sadly

"I am still dubious about my Team taking part, but both Sasuke and Kiba are as ready as they can be at the moment, Sakura instead...I hope the other two will keep her out of trouble until the second part, then I will see to withdraw her if the situation demands it" Kakashi said as for once he wasn't reading his book.

"We all know why you do this...isn't it kinda selfish on your part?" Asuma said

"I can't wait any longer, I NEED to do this" Kakashi said sighing "I won't stop at anything until I'll have my answers" he then said

"Me too...I...I MUST do this" _Kurenai_ said looking down, almost sobbing

"Kurenai" Asuma muttered moving an hand on her shoulder

"Is there something I should know?" Hiruzen asked with narrowed eyes

"No, Hokage-sama, it's nothing that will put Konoha at risk, but it's important enough for them to not think about anything else" Gai answered solemnly, shocking everyone with his lack of screaming and speeches about _Youth_.

"And yet, I have this sense of dread spreading up my spine" Hiruzen answered sadly

"Feel lucky that I DON'T break that spine right now, you old bastard (Dattebane!)" Kakashi and _Kurenai_ (Kushina) thought angrily.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" an ANBU yelled running in the room and almost tearing down the door in his haste, smacking into the wall the two masked Shinobi hiding in the shadows near the entrance with its solid wood, the poor two sliding down unconscious with a subtle groan.

"What's happening?" Hiruzen asked jumping up

"He-HE IS HERE! He came back!" the ANBU said with a shocked voice

" _He?_ Who are you talking about?" the Hokage asked

"The Kyu...sorry, force of habit, Uzumaki-san! He came back!" the man said happily, silently berating himself for his slip of tongue

"NARUTO!?" Sarutobi yelled as the other Senseis were looking expectantly, and pleased in Kakashi and _Kurenai_ 's case

"Yes! Here is a copy of his ID, Hizumo and Kotetsu gave me one the instant they entered, the village is already swarming with copies of it, people are talking only of his return" the ANBU said giving four papers to the old man.

" _Kurochi Killer N_?...he must have changed his name...maybe they adopted him? And in Kumo nonetheless!" Hiruzen wondered

"Look at his Team, Hokage-sama, the blond girl is the _copy_ of Tsunade-sama!" the masked man said pointing at the second ID

" _Kurochi Queen T_ , his new 'sister', probably? She sure looks like her"

"He was adopted?" _Kurenai_ said with a terrified expression

"Remember the letters" Asuma whispered as he pretended to kiss her cheek "He has not a _new_ mother, he was just adopted by Shizune who act as guardian under a fake name" he then said

"O-Okay, it's just...I want him to call _me_ 'kaa-san' " she whispered back

"So he is back, finally...I need to talk to him" Kakashi said

"WAIT! Let's calm down now, we will approach him carefully, if we swarm him he may never return, meet him with discretion, we need to check if they brain-washed him or if he joined them in his own accord, if they used some kind of obedience seal or coercion then we will act with all our strength to _take him back_ , but if it was his choice then we will need to discover what they promised him in exchange and show him that his place is here, in his rightful home" Hiruzen said glaring at the presents

"We ANBU are already telling people to take it easy, we were of the same advice about _forcefully_ impose ourselves" the ANBU said nodding "We can't have the victim of that _Demon brat_ 's deceptions hate us, it wasn't our fault" he then said bowing before disappearing in a shunshin.

"Yeah, good thing the villagers are innocent" Kakashi said with narrowed eye and sarcasm dripping from his voice

"For now go, DO NOT directly look out for him, IF by chance you meet him then you will be free to ask questions, do not give the impression that we were stalking him" Sarutobi said as the senseis too bowed before leaving.

"You are back! You returned to your home! We will just need to remove that ugly Hitai-ate and give you a _proper_ one, we will gladly accept one of us back, Naruto, we will show you that you are precious to us" Hiruzen said happily

 **Konoha – streets of the village -**

"Ah! Visitors from Kumo, do you need something while you are here? I can make you a nice discount on our late merchandise" a man said nearing the Team

"You...I remember you" N said smirking evilly

"Ah...you remember me..." the man trailed off, sweating profusely

"Yes, I remember EVERY single kunai you gave for free to whoever promised to use them on me" the boy answered

"Maybe...maybe it's better if I return inside to...do...something" the shop owner said slowly returning in his shop

"That's a good idea, my friend" Death said chuckling darkly

"Apparently they thought that you would have forgiven them" Yoru said as they noted how the civilians were whispering in little groups, the most daring waving friendly at the boy who they used to hate some time ago, few even shouting some " _Sorry_ " from far away.

"Pathetic idiots, may they drown in that ocean of shit they themselves created, I won't fight for them" N answered

"Don't get angry, they are not worthy of it" Queen T said clutching to his arm

"Don't worry, T-chan, as long as I have you I don't need anything else" the boy answered smirking

"What are you Kumo trash doing here!?" a Hyuuga Jounin said snarling, nearing them

"Oh! Look, I think we will finally have a reason to have you two consume an Hyuuga, if we are lucky the Cage-bird seal won't stop you from gaining the **byakugan** " Death said amused

"So? Why don't you answer? This is no place for you!" the Jounin said angrily, the people in the street watching in silence

"If I am here is just because I can't wait other two years to advance in rank, whatever happened between your Clan and my village is not my business" N answered shrugging

"Go away and I will spare you the prison, you all murdered Hizashi-sama and have no right to be here" the Hyuuga spat in distaste, moving to grab the boy

"I think instead that you should shut up, little man" one of the _Beasts_ said as the four appeared, the one talking was a mountain of muscles wearing a metallic mask and a fur-lined coat and pants, leaving out a wide torso ripped with muscles

"Bane-san, there is no need for that, I can defend myself" N said smirking

"You sure? I can crush this little twig in an instant if you want, Killer N-sama" Bane said grabbing the back of the Hyuuga's jacket and lifting the man effortlessly.

"You know how he acts, Bane, this is HIS life, his story, he can fight his own battles if he wants" another man said moving an hand over Bane's one, this _Beast_ seemed the _older_ one of the group, his red jacket waving lazily in the wind and the round sun-glasses barely hiding the power behind his eyes.

"Tche! I am here to act as a guard, Auron! The little Konoha pest came here for trouble and I am ready to give him some" Bane answered

"Go back to your shadows, we don't need to give a show" Death said sharply

"Sorry the intrusion" Auron answered calmly as he and the huge Bane disappeared with the others.

"May this be a warning" the Sensei of Team 3 then said

"Don't fuck with us or we will fuck you over and over" Yoru said smirking

"Not exactly my ideal choice of words, but it sums it up clearly enough" Death said nodding

"Where do you think you are going!?" the Hyuuga said attacking N

"PISS OFF!" N answered punching him with a muscle-mass-empowered punch, making the man fly through a near wall

"I think he learned the lesson" T said as they moved towards the local Inn where they would reside for the whole exam

"I think we need to have a talk" a man said casting his shadow over the barely conscious Hyuuga

"You can't...touch me" the Jounin said groaning

"Under normal circumstances, yes, I won't be able without some consensus backing me up, but I have personal reasons to say _screw the rules_ and just have you disappear" the man answered snarling as his guards appeared near him

"P-Personal reasons?" the Hyuuga asked as chakra-suppressor seals were slapped on his body

"Of the family kind if you so much wish to know, I'll have Hiashi-san know of your attack, and since I know you are not exactly _loved_ in both the main or the branch family either, I think I can have your _apologies_ reach the boy in ANY form he will see fitting" the mysterious figure said with an evil smirk

"Not my eyes! Not the **Byakugan**!" the Hyuuga pleaded

"I am sure he will find some other form of _compensation_ other than your eyes, this, if he doesn't find a way around your seal himself, sadly this possibility can't be told to Hiashi, no reason making him worry about his clan bloodine further, right?" the man answered as the group disappeared without people, shinobi and civilian alike, knowing.

 **The Inn – few minutes later -**

"Here are your keys, I'll have one of the others pick your luggage there for you" the young woman said smiling

"There will be no need for that, Narusegawa-san, we have our belongings in few scrolls" Death answered

"Then I wish you good luck for the exam" the brunette answered waving at them.

"Thank you, we will do our best" N answered as they left the Inn

"I'll go talk to the old man, you try to stay out of trouble, tomorrow we will start this farce and I don't want to go back with a complete failure on my back" the Masked Sensei said coldly

"Hai, Sensei!" the three kids answered

 **Rooftops near the Inn -**

"Here is he, even better than in the pictures" Anko said smiling

"Naru-chan" Kushina whispered sadly

"Come on, let's greet him" Hana said squirming from their hiding-spot

"As _Kurenai_..." Kushina said cringing

"Do you mean is not your real name?" N said out loudly watching them from the road, a somber expression in his eyes

"He spotted us?" Hana asked surprised

"We can have a very sensible hearing if we want, we need to talk" T said with narrowed eyes as she moved to cover N with Yoru doing the same.

"Yes, we need to talk" Anko said rising her hands in a non-threatening way

"Where?" N asked

"This way" the Snake Mistress answered moving away with the Kumo Team in tow.

 **Anko's apartment -**

"Wait a minute, I want to be sure" N said taking out few slip of paper

"T-chan, would you kindly?" the boy asked while he started writing

"A minute" the girl answered as she started sending pulses of chakra out of her body to cover the whole room

"No hidden seals, N, the room is clean" T said after few more seconds

"The hidden room too?" N asked as he positioned a seal tag on each wall

"A little trap to immobilize and privacy seals, nothing more" she answered

"I am surprised you found it, but with all the chakra you used it's not a surprise, you must be exhausted after that" Hana said

"Not even winded, my reserves are pretty high, thank you" Queen T said smirking

"No-one will hear or see us now, neechans" N said smiling as Anko and Hana crushed him in a thigh hug

"Welcome back, brat" Anko said patting his head, sniffing subtly

"You can't imagine how boring it was without you around, pup!" Hana said nuzzling her cheek in his

" _Red-neechan_?" N asked watching as _Kurenai_ was looking down, rooted in place

"I...I..." the woman said sobbing

"You said _greeting him as Kurenai_ , what do you mean? Isn't that your name?" T asked with narrowed eyes

"I am...I am..." _Kurenai_ said showing her belly, focusing chakra there a sealing circle appeared

"Years ago...when the Kyuubi attacked, I gave birth to an healthy, wonderful baby...when a masked man teared out the Fox from my seal I went into shock, the residual chakra of the Biju forever changing my eyes into blood-red...after that I lost my memories, everything including my name..." _Kurenai_ said sobbing

"Wha..." T said with her eyes going wide as her brain was slowly reaching the answer out of her words

"Anko found me shortly after with an hole in my stomach, I positioned myself in front of the Kyuubi to stop him from piercing you with a claw of his...I was bleeding to death and Sarutobi was still helping saving the survivors of the attack, she managed to patch me up enough to reach the hospital" she continued saying, unable to stop, her legs shaking under the stress of the revelation.

"There I found Hana, together we forced a nurse and a doctor into helping her, we knew that her status as FORMER Jinchuuriki would have used against her to breed future _containers,_ so we decided to kill those two once she was in a good enough shape, Hana was already studying as a medic so even if with difficulties we managed to keep everything secret" Anko said as she too was now sobbing.

"Then one day someone left a seal on our door-step, the message said that it would have helped us keeping her identity a secret, it was an Uzushiogakure seal, the best kind around, she was getting worse everyday and we were scared so we used it...once she changed into what she is now we took her into the hospital as a friend from another village that wanted to join Konoha...Kurenai Yuhi" Hana said with her hold on N getting tighter

"Every document was filled to secure that I was really that woman, I don't know who it was to help me, but I am here now..." _Kurenai_ said watching N with even redder eyes

"You lost your memories?" N asked, a terrible sense of fear clutching his heart

"Last year, during a mission, one of the Nuke-nins I was hunting down managed to hit me, launching me down a cliff and into a near river, while I was drowning I remembered everything...my life...my name...and you" _Kurenai_ answered

"Me?" N asked with clenched teeth

"My beautiful baby, my little sun-ray Narut **WHAM!** " the woman said before N sprinted forward, punching her against the wall

"Remove the seal! REMOVE IT!" N yelled as the five claws of his **Claw-form** went deep inside the wall, around _Kurenai_ 's head

"I...I am sorry" Kushina sobbed as her hand moved over the seal on her stomach, _grabbing it and turning it_ to the left.

The Kumo Team was looking in wonder as the woman known as Kurenai changed appearance, as the face became a little rounder the wavy black hair turned sleek and fiery red, long enough to reach the woman's backside, on the stomach the faint outline of the scar left by the Kyuubi.

Kurenai was gone, leaving Kushina Uzumaki in her place, still with blood-red eyes now filled with tears.

"I am sorry" Kushina said as her voice too was clearly different even between sobs

"K-K-Kushina?!" T said in wonder running towards her to check if it was really her

"Who are you? Where is my Red-neechan?" N asked with a void voice

"She never existed, N...she is Kushina...your mother" T said

"Are you sure?" N asked with a face devoid of emotions

"I should run few more tests, but I couldn't find anomalies with the jutsus I am using, it's her real appearance, no trace of operations or **henge** jutsu" T answered passing a glowing hand on the woman's body

"We can have a DNA Test if you want!" Kushina said rapidly

"Impossible" Queen T answered sighing

"W-Why?" Anko asked

"Killer N no more has blood, organs or even bones of any sort, when I cured him I accidentally created a new bloodline giving him shape-shifting powers, among other things, other than the ability to mold chakra once again his body is now a _Living Biological Mass_ , meaning that his body will _create_ whatever he needs to live: stomach, bones, brain...whatever he may need, if he wants he may even be able to _move_ his heart around to evade fatal wounds, even his blood is _alive_ in some ways, last one that tried to take a sample to replicate his powers ended up _swallowed_ by the syringe" T explained

"W-What?" Kushina asked with wide eyes

"See what I became thanks to this village? Do you fear me...mother?" N said showing how is hands morphed through the forms of **Claw, Muscle-mass** and one with each arm transformed into a wide black blade with red _highlights_ or veins running from the shoulders to the tip of the blades and continuing on the back of the elbow with a smaller, jagged blade ( _Heller Full-upgrade Blade-mode_ ).

A _Souvenir_ gained from consuming Zabuza.

"Naru.." Kushina tried saying

"It's _Killer N_ now, I left everything behind the moment MY life became inconsequential in favour of me turning into a guard dog! Kumo is my home now and Killer Bee is my father, just like A and E-jiji are my family now" N said with a low growl

"I am sorry..." Kushina said breaking into sobs, repeating her apologies again and again, hiding her face in her hands and trembling in her despair

"Who are you?" Hana asked looking at Queen T

"I am Tsunade Senju, during the operation N _infected_ me with his bloodline, I had the choice of becoming like him or let the **Kuroi-misa** consume me, adding my knowledge to his, I chose to _stay_ and we are together since then, since we are sharing the same bloodline we can _exchange_ whatever information or ability we absorbed, I even turned younger" T answered sighing

"He can give that power to others?" Kushina asked

"Not the same, me and him are a _special_ case, if ever, the one _infected_ will develop his own _version_ of it, same in aspect and ability, but _tailored_ to the other's DNA, unable to _exchange_ information with N or me" the girl answered "But since it acts like a Virus, I don't know how much true that can be, it may even just _consume_ whoever tries" she then said shaking her head

"But it will be the same bloodline, right? Like in a family?" Kushina asked again

"Maybe...probably...I don't know, in theory it will work like that since you two are (were) blood-related, but I have no basis to answer that" Queen T answered

"Please...show me you claws...N-kun" Kushina asked pleadingly

"Why?" the boy said moving the five razor-sharp blades in front of her eyes

"Because I will be your mother, your family...one way or another!" she answered grabbing the hand and shoving it in her stomach, the boy watching in horror as his instinct moved to consume her body

"D-DO SOMETHING!" T screamed in terror as tendrils covered Kushina

"I-I AM TRYING!" N answered as he was trying to _call back_ the bloodline

It took few long instants, but in the end the black-and-red mass Kushina turned into _opened_ to show the woman still alive and _whole_ , a tired smile on her face.

"W-Why?" N asked in confusion

"I am your mother, I will never leave your side again, no matter what I will be forced to do or become...we are still family, right? You are still my baby?" She asked with a tired whisper while caressing the boy's face, few fiery-red tendrils moving towards his face before _re-compacting_ into her hand

"Yes...apparently you developed your own _strand_ of the **Kuroi-Misa** bloodline, congratulations...you two are once again related, can't say if as Mother and Son or as Brother and Sister" T answered

"Let's pretend is the first one then...please?" Kushina pleaded

"As you wish...kaa-san" N answered nodding

"...Good" she answered with a serene smile as she fainted in her son's arms.

"Let her rest a little, while she recover you two will tell us everything we need to know, then if Kushina manage to wake up before the start of the exams we will answer every question you have" Queen T said

"Hey! Can I have that bloodline too? Pretty please?" Yoru asked with Puppy Eyes

"It was a miracle he managed to do that with her, don't try your Luck" T answered

"I don't have enough mental strength to try either, so no, we can't have this thing go around too much, who knows what may happen if someone not of my family is infected, it's too dangerous playing with something like this" N added

"Meanie!" Yoru said sticking out her tongue as someone knocked at the door

"Who's there!?" Anko growled with a kunai ready in her hand

"A present for N-sama, do with him whatever you want death included, not even Hiashi knows about this, and if asked, my Master will deny everything, the man has no family so question won't be asked" the unidentified voice said before leaving

"What the?" Anko said opening, showing a tied-up Hyuuga with his mouth covered and a scared expression on his face

"The idiot that attacked us...I am a little hungry, you know?" N said smirking

"Hiashi won't know and he has no family that will miss him...why not?" T answered, discreetly showing a copy of the seal required to remove the Cage-bird one on the man's forehead

"You have one of those with you? Why?" N whispered

"I was hoping to use it on Neji, but I can make another in case we need, I memorized the formula without Hizashi knowing" T answered smirking

"I love you" the boy said kissing her cheek "So? Shall we go?" Killer N then asked

"What are you talking about?" Hana asked curious

"We are talking about this! ITTADAKIMASU!" N answered as both kids pounced on the poor man with their hands turned into claws.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" both Hana and Anko screamed in horror at the gory scene that followed.

 **The next day – Konoha – road towards the Academy -**

"Ah! A Team from Kumo, why don't you go with them? It may be good to be friends with people outside the village, who knows? You may even find yourselves _sharing_ a mission" Kakashi said pushing rather forcefully his Team towards Killer N's group.

All of this while said boy was meeting the other Teams from his village, Yugito Nii and her Team waiting for them while the others signaling that they will wait for them in class.

"Good morning, Yugito-chan!" N said smiling wide

"Good Morning" Yugito said as her Team joined N, both groups turning towards Kakashi as he coughed to attract their attention.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I am Kakashi Hatake, Jounin of Team 7, hope you like our village" Kakashi said as they neared the two Teams

"Nice to meet you, shouldn't you be with the other Jounin?" Queen T asked curious

"Technically yes, but I wished to see a certain someone once again" Kakashi answered with an eye-smile

"Those hair... _Inu_? Is that you?" the boy asked seeing him nod "I should thank you for helping me, you and _Neko-neechan_ changed my life, thank you" N said smiling happily

"I did what I know was the right thing, please forgive me for not taking action before, had I known..." Kakashi said kneeling down

"Hey-hey! That's too much now!" N said blushing as the man got up, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly

"Let's talk some more after this is over, please. Even if not under the same village I would like to remain in good terms...this if you had not planned to _switch_ " the grey-haired man said smirking

"Nope! Not happening!" the boy said smirking in return

"As I thought, can we still be colleagues?" Kakashi asked sighing

"Colleagues" N said said shaking the man's hand

"At least you seem happy" he said

"You can't imagine how much"

"Good for them, I will destroy Kumo otherwise" Kakashi answered nodding

"Don't worry, I can defend myself, now go before the others start bitching about your being late" N said

"Let them moan, pay attention you all and good luck!" the masked man said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So you are from here? Nice dog!" Yoru said smiling

"Yup! Me and Akamaru will show everyone who is the best! I am Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you!" Kiba said smirking, his little companion yapping happily from the top of his head

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you, you must be the _infamous_ Naruto everyone was talking about, even Sensei was restless when thinking about meeting you" Sasuke said presenting his hand

"It's _Killer N_ now, I changed it when Pops adopted me, the others of my Team are Queen T and Yoru Mushiatsui" N said shaking the boy's hand

"I was wondering if I could train with you some time in the future...you see...here people are a little..." the Uchiha boy asked stealing glances at his side, towards Sakura

"A little what? I don't get it" N said leaning closer

"Are you a baka or what? Sasuke-kun is offering you some help since he is OBVIOUSLY stronger than everyone here, he is just trying to help some inferior shinobi to have a better chance" Sakura said in smug pride

"Aah! I get it... _ass-kissing idiots_ " N said leaning closer to whisper in Sasuke's ear

"Yeah, they kinda think that I will stay loyal if they kiss my feet at every given occasion, and the fan-girls are pretty violent too" Sasuke answered nodding, a little whimper escaping him as Sakura latched to his arm with a giggle.

"You know Kumo would take you in happily, right? There fan-girls are _prohibited_ by law from nearing their target without their permission, they even let you use low-level, non-lethal jutsus to defend yourself in case those girls violate the law" Queen T said

"Really?!" Sasuke asked with a little TOO MUCH hope in his voice, before rapidly recomposing himself "Unfortunately I can't, this is my village, it's my duty staying here" he then said, a lone tear escaping his eyes with a momentarily trembling of his lips

"Whenever you want, the offer is always valid" N said patting the boy's shoulder

"Thank you" the raven-haired boy whispered giving a discreet thumbs-up

"COME ON! Let's go! I want to kick some ass!" Kiba yelled as he started pushing the others towards the Academy

"He is right, let's move before they start without us" Darui said sighing as Yugito too started pushing them, eager to start.

"Yoru, right?" Kiba asked discreetly nearing the girl

"Uh-hu! What do you need?" the young pervert asked

"Your friends...they smell... _strange_...as if they are not _completely_ human, and I have my senses screaming about staying away from them...you know them, are they dangerous?" Kiba asked uncertainly

"It must be their bloodline, the **Kuroi-misa**...it's perfectly normal, they are not dangerous as long as you don't anger them" Yoru answered

"Thank you" the Inuzuka boy answered nodding, not relieved in the slightest from the answer

"So Kumo is here too, eh? We thought that after the incident with the Hyuuga Clan you decided to stay the hell away from here" a boy with a black dress and face-paint said sneering

"Why? Why should I limit myself because of politics? I will do whatever I want, try to stop me" N answered smirking

"What a..." the boy with the Suna headband said growling

"Kankurou, shut up" a red-haired boy with an huge gourd on his back said glaring at him

"But...Gaara" Kankurou said whining

"Shut up or die, your choice" Gaara answered as sand moved from the gourd to start covering N, both boys looking in each other's eyes in silence

"Nice trick" N commented smiling

"You are different...your name?" Gaara asked curious

"Kurochi Killer N" N answered

"People like you usually smell like death and blood, but you are different...you ARE Death...I will fight you in this exam?" Gaara asked hopefully

"Let's hope so, it will be funny" N answered nodding as a cocoon of sand was now encasing his whole body

"GAARA! Stop this!" a girl with four ponytails said in worry

"Why aren't you helping him?" Sasuke asked as he was twitching to grab a kunai and attack the sand-user himself

"N saw worse things than that, don't worry" Queen T said proudly

"Yes...no blood, but pure Death is in your body. This is it, either by killing you or dying at your hands I will prove my existence, thank you for being here" Gaara said calling back the sand, surprising the other two by bowing deeply

"No problem, just don't you die on me before our fight comes" N answered bowing as well

"Let's go, we are wasting time, I need to be at my top to fight him, he is worthy of my FULL attention" Gaara said moving towards the academy

"H-Hai!" the other two stammered before following him, shock still on their faces.

"Funny boy, it will be funny after all" N commented smirking.

 **Academy – Class – few minutes later -**

"UUUUMPF!" Sakura muttered from behind the hand Yoru had on her mouth

"Shut up! You almost ruined everything! Yelling that the sign of the class was a fake, are you demented?" Yoru said angrily

"CHA! Those bakas were falling for it! I was just trying to show how much better we are!" the girl answered

"By making all those people reach here and doubling the competition?" Yugito asked curious

"It's obvious that you don't understand the fact that it would have helped them understand that they weren't ready for this exam" Sakura said crossing her arms

"Forget her, it's useless arguing with her once she has her mind settled on something, and thanks for stopping Lee from challenging me, how did you do it?" Sasuke said

"Oh! It was easy, really! I can be really convincing when I want to" N said grinning as a brown haired Hyuuga boy and a bun-haired girl entered the classroom carrying a kid wearing a green thighs with orange warmers on his legs and an huge bruise on his head that was still _smoking._

"Next time please refrain from challenging people when they say NO, it was not my fate to carry you" the Hyuuga boy said snarling

"Neji is right, Lee...Sasuke-san clearly said no" the girl said

"Neji-kun...Tenten-chan...I am so sorryyy!" Lee whined as he started walking again

"You should be quieter, you are attracting too much attention" a bespectacled boy said nearing them, followed by the rest of the Konoha's rookie Teams

"Thank you, we didn't know about that" N answered rolling his eyes as he, Queen T and Yoru took possession of a far-away desk.

"I am Kabuto, and since this is not my first time in this exam I managed to create some info cards about..." Kabuto said, ignored, while a boy wearing sun-glasses was watching intently the Kumo Team

"What's wrong, Shino-san?" a boy with a pale face and a perennial smile asked nearing the Aburame Heir

"That Team...it has something not normal" Shino answered with his usual plain tone

"Yeah, the two blonds smell like flesh and blood of different kinds put together casually, old and young, male and female, even animal at times" Kiba answered as now everyone near them was now completely ignoring the boy called Kabuto that was still trying to show them some cards in smug pride.

"They are ignoring me...bastards" the boy thought as he crouched in a corner with a blueish aura of sadness around his body, sniffing from time to time.

"What do you think? Hinata?" a blond girl, Ino Yamanaka, asked

"Tsk! Let me see...their chakra coils are normal, even if showing greater reserves than what they should have" the Hyuuga heiress said snarling

"I'll send some bugs, there is something strange here" Shino said as three little bugs flew out of his sleeve to fly towards Team 3.

After a little pause he finally got the answer from the first _spy_ he sent.

"The girl they call Yoru is normal, high Gennin/Low Chuunin reserves and no _anomalies_ " the boy said nodding

"And the other two?" a chubby boy, Chouji Akimiji, asked

"I..." Shino answered before falling silent.

As the two insects moved on Killer N and Queen T's shoulder both kid's clothes and flesh _opened_ to swallow the little things like a Venus flytrap would, snapping closed an instant later but making the Aburame boy _feel_ as the insects were slowly consumed alive.

The snort coming from T alerted them that she noticed, N instead just looked at them before winking playfully.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked curious, watching the Aburame heir shiver slightly

"Their...their body just _ate_ my insects, probably absorbing them completely" Shino answered shivering again at the sensation.

"WHAT!?" the boys and girls around him yelled in disbelief as their eyes moved as one towards the two shinobi of Kumo who lazily waved at them with matching knowing smirks on their faces.

"AAAALL RIGHT! I am Morino Ibiki, proctor of this exam, we will now start so shut up, sit down and let's get this written test down, try to talk or copy and I will personally tear off your legs and use them to beat you to a pulp" a scarred man said appearing in the class, his helpers distributing few papers around the class.

"You have an hour, do your best or piss off!" Ibiki said growling, scaring some of the presents

 **Forty minutes later – class -**

"Let's see..." N muttered looking towards T, watching the girl nod towards him with a thumbs up.

"Good, now we need Yoru to answer AT LEAST once right..." he then muttered, looking in dismay as the girl was fixing the paper with a dumbfounded expression and open mouth.

"Oh! For the love of...sorry insect boy, I need to _copy_ your style, nothing personal" N said looking at Shino sitting near him, making the Aburame Heir raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

Moving an hand on the desk with the palm facing upward he focused, to Shino's complete surprise few bugs started coming out from his flesh, silently flying towards Yoru.

"Those are...my bugs...how?" Shino whispered in awe

"A little secret, sorry but when you tried to _scan_ me my bloodline acted in self-defence _consuming_ the intruder and _adding_ its info to my _collection_ " N answered

"Fascinating...and terrible all the same, you are not supposed to have those bugs" the other answered as both saw the **Kuroi-misa** **bugs** moving on Yoru's desk, positioning themselves so to _spell_ the correct answer at each question making the girl smiling in delight.

"Not exactly, those are _part of my body_ , not actual insects, they can't lay eggs or reproduce in any way, I am just _imitating_ the basic functions, chakra absorption included, so you can rest assured that Kumo won't have an huge Aburame insect colony" N explained

"Still, copying it is not actually right or fair" Shino said

"You people have the **Sharingan** that can copy whatever jutsu it sees, I can do the same with my body, I can't see where is the difference" N countered as the insects returned once Yoru finished correcting her test, the little things _melting_ into black spots and disappearing under his skin.

"Can't argue with that, but expect my clan to ask for the same explanation you gave me" Shino said nodding

"Thank you for the heads up then" Killer N said as the test ended

"You have a fascinating ability, just pay attention when you use it, not everyone will be as understanding as me or my clan...and welcome back to Konoha, N-san" Shino answered as a black ball crashed through the window

"HELLO, NEECHAN!" the blond boy said saluting Anko with a wide smile

"I had no doubts about you staying, N-kun! unfortunately some other brats remained as well...follow me to Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death, hopefully there the weaklings will be removed, leaving out only the _Good ones_ " Anko said smirking

"Fine to me!" N said lifting Anko in his arms like a bride, making her let out a squealing laugh

"Not exactly what I meant but it's fine, TO THE FOREST!" the woman answered pointing out of the window from which she came

"As you wish, madame!" N answered jumping down with his Team following

" _As you wish, Madame_...bitch" Queen T muttered angrily, glaring at how Anko leaned her head on his shoulder the whole way with an happy smile.

 **Forest of Death – Clearing -**

After the start of the second part of the exam, the Team of Kumo had stopped in a rather _calm_ clearing under request of the pervert of the group that apparently had some doubts she needed to see resolved.

"Okay, we need two scrolls to pass this part, right?" Yoru asked

"Yes" T answered

"And we can do whatever we want to take them" she then asked

"Exactly" the other answered groaning

"We have a week to reach the central Tower once done, if we lose a Team member, Die, or open the scrolls before then we lose"

"YES! If you understand the rules then why you are asking?" T yelled in rage

"I just wanted to be sure, that's all" the young pervert said rising her hands

"Ookay! That way is _Sector 5_ , Anko-neechan suggested to stay AWAY from there since the worst kind of beasts are kept there" N said checking the area for intruders, his eyes showing the bulged veins of the **Byakugan**

"And you want to go directly THROUGH it instead, am I right?" T asked smirking

"I bet ANBU usually go there for training and their exam for the Captain position, they may have closed it for this exam, but I think we can sneak in, a lot of animals we can consume to become stronger" N answered

"You have not qualms with animals do you?" the blond girl asked

"After almost consuming my mother and ALL those years doing it, I think I am pretty much _used_ to it right now, it's what I am" N answered shrugging

"As long as you don't attack friends I am fine, let's go, we still need a scroll to pass this" Queen T said grabbing Yoru's arm to drag her

"But there are monsters there!" she whined

"Do you want to be a badass kunoichi? Then shut up and come with us" N said taking her other arm

"YOU TWO ARE CRAAAAZYYYY!" the poor girl's scream echoed in the forest.

 **Not far away – Team 7 –**

Team 7, minus Sakura as a strong gush of wind had just launched her against a tree knocking her unconscious, was now facing a lonely, tall man with a Grass Hitai-ate that was leering in Sasuke's direction.

"Ufufufufufu! You sure got strong under your brother's tutelage...but still not enough to defeat your father, do you know? It was mere luck that Itachi-chan survived that night, while you...you were spared because TOO WEAK to be worth killing" the man said with a low, dark chuckle.

"Do you think I don't know? I always known that my _father_ was so arrogant to not wanting _worthless_ blood staining his pretty hands, that's why I am training hard, I will avenge my clan and show everyone that the Uchiha name is not synonym of the word _Traitor_! Madara and my father are tainting, poisoning my family name...and I will clean it!" Sasuke said defiantly, trying to ignore his shaking legs, exhausted after a brief taijutsu encounter with the mysterious man.

"Big words, but we both know that Konoha will NEVER let you become strong, fearing that you too will abandon them, turning into their enemy, me instead...I will give you power beyond your wildest fantasy, making you able to kill Fugaku and being recognized as the strongest Uchiha ever!" the man said with a sickening smile.

"You seem to know Konoha sooo well, Pedo-kun! Luckily we met you or we would have never known those _vital_ info " Kiba taunted smirking, he too panting heavily while keeping the fainted Akamaru in his arms protectively near his chest.

"Shut up mutt! This is not a talk you should take part to" the man hissed glaring at the Inuzuka

"Then stop talk and fight!" Sasuke yelled going through hand-seals

"Ufufufu! What a fiery spirit! Yes, yes my gift will fit you perfectly!" The Grass nin said as his neck elongated towards Sasuke at blinding speed, teeth bared and ready to bite the Uchiha boy.

"YEEE-HA! MOTHERFUCKER!" a male voice yelled from the woods in undisguised glee.

"WHAT!?" the man had barely time to dodge as an HUGE, six-legged, two-headed purple tiger came charging towards them.

"HA! HA! RUN, YOU WEAKLING! RUN!" a boy with ash-white skin said using the chains tied to his arms to pull the two heads up, _guiding_ the beast towards the tower

"WOOOOOOOOO!" N yelled in joy sitting near him with a wide grin

"Thank you for the help, Kratos-kun!" Yoru said happily

" _Amici miei_ (My friends) we come from the same village, helping each other was a given" _Dante_ _Alighieri_ said smiling with his bone-made scythe shining brightly in the sun

"And the idiot here would have never stopped pestering us if we didn't" Asura answered growling

"Exactly" _Kratos_ said tugging the heads again with his chain-blades.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE!" Kiba yelled as the Grass Nin moved to attack again

"Dodge, you idiot!" Sasuke said pushing him down the tree, the man's neck elongating again and barely missing the Uchiha, biting the branch they were in as a result

"WOOO! THIS IS BLOODY AWESOME!" another voice said as an HUGE blood-red sparrow flew on the scene, following the tiger

"WELCOME TO MY FANTASY ZONE! GET READY!" _Bayonetta_ chirped happily with a seal array going from her ear to her mouth, somehow _piloting_ the sparrow with it

"JUMP!" Having recovered the unconscious Sakura after landing, both Konoha boys used the last bit of their strength to jump towards the Kumo Team, grabbing the huge bird's talon to escape.

"We have company" _Virgil_ said without opening his eyes or moving from his meditating stance

"Yo! You must be the Team Killer N was talking about!" _Dante_ said winking at them

"Yeah, can we come with you? I kinda have a pedo stalking me" Sasuke asked

"I AM NOT A PEDO!" the man shrieked angrily while following them

"Don't cry, down there! I hate two things: crying people and cockroaches" _Bayonetta_ said as Konoha's Team 7 climbed the bird

"And _Crying Cockroaches_?" _Dante_ asked

"I don't even want to think about it" she answered shivering

"Bayo-chan! Where are the others?" N asked

"They should be coming soon, N-kun!" the girl answered as a long animal whine resounded behind them

"Tch! What a worthless beast" _Alucard_ muttered with crossed arms as he was standing on the HUGE green zebra's three-horned head.

"That woman called this place _The forest of Death_...but I am only seeing weaklings since we arrived" _Nightmare_ said sitting near the red coat-wearing kid on the beast's head

"Yes, they could easily use those beasts to defend their village, but they are too scared of them to even try it" _Walter_ said shrugging.

"Maybe we should go faster, the others are not so far ahead" _Seras_ said as their Animal gained speed.

" _SQUISH!_ " a strange wet noise echoed in the forest, the three beasts were now moving in formation as the huge zebra finally reached the others.

"What was that?" Kiba asked curious while looking around for the source of the noise.

"Don't know, don't care. Make this beast go faster, Alucard! I am bored!" _Ivy_ said moving a whip-like weapon to strike the animal herself.

"Silence! Don't order me around, woman!" the boy answered growling.

While the various Teams moved with thundering steps towards the Tower, no one noticed a groaning Snake Sannin climbing out of the deep imprint the zebra had left on the ground after stepping on him in its mad dash.

"I am okay!" he said with a strained voice as he got up on shaking legs.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA! How are you, master?" a Gennin Team with a musical note on their Hitai-ate asked nearing him

"Fine...how have you been?" the revealed Sannin asked with a confused expression

"Ehm...good?" a bandaged boy answered uncertainly

"The Uchiha escaped, what do we do now?" the girl of the group asked

"Well...do you have your scrolls?" the man asked

"Yes?"

"Good...Five minutes break...smoke if you got 'em..." Orochimaru answered before falling down face-first, groaning in pain.

 **With N and the others -**

"Hey, We got an extra scroll, do you need it?" _Asura_ asked to Sasuke, showing an **Earth Scroll**

"Uh? T-Thank you" Sasuke answered bowing, accepting the offer

"Just take it and pay attention next time, we won't always be there saving you" _Kratos_ said

"I know, and I'll wait for the occasion for me to save YOUR ass" the Uchiha boy said smirking

"AH! I can't wait to see THAT happen" the ash-coloured boy answered laughing.

 **Konoha – central Tower – a week later -**

After a week since their arrival at the tower, N and the others from Kumo had a busy time training for whatever trial was awaiting them once everyone finished reaching the tall construction.

"SASUKE-KUUUN! Come out! I want to thank you for saving me!" Sakura called out as she was scanning every corner of the huge tower for her one, _true_ love, not even sparing a glance to the various ninja of Kumo as she passed near them.

"You can come out now, she didn't see you" N said to the wall.

"Thank goodness" Sasuke sighed as he removed the cloth he had coloured to look like the wall and used to hide.

" _GUAAAH?_ " _Voldo_ asked with a guttural moan, moving his head to the side

"He asks if you want him to kill her" _Nightmare_ said

"No...thank you...there is no need for that" Sasuke answered sweat-dropping at how casually he asked

"Suits you, not my problem" the armor-clad boy answered shrugging uncaring.

Sasuke's sweat-drop grew bigger at that

"EVERY GENNIN PLEASE REACH THE HALL! THE NEXT PART OF THE EXAM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" a voice resounded from several speakers, sending the message to every corner of the tower.

 **Konoha – Tower in the Forest – Main Hall -**

"Good, now that you are all here, I inform you that since we have too many contestants we will be forced to have a series of preliminary fights so to have a suitable number of gennin for our finals" Hiruzen said to the assorted ninja

"We will use that screen to randomly match the contestants, once your name is called please come down in the arena, the winner will be the one to knock-out, kill or disable the other, should I say _stop_ you all WILL stop and wait for me and the judges to decide the winner of the match" Hayate, the proctor of the preliminary exam, said glaring at the kids

"HAI!" they all answered as the screen started circling through names.

 **-Queen T Kurochi VS Zaku Abumi –**

The screen showed as the others left the arena floor, leaving the two to face each-other.

"Good, remember, if I say stop both of you will interrupt the fight, no matter what you were doing, understood?" Hayate asked

"Hai!" both answered

"Perfect, now...BEGIN!" the proctor called out as he jumped back

"I don't know how you freaks managed to tame those beasts, but you won't win this!" Zaku said pointing his hands at T, several _holes_ could be seen there releasing air

"Nice arms, but what those holes are there for?" the blond asked curious

"Maybe you should pay attention and fight, idiot! **Decapitating airwaves!** " the boy yelled as a strong blast of wind caught the Kumo gennin face-first, living up to its name by beheading her.

"She...she didn't dodge?" Zaku asked surprised at seeing the body fall down

"Hey, T-chan! Come on, get up! I wanna fight too!" N called out from the balcony, Kushina hugging him from behind and glaring at whoever asked her why, Kakashi too for once forgetting his book to steal a glance or two towards the blond boy.

It was an unexpected miracle that the woman's seal also _modified_ her scent, otherwise it would have been hard to explain why Kushina had suddenly started _smelling_ like the two kids.

"Aye-aye! I was just curious, that's all" T answered from the floor, shocking Zaku and freezing the proctor that was about to call the boy's name as the winner

"W-What!?" Zaku said as he watched the girl get up with her head under her arm, before repositioning it on her shoulders with a barely noticeable series on _snap!_ noises

"Better!" she said playfully, taking a ready stance

"HOW!? How the Hell did you do it?!" he asked

"Bloodline? Mystical power? Demonic possession? Chose one, I won't tell" she answered smirking, before a flash of mischievousness passed in her eyes

"I will be gentle, I will use only ONE finger to crush you" T said rising said finger, pleased by the surprised look on Hiruzen and Jiraiya at seeing a girl _resembling_ Tsunade Senju saying that same line with a similar green jacket, grey clothes and hair style.

"Stop belittling me! **Extreme Decapitating Airwaves**!" Zaku screamed in fury as he unleashed and enormous blast of condensed wind, literally pulverizing everything on its path towards the blond girl.

"Useless! **Doton: Kyodaina chikyuu kouyaku! (Colossal Earth Entrapment)** " T called out stomping on the ground, surrounding herself in a colossal cube of rock, the airwaves impacting with the defence in an huge explosion and lifting an huge cloud of dust.

"AH! Not even that helped you!" Zaku said in triumph before a chuckle resounded from above him

"Try again! **Tsuutenkyuaku! (Heavenly Foot of Pain)** " she yelled as her heel impacted with the floor as Zaku miraculously managed to dodge, eyes wide in fear as the whole Tower trembled under her assault.

"What the hell are you!?" the boy screamed trying to move the fight to close-range taijutsu

"Queen T, the strongest Kunoichi ever seen!" she answered grabbing the boy's hands in a tight hold

"Bad move, bitch! Now you won't escape! **Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!** " Zaku called in glee.

To the others (sans N's Team) surprise the boy's arms simply _exploded_ as the air couldn't be released from his palms, while both were shot back from the explosion, Queen T remained practically unscathed as the few wounds she suffered were rapidly healed thanks to the fragments of Zaku's arms she absorbed without people noticing, using his genetic material to repair her body.

The boy from Oto wasn't as lucky as both his arms had been disintegrated by the failed attack before being actually shot to the wall as an added bonus, his head cracking the wall and leaving a trail of blood as he slumped down.

"Winner, Queen T Kurochi" Hayate called as medics rushed towards Zaku to try to help him.

"Good job!" N said as the blond reached her Team, the boy hugging her fiercely

"I think Sarutobi-sensei will soon have Jiraiya pay us a visit" the girl whispered in his ear

"Yep, using your old techniques must have had a certain _impact_ on those two" N whispered back

"Serve them well, those bastards" T answered as the screen flashed to chose two names for the next fight

"Hey N-kun! If you fight a girl I will cash that bet we had back in Kumo!" Yoru said grinning

"WHAT!? How did...you have...impossible!" N said in shock

"YUP! I spied in both male and female side of the bathhouse for a month without being caught, look! The seal is still green!" the pervert said in triumph, moving her cleavage down until her breast was exposed, a green-coloured seal could be seen over her heart.

The Team ignoring the appreciative whistles from the other boys and the howling of Kiba.

"You...you...I can't! I can't do THAT!" N said whining

"Oh, but you have to! You promised, remember?" Yoru answered smirking

"Why you didn't find out!?" N asked glaring at Queen T

"I never noticed, I swear!" the girl answered rising her hands

"FINE! But only if I will fight a girl!" N answered as the screen stopped circling through names

 **Killer N Kurochi VS Choji Akimichi**

"YES!" N yelled happily, jumping down and ignoring the sulking Yoru

"I don't like that smile!" Chouji said whining, watching the grinning Kurochi waiting for him in the arena

"Come on! After this we'll have some BBQ to help you forget" Asuma said pushing the boy towards the stairs

"I hate you, stomach" the Akimichi said as his stomach grumbled in acceptance.

"Both ready?" Hayate asked "HAJIME!" he then said moving back away.

" **Baika no Jutsu! (Multi-size technique)** " Choji said making his body inflate like a balloon, taking a round appearance

"Nice trick! Anything to add?" N asked smiling

"I'll show you! **Nikudan sensha! (Human Bullet Tank)** " pluging in his arms and legs inside his inflated body, the Akimichi boy used his chakra to propel himself forward in an high-speed roll.

"Cool! But not enough **Kuroi Misa: Kin'niku! (Black Mass: Muscles** ) N yelled turning his arms in the empowered grey version of the **Muscle-mass form**

"STOP!" the blond boy said cocking back his fist and delivering a devastating blow to the Konoha gennin, instantly stopping his roll to launch him back and out of the room.

"WHOA!" Hayate said watching in wonder the scene

"I am not...defeated...yet..." Chouji said stumbling back in the arena, one eye closed as blood was flowing over it from a cut in his forehead

"Then give me your best shot!" N said motioning him to attack

"I WON'T LOSE! **Baika no Jutsu! (Multi-size technique) Nikudan Hari Senshan! (Spiked Human Bullet Tank)** " the boy yelled jumping high and rapidly wrapping a long rope adorned by kunais around his body, spinning on himself the now spiked human-sized bullet sprinted towards the Kumo gennin

"You fought well, but I need to win if I want to become Chuunin and show everyone how strong I am" N said turning his hands in the **Claws form** and crossing the blades in front of him.

In the meantime shocking the ones not knowing about his bloodline.

" **Kuroi Misa** **Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji** **(Black Mass Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths)** " as Choji was few inches from colliding with N the Kumo boy attacked, his clawed hands moving rapidly in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously and launching the Akimichi up in the air amidst the fragments of the broken kunais, several deep cuts appearing on his body as he fell down.

"Winner, Killer N Kurochi!" Hayate called as the fallen Konoha nin was escorted out.

" _What...was that? Naruto, why did you never show those powers before? Can it be that we missed a new bloodline? I need to investigate this, I just hope the Kyuubi is not somehow culprti of this..damned beast!_ " Hiruzen thought while watching as the blond boy reach his Team back in the stands.

 **Next Fight: Asura VS Rock Lee -**

"YOSH! I hope we will both fight at our peak, Asura-san!" Lee said bowing, the bowl haired boy smiling wide at the Kumo gennin

"Tch! Be as you say" Asura answered clenching his hands thigh

"Both ready? HAJIME!" Hayate said starting the match

"I WILL SHOW YOU WHY KONOHA'S FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL NEVER _**WHAM!**_ " Rock Lee started saying before Asura's punch didn't hit his face

"Just shut up and fight!" the white haired boy said growling, shutting the boy up and throwing him back

"YOSH! HERE I COME!" Lee answered sprinting forward

" **Konoha Senpu!** " Spinning in the air the young taijutsu beast moved to kick Asura's head, making the other fly back

"RAAAAH!" roaring in rage Asura sprinted forward, grabbing Lee's next punch to pull the boy towards him, burying his gauntlet-covered fist in the Konoha nin's stomach

"Waah!" the other screamed as the Kumo nin grabbed his leg

"This is not over yet!" Asura yelled launching Lee up in the air before following him with a powerful jump

"I won't lose!" as he said that the Konoha boy's bandages went undone, latching to Asura's body

"USELESS!" Asura answered, grabbing the bandages to pull the boy towards him

"AAAH!" using the pull to his advantage Lee moved his head to the side to evade the punch, hitting the other with all his strength, both crushing on the floor as neither of the two released their hold on the other.

"Not bad, keeping up with Asura up until now shows great premises" Queen T commented

"Ah! The brat is only starting showing his true colours, once he is angry enough you will see" Shao-Kahn said with an evil glint in his eyes.

 **Back to the fight-**

"Nice punch" Asura said snarling

"You are a great fighter too!" Rock Lee answered

"BUT IT WON'T BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME!" Asura yelled punching the ground creating a crater, a thin red hue covering his body as his red eyes gained a slight shining

"It started! The secret technique of his clan!" the boy's sensei said in glee as a primal anger started irradiating from the Kumo nin.

"LEE! Take them off! All of them!" Maito Gai said watching his pupil

"Are you sure, sensei?" Lee asked

"The boy is preparing something, don't let your guard down!" the _Green Beast_ answered

"HAI, Gai-sensei!" the boy answered removing few hidden weights from his body, throwing them away and demolishing a wall with their humongous weight.

"I feel so light now!" the boy said smiling as he blurred away, nailing Asura on the face with a punch before moving rapidly behind him to kick his back.

"The boy is good...pity that Asura will soon break him" Alucard said smirking evilly

"What do you mean?" Ino asked

"His clan knows how to turn anger into chakra, and among all of them he has the shortest temper, especially when someone underestimate him, that's why they called him _Asura the warrior of Wrath_ " the red clothed boy answered without moving his eyes from the fight

"He can turn Anger into Chakra?" the Yamanaka heiress asked curious

"Just look instead of talking" Alucard answered

 **Back to the fight -**

"Yosh! This is the end!" Lee said sprinting forward to deliver the last punch, ignoring how the aura over Asura's body was now burning like a blood-red fire

"Yes, this is the end...YOURS!" Asura answered _head-butting_ Lee's punch, ripples forming on the boy's punch as he screamed in pain

"W-What?!" the boy asked clutching his hand in pain

"Now it's my turn" Asura answered charging towards him, a fiery tail of energy behind him as he ran

"GRAAAH!" screaming in primal rage the Kumo nin punched his enemy, his fist moving through the crossed arms the boy used to protect himself to hit his stomach, launching Lee against the huge statue in the arena, covering it in deep cracks.

"GRAAAAAAAH!" with a new battle-cry Asura charged forward, looking as Lee's body was slowly moving away from the statue, the boy's chakra flaring as a blue flame with his skin turning redder, stopping the other's charge.

"He is opening his **chakra gates!** You taught him that too?!" Kakashi asked

"Yes, he can open up to the fifth, but I hoped he would not have needed THAT in this exam"

" **Kaymon: Kai! Kyuumon: Kai! Seimon: Kai! Shoumon: Kai! Komon: Kai!** " Lee said as even more energy started circling around him.

( **Gate of Opening/ Healing/ Life/ Pain/ Limit: Release** )

"Aah!" disappearing from view Rock Lee punched Asura up in the sky, rapidly following him to deliver a storm of punches to the falling boy

"I...WON'T BE STOPPED!" Asura screamed as he managed to intercept a punch and take and hold of the boy's arm, both of them starting punching the other without care of dodging or defending at all.

As the two reached the floor they jumped away, glaring at each other from the sides of the arena

"Nice trick, but you won't keep that up forever...I can see you are already panting" Asura said cleaning some blood from his mouth

"You too are incredible, Asura-san, withstanding my punches like that" Lee said panting heavily, the normal strain of the Gate Opening worsened by the wounds the other had already inflicted on him before.

"Let's settle this with a last punch, full power. The one still standing will be the winner" Asura proposed grinning

"I accept, get ready, Asura-san!" Lee said running forward

"WAAAAAAARGH!" Asura screamed as he started running as well.

Both boys met half way, each fist hitting the other squarely on the face with the floor cracking under the pressure of each attack, making more than few tiles fly away from the shock-wave.

As time silently kept passing, Lee's skin slowly returned to its original colour as Asura's body lost the red flaming aura surrounding it, the white haired boy falling down with Lee immediately following.

"The Match ended in a draw, the judges will decide if one of the two will reach the finals or if both will be excluded" Hayate said as medics took the two away.

 **In the stands -**

"Nice fight, Asura fought well, I am surprised that Lee managed to keep up with him" N said smiling

"He was trained by the best Taijutsu Master Konoha has, I expected no less" T answered nodding

"Well, I hope I will have a nice fight too!" Yoru said as Alucard moved down to fight against Ino Yamanaka

"Do you think she will win?" N asked

"Against Alucard-san? I doubt it...especially if she tries to enter his mind" Walter answered pointing at the fight, there they could see Ino trying her clan's jutsu on the boy, starting screaming in absolute horror immediately after

"Bad move that" N said smirking as the girl stopped the technique, too shocked to stop Alucard to knock her out with a tremendous punch to her face.

"I'll go stop him..." Pip said sighing, moving to stop the red-dressed boy from stomping on the girl, enraged by her poor performances.

"That boy needs some more self-control" T said sighing as others joined to stop Alucard.

"When will it be my turn?" Yoru asked whining

"I hope it will be soon, so you will calm down" Death said snarling

 **Next fight: Kratos VS Sai**

"Both contestants please come down" Hayate called out as both jumped down from the stands

"Finally a fight, you better entertain me with this" Kratos said taking two jagged blades from his back, connecting them to the chains around his arms.

"I will do my best, Bald-san" Sai said bowing, making the Kumo boy growl in rage.

"Ready? HAJIME!" the proctor yelled leaving the arena to the two.

"Let's start with something small" Sai said rapidly drawing on a scroll, two lions of ink surfacing to attack the other.

"THAT'S USELESS!" Kratos yelled swinging its blades, the electricity covering them tearing the beasts to pieces before he charged forward

"Then I'll make them bigger" the pale boy said as several horse-sized beasts surfaced from the scroll, converging on Kratos.

"AAARGH!" letting out a powerful cry, the ash-white boy started spinning the blades rapidly over his head, bringing them down with ferocious anger to destroy each creature, the resulting wall of ink stopping him from seeing Sai's tantou blade moving towards his torso

"Here" Sai said as he slashed down rapidly, a little surprise showing on his face as Kratos managed to deflect the attack a little using the golden armour on his arm, turning the intended deep wound on his torso into a flesh wound on his shoulder, his head nailing the other boy's chin, making him lose balance enough for a shoulder-tackle.

"That was a good strategy, but not enough!" Kratos said launching both blades towards Sai

"You are good too, Bald-san" Sai answered using his sword to pair the attack, making both blades hit the floor at his sides

"Bad move" Kratos said smirking, using the stuck blades to propel himself forward for another shoulder-tackle.

"Fast" Sai commented as his body erupted into ink

"A clone?" Kratos said surprised as several snakes of ink circled around him to block his body.

"Surrender now would be very nice from you, Bald-san" Sai asked with his perennial smile, moving his blade to Kratos' neck

"Do you know why I chose this name? Because the _original_ Kratos, my ancestor, is said to be the only one that managed to escape Hell by himself, and if the Gates of Hell never stopped him, then those snakes won't stop me either!" the Kumo nin said grabbing the enemy's sword with his teeth and the snakes with his hand, moving a finger along his weapons' blades to smear blood on it.

The result was an intense wave of electricity covering Kratos' body destroying the snake and traveling through Sai's sword to his body, shocking both.

"Just in case I was captured...I decided to store some Lightning chakra inside my blades" Kratos said panting, grabbing Sai's head to head-but him several times

"Ugh!" Sai muttered while spitting out some blood.

"This is not over" Kratos said cocking back a fist to hit the Konoha nin, slamming him down on the floor.

Kneeling down to pin the pale boy's arms, the Kumo nin started pummeling on his face with savage punches, blood flying around at each fist.

"I...won't...lose!" Sai muttered biting Kratos' hand to stop him, using the brief surprise to jerk his legs upward to move him away, taking an hold of his sword to attack as the other did the same.

Tantou sword met jagged blade in a shower of sparks, the other chained blade called by a violent movement of Kratos' arm slicing Sai's torso and leaving a deep gash.

"GUAH!" the boy yelped before a new punch reached him, sending him down.

"Surrender" the Kumo Shinobi said kicking away the Tantou and moving his blades at both sides of Sai's neck, ready to behead him, drawing some blood with the closeness to his skin

"Proctor...I forfeit" Sai said with ragged voice

"Winner of the fight: Asura of Kumo" Hayate said ending the match.

 **In the stands -**

"WHY IS NOT MY TURN YET!?" Yoru screamed in rage

"Calm down, we all have to fight, soon they will call you" T answered looking down at _Nightmare's_ fight with Neji Hyuuga.

"Yeah, losing your calm is useless now" N said grinning, giving to the pervert a one-arm hug.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU WORM!" the blue clad boy screamed waving the huge blade in his hands in a wide angle.

"I know...but I wanna show everyone how badass I am!" the girl whined in answer

"Whatever...what do you think? Neji seems able to hold himself up pretty well" T said pointing at both boys down in the arena, _Nightmare_ using his blade to stand up and the Hyuuga boy holding his left arm that was bleeding rather violently.

"Both are scary at close-range, _Night's_ blade can clave a man in half with the weight alone, while the **Juuken** can disable your chakra or shred your organs to pieces...it will depend on who wants to win, the one "wanting it more" will prevail" N answered

"I won't lose, my fate is to win and show everyone my true power!" Neji yelled running forward, his sleeve torn and used to stop the bleeding

"You Fool! I will break you in half! I SHALL BECOME YOUR GREATEST NIGHTMARE!" the other screamed charging towards him

A powerful swing of the blue armoured boy made the blade get stuck in the floor, jumping over it Neji managed to hit the Kumo nin's forehead, denting the helmet he was wearing.

To his surprise, one of _Nightmare's_ hands grabbed his ankle, slamming him down before stomping on his stomach, a loud _Crack!_ Echoing in the room to show that the Hyuuga's ribs had just gave in

"Stop the fight!" Hayate called out as _Nightmare_ lifted his leg to stomp down again but fainting from the hit to his head, medics rushing to help both him and Neji, carrying the two away.

"Winner: Nightmare of Kumo" the proctor then called out as the judges rapidly gave their verdict

The rest of the fights were then fast, both Vergil and Dante had to fight a shinobi of Oto, Vergil showing everyone that having the ability to _stretch_ his own limbs is useless (and kinda stupid to do) when your adversary is a swordsman in training adept at laido ( **extraction technique** ) once done the blue coat of the boy was smeared red from Oto nin's blood.

Dante was more "clean" than his brother, the one he fought could absorb chakra by touching, Dante resolved by using the flat side of his sword to beat the boy unconscious.

Bayonetta fought against an Oto Kunoichi named Tsuchi Kin, the girl from Kumo showing that her chakra control was astounding as her clothes were apparently her HAIR that she could manipulate through chakra, turning them into huge fists she used against her enemy, luckily she wore something over her privates otherwise the male half of the audience would not have been able to watch until the end, a concussion later, Bayonetta was declared winner.

Another defeat for Kumo came when Ivy fought against Kiba, both gave their best, but a surprise attack from Akamaru and a smoke bomb gave to Kiba the opening necessary to use his clan technique **Getsuga** to finish the fight, even if in a draw that then resulted in the judges "choosing" him to advance.

Voldo had it easy, Sakura literally fainted once seeing with who she would have been forced to fight, in short, as the screen showed **Voldo VS Sakura Haruno** her brain gave up under the scarring image of Voldo's "pelvic thrusts of happiness" at being called to fight.

 **Next Fight: Shikamaru Nara VS Shino Aburame**

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Yoru owled as once again she wasn't called

"Come on, don't cry! just have patience and your turn will come" N said patting her back

"Easy for you to say! Who knows how long I'll have to wait!" she answered

 **-In the Arena -**

"We'll have to fight apparently" Shino said in a monotone

"Mendokuse...I wanted to forfeit, but then I remembered that I have to AT LEAST reach the finals or my mother will crash my skull, so I had no choice" Shikamaru answered sighing

"You have all my comprehension, shall we start?" the Aburame heir asked getting ready

"Can't I just play dead and go sleep?" the other answered

"No, get ready and fight, HAJIME!" Hayate answered glaring at him.

None of the two moved, both knowing that the other could still reach his target without moving of a single step, the rhythmic buzzing of Shino's insect the only noise in the room, the only movement from Shikamaru's part was getting on his knee to prepare his clan's technique.

"So it is...the first to move will be the winner..." Shino said nodding, bugs slowly crawling out from the collar of his jacket.

"We both know it's the only way it may be...there are no shadows for me to use or place for you to hide in so to unleash your bugs safely" Shikamaru answered

"A good assumption, but wrong in this case" Shino answered running towards the Nara heir

"Rushing to attack is not your style, troublesome... **Kage Mane!** " Shikamaru said connecting his shadow to Shino's

"Will you surrender?" the shadow user asked walking towards him, forcing the boy to mimick his actions,

"Maybe you should do that yourself" Shino answered calmly

"What the..." Shikamaru said as Shino's punch landed on his nose

"Look at my shadow..." Shino asked

"Your...two?!" the other said with wide eyes as under Shino TWO shadows were projected on the floor

"While we were talking I had my bugs moving towards my feet, when I started running my REAL shadow moved following the lights while the bugs kept the illusion of another for you to catch" Shino explained while resuming his attack, whenever a punch couldn't connect a swarm of insects would fly out to suck away some chakra from Shikamaru and rapidly return to its master.

"And what would have happened if I trapped both?" Shikamaru asked while trying to build enough distance for his attack

"I would have lost...I just tried my luck" the other answered simply, throwing few kunais at the rapidly backpedaling Nara.

"Good strategy, but not enough" Shikamaru answered, using several smoke bombs to hide his presence.

"That was unexpected" the Aburame boy muttered as a long shadow moved towards him, using the ones of the kunais to stretch further, forcing him to run up the wall to evade it.

" _I can barely see a thing, I can only use the kunais to determine how he COULD move_ " Shikamaru thought before finally getting a glimpse of the other, just in time to evade a 'Ball' of bugs moving towards him like a bullet.

"You are not the only one that 'used' that smoke" Shino said as the smoke cleared, showing that over the two now stood several 'spheres' of insects slowly orbiting in wait

"Mendokuse...another stalemate, kunais for me and bugs for you...what a pain" Shikamaru said sighing

"Technically, between you and me, I am the one with still enough chakra to go on" the other answered

"But you are also without bugs since the majority is up there"

"That is also true..." Shino answered making all the bugs move as one against Shikamaru

" **Kage Mane!** " both attacks connected at the same time, an hand of shadow choking Shino while a cloud of bugs covered Shikamaru.

Silence once again fell in the arena as the ones watching were waiting with expectation for the first to fall, as that shadow-made hand left the Aburame heir's neck a tired sigh was heard.

"At least I tried...troublesome bugs" Shikamaru sighed as he fell on his ass

"I forfeit...I can't go on, not enough chakra" he then said before falling asleep while sitting, his head rising and falling rhythmically

"Winner of the fight: Shino Aburame" Hayate said

 **-In the Stands-**

"That was a close call, he was lucky Shikamaru didn't notice the second shadow" Kiba said

"It was fate to declare him the winner, as I will be in the finals" Hinata said in answer, making few near her groan at yet another 'fate moment' of hers.

"Yeah! now it will be MY turn!" Yoru said happily.

To the Kumo girl dismay it was not the case, the next fights were between Temari from Suna against Yugito Nii resulting in the wind mistress from the village in the desert being almost "roasted alive" as her wind-based jutsus simply helped the Kumo Jinchuuriki's Katon techniques getting stronger, leaving her with only her Taijutsu knowledge, but failing when a surprise attack from a lightning clone didn't caught her defenseless.

Yugito's teammates had to fight between each other, ending the fight with an handshake when Omoi was forced to admit defeat at Darui's hands.

Gaara's victory was literally instantaneous as the Genin from Kusa he was fighting, a boy named Sakemaru, decided to make fun of the fact that the red-haired jinchuuriki was lamenting in anger his missed opportunity at fighting Killer N by implying a possible 'yaoi' interest in his part.

The sand cocoon that formed in answer was the fastest his siblings had ever seen at forming and crushing the victim, leaving nothing behind other than a tiny spray of blood signalling that there was once an human there.

Now it was FINALLY York's turn, after watching Sasuke's fight against Kankurou ending with an heavily panting, heavily bruised Uchiha barely managing to achieve victory thanks to a well-placed fireball that destroyed the other's puppet, leaving him open enough for a quick jab to the chin followed by a knee to the stomach and a SECOND fireball catching his legs as he jumped away, making Kankurou crash on the floor screaming, the fight ended when Sasuke's kick removed several teeth from the Suna Puppeteer's mouth, silencing him.

 **-Next Fight: Yoru Mushiatsui VS Dosu Kinuta** -

While Yoru was gleefully jumping down the railing, Dosu was glaring holes in the head of a bored-looking Jounin of Kusa village, hate almost "palpable" around him.

" _Kill the Uchiha boy...sounds easy_ I thought, but then I heard the boy tell how your neck elongated towards him...you tried to give him a Curse Seal BEFORE we actually fought him? you really think that I am only a pawn like the rest of your miserable lackeys? then watch me, if I have not the occasion to kill your 'precious' Uchiha in the finals, then I'll do it before...either way I will destroy whatever dream or ambition you have, no matter if I will die in the process" Dosu thought snarling in disgust, his body moving in the arena by itself.

"Both fighters are ready?" Hayate asked

"Yes/Yay!" both boy and girl replied.

"Then...Fight!" the proctor said jumping back

Unsealing her bow, Yoru jumped back, far from Dosu before rapidly starting shooting arrows at him

"Long-range then? good for you, but not fast enough" Dosi said dodging the first few projectiles before running forward, the sound from his 'melody arm' deflecting the few he didn't actively dodge, rapidly closing the distance between them.

"Gack!" the girl yelped barely dodging the boy's fist, but unable to evade the blast of sound that followed it, making the girl fly back from the concussive force of the attack

"You can dodge my attacks, but you can't escape them" Dosu said calmly, watching as Yoru was emptying her stomach and shaking.

 **-in the stands-**

"It attacks the inner ear, if Yoru doesn't pay attention he will cause her to lose focus, orientation, and like in this case, feel nauseated" Queen T said

"Oh for the love of..." Death grunted facepalming "Yoru! don't you dare lose" he then hissed towards her

 **-Back to the fight-**

" **Katon: Honou no yajirushi! (Flame Arrow)** " Yoru yelled spitting few thin firballs towards Dosu

" **Oto no Kabe!** " Dosu said clapping his hands, generating a deafening BOOM that protected him from the blast **(Sound Wall)**

Cursing between clenched teeth she sprinted forward, disconnecting the two half of her bow to reveal two hidden blades.

"I thought that my demonstration was clear, close-quarter combat is suicide against me!" Dosu said dodging one of the blades an grabbing one of her arms, his hand grabbing Yoru's face, hitting her fully with the sound waves of his bracelets.

"You fought well, but I need to go on..." Dosu said walking away

"...You...D-D-Die!" Yoru said getting up on shaky legs, barely able to stand before falling forward, her fall stopped by the wire of her bow circling around Dosu's neck

"Gack! let...me go...you crazy bastard" Dosu said with a raspy voice, taking away the wire from his throat and turning towards Yoru to deliver another dose of sound waves to her head.

"AAAH!" the girl yelled in rage, blindly slashing at Dosu's hand as she understood what he was trying to do, cutting the appendage away before thrusting the blade in his eye-socket, making him howl in pain.

As both fell down, a crazed Yoru moved to strain his hips, pummeling his face with her fists while crying and screaming, blood flowing from her ears, unable to hear the proctor calling the match to stop.

killer N and T had to jump down to restrain the distraught girl, forcing her to stop, explaining that she was unable to hear.

"Take your teammate to the infirmary and make her calm down, otherwise I will be forced to disqualify her for not stopping when I said it" Hayate said as both kids and Death brought Yoru out of the Arena.

 **-Infirmary - An hour later-**

"The damages are too heavy, it will take AT LEAST two weeks for her to completely heal, by all means her brain should have been turned to mush after that attack and the second, she was lucky" T said sighing, having scanned the girl once the doctors left her room.

"Having you study under Shizune-san was useful...barely two weeks after she heals...in this little time I can't train her enough to fight against the Inuzuka boy...we will have her forfeit, better having a defeat instead than a death on my conscience" Death said shaking his head

"She gave her best at least, sensei" N said watching the girl sleep.

"But it was not enough" the sensei answered

"Then you will have to deal with it, we are still young, you too had to start from nothing when you came out of the academy, remember" Queen T said sighing

"I am still your sensei, technically I should reprimand you for that answer" Death said walking towards the window

"Just because you are our sensei it doesn't mean you can't learn something from us yourself, humans make mistakes, no matter if one is a gennin, jounin or even a Kage or a Daimyo. Count on the fact that Me, N and Yoru will always give our best, but it doesn't mean that it will always be enough, you too have your limits, we don't expect you to do the impossible, only to give your best" Queen T answered

"Is in this moments that I wonder if I am still talking with a young girl, Queen T, you answer in ways of someone too much _older_ than a girl your age" Death said

"As I told you, I can't answer your questions about me, stop asking is your only choice" T said

"One day you will...I know, we already talked about it, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it" the sensei said

"Hey, how's the girl?" Dosu asked entering the room

"You care? well, she will be fine, probably unable to take part to the finals, but she will still be a kunoichi" T answered

"Listen...Your friend, the blond boy, has a past with the village if the voices are true, right?" Dosu asked

"Let's say that they tried to impose their ideals on me in a moment that I couldn't defend myself or refuse, but now I have a new life in Kumo, I completely left Konoha behind and no matter what they say or do, I won't go back to them, Kumo is my home now" N answered

"Then maybe...MAYBE...I can ask you to help me" Dosu answered

"Help? explain yourself" Death said

"You do know that a 'certain' Kusa nin was interested in the Uchiha boy, right? that ninja is Orochimaru, traitor of the Leaf, and that asshole decided to 'sacrifice' me and my Team to see if the boy was 'worthy' of him and the power he wanted to give him...not that he managed to _brand_ the boy" the boy answered smirking

"Why are you telling us this? for all you know, we may be helping him" N said crossing his arms

"No, you are not. I know one of the 'personal guards' of the bastard, no one mentioned help from Kumo, in truth they were even hoping that your village would have not sent Teams here at all, I choose you because you are from here but don't like the village, hopefully you still know someone from the time you still thought of this as your home" Dosu answered shrugging

"And what do you need me for exactly?" N asked

"Before that, promise me that I will have a place in Kumo, Konoha will just hate me for my past affiliation with the Snake, Oto instead may have saved my life, but that asshole of Orochimaru tried to use me as a pawn one time too many, grateful or not, I won't die just so he will have some _Spinning eyes_ , the others in my Team are all too happy to lick his soles, I am aiming at something more for my life" he answered

"IF, and that is a big 'if' mind you, your info are good, we MAY try and ask. so? what did you have to say?" Death asked glaring at the boy

"Better than anything, Both Oto and Suna are planning for an invasion that will take part during the finals, it will have two goals, cripple both Sand and Leaf with thanks to the casualties during the attack and at the same time show to the Uchiha boy that Oto will give him enough power to achieve revenge" Dosu answered

"Any other information?" T asked

"Nothing more...Kidomaru didn't tell me more, but he was so 'Happy' that I was choose for some important 'ritual' that will help Orochimaru that he was starting to creep me out with his smile alone...frankly I think I can live without it, I only know that a lot of people I know was entering the village dressed like civilians, so I think that they will prepare an ambush or something like that..." Dosu answered shrugging

"It's not a lot, but just by knowing that an invasion is coming may be of some help, we can try have one of the jounin of Konoha relay the message, but how?" Death said

"We can try to asks to Kakashi-san, I know him and he helped me getting out of the village when the THUNDERs took me here, he can say he eavesdropped some Oto nins talking" N said

"We can at least try...I am sorry for your hand, by the way" T said nodding

"Can't say I am happy, at least the eye will heal, do you people have transplants or something like that in Kumo?" Dosu asked

"We will give a look at that once this is over" T answered

"Luckily they sealed it in stasis then..." the boy muttered sighing

"Come you two, while Yoru sleep we will track down that Kakashi and see if we can do something about this invasion, Dosu instead will stay as far as possible from any Suna and Oto nin, if they are preparing this _ritual_ then soon they will look for him" Death said as he and the others left the room leaving a snoring girl behind.

"Like I will let them" Dosu answered shivering

"Oh joy! I will fight Gaara and then an invading army, never a day of boredom" N said sighing

"Everything will be fine, don't worry" T said patron his back

"If you say so" the blind boy answered as an ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Hokage-sama wish to speak with you and your Team, N-san, please follow me" The ANBU said

"I need to speak with this boy's sensei, can I join the meeting later?" Death asked

"Unfortunately, I can't let you go, I need you to follow as well" the masked shinobi answered

"What's happening here?" Kakashi said nearing the group

"Ah! Kakashi-san! can you please accompany Dosu to his sensei? we don't trust his wounds to not give him problems, but we were summoned to the Hokage's office and so we can't do it ourselves, please?" Killer N lied

"Can't see why not, I will take care of that" Kakashi answered nodding

"Perfect, now please follow me" the ANBU said signaling them to follow

"Aah! the 'wonderful' smell one can find only when the shit hits the fan" N said in sarcasm

"Let's get ready for anything, God knows what Sarutobi may try" Queen T said sighing

"What are you talking about?" The ANBU asked curious

"Trust me...you don't wish to know..." Death said sighing as the tower came into vision

There a smiling Hiruzen Sarutobi was waiting for the "Prodigal Son of the Leaf" to return, waiting for the right occasion for him to play his cards and 'bring him back'. one way or another.

 **-End of the chapter-**

 **Omake – Alternative Exam Matching - A bet with Yoru -**

 **Chuunin exams – Killer N's turn -**

"I spied in both male and female side of the bathhouse for a month without being caught, look! The seal is still green!" the pervert said in triumph, moving her cleavage down until her breast was exposed, a green-coloured seal could be seen over her heart.

"You...you...I can't! I can't do THAT!" N said whining

"Oh, but you have to! You promised, remember?" Yoru answered smirking

"Why you didn't find out!?" N asked glaring at Queen T

"I never noticed, I swear!" the girl answered rising her hands

"FINE! But only if I will fight a girl!" N answered as the screen stopped circling through names

 **Next Match: Killer N Kurochi VS Sabaku no Temari**

"FUUCK!" N yelled in despair as he came down the stairs

"What? Angry that you will fight a woman?" Temari asked narrowing her eyes

"Just because I lost a bet and I will be forced to use a technique my Perverted Teammate created for me...but I don't want to!" N whined in answer as Hayate gave start to the fight.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO! You gave your word!" Yoru yelled from the railing

"I fear that she is right, you gave your word, you risk losing your honour" Temari said smirking

"But! But!...it's indecent!" Killer N said blushing

"Ooh-ooh! Do tell, I really want to see it now" the girl said chuckling darkly, imaging that _jutsu_ as something REALLY humiliating for him

"Did I really have to?" the blond boy asked with a pained look on his face

"If you don't want then don't use it, we all will just know that you are a man without honour, and a coward" Temari answered smirking, she was finding the situation hilarious.

"Come on, N-kun! I won't think less of you! No-one will!" Kushina said trying to cheer him up

"How terrible can that jutsu be?" Hayate muttered curious

"O-O-Okay...but I want everyone here to admit and confirm that I was ABSOLUTELY contrary at the idea" N said watching more than one head nod in his direction, even Orochimaru was now curious, it must be a terrible technique if he didn't want to use it.

"FINE! I'll do it **Kuroi misa!** " Killer N yelled throwing few smoke bombs at his feet, covering his body in a thick wall of smoke.

"Theatrics too? Are you sure you are...not..." Temari taunted before the reality of the technique didn't become visible, making her face grow pale and her hands shake so violently to have her fan slip from her grasp, falling to the floor.

It was terrible, each and every _extra_ _part_ erupted from Killer N's back was getting always longer and growing in number, each one silently dripping some viscous, clear liquid.

It was the hidden fear of EVERY good woman worth this name, kunoichi or not, a terror only whispered in secret as if fearing for it to appear and snatch them away, a fear even Kages dared not to describe and Daimyos prohibited to mention in their presence.

"... **Tentacle Rape no jutsu** " N said as the last of several dozen of long, slimy tentacles sprout form his back, ready to grab and _violate_ the poor Suna woman.

"NOOOO!" Temari screamed falling on her ass, backing away in fear and covering her face using her arms as one of those came too close to her

"I told you that I didn't want to use it! But you insisted!" N whined while on all four to give his tentacles more room to move, grabbing her arms and legs with a rapid movement.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH! No please! I beg you!" Temari screamed in terror while trying to brake free, only for more appendages to grab her, making the girl shriek louder.

Every kunoichi present was cowering in fear, trying to not attract Killer N's attention on them while the boys and men were watching enraptured as Temari was involuntarily helping the tentacles in covering her with that dripping fluid, making her skin _shine_ in the light of the arena.

Both Yoru and Jiraiya were instead rapidly taking notes on a pad, stopping only to briefly glare at each other before writing again.

"LET MY SISTER GO, YOU DIRTY PIG!" Kankurou screamed in rage as he tried to jump down, stopped only by Baki that didn't want the situation to escalate.

And frankly...the scene was pretty hot in itself since the clothes were starting to get almost _transparent_ with all that stuff drenching them, if only Temari was just a little older, he thought.

"I GIVE UP! I GIVE UUUUUP!" Temari said in tears as the tentacles finally went back, disappearing.

"Winner of the Fight (And my personal hero) Killer N Kurochi!" Hayate said

"I am sorry, Temari-san...I was hoping to fight a male for this reason, like that the bet would have been void" N said bowing

"Your-your teammate it's a beast! An animal! A monster!" the girl answered trembling

"I am sorry" he answered hugging her, making the poor girl cry on his shoulder.

"I was so scared" she whispered sobbing

"I know, is there something I can do for have you forgive me?" the boy asked

"...My room is the 403 at the local inn" Temari whispered blushing

"Why are you...oh!" N asked before realization downed on him, making him go wide eyed.

"I...I kinda..." she tried saying

"I got it...you are one of _those..._ nothing to be ashamed about" the blond answered awkwardly

"I couldn't show it in front of everyone" Temari answered moving away from the boy's hug

"Yeah...no one would ever admit that out loudly..." Killer N said

"Hey there, N-kun! I have nothing to do tonight, what'ya think about using those little pests on you dear Nee-san? Come on, I can teach you a lot of WONDERFUL things you can do with those" Anko said moving an arm around the boy's shoulders with a wide smile.

"No-one except Anko-neesan" N said sweat-dropping

"And what about me?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can join if you want...I don't mind" Anko answered shrugging

"KAKASHII!" Asuma yelled in worry as the masked Jounin of Konoha had passed out thanks to the mental image

"ANKOO!" Kushina yelled pouncing on the snake mistress, trying to protect her baby's innocence from the lecherous woman.

"Admit it, T-chan! You liked my jutsu!" Yoru said proudly

"Shut up, pervert!" T answered punching her, unable to hide her blushing cheeks and wondering what Dan would have thought of hearing that she MAY be curious about how that feels like.

" _I knew she was a pervert too!_ " Dan said smirking while watching her flustered face from the Heavens.

 **Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**

" **You** **bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 5: The Finals and the Invasion, An all-you-can-eat Buffet for Killer N and Queen T.**

 **Konoha – Day before the Finals -**

Once again, just like after the preliminary rounds, Team 3 composed by Killer N, Queen T and Yoru guided by _Death_ were being escorted to the Hokage's Office to have another talk with the old man, none of them were happy to have their training regiment being interrupted by the Owl-masked ANBU that came to call them.

It was already hard training with all the gennin of Konoha trying to catch some secret or Hyuuga Clan members trying to sneak a surprise attack on them to avenge Hizashi and Hinata, but being called once a week by the old man was the last straw that almost had Death charge the ANBU with his scythes drawn, luckily Sasuke managed to point them in a more secluded Training Ground in exchange of N helping him as a sparring partner for his fight against Kiba in the finals, all for the joy of Kakashi that could spend some time with his Sensei's son with the excuse of helping both.

"At least Dosu helped a lot with the information he gave about the Invasion" Death said sighing

"The THUNDERs are already moving him to Kumo, better not risk him getting caught by Orochi-teme" N answered nodding

"What are you talking about back there?" The Konoha ANBU asked curious looking behind to the Team

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Yoru answered glaring at him

"Brat" the masked shinobi answered snarling

 **Few Minutes Later – Hokage Tower -**

"Why we are here, Hokage-sama?" N asked entering the office with his Team

"I was curious to see such a powerful Team before the finals, you are showing a lot of promise," Hiruzen said

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" T asked with narrowed eyes while moving closer to N

"I would like to talk a little with you in private, Nar...N," Hiruzen answered with a little smile

"I hope you won't find it insulting, but I prefer to keep my student in my line of sight," Death answered coldly

"I am well aware of N's identity, _Death_ -san, and I won't get scared by your code-name, I wish to talk to one of us that had left our walls, 'willingly' I presume of course," Hiruzen answered glaring back at the Jounin

"I am here, Hokage-sama, and I can answer your every question myself, please don't treat me like I am not present," N said with a growl

"Show some respect, boy," the ANBU that had accompanied them there said

"Do you have family? Because if you don't mind your own business they will lose you," N answered showing his clawed hand to the masked man

"You little..." the ANBU said before the office door's went opened with a strong _**BANG**_ that almost teared it down

"STOP!" an ANBU pleaded as a giant of a man entered the office dragging him by the powerful grip the man had on his masked face, the ANBU mask showing cracks from the iron grip, other masked Shinobi waiting outside to intervene.

"HN! You people had to get cocky, it's all your fault, bastards," the man answered with a mad grin before tossing the ANBU behind him without a care

"I didn't know you were ready to go all-out from the beginning to force the boy back, Sarutobi-san" A growled entering the office with a deep scowl, other three tall men following him with the _Four Beast_

"We informed him of your meeting with them, sorry if we weren't fast enough, N-sama" Auron said with an apologetic nod towards N

"No problem! Having the 'Four Beast' and the 'Four Heavenly Knights' together for me...I am honored actually," N answered smirking

"It's Four Heavenly Kings now, old man E decided we needed a more Beautiful name for his son's guards, and I like that name myself, it's beauty and honor together in perfect harmony," a man with very long hair colored green, blue, pink and white said moving away a flock from in front of his eyes.

"A title doesn't help fighting enemies," Bane said getting face-to-face with the _King_ with slicked-back dark purple hair.

"Do ya have problems, ass-hole?" the man asked, grabbing the other's throat

"I won't once I will have break you in half, protect N-san is my job" Bane answered doing the same

"Zebra, Bane! You all will wait outside, I am more than enough here, take your sorry asses out of my sight!" A ordered

"Whatever ya want," Zebra answered annoyed as the eight guards left the office leaving A and Killer N's Team in the room.

"Quite the problematic guards," Hiruzen said frowning

"This won't have happened had you not tried to kidnap my nephew, old fool," A said crossing his arms with a deep scowl

"Don't play games with me, A-san! I know you kidnapped him and I am sure you used _something_ to have him forget that this is his rightful home," Hiruzen whispered while moving at an inch from the other's face

"You really think that we FORCED him to join us?" A whispered back, knowing well that N could still hear them with the Kyuubi and the bloodline strengthening his hearing

"There is no other explanation, why would he abandon his home otherwise!" the Hokage said angrily

"N, you and the others can go, I'll deal with this," A said without looking at them

"Just a second...come out you dirty bastard! I know you are listening!" N said glaring at the window, making a grumbling Jiraiya enter the office immediately after

"And how did you know I was here?" the Toad Sage asked

"My secret, let me guess, you have some seal to disable me, do you?" N said with narrowed eyes

"What? NO!" Jiraiya said scandalized

"It's not like he can't make one on the fly, N-kun," T said glaring hatefully at the man

"You look like an old friend of mine, do you know?" Jiraiya said looking at her

"I don't know why, but I am almost sure you two were NOT friends at all," Queen T answered bitterly

"Had I not already checked I would have thought you were Tsunade-hime under **Henge** , that scowl it's exactly the one she used to give me back when we were around your age," he said sighing

"I pity her then, spending time with you must have been awful," the girl answered, pleased by his pained winch

"Enough of that! Go training, you three! I'll have the Kings with me so don't worry, now out of here and get stronger, I want you two to show everyone the power of Kumo," A said pointing at the door with a thumb

"You failed with the Hyuuga Clan at least, I shudder to think what you would have done to that poor kid had you succeed," Hiruzen said after the Team had left

"Hn! I still find more insulting using a poor child as a weapon, what was your plan? AH, YES! A seal-array on his body to help him mold chakra, probably with a tracing seal added just to be sure, and kept confined and guarded by ANBU with the only time outside being for missions, what a caring grand-father figure you are!" A answered mockingly

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" the Hokage asked in horror

"N himself told us, you forgot that he has very good ears, he heard you, his dear _Jiji_ , ask to his failure of a Godfather to do the deal, he told us in details how much he wished to have you all pay, and I will be damned if I won't give him the opportunity for that!" A answered, making Jiraiya sigh at the revelation

"He would have still been happy! He would have had people to protect, and with time the villagers would have seen him as an hero! Friends would have gone to his home to play with him, THIS is his village, not Kumo!" Hiruzen answered with a furious look in his eyes.

"Listen to what you say! You are justifying his being treated like a pet as if it was something good for him...I am the only one in Kumo knowing about him being the true Kyuubi Vessel and yet, let me tell you this, should he be kidnapped there won't be a SINGLE villager of Kumo not asking me to take him back, most may not like him when he go on a pranking spree, but he has gained the respect of a lot of people both as a shinobi and as a boy, and I personally won't have part of MY family being took away from me!" A answered with a thunderous roar that shocked the office

"You had him take part of this Exam to mock us, don't you? What have you done to him to have the boy use chakra again? Those claws are not normal, you turned him into a monster!" Hiruzen said

"A monster? This shows that even with all those bloodlines here in Konoha you people don't understand a thing, that is his **Kekkei Genkai** that somehow he transmitted to Queen T since she is his girlfriend, it's powerful, it's versatile and it is something he use to defend us, HIS HOME! He came to us willingly, we cured him, unlocking that bloodline as a result and in exchange he joined us as a shinobi," A answered with the lie they prepared just in case

"You are just using him!" Hiruzen yelled

"NO! I am giving him a home, a family and something to fight for that won't cost him his freedom and happiness!" A answered marching towards the door

"You are no more his 'hero'...he wish to become Raikage now, old fool...you lost him, and after I will tell him how much you insisted to have him return here to be hated and used, you will also gain him as an enemy, he may be Minato's son, but he is not the same forgiving idiot his father used to be, learn to deal with the consequences of your actions!" A said before leaving, slamming the door strongly enough to make the whole tower tremble.

"Jiraiya..." Hiruzen said turning to the side to see the man's back as he left the room through the window, the traces of tears on his face showing his sorrow.

"What have I done," the old man muttered sadly before his eyes hardened

"Gain back his trust won't be easy, but I will show him that he belongs here, that the Village is still worth protecting," he then said in conviction.

 **With N and his Team – Konoha Inn – later that night -**

"Tomorrow you will fight Hyuuga Hinata, are you ready, N?" Death asked as he and the Team were sitting at the table of their room

"I will show them both **Byakugan** and Juken, I bet A-jiji will have a stroke!" N answered smirking

"I will face Rock Lee...Asura wasn't happy to see that he wasn't accepted in the finals," Queen T said sighing while thinking about the white haired boy almost going on a rampage and stopped with some difficulty by his sensei Shao-Khan.

"What do you expect from judges mostly of Konoha? I already talked with A-sama about this, he said that Asura will be tested back in Kumo again in few months, there we will see if he is ready for the rank of Chuunin or not," Death answered

"I won't fight instead, I was paired against Gaara in the finals...one way or another I would have been forced to forfeit apparently," Yoru said sighing with a blueish aura of depression over her

"It's all okay, we'll help you getting stronger so the next time you will pass," N said giving her a one-arm hug

"Yes, don't worry, you are not alone," T added smiling

"I am soooo saaad, N-kun! Can you cheer me up? I just need you and T-chan to pose for me! I want to write a book that will defeat Icha-Icha in perversion and I need your help, PWEASE?" the girl pleaded with puppy-dog eyes

"PERVERT!" Queen T answered punching her down on the floor

"Don't demolish the room, I won't pay for your damages so behave!" the masked sensei said glaring at the two girls.

"Sorry sensei," Yoru moaned from the floor

"Yeah, whatever you want" Tsunade said waving him off

"Come T-chan! I am so excited for the finals that I will need something to cuddle with or I won't be able to sleep!" N said moving an arm around her waist with a wide grin

"You are a pervert too, Yoru is a bad influence!" Tsunade said as she left him guide her to their room

"Yes, but I can be a pervert only with you" the boy answered kissing her cheek.

"That's not a justification," the blond girl answered blushing

"Come on!" he whined

"FINE! But just this time" T said laying down near N and hugging him tightly

"You like this too, don't lie" N muttered kissing her

"Baka" she muttered smiling

"Silence you two! If you have to keep me awake at least do it by going at it!" Death said punching on the door separating the two bedrooms, secretly smirking at imagining the two blushing members of his Team, satisfied of having the last word in the discussion.

"Okay!" N answered cheerfully while T squealed as he pounced on her

"DON'T YOU DARE..." the Sensei said kicking open the door, watching the two smirk at him while sitting on the bed.

" _GRRR!_ That's not funny, LET ME SLEEP!" Death said with a low growl, grumbling as the two were sticking out their tongue at him.

"Just because you are the first interesting Team I have to teach to," he then said returning to his bed to try and sleep.

 **Konoha - Day of the finals - Arena -**

"GOOOOOD MOOOORNING! I am Genma Shiranui, proctor of the Finals and today we will see what those young shinobi had prepared in this long period after the preliminaries!"Genma said basking in the roaring of the people watching.

"For the first fight, can please Killer N Kurochi and Hyuuga Hinata come down?" the proctor called out making every other gennin present leave the arena floor to leave room to those two.

"What do we have here...such a male potential wasted for a village like Kumo, what a pity," Hinata said smirking

"I am sorry, I already have a girlfriend that I want to stay with," N answered shrugging

"Can't say that until you tried it, we Hyuuga women have a 'secondary' bloodline you will love," the girl answered walking with an extra sway of her hips towards him

"Really? Never heard of it," N answered annoyed

"You act like this now, but I know you will change idea once we are done," Hinata said latching to his arm and running a finger on his cheek, making sure to press his arm between her already big breast.

 **On the stands -**

"GRRRR!" T growled while watching the girl feeling up the blond, the railing she was holding onto bending under her grip

"The little bitch is planning something..." Kurenai (Kushina) muttered glaring at the Hyuuga girl with narrowed eyes.

Hiashi was instead watching the scene intently, he had not expected his daughter to act like that but from what he knew about him, the boy had a strong bloodline and was Minato's son, both were good qualities to have him join the Hyuuga clan and let Hinata's actions go unpunished.

 **Back to the fight -**

"What should be this secondary bloodline?" N asked

"That's simple...we have not a gag-reflex," she said before giving a little lick to his ear

"KILL THAT WHORE!" Queen T yelled from the stands in rage.

"Don't listen to her...she is just conscious that she can't give you what I can...just admit defeat and become mine, I will make sure that your staying here in Konoha will be an endless stream of pleasure you can't even start imagining," Hinata said leaning closer to lick his cheek along the whiskers marks.

"Hn! Interesting...tell you what, what about gaining a victory by defeating me?" N said grabbing the girl's face to shove her away from him

"WHAT!? How dare you! Your Fate is to stay by MY side and I'll be sure to have that happening! It will be a double victory, a strong man as an husband for me and a clan stolen from Kumo for the Hyuuga Clan as a whole! It will be my revenge against your village for what you people tried to do with me!"

"Again with that kidnapping attempt...fortunately we no longer need your lot for the **Byakugan,** otherwise we would have been forced to listen to you people whining about everything!" N said smirking

"You won't need us anymore? What do you mean?" Hinata asked

"Shortly after coming here for the Chuunin Exam a Branch Member attacked me and my Team, thanks to him I discovered a little perk of my bloodline, the **Kuroi Misa**..." he answered trailing of

"A perk? What are you saying? What have you done to Kashamaru?" Hinata asked since she was surprised by the man's disappearance after he attacked the Team of Kumo

"I consumed him, that's all," N answered

"And what should mean that?" the girl asked with narrowed eyes

"Nothing for me, but a lot for you and Konoha... **BYAKUGAN!** " N said in glee as his eyes turned pale and the veins around them bulged out, a collective gasp resounding from everyone watching.

"That...that..." Hinata said in shock

"I am Killer N Kurochi, possessor of the **Kuroi Misa** , a bloodline that can absorb and replicate other bloodlines! And thanks to this, every child I will have will also have those powers **Byakugan** and Aburame insectscomprised! HAHAHAHAHA!" N said opening his arms wide and laughing madly at his first revenge against Konoha.

They tried to take away everything from him? Then he WILL take away everything they hold dear, starting by their precious bloodlines.

 **Kage Booth -**

"WHAT!?" Hiruzen yelled in horror

"He has...He has the Byakugan and can transmit it to his children? Buuu-huuuu!" A said with wide eyes before erupting into tears of happiness while the Four Kings hurried to give him tissues to clean himself

"This is the most beautiful day of my life! We made it! We finally made it!" the Raikage then said howling between tears

"This is incredible! Such a bloodline really exist? It's at the same time terrifying and amazing," Mei Terumi said shocked

" _I want him! I need his body or at least his blood!_ " the Kazekage-masked Orochimaru mentally yelled while watching the boy with wide eyes of wonder.

 **Clan Heads Booth -**

"So Shino was right, N-san can really copy bloodlines...this is unexpected" Shibi Aburame said with a raised eyebrow

"Unexpected!? This is how you phrase it? This is an outrage! A catastrophe!" Hiashi said furious

"We'll need to convince him to remain in Konoha without provoking his anger, he may try to steal our other bloodlines too otherwise," Inoichi said shivering

"I don't like this...Hana is ogling him even more now, she liked the bloodlust he released with that laugh," Tsume muttered worriedly

 **Back to the fight -**

"You monster! That bloodline belongs to the Hyuuga Clan!" Hinata said attacking with a palm-thrust of her **Juken**

"Not so fast, baby!" N answered swatting the attack away to jab her in the stomach with the tip of pointer, middle and thumb, launching the girl back with a shriek of pain escaping her.

"Agh! That...that..." Hinata said surprised, watching as N took the initial stance of the **Juken** while smirking at her

"I even know your Clan fighting style, I created my own version for it," the boy answered making A start crying once again while laughing madly.

"HOW!? How do you know the **Juken**?" the girl demanded with narrowed eyes

"How? Your dear uncle Hizashi taught me, he didn't like being sold by his coward of a twin, so before reaching us he managed to find a counter for the Caged Bird Seal, unfortunately it also made him sterile, but he found in me a worthy student and taught me the style, now that I have the Hyuuga Bloodline too I can use it at its fullest potential.," N answered, lying about Hizashi being sterile to justify his not being a breeding stock and not mentioning the 'knowledge absorbing' power of his bloodline.

"U-Uncle Hizashi is alive? Give him back!" Hinata yelled enraged, charging him with eyes blazing in fury

"He joined us willingly baby! Better in a foreign village and treated as an equal citizen than here and being a caged animal just like your dear Hokage wishes to do to me!" N answered taking a new stance

"That is..." Hinata said in horror

" **KAITEN!** " N yelled spinning on himself creating a dome of energy that heavily damaged the girl, forcing her to rapidly jump back to not get teared to pieces

"THAT'S MY NEPHEW! THAT'S MY BOY!" A yelled, proud beyond belief of the blond's results

"You...you won't win!" Hinata said taking again the initial stance of the **Juken**

"I played by your rules, now let me show you my personal version of the Hyuuga fighting style" N said turning his hands into claws, shocking whoever still didn't know about his powers

"This is my style, the Kurochi Clan's **Clawed Fist**!" N answered charging her, thrusting forward the four blades of his clawed hand

"ARGH!" Hinata yelled, managing to evade the attack that only grazed her shoulder, rolling to the side to try and hit the boy's unprotected back

"You are dead!" Hinata yelled

"And you are within my range of divination..." N answered making Hiashi go pale as a dead

"NOOO!" the man yelled as N started the attack

" **Two Palms!** " the boy from Kumo said hitting both her arms

"KYAAAAH!" Hinata yelled in pain

" **Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms!** " N said while attacking with rapid blows

" **Thirty Two...** " he then said while finishing the attack

"I GIVE UUP!" Hinata yelled in fear as the claws stopped an inch from her body, her clothes just like her skin were covered in deep cuts while she herself was barely conscious

"I...give up" she said again before collapsing

"Just because this is not a fight to death I was gentle, otherwise you would have been just a bleeding mass of flesh by now" N answered turning his hands back to normal

"Winner of the fight, Killer N Kurochi!" Genma said making the ones from outside Konoha explode in a thunderous roar while calling his name while the medics hurried to escort Hinata out of the arena

 **Arena – Spectators Booth -**

"I couldn't reign her pride as an Hyuuga, I hope this will help her being more humble" Kushina said sighing

"Kurenai...you seem awfully calm about the whole thing" Gai said surprised

"I know N-kun, I had no doubts about him not killing her, as for Hinata, I tried teaching her at the best of my abilities, but she still believed herself to be the winner out of some conviction about Fate, she left her guard open and of course couldn't predict that her enemy could have been able to use the Juken paired with claws that can cut even through steel" Kushina answered sighing

"She tried seducing him as well, someone else would have used that opening to stab her, she is pretty, but not everyone will be swayed by that, he played on her anger at seeing her bloodline copied and went on from there" Anko added

"She will be okay, my student knows where to hit to provoke a lot of pain and little damage, he learned under Shizune-san about the human body," Death said joining the group

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked

"N asked to talk with you, I don't know why but he said it was important" the masked man answered shrugging

"I am coming too," Anko said dragging Kushina with her, following Death

"He can steal bloodlines, that is a terrible ability" Kakashi muttered surprised, and yet pride for his sensei's son was there at seeing him win, making the copy-cat ninja of Konoha feel conflicted.

 **Outside the Arena – Hidden area -**

"F-Father..." Neji muttered looking at the THUNDER-dressed Hizashi smiling at him without the mask and free from the Cage Bird Seal.

"Long time no see, son...has my letter reached you after the preliminaries?" Hizashi asked

"Yes, I still can't believe this...we can really be free in Kumo?" Neji asked

"Yes, I have with me the counter...I am gonna give it to you regardless if you will join me or not," the man answered

"Why?"

"Because I am your father, I love you now and will continue to love you no matter what, this is YOUR life, it's your right to chose how to spend it, I'll be proud of you all the same" Hizashi answered with a kind smile

"If I stay here they will brand me again and again no matter how many times I use that...they may even kill me to stop the counter from spreading" Neji said looking down

"Here," the boy's father said opening Neji's hand and giving him the seal tag with the counter

"No matter what, I will always be there for you" Hizashi said wearing his mask back

"I...I..." Neji muttered looking at both man and seal

"I joined Kumo willingly, I knew that had I returned I would have been imprisoned and then killed for possibly giving Kumo the **Byakugan** , only the Raikage A and Killer N knows about me NOT being sterile, it was the only way to not turn me into a breeding stock" Hizashi said moving to return in the Arena

"Take care, my son! Find your happiness wherever your heart tells you it will be," he then said looking from his shoulder.

 _Skriie!_

With a rapid gesture Neji moved a kunai over his forehead protector, drawing a thin line over the leaf symbol of Konoha

"Give me a Kumo Hitai-ate...I am coming home with you," Neji said determined

"You sure? There will be no turning back," Hizashi said surprised

"It's my Fate, Father," Neji answered nodding

"Eh! about that...once home I will personally snap you out of that Fate rubbish, you sounds like a broken record," the man answered chuckling

"What?" Neji asked surprised

"Pranking people is really therapeutic, it helps discharge a lot of stress, you should try, we can do it together if you want," Hizashi answered with a laugh

"But that...is not Hyuuga..." Neji said confused

"Yep! Totally going to take you with me and N in one of our _Jobs_ , your mother would hate to see her baby being such a brooding mess...she was so cheerful herself," Hizashi said sighing sadly

"I am not broody!" Neji said scandalized

"Fate!" the man answered

"Point taken," the boy answered sighing, dropping his head down in defeat

"Come on, we still need a new Forehead Protector for you! life was hard, I know that much since I was the same when me and your uncle were young, but now I can finally offer you the freedom I so much wished for when I was your age," Hizashi said pointing at a little bird flying freely in the sky

"Thank you, Father," Neji said with a tiny smile finally surfacing

"Come, let's take that horrid thing away from your forehead, just like with me, we'll say that it turned you sterile as a result," Hizashi said patting the boy's back

"Okay," the boy answered nodding.

 **With N and T – in the meantime -**

While the rest of the fights were taking place, Killer N, Queen T, Kushina and Anko were having a private talk in an isolated room, both women looking at the Kumo boy in pride for his fight.

"Good job with the fight! You were awesome!" Anko said smirking

"Yes, I would have preferred you not being so brutal with Hinata, but I am glad you didn't kill her," Kushina said nodding

"I am sorry, I wanted to stick it to Konoha so much that I couldn't stop myself, I want them to see what they threw away and to finally respect me, even fear me," N answered sadly

"It's all okay, I don't think any less of you," the genjutsu-covered red-head answered hugging him tight

"Will you...will you come with me to Kumo?" N asked worriedly

"I can't leave the village like that," Kushina answered sighing

"Why? What does they have that keeps you here? I don't want to have you as my possible enemy!" the boy said angrily, shoving her away and taking few steps back

"It's still my home, here I have all my memories, here I knew your father," the woman answered looking away

"As I thought...I can't even trust my family, Konoha will always come first! The Village will always dictate what's important and what isn't! FINE! Fucking fine! Stay here with those bastards, I don't need you, I can take care of myself in Kumo!" N said leaving behind the shocked woman

"W-Wait!" Kushina said grabbing his arm

"LET ME GO!" N answered cutting off her hand with the Blade Form of his arm

"Don't you dare...DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" N yelled in tears

"Nar..." Kushina said trembling

"MY NAME IS _N_! I left behind this shit-hole and you people, I thought that I could have come first at least for my parents, but my so called _Father_ had to seal the Kyuubi in me condemning me to a life of Hell! I should have known that you would have be like him!" the boy answered kicking the hand towards the woman that re-attached it to her arm while sobbing

"I was...I was the Kyuubi Vessel before you..." Kushina tried saying

"Did people know? I don't think so, only that old Bastard of Sarutobi knew and decided to not tell the others, with me instead it was public knowledge so don't talk like you somehow know how it feels" N said glaring at her.

"I am sorry..." Kushina said sobbing

"I don't care," N said

"N..." Tsunade said hugging him "Talk to her" she asked pleading

"Why?" he asked turning towards his mother

"The people here took care of me, I owe them a lot," Kushina said coming closer to him

"Well, the same people that took care of you made sure I understood how much of a bother I was, now that they think I am not a Jinchuuriki they try to act as if nothing ever happened, you can't ask me to accept that,"

"But..." she said

"No _buts_ , I hate those people and if I don't enact revenge on their children is just because I like to think that I am better than them, but this doesn't mean that I won't use my powers on whoever will try something, I will consume every one of them until nothing remains!" N answered glaring at her

"I can't leave Konoha!" Kushina yelled in anger

"Then choke on their shit!" N answered

"Your father gave his life for this place, at least respect his sacrifice!" she said rising her hand

"Slap me and those two arms will leave your body..." N said darkly

"I am your mother!" Kushina said

"No more...I hate you" the boy simply said, turning to leave the room uncaring of Kushina's wide eyes

"W-W-Wait!" she yelled grabbing him

"LET ME GO I SAID!" N answered punching her with the Muscle Form, launching her away and against the wall

"Kurenai, Kushina or whatever your name is...stay away from me, or I will consume your pathetic life," N said leaving.

"He hates me...my baby hates me..." Kushina said breaking into sobs, drawing her legs closer and leaning her forehead down to cry

"If I have to say...I think he has every reason to hate you" A male voice said joining the group

"Danzo..." T growled with narrowed eyes

"What do you want?" Anko asked moving to cover the crying woman

"Help a fool understand what's really important and what's not," Danzo answered throwing a scroll at Kushina's feet

"What's in there?" she asked

"The content of your old home here in Konoha, I took the liberty of sealing away everything from jutsu to the very furniture, I want you to give that to N," the bandaged man answered

"I bet you made copies of the jutsu for your ROOT," T said snarling angrily

"No, I didn't, it was not my right to do so and I respected the Yondaime's privacy," he answered offended

"Why you are doing this?" Kushina asked

"I wanted the boy in ROOT to finally give him the training someone like him was meant to have, but apparently Hiruzen preferred giving him a 'Normal' childhood...a Jinchuuriki needs SPECIAL training, that surplus of chakra coming from the Biju requires specialized training that the Academy alone can't give him since he would need a personal teacher following him and focusing on him alone, but not only he couldn't have that but even the mere basics had to be denied him...I am happy to see that he finally had what he needed to succeed, unfortunately in Kumo instead of Konoha" Danzo answered sighing

"So what? Are you a good guy or something?" Queen T asked with a mocking tone

"Considering that _I_ was the one to stop the majority of the attacks on the boy while the ANBU were taking their time? Then yes, I am. I never forgot what Uzukage-sama ordered me the night we got attacked," Danzo said with a deep frown

"Uzukage...sama?" Anko said with wide eyes

" _Protect Kushina while she is in Konoha, I fear they are planning something_...those were his exact words, I was already a long-time spy for Uzushioagakure in Konoha, we were happy to have the Leaf as ally, but this didn't mean we were not expecting their betrayal," Danzo answered

"You mean to tell me you weren't the one to plan that attack in Uzu?!" Kushina asked in surprise

"I tried to pass as much details as I could without compromising my position to WARN them, but the Elders moved behind my back since at the time my ROOT program was still at the starting phase, I had not the same manpower I have now; they managed to trap us inside the village before Iwa could attack, Mist acted like a shark, sniffing the blood in the water to add themselves to the attack, from there several minor villages tried to take a bite from the dying village, luckily I gave them enough time to hide everything of value, all that knowledge is just sitting there waiting for N to take it, I even tried to warn Kumo, but someone managed to reach A before me," Danzo explained with a pained expression

"So if people didn't know of me being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki..." Kushina said

"I had an hard time stopping Hiruzen from making the same mistake he then did with N, he said that you would have been seen as an heroine, I told him that people would have seen you as a weapon, I had to literally threaten him with a rebellion if he tried doing that; hiding it behind me being angry for not being chosen as third Hokage helped me not showing too much attachment to you. Years ago he made that law about N while in front of the whole Council, like that I had no way to do the same without exposing me too much, he answered to my every rebuttal, even by using the 'Bad Image' my Root program has against me, Minato had involuntarily expressed the same wish Hiruzen had, to make people know his son was the Kyuubi Vessel to have him being treated as an hero, that much 'Leverage' stopped me from acting" he answered

"So? What now?" T asked, surprised by the outcome of Danzo's appearance

"Now the boy will have his inheritance, I did my best to protect Kushina but failed when it came to protect her son and Uzu's legacy, this is my way to clear my mistakes, give that scroll to the boy yourself, don't try to give it back to Hiruzen or I will give that to N myself by tearing it away from your hands," Danzo said with his free eye narrowing

"You were the one to give that Hyuuga to us, am I right?" Queen T asked

"I saw him attack your Team, and I thought that sticking a new one to Hiruzen by having Konoha lose a SECOND **Byakugan** user would have been a nice idea, since N knows the Juken I take that those eyes will be greatly useful to him then, had I know he could do that...I would have sent an Hyuuga to you a lot sooner," the man answered nodding

"You don't care about Konoha...otherwise you wouldn't treat one of his bloodline like that," Anko said

"No, I don't care about this place, they killed my family back in Uzu, I only have my grand-daughter that I also need to see in secret now, if it was possible I would leave the village altogether, but I need to stay here and monitor everything now that N-kun escaped, and now that his powers are out in the open it will be even more difficult to protect him,"

"I can't leave Konoha...not now that my son hates me..." Kushina said as new tears started flowing again

"I gave you the name Kurenai, I already have your _corpse_ at ready since years, I was waiting for you to recover your energy enough to leave, but by the way you acted I thought you didn't care about your son," Danzo answered

"I had lost my memories, but now is too late," the woman said sobbing

"Coward" the bandaged man said scoffing

"WHAT!?" Kushina yelled in anger

"I said you are a coward, Minato is dead and you are latching to his memories like a life-line, your son is alive and yet you moved him aside in the name of a Village that was the cause of your family's death, you were the Uzukage's daughter, your father was one of the bravest man I have ever seen, you instead are just a coward" he said in disgust

"What should I do then? Leave everything behind? My friends? My home? Just to follow him?" Kushina asked with narrowed eyes

"YES!" Danzo barked back "Yes, you should follow your son! You are letting the last remnant of your family slip away out of fear! Anko-san, Yugao-san, Hana-san and Asuma-san knows that you are not _Kurenai_ , they will understand, the others? Tell me, Oh Great Ice-Queen of Konoha, how many friends do you have that REALLY knows you? You are just moving, if they are real friends they will still talk to you and accept your choice!" he then said

"I loved Minato! I can't forget him and find another man, it would be an insult to his memory! But now it's useless talking about this, N hates me so he won't have me near him no matter what!" Kushina answered

"Then stay faithful to Minato and his ideals while at the same time you let N see as you say goodbye to Konoha and then work your way back in his heart while in Kumo, there he is loved and has friends, he only lacks a mother," T answered sighing

"That bloodline...does it give back youth, Tsunade?" Danzo asked curious

"So you figured it out, eh? I was a special occasion, you damn war-hawk, but it was nice, I gained a wonderful boyfriend from that!" T answered smirking

"Pity, I would have loved to be young again..." Danzo said sighing in defeat

"WHAT!? You are really dating my son? I thought it was a ruse to hide your being young again!" Kushina said in horror

"Why? You don't like that idea?" the girl asked back

"He is too young!" the woman answered glaring at Tsunade

"Then you should not know what we will do once the finals and the invasion are over, it may kill you... _future grandma,_ " T answered smirking deviously

"WHAAAAT!? You won't take my baby boy's innocence!" Kushina yelled while chocking T

"I...I think I will leave you now, I won't get between you all," Anko said with a forced smile

"Anko...he is creating a clan in Kumo," Danzo said smirking

"So what?" the woman asked in sadness

"I know how much you and N talked before the Finals, you like him more than just like a Big Sister would, right?" The bandaged man asked

"...yeah..." she answered looking down "I saw him after all this time and so we talked, it gave me the impression that in a few years he would have been some good boyfriend material," she then said whispering

"There is not a law that permits it...but I bet that they will be ready to close an eye should more than one woman marry the Clan Head of a recently formed Clan, it would help making it grow faster," Danzo explained, making Anko's eye light-up

"REALLY?!" the woman asked hopefully

"Kumo has very few bloodlines, Killer N posses a powerful one, they should not raise questions if he decides to marry one, two or more girls, they may even be happy or press him to find more candidates," he said shrugging

"NOOO! My baby won't be corrupted like that! You pervert!" Kushina said smacking Danzo's head in anger

"I was just saying!" the old man said whining

"Why do you care, _Nai-chan_? You will be here in Konoha while me and him will be in Kumo, you won't be able to keep him on a leash," Anko said in defiance

"Not so fast! I won't share him!" T said growling

"You no more have those huge tits, you are no match for me!" Anko said grinning evilly, shaking her breast to underline her statement

"WHY YOU..." the girl said with clenched teeth

"ENOUGH! Neither of you will have my baby boy! He is too young!" Kishina growled

"Pity that you refused to follow him then," Danzo said taking back the scroll with the Namikaze house content

"Give me that! This isn't over between us, I'll soon make you pay for not protecting my son better!" Kushina said snatching the scroll away from the old man's hands and pocketing it before marching away

"What are you doing?" Anko asked

"I am going to make peace to my son and tell him I'll follow him in Kumo, God knows their council may try to force some bitch on him to have a clan with his bloodline, I won't leave my baby-boy at the mercy of some perverted whores!" Kushina answered

"I am with him you know?" Tsunade said with narrowed eyes

"Yeah, but I am going to rectify that, you are just another pervert trying to corrupt my sweet innocent N-kun!" Kushina answered before leaving

"HOW DARE YOU!" T answered following the woman

"HEY! I will be perverted only with him! I am not an open pervert! Come on, let me know him better! I bet we will be happy together!" Anko whined while following the two

"NEVER!" Kushina bellowed in answer

"What a better way to convince her if not by playing on her over-protective side?" Danzo said chuckling

"Danzo-sama! The traps for the invading forces are ready," the ROOT shinobi said appearing from the shadows

"Good, tell the men to stay at ready...and please drop the whole 'emotionless' thing, it's creepy," Danzo answered

"I think it's because of the blank mask, Danzo-sama, and Izoru and Kyokatsu also don't help by playing the whole Drone thing for their bet, each one is still waiting for the other to admit defeat," the ROOT answered sighing

"It's not my fault if every animal name was already taken for the ANBU! And tell those two that unless they stop they won't have their salary!" the old man said blushing

"I'll tell them...what about using colors?" the masked man said

"There are not enough...tell everyone that we'll try to find code-names in the next meeting, blank mask makes difficult identify each other," Danzo answered sighing, watching the man leave

"Maybe we should use plant names? It would be nice, ROOT use plants while ANBU use animals...not bad," he then said to himself, ignoring N screaming at Kushina to let him go as she hugged him to death while saying how sorry she was in her sweetest voice possible

 **Few Minutes later – Arena – Queen T Kurochi VS Rock Lee -**

"Let me go!" N moaned while Kushina was still hugging him to death

"I told you that I will follow you to Kumo, now make peace to mommy and tell me you love me!" the woman said nibbling his ear

"I know you said that, but I can't forgive you so easily!" the boy answered

"Pwease?" Kushina pleaded

"No," N said defiantly

" _Sniff!..._ " Kushina sniffed loudly, making her eyes appear bigger and filled with tears, for good measure she also left her lower lip tremble a little

"Ugh!" N moaned closing his eyes tightly to not see

" _Sob!_ You hate your mommy? You are so mean!" Kushina whined between sobs, letting out the loudest sighs she could muster while crying.

"...FINE! I forgive you!" N said annoyed, making Kushina squeal happily and almost crush him with her hug, making his bones crack in protest.

"And? And?" the woman asked expectantly

"...and I love you," he answered sighing

"Kyaah! Mommy loves you too!" Kushina said kissing his cheek with a wide smile

"It's my turn now" T growled moving down to face Rock Lee

"Kick his ass, T-chan!" Yoru said hugging her friend

"Yeah! Show everyone how awesome you are!" N said kissing her

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with him," Tsunade answered, smirking at Kushina's fuming face

"Grrrr!" the woman was glaring at the blond girl heatedly

"And remember..." she said leaning closer and whispering loud enough to be heard by Kushina

"After the Finals and _That thing_ , we will have a Private Celebration between the two of us, I can't wait to testyour stamina and its limits," Queen T said with an husky tone before jumping down the railing.

"DAMN YOU!" Kushina yelled enraged, grabbing once again N in a possessive hug

"Kurenai?" Kakashi said surprised

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" the woman roared in answer, making the masked Jounin hide behind Asuma with a whimper of fear.

 **With Queen T and Rock Lee -**

"Both contestants ready?" Genma asked

"YOSH! I am ready, Proctor-san!" Lee answered with a shining smile

"I am ready too" T said turning her arms grey from the Muscle Form.

"Then, HAJIME!" the proctor said leaving the floor to the two.

"Here I come T-san!" Lee yelled charging at her and punching her on the face, making the girl fly back

"Hn! Not bad, here, let me show you how to throw a REAL punch!" T answered punching the ground, creating a deep crater under her and giving birth to a short strong earthquake that shocked the whole arena making spears of rock surface and making Rock Lee lose balance.

"Whoa!" the boy said as Tsunade jumped high in the sky

" **Tsutekyaku!** " ( **Heavenly Foot of Pain)** the girl yelled as her heel impacted with the ground demolishing the whole floor and launching a greatly bruised Lee against the wall

"You are...really strong, Queen T-san" Rock Lee said

"Thank you, I aim at being the next _Tsunade_ " T answered smirking, unaware that a burn-haired girl was silently glaring at her for sharing the same dream as her.

"Then I shall give my best!" Rock Lee said removing his weights

"Fine by me! **Doton: Yomi Numa!** " **(Swamp of the Otherworld)** Tsunade said turning her hands back to normal and slamming both on the ground, turning the already damaged terrain in a swamp that tried to swallow the boy whole

"THAT'S MY JUTSU!" Jiraiya yelled in fury

"I won't be stopped!" Lee said running towards the girl as fast as he could while avoiding getting swallowed by the earth technique

"That was only the beginning!" Tsunade said turning her left arm into a long wide blade before running through one-handed hand-seals

" **Doton: Doryudan! (Earth Dragon Bullet)** " Queen T called out launching a massive bullet of mud shaped like a roaring dragon with her standing on its back

"GACK!" Rock Lee screamed diving to the side to evade both T and the mud dragon, before moving to perform a flying kick

" **Konoha Sempu!** " the boy said hitting the blade T used as improvised shield

"I like you, you show great premises in Taijutsu, but is not enough!" Tsunade said punching Lee in the face and watching him grab her hand in answer to knee her in the stomach

"Your body is hard as steel, T-san!" the boy said frowning, cocking back a fist to try and hit her

"Tch! You'll need to do more then!" Queen T said giving a punch herself, the two attacks meeting half-way and making Lee's hand bleed heavily from the resulting bruises.

"My turn now!" Tsunade said punching him in the stomach before giving a slash with the other blade-shaped one, opening a deep gash on his torso

"AAAARGH!" Lee cried out, grabbing both arms of T to deliver a strong head-butt to her

"Ugh!" the girl growled in surprise as he kept kneeling her stomach and finishing with an uppercut to her chin.

 **On the stands – Kage Booth -**

"Give the signal, we are wasting time, I'll have both **Sharingan** and the **Kuroi Misa** bloodline, have the two understand that they will reach their true potential only with us, I'll give them the **Curse Seal** once possible" Orochimaru whispered to one of his guards

"I'll do it immediately, Orochimaru-sama" the guard answered nodding.

 **Clan Heads Booth -**

"Hizashi is alive and has taught out Clan **Juken** to the boy that had even the occasion to 'absorb' the **Byakugan**...the boy must join my clan now, the thing may spiral out of control otherwise," Hiashi said glaring at the boy on the other side of the Arena.

"Good luck with that! He is the current Raikage's nephew, the man will personally kill you if you try kidnapping him," Tsume said, watching in dismay as Hana was discreetly moving closer to N to stay close to him.

"Kidnap? He stole our bloodline and Fighting Style, we will ask him in exchange to forgive that, if they had the courage to take my brother for the attack on their shinobi we can do the same for this," Hiashi answered

"And having that Bloodline join your Clan would be only a bonus, right?" Shibi said with a raised eye-brow

"That is not your problem...the Elders may want to brand him, but since he could absorb our eyes while ignoring the seal I think it will be a moot point, I think that having Hinata or even Hanabi seduce him will secure his alliance with us instead," the Hyuuga Clan Head answered

"Isn't Hanabi too young?" Shikaku asked curious

"Not too much, and if they not _consume_ their union it will be fine" the man answered waving him off

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Chouza Akimiji yelled as feathers started falling on the Arena

"A Genjutsu? WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Tsume yelled as Oto and Suna shinobi swarmed the village

"Let's take care of those weaklings, then I will take care of the Kumo issue" Hiashi said rising from his seat, glaring at the invading forces.

 **With Killer N and Team 3 -**

"They started, stay close to me and move towards the gates, this is Konoha's problem, not ours" Death said as the other Jounin Instructor of Kumo joined them

"I say we kill whoever stand in our way" Shao Kahn said calmly

"I am of the same advice, at least we will still prove how good we are" Trish said smiling

"Attack everyone on sight! We need to protect our villagers and make them leave Konoha unharmed," A ordered as he took off his Kage robe, covering his whole body in the cracking **Lightning Armor Jutsu**.

"HAI!" the Teams and sensei answered jumping into action.

 **Streets of Konoha -**

"Ya are getting cocky, don't you?" one of the Kings said

"I am sorry, but I can't let you monsters attack those villagers" Ken, one of the _Four Beasts_ said as his muscles bulged out

"You don't scare us!" an Oto Jounin said glaring at them

"Hn! **VOICE MISSILE!** " Zebra yelled, launching a bullet of compressed sound, destroying everything in front of him.

"Stop him!" one of the invaders yelled as Ken's finger 'tapped' him on the forehead

"This fight is useless, you are already dead..." Ken said simply, walking away as the Suna nin's head swelled up until it exploded spraying blood everywhere.

"Ah! I like ya, let's see who can kill more of those bastards!" Zebra said smirking evilly.

"As always he is enjoying yourself too much" the blue-haired King said sighing

"Absolut'ly unbeautiful" the other said as he used his hair to throw an Oto nin through a wall.

"Focus on attacking instead of commenting," Auron said as a man with a body-suit appeared near him from under an invisibility Genjutsu.

"I already checked, most of the civilians have already evacuated the Village" _Prophet_ said opening the front of his mask to look around.

"Then we can take care of the invaders so to cover the remaining civilians' escape," Auron answered unsheathing his sword

 **With the Konoha Shinobi -**

"Run to the refuges! Move!" Hana yelled as she stopped a group from Suna that tried to attack them

"Move away, sweet ass! This is no place for women!" the lead of the group said snorting

"No place for women? I'll show you then," Hana answered smirking as her three dogs growled at the group with evident hunger in their eyes.

"Take her down, I'll deal with the targets," the man said sprinting towards the defenseless civilians

"Stop him!" Hana ordered, but before her dogs could comply black spikes erupted from the terrain, impaling the enemy shinobi before tearing him to pieces

"I may not like Konoha after what its villagers did to me, but since Hana-chan is trying to protect them I will help, but that just because I do care about her and I don't want to see her getting sad for some bastard getting killed," N said from behind the invaders' group, taking his clawed hand out of the terrain after calling back the spikes.

"You are that monster brat from Kumo! We have orders of not attacking you, but if you don't stay put I will kill ya, orders be damned!" the Oto nin said with an angry snarl.

"You? Killing me? I would really like to see you try!" the boy answered smirking

"Snot-nosed bastard, just die already," the man said in annoyance, piercing the boy's body with his sword with a bored expression on his face.

"I love when you people do that, like this I don't even have to move to consume you, you just hop in my arms!" Killer N said ecstatic

"What!?" the Oto Jounin said as his weapon got stuck in the blond's body

"Ittadakimasu!" the other chirped, piercing the man's torso with an hand, turning the victim's body into a mass of tendrils that then went absorbed in his body.

"A MONSTER!" one of the other yelled as Hana and her triplet of dogs decided to join the fight

"Leave something to me, Hana-chan!" N whined, turning his left arm into the blade form to start cutting the invaders to pieces, consuming the ones already dead while killing the others and healing every wound those ninja were inflicting on him while he attacked.

"N-kun...do you really have to go back to Kumo?" Hana asked with a sad tone once the last Suna nin went slaughtered be her and the boy

"That place is my home now, nee-chan," he answered looking down

"What about me then? And the others?" she asked

"Anko-neechan wants to join my clan in Kumo just like mum, if you do the same people may resent your clan and I don't want Tsume-san to have troubles out of this, I don't have problems with the Inuzuka Clan"

"But I don't want to lose you," Hana said with half a whine, hugging th boy with all the strength she possessed

"I can return whenever I want, neechan! People thinks that I have not the Kyuubi inside so they won't stop me from visiting you and the others," N answered, patting her back affectionately

"But the Hyuuga Clan hates you for stealing the **Byakugan,** " she said, worried about his well-being

"Let them come, I know the Juken as well, I have endless stamina, my bloodline and tricks to spare, they won't stop me," he answered with a determined expression

"You will really come to visit? Really?" Hana asked hopefully

"I promise," he answered with a wide smile

"Just pay attention," Hana said kissing his cheek

"Okay, I need to go, my Team may need me," N said as the two broke their hug

"Go and make me proud!" the woman said, looking at the boy running away with a sad smile on her face.

" _Sigh!_ I knew this would have happened..." Tsume said coming out from her hiding spot, sighing in dismay as she neared her daughter.

"Mum?" Hana asked, surprised to see her

"You had an _imprint_ with him when back in the Arena, don't you?" the Clan Head asked with another sigh

"H-How do you know?" Hana asked

"I did the same with your father, may Kami have mercy of his soul...I know how it works," Tsume answered

"So? What now?" the other asked uncertain

"I'll do the only thing possible, but I don't like the idea in the slightest," she answered

"You won't hurt him," Hana said taking a defensive stance and growling

"I fear it will be worse than that... for me at least," Tsume commented looking away

"WHAT!?" the woman's daughter replied in shock

"... _sigh!_ I'll have the papers ready...just wait until he is twenty before showing those to him," Tsume said with a low groan

"Papers...you don't mean..." Hana asked, her cheeks flaring-up in an instant.

It was few seconds later that an happy squeal resounded in all Konoha, momentarily stopping every shinobi present that then looked up at the sky, trying to understand from where it came that sound.

 **With Tsunade and the rest of Kumo's Team 3 -**

"Why you don't die!" Gaara demanded as his sand crushed T's arm

"What can I say, I am a stubborn woman, you'll need to do better to kill me," She answered with a wide smirk as her wounds healed

"Yoru, stay close to me and focus, this is a serious matter," Death said as he dodged another charge of Kankorou's puppet

"Gaara needs time to unleash Shukaku! We need to distract them!" Temari said, glaring at the Kumo Team in hate

"I am trying! I am trying! But this freak doesn't want to drop dead!" The painted boy answered in annoyance

"Coming through!" Queen T yelled as she ran through the group, the Suna Jinchuuriki chasing her with a mad expression while showing the yellowish eyes of the biju inside him

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Gaara yelled enraged, a sand-made arm of his hitting Temari on the side of her head and launching her against a wall

"TEMARI!" Kankorou yelled in worry, watching the unconscious girl slowly losing blood from a cut on her forehead

"She has just lost consciousness, your brother is just now going berserk and will attack even you if we don't stop him," Death said calmly

"It's all your fault! Why did you have to attack us?" The puppeteer of Suna asked, glaring at the masked Jounin

"It was Gaara that attacked us first, he still wants to fight N to sate his bloodlust, he is the only one to blame,"

"How do we stop him, sensei?" Yoru asked, she was hosting Temari on her shoulders

"T needs to consume him, like that we may even gain the One tailed beast" Death answered

"He still has a family, sensei, we can't take him away from them," N said, joining the scene in that moment

"...do it..." Tema said with a whisper

"Sister!" Kankorou said in both surprise and horror

"Look at him, Kankorou, he is no more our brother, Father managed to have the beast Influence him enough to turn our Gaara into that, we lost him," the girl said with a weak sobbing

"That's bullshit and you know it, let me and T take care of him, we will snap him out of it," N answered

"R-really?" The girl asked, her eyes wide in surprise

"Yeah, no problem, but I want a kiss in exchange!" The boy said before sprinting towards T and Gaara

"...Baka" she answered blushing, ignoring Kankorou's growling

 **Meanwhile - With T and Gaara -**

"Hey, T-chan! Can I join the fun?" Killer N asked with a smirk

"I was wondering when you would have come actually," she answered smiling

"You know me, I love to make a good entrance whenever possible" he said

"Kurochi! We will finally fight! You will help me show my existence!" Gaara said with a mad smile, rivers of droll escaping his mouth

"Got any plans? I am listening," N asked

"You use the claws, I'll cover you with the muscle form," T answered

"Ufufufu! I am happy to see that my decision to retreat after the Raikage joined my fight with Sarutobi-sensei turned out to be good, at least I have in front of me one of my targets, how lucky of me!" the Snake Sannin said with a pleasured smirk

"You! What do toy want from him?" Anko demanded, trying to attack the man's back

"You are here too, Anko-chan? My-my, today must be my lucky day, I can acquire a new student and 'remove' an old one, I am glad," he answered laughing, grabbing the woman's arm to throw her towards the boy

"Don't interfere, Sannin! This is MY fight!" Gaara said glaring at Orochimaru in fury

"Why should I let you do that, boy? Why should I risk letting you damage N-kun's body like that? I have betters plans for him, here! Enjoy my present, Killer N Kurochi!" surprising everyone, the man's neck elongated towards N, rapidly biting the boy on the neck to everyone's horror

"N!" Both Tsunade and Death yelled at the same time, watching the blond boy fall on his knees in pain

"Argh!" He screamed as he trashed on the ground, the biting mark immediately swelling up and turning black while the eìveins around it became visible

"Nooo!" Anko yelled joining the blond boy's side, trying to stop the boy long enough to stop him from hurting himself

"Ufufufu! I didn't expect such a strong reaction so soon, that's most interesting, is your bloodline reacting to that perhaps?" the Snake Sannin said in amusement

"Orochimaru! You stole my prey, for this I will kill you!" Gaara yelled, moving his sand to attack the man.

"Stop bothering me, Gaara, I am already displeased that you decided to chase my future apprentice instead of unleashing your Biju on Konoha, don't anger me further or you will regret it," he answered with an uncaring tone

"DIE!" the red-haired boy screamed as he charged the Sannin

 **With T and Team 3 -**

"What should we do? Do something, T-chan!" Yoru yelled in panic as Death, Anko and incredibly Kankorou were struggling to keep N down

"I DON'T KNOW! This is Orochimaru we are talking about!" T answered, she was trying to ease the pain on the boy

"It's useless, I couldn't stop him...now he branded another, we need to take him to a seal master, at least the pain won't be as strong as it is now," Anko said with a dead tone of voice

"Don't start putting the blame on you and help me, I can hold him down!" Death hissed angrily

"Why his skin is turning black?" Kankorou demanded,

"The **Kuroi Misa** is fighting the seal, other than that I don't know," T answered

"Can it defeat the seal?" Anko asked

"It has an astounding adaptive ability and has already absorbed some 'incomplete' Cursed Marks, so MAYBE it already has a vague idea of what it's fighting with," Tsunade answered

"When did he have the chance of absorb those?" both Death and Anko asked

"Shizune told me, when she and Tsunade operated on him they awakened his bloodline, but since it was forced awake it momentarily got out of control, consuming a great part of the medical staff and even some stuff in a near laboratory," T answered in an half-lie

"A laboratory? You mean..." Anko asked with wide eyes

"The Raikage had just raided an old base of Orochimaru when N had been brought in the operating room, between those samples there were failed attempts of the Cursed Seal creation, all people that died during several stages of that disgusting thing," T answered

"So his bloodline has already few 'parts' of that, now that N had been injected with a 'completed' one he may be able to destroy it?" Anko asked with an hopeful tone

"If we are lucky yes, then we may be able to synthesize a cure for that Seal out of N's immunity system," the girl said nodding

"Please, N...please, for the two of us," the snake mistress pleaded.

 **Killer N's body – at the moment -**

From a purely scientific point of view this was what was happening inside the boy's body thanks to the **Kuroi Misa** , to us this was an action that by description sounded complex but that in reality only required one minute to take place.

Inside the veins the red cells forming the boy's blood were being attacked by several thousands of violet cells that once 'grabbed' the red ones immediately set to mutate them enough to channel the corrupted Natural Chakra necessary to have the host transform in the monstrous form of the Stage 2 of the Cursed Seal.

This would have normally been a tragedy for a normal human, but an organism already mutated like N with his **Kuroi Misa** was completely different of a regular immunity system, because once the second wave of White Blood Cells (or Leukocytes if you want) had been destroyed by the Cursed Seal, the Bloodline itself 'decided' to take care of the intruder by absorbing, modifying and changing it into a form of ITS liking and under N's control.

That is why that, should one see the blood on a microscope, the black-colored and tentacled cells of the **Kuroi Misa** could be seen charging en mass the mutated cells of Orochimaru's Seal to literally tear them to pieces, eat them, and then 'generate' new blueish cells that then set to recreate the effect of a Mark 2 transformation without the need of Natural Chakra and the pesky "mind control/corruption" part coming from the spark of Orochimaru's soul on it that the Kyuubi was more than happy to destroy himself in retaliation to the attack to his brother.

And to stop future attempt the Bloodline decided to 'update' its power about 'hardening' its master's body, for that reason and a little out of spite too because annoyed that someone tried to take control of ITS host and Master.

 **Konoha – in the meantime –**

" **Five Pronged Seal!** " the Snake Sannin yelled hitting Gaara on the stomach with a chakra-covered hand, cutting off the boy's link with the Biju and knocking him down

"Now that the intruder was dealt with, what do you think about my gift, N-kun?" he asked amused, his smile faltering as he saw N getting up with a wide smile on his face

"WHOOOOOOA! That's some gooooood shiiiit!" the boy said with a long moan, a pleased expression on his face as his body started rippling

"What?!" Anko said surprised

"HOY, Orochi-teme! Tell me you have another of those! This stuff is gooood!" N said with a pleased smile, his skin slowly turning grey and rigged with pointy protrusions and spikes until a one-eyed mask covered his face as well.

"Your bloodline absorbed my Cursed Seal?!" Orochimaru said enraged

"Absorbed and made better! Now I have this kick-ass armor, and all thanks to you!" N answered with an amused voice

"Let me try..." T said touching him and getting a _copy_ of what the **Kuroi Misa** did up until that moment.

"OOOOOOH! I see what you mean, God it feels so gooood!" the girl moaned as her body too got covered in the armor

"I guess we will be able to remove your seal from Anko now, my body knows how it works so it will be able to destroy it!" N said in triumph

"R-really?" Anko asked with watering eyes

"My gift to you, Anko-chan!" the boy answered

"Then let's hurry and go home, I want this shit to get away from me!" the woman answered

"I live in Kumo, remember?" he said

"I know what I said, let's go home," Anko repeated with a wide smile

"It doesn't matter if you absorbed my seal, N-kun! One way or another your wonderful body will be mine!" Orochimaru said with a mad laugh

"Sorry, I don't swing that way...and even then, you are not my type," the boy answered

"I didn't mean like that! For the last time, I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!" the Snake Sannin yelled

"If you say so," Yoru commented rising her hands and shaking her head

"WAIT! What do you mean, 'I am not your type' by the way? Do you think of being so cool to let down a Sannin? Who the hell do you think you are? What? I am not good enough for you?" Orochimaru said gaining an offended face

"Now you are taking this too much seriously," T said in a placating manner

"Don't interfere, you brat! It's already bad that you remind me of that big-breasted cow of my old Teammate, so don't worse your situation!" the Sannin said

"A BIG-BREASTED COW!?" T yelled in absolute rage

"Yes, she made her breast that big because she knew that without those two she would have never found a man, her so precious Dan himself told me those were the MAIN reason he even approached her the first time," Orochimaru answered uncaring

"AAAAAAAARGH!" with a tremendous war-cry Queen T leaped forward, tearing the wall Orochimaru was standing on to dust before chasing him

"COME BACK HERE! I WANT TO TEAR OFF YOUR SPINE OUT OF YOUR ASS!" she yelled, destroying everything on sight like a raging Biju, her armor stopping any wound that running through a wall would have given her normally

"You know? Kushina-chan said the same thing when she had one of her pregnant-woman-cravings and your father failed to comply," Anko explained, the shrieking form of Orochimaru flying pass them and through several walls

"Poor dad," N muttered, moving to stop T

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" a scared Orochimaru ordered as his four bodyguards rapidly appeared to drag him away.

"T-CHAN! Calm down!" the boy pleaded

"NO! I want him to pay for what he said!" T answered as her armor returned inside her body

"We'll get him, don't worry, he will pay for offending your beautiful body," N whispered in her ear while hugging her tightly

"Really?" she asked

"Really" he answered

"You like me more than just my body, right?" T asked, worried

"I love everything about you, Mind, Soul AND body, there is not a single thing that I don't like about you, nothing," N answered

"...there is something poking at my leg," T said, a faint blush on her face

"Sorry, watching you getting so angry in that skin-tight armor was too much," N said, blushing deep red

"I'll need to take care of that then?" she asked with a smirk

"Please? It hurts," he said with a pitiful look on his face "Kissing only helps so much," he added

"Fine, there is only one cure for that...we'll have to _empty_ you completely," T said, kissing his cheek

"I am all yours, doctor," he answered smirking

"At least let's go home before that," A asked groaning

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE! The **Byakugan** can't leave Konoha!" An Hyuuga Jounin said as an ANBU squad escorted Hiruzen towards the Kumo Team

"I am sorry, Naruto! But please understand, I couldn't stop Hiashi from issuing a capture mission of the Hyuuga Clan towards you, it's a Clan business, I can't interfere" the Hokage said, secretly pleased to have an excuse to have the boy in the village long enough to talk to him.

"As if I believe he is already sorry," N muttered

"Yeah, I can almost see his happiness from here," T answered

"Raikage-sama! Every civilian, shinobi and Team of Kumo have already left the village, you and Team 3 are the only ones remaining" a THUNDER said appearing near the man

"I see...there is only one final thing to do then..." A said with a serious expression, once again covering his body with his infamous **Lightning Armor Jutsu**

"..." everyone present took a fighting stance, each group glaring at the other to dare them making the first move

"...RUUUUUUUUN!" after a long silence pandemonium erupted as several smoke bombs went off at the same time as A roared his order, once the smoke cleared the tail-end of the madly sprinting group of Kumo could be seen leaving Konoha with a furious dash and a long tail of smoke behind them

"CHASE THEM!" Hiashi ordered with a mad expression as several Hyuuga started chasing the fleeting group

"Hokage-sama! We have found the corpse of both Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi! Apparently both had been killed by Oto shinobi," an ANBU said approaching Hiruzen

"WHAT!? How's Asuma?" the old man demanded

"He is inconsolable, Hokage-sama, he keeps saying that he had lost too much from this," the masked man answered, oblivious that the chain-smoker was referring to a bet about which girl would have left the village with N.

"I'll talk to him, you take care of the funerals for the killed, those were heroes of Konoha, don't forget," Hiruzen said, sighing sadly

"Had we attacked first once alerted of the Invasion this won't have happened!" Danzo said with a deep frown as he joined the scene

"Shut up, Danzo! Now is not the time for your comments!" Hiruzen replied angrily

"It never is when I comment on your mistakes," the bandaged man said, leaving for his base and masterfully hiding his pleased smile at sticking it to the old fool once again and freeing a trapped mother so she could be with her son.

 **With N and the Others -**

"Once in Kumo I'll start teaching you, it's about time you take your heritage," Kushina said, dropping her seals-powered henge to show an huge smile

"My heritage?" N asked

" **Rasengan** and **Hiraishin** of course, I helped Minato in creating both after all," she answered smirking, showing a pale-blue spiraling sphere of chakra in her hand

"A-SAMA! Please stop crying! You can't tree-jump like that!" a THUNDER yelled in worry

"It's just...my nephew will create such a powerful clan in Kumo instead of Konoha...BU-HUUUUUU!" A answered before howling out in tears of Happiness

"So you and Bee will be his parents?" Death asked

"What!? No! I was married with Minato and will remain his wife even now that he is dead, I don't need another man," Kushina answered

"That's better, Bee doesn't know what it means to be a father, he likes N, but he is the first to admit that he is not father material," A said, still giddy about his nephew new-found techniques and powers

"That and he is still dating Mabui, she will tear off his balls if he tries to cheat on her," N added smirking

"MABUI!? That bastard!" the Raikage said sprinting forward, blood-lust emanating from his body in waves

"Someone is jealous," Yoru said smirking

"So it seems," T said

" **Yo! We need to talk!** " a small Toad said jumping on N's shoulder

"Did Jiraiya send you?" N asked in worry

" **Who? The pervert? NAAH! The elder Toad sent me, we are tired of waiting, after your disappearance word moved fast through the various Summoning Clans, both Slugs and Dogs were among the ones more eager to contact you, but we all decided to...well...** " the small yellow amphibian said looking away sheepishly

"You decided to cheat," N said smirking

" **It's not exactly cheating...we prefer to say that we...okay we are cheating, but Minato was OUR summoner so we are technically few step forward,** " the Toad answered

"Why so interested in him?" T asked

" **There is a...well, let's call it a prophecy, about someone able to change the Ninja world forever, since you can do those things like changing yourself and absorb other people powers, some of us believes that you are either that Chosen One of the Prophecy or the nearest thing to it, and so having you as summoner would bring some more "bragging rights" to the Summoning Clan you will choose,** " the messenger toad answered

"So I get a Summoning Contract and you people the right to say "He signed OUR contract" is that right?" N said

" **Precisely, so? What do you think? Wanna join the Toad Contract? THE Strongest one around?** " the yellow summon asked, hopeful eyes fixating the blond boy's one

"The Slugs are strong too, you know?" T said with narrowed eyes

" **They like to say that, but we know we are the coolest,** " the Toad answered rising his chin in smug pride

"Oh, you little..." the girl muttered with a growl

"Can I have few days to decide?" N asked

" **Of course, I return to you in a week, feel free to ask any question you want, I'll try to answer any doubt you may have,"** the summon answered

"Thank you then, I'll let you know," N answered with a wide smile

" **See ya in a week then, BYE!** " the Toad said disappearing in a _puff!_ of smoke

"Show off, don't feel obliged, the Slugs are a powerful Summoning Clan as well, they have nothing to envy to those frogs," T said, slightly offended by the Toad's words about her summons.

"I know, that's why I was wondering...can I sign both? The Slug Boss and the Toad Boss know each other well since they fought with two of the Sannin, they shouldn't have problems with that, am I right?" N asked

"I don't know...we can try and ask Katsuyu, she may be able to answer to that, but it may be possible," Queen T answered

 _Thunk! THUD!_

"A-SAMAAAAA!" the various THUNDERs yelled as one as their beloved Raikage fell to the ground with a delirious smile and unconscious.

Hearing an emissary of the Toads propose to his nephew had been already too much for his over-excited mind, but hearing how he planned to sign BOTH Slugs and Toads contract was what distracted him enough to slip, slam his head on a low tree branch and then pummel down the tree and between unconsciousness waiting arms.

He was loving his nephew so much right now that he was ready to forgive his guards and shinobi for laughing at his misfortune as they dragged him back to Kumo, he couldn't wait to send a letter to Hiruzen detailing how Konoha had also lost the Toad and Slug Summoning Contract forever since they will join the Kurochi Clan of HIS nephew, he was already calculating the numbers of heart-attacks the old monkey will have at the news.

 **Omake – N and his party post-Invasion -**

It was the first night in Kumo since after the Invasion, and after few hours of partying and drinking a still laughing Queen T opened N's bedroom door with a kick, shoving the boy on his bed with a wide smile on her face.

"I thought about this long and hard, I decided that tonight it will be THE night I will take matters in my hands" she admitted, apparently returning sober in an instant

"What did you decide?" N asked

"A lot of women are starting to look at you with a different kind of _love_ that is not of the Sister kind, I want to be sure that your first time will be with someone of your same age, otherwise this may create issues in the future," T said determined, starting undressing after locking the door, hiding two tied-up and gagged women by the name of Kushina and Anko

"Y-you sure? This is an important thing...we can't! We share the same bloodline!" N stammered in worry

"I love you, N...I do this out of love, not Lust, with this body I have back my virginity, I checked, and I want to give it to the young man I love," T answered removing the bandages covering her chest, freeing a pair of juggling C-cupped wonders

"Dayum!" the boy muttered feeling his mouth turn dry

"I-I used my old jutsu, the first time I was too old to have a proper growth so I ended up with those huge breast back there, but when I saw the success they had I kinda left them like that, now that I started sooner I will be able to better control their growth...but I will have those two back as big as they used to be," she answered, blushing a deep red

"Well...there is a thing I too did...it was an accident, but since you are doing this it's normal you too should feel good..." the boy answered, blushing himself

"What did you do?" T asked, curious

"I...experimented with the whole "shape-shift" power thing, and that's the result...I can grew another one," the boy said taking off his pants,

"What the..." Queen T said in wonder, he had two 'Little N' that were also fairly large for one so young...and so human...

"I still cant's change the size, but I am working on it! Is it still okay?" N asked with genuine worry

There was only one thing Tsunade could say in that situation with the young man she loved that was now sporting TWO big toys for her only to play with.

"Heh-heh! Giggity!" she said pouncing on him

 **Heaven – with Dan -**

Dan had been watching happily as Tsunade approached the young N for their first time together, sure He also wished they had waited few more years...maybe even decades, but he decided to let the matter drop.

THAT until N undressed and decided to DESTROY HIS FORMER LOVER'S ASS AND VAGINA at the same time! And by the lewd moan and screams of pleasure she was letting out she was enjoying it.

The dead man touched the depths of despair as after the first hour Tsunade started proclaiming her undying devotion and adoration for Killer N and "his glorious Cock-sama" and going as far as comparing Dan to the boy with the dead man coming out as an amateur when compared to her new personal Deity of Sex and Pleasure, promising to always love him and let him take her wherever and whenever he wished to no matter who was watching and doing all the kinky things she had always denied to Dan when they were younger.

"She is doing this just out of spite for what that Bastard Orochimaru said to her, I know that this is the real reason for this!" Dan said enraged

" **Taiju Gang Bang no Jutsu!** " N called out, summoning six clones around the girl, each one of them with two _male treasures_ dangling from between their legs

"AAAAAAANH! IT FEELS SO GOOOD! DON'T STOP! PLEASE N-SAMA DON'T STOOOP! YOU ARE SO BETTER THAN DAN! I AM YOURS! FOREVER AND ONLY YOURS!" T howled in pleasure as the other boys converged on her, forever spoiling her for every other human being on the whole planet.

"OW, COME ON! That's cheating!" Dan yelled in despair, he will be the only soul in Heaven to suffer for depression in the history of the Celestial Realm.

 **Omake – N and his party post-Invasion – Alternate Version -**

It was the first night in Kumo since after the Invasion, and after few hours of partying and drinking a still laughing Kushina opened N's bedroom door with a kick, shoving the boy on his bed with a wide smile on her face.

"I thought about this long and hard, I decided that tonight it will be THE night I will take matters in my hands to protect you, my beautiful baby boy," she admitted, apparently returning sober in an instant

"What did you decide?" N asked, worried

"A lot of women are starting to look at you with a different kind of _love_ that is not of the Sister kind and even Tsunade is getting _closer_ to you, but I want to be sure that your first time will be with someone that really loves you, otherwise this may create issues in the future," Kushina said determined, starting undressing after locking the door, hiding two tied-up and gagged women by the name of Queen T (secretly Tsunade Senju) and Anko

"Y-you sure? This is an important thing...we can't! You are my mother!" N stammered in worry

"I love you, N...I do this out of love, not Lust, with this body that I gave you life with, I want to give Real Love to the young man I love," Kushina answered removing her bra, freeing a pair of juggling C-cupped wonders

"Dayum!" the boy muttered feeling his mouth turn dry no matter his protests

"I-I know that I have not breasts as big as what Tsunade used to have, but thanks to Kyuubi my aging slowed down a lot after the sealing, and the **Kuroi Misa** helped me returning as young as I was when I gave birth to you, I know I am not as young as you, but please let me take care of you once again, at least you'll know that you lost your virginity with someone that loves you above everything else," she answered, blushing a deep red

"Well...there is a thing I too did...it was an accident, but since you are doing this it's normal you too should feel good...I just hope you won't find it disturbing," the boy answered, blushing himself

"What did you do? You can tell me, N-kun!" Kushina asked, curious

"I...experimented with the whole "shape-shift" power thing, and that's the result...I can grew another one," the boy said taking off his pants,

"What the..." Kushina said in wonder, her son had two 'Little N' that were also fairly large for one so young...and so human...

"I still cant's change the size, but I am working on it! Is it still okay?" N asked with genuine worry

There was only one thing the red-haired woman could say in that situation with the son she loved and wanted to help that was now sporting TWO big toys for her only to play with.

"Heh-heh! Giggity!" she said pouncing on him

 **Shinigami's stomach – with Minato -**

Minato had been watching happily as Kushina approached the young N to try and repair their "damaged" relationship as Mother and Son, sure He also wished they had decided to use sex to do it, but he decided to let the matter drop for the sake of their happiness.

THAT until N undressed and decided to DESTROY HIS FORMER WIFE'S ASS AND VAGINA at the same time! And by the lewd moan and screams of pleasure she was letting out she was enjoying it.

The dead man touched the depths of despair as after the first hour Kushina started proclaiming her undying devotion and adoration for Killer N and "his glorious Cock-sama" and going as far as comparing Minato to the boy with the dead man coming out as an "pencil-dicked amateur" when compared to her new personal Deity of Sex and Pleasure, promising to always love him and let him take her wherever and whenever he wished to no matter who was watching and doing all the kinky things she had always denied to Minato when they were younger and freshly married.

"She is doing this just out of spite for the fact that I used our son for the sealing, I know that this is the real reason for this!" Minato said enraged

" **Taiju Gang Bang no Jutsu!** " N called out, summoning six clones around the woman, each one of them with two _male treasures_ dangling from between their legs

"AAAAAAANH! IT FEELS SO GOOOD! DON'T STOP! PLEASE N-SAMA DON'T STOOOP! YOU ARE SO BETTER THAN MINATO! I AM YOURS! FOREVER AND ONLY YOURS!" Kushina howled in pleasure as the other boys converged on her, forever spoiling her for every other human being on the whole planet.

"OW, COME ON! That's cheating!" Minato yelled in despair, after that even the Shinigami will give to the depressed man a reprieve from his punishment inside its stomach.

 **Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**

" **You** **bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

 **Still waiting for those three challenges in my profile to be taken by someone. The challenges sucks? I DON'T GIVE A FU...DGE! There WILL be someone to take them, I know there will!**

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 6: Enlarging the Target on N's backside.**

 **Konoha – two weeks after the Invasion and N's escape -**

"We are losing him!" a nurse yelled frantically, making the doctors speed-up to work on the poor man on the operating table.

"The blood pressure is dropping!" another said, making the one operating bit down a profanity or two.

"Come on, old man! You can do this!" Asuma muttered, looking at the door of the operating room as the various medics moved in and out to try to re-animate the Third Hokage.

"What happened?" Ino Yamanaka asked, worried.

"I don't know...I was only told that my father got some terrible news and he collapsed in his office." the man answered with a sigh.

"I happened to over-hear; if you are interested, I can tell you," Danzo said with a wide smirk, while joining Asuma and the other Jounin instructors with their Teams in the waiting room.

"What happened, Danzo-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh! Noting much, apparently both Slug Summoning Contract AND Toad Summoning Contract may be now under Kumo's control," the bandaged man answered, so casual in his answer to shock the ones listening with his calm tone.

"WHAT?!" the present yelled with various degrees of horror on their faces.

"Yes, apparently an emissary of both Clans reached the boy independently from Jiraiya or Shizune-san's request or knowledge, spies report both Clans accepting to "Share" the summoning bond with N-san and the Kurochi Clan," the old man answered.

"This is terrible..." Asuma muttered with wide eyes.

"Apparently this is not all..." Danzo added, his smile grew momentarily feral as his eyes darted towards the door holding the unconscious Hokage.

"What? There is more?" Hinata Hyuuga asked.

"Oh, my! Yes! Since we elders saw that Hiruzen might no longer be able to hold the position as Hokage due to his worsened health; we decided to choose a new Hokage for Konoha," he answered.

"And who should guide us, Danzo-san?" Gai asked with a barely perceptible frown.

"But me of course..." Danzo answered simply; as if he predicted the result of his words he just took an half-step back to let the door of the operating room flew past him aimlessly.

"NEVER!" Hiruzen roared from the destroyed door with blood-shot eyes.

"OLD MAN?!" Asuma yelled.

"SHUT IT, ASUMA! I will never leave you put your dirty hands on MY Village, Danzo!" the Third Hokage answered with a growl, his anger so high to fuel his old body and ignore as the doctors hurried to finish stitching his torso while he glared at his old friend.

"You sure recovered fast, I am impressed," Danzo said with a chuckle.

"I always will when it will be about stopping your mad plans!" the other answered.

"Now you are making me sound like some sort of Ultimate Evil," the bandaged man said with an offended tone.

"AND YOU ARE! Only you would be happy to see our Two greatest summoning Clans abandon us! For KUMO nonetheless!" Hiruzen answered while pointing at Danzo with an accusing finger.

"I thought you saw N-kun's like a boy 'Kidnapped' from Konoha," the other said.

"And I DO! This only shows that they are using him!"

"Well, there is always the Snake Clan...maybe we can try and win their alliance?" Kiba offered.

"Anko was the only one other than Orochimaru to have their permission to summon their kin, and she is now dead," Shino Aburame answered.

"At least Kumo won't have it," Hiruzen said with a sigh.

"Actually..." Danzo trailed off, so amused to barely suppress his smirk.

"What?...no...nonono..." The Third Hokage said; slowly growing paler.

"Well, voices are that the boy is trying to have the Snake Summoning Clan to join his Collection in a three-way-Summoning Bond...chances are that he will even succeed if he convinces the Snakes' Clan Elders," Danzo said while finally giving-in to show a vindictive smile.

"UGH! _**THUD!**_ " Hiruzen muttered before falling face-down on the floor.

"EMERGENCY! His heart stopped again!" a nurse yelled while the doctors dragged the old man back inside the operating room.

"You did that on purpose, don't you?" Asuma asked with narrowed eyes.

"Who? Me? I just reported to our esteemed Hokage the last tragedy that had to befell on us, how could I know that it would have worsened his conditions?" Danzo answered with a straight face and serious tone; he also distractingly accepted the " _Best Actor"_ Oscar one of his ROOT ANBU handed to him while the others applauded in the background.

"That's not funny," Chouji muttered.

"Perhaps, but as I grow everyday older only few things manage to still entertain me, and having Hiruzen burst a vein or a dozen is still in my Top Ten even after all these years," Danzo answered while leaving the Hospital; he felt that few lines of congratulations for N's achievement were needed, especially if he will really talk the Snakes to join as his summons.

"Bastard," Kiba muttered once seen the old man getting far away.

"That will cost you half the money of your Team's next mission as a punishment for your insubordination!" the bandaged man yelled back with a mischievous smirk on his face followed by a long laugh.

"Damn...he still have good ears..." the Inuzuka boy said with a defeated sigh.

 **Meanwhile in Kumo – Training Ground Six -**

The Raikage, Killer Bee, the two men's father and several THUNDERS were marching towards the training ground to see if Killer N and his Team will really manage to have a meeting with the Snake Summoning Clan.

"You okay, Bro? You are shaking," Bee asked.

"I am fine! I am just worried that this will end in a giant failure!" A answered with an offended frown.

"Tche! The boy is my Grand-son! He will succeed since failure is not something that comes from MY side of the family!" E said with an offended frown.

"He was adopted, old man," A said.

"And I still say that he was instead stolen by Minato after his birth, he is just too much Awesome, like I am, to not be my descendant," the old man answered.

"Modest aren't you, pops?" Killer Bee said.

"Shut up, Brat! I can still take both you and that Ox in your seal and spank your sorry asses!" E said with a growl.

"Okay-okay! I was just saying!" the vessel of the Eight-Tailed Biju said rising his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"E-JIJI! Uncle A!...oh...you are here as well..." N said with an happy smile before dropping it when seeing Killer Bee.

"Very funny, I am dislodging my jaw from all the laughs!" Bee said with a frown and crossed arms.

"Whatever, how much will we have to wait for the Snakes to show up?" E asked.

"If you sit still you will see them in ten minutes," Kushina answered, sitting near Anko and Tsunade under a near tree.

"Tch! Now I know who used to wear the pants in your marriage, poor Minato was whipped!" the old man answered with a growl.

"You hate the fact that I managed to give you a black eye the first day I came here," the woman answered.

"Yep, she had you go down with one hit, old man...maybe you are losing your edge!" A said with a grin.

"SHUT UP, BAKA!" E answered, he also accompanied his answer with an hammer punch that crushed A down on the ground hard enough to leave a deep imprint on the terrain.

"I am...the Raikage...show some respect..." the other muttered with a groan from the crater he was in.

"Not until you will show me your being a MAN! As for now my Niece Kushina is WAY above you and your brother in that department!" E answered.

"Niece?" Kushina said with a surprised expression while pointing at herself.

"You pack a terrifying left hook and your son is a walking death machine, blood relation is nothing when you and N are spiritually my heirs and everything I wanted to see from those two idiots here," E answered.

"I kinda find that offensive, you know, Pops?" Killer Bee said with a whine.

"Me too," A added.

"Tche! Then defeat me in a fight like two REAL Men! without **Lighting Armour** or help of a Biju and then we will talk about it, and if I were you, I would be more worried about a kid and a woman being ' _Manlier'_ than you instead of me considering them my flesh and blood," the old man answered with crossed arms.

"They cheat! They use a bloodline that makes them basically immortal!" A said with a voice surprisingly bordering a childish whine.

"That is part of us! You are just jealous that I managed to give to E-Jiji a wedgie when he had his guard down," N said with a smirk.

"That was a dirty trick, even for a shinobi," E muttered with an half-pout.

"There is nothing _d_ _irty_ when you are a shinobi," the young man answered.

"I find myself agreeing," _Death_ said with a nod.

"Kinda funny too to watch," Yoru muttered with a giggle.

"I was more surprised about how high-pitched you could scream," Queen T (Tsunade) said with a grin.

"NNNNNGH!" E growled with clenched teeth.

As the old man was about to answer with a long string of curses and profanities a small brown snake decided to appear in front of Killer N with a long staff held in its tail; rising a little to be on eye-level the little creature slammed the staff on the floor making the various rings on the tip ring a little.

" **Good Evening, I am Hebishiro, I was tasked with talking with Killer N Kurochi, is that you**?" the brown snake asked with a professional tone.

"Yes I am, does this mean that we will be able to discuss your contract?" N answered with a bow.

" **Yes, Both Gamabunta-san and Katsuyu-san had been very intrigued at the idea if their respective emissaries were anything to go by, but as you can imagine the current Boss of our Clan was not** **as** **forthcoming,** " Hebishiro answered with a tiny nod.

"Uh?" Anko muttered.

"Manda threw a sissy fit and refused to meet N himself," Queen T answered.

" **I would have not used the Term "Sissy Fit" actually,** " the small summon said.

"But off the records?" A asked.

"... **He whined** **like a three-year-old** **for about two hours about the whole thing ruining the Image of our Clans** **while** **promising painful death to whoever will propose this again,** " Hebishiro answered.

"So you are here just to tell me that I have to stop asking?" Killer N asked with a sad tone.

" **Actually, I am here on behalf of our Elder Snake,** **she wishes to see you in person, it's an event of unimaginable magnitude so please show the proper amount of respect if you accept, she usually do not move for this sort of things** **personally,** **"** the small summon answered.

"If this is what she wants, I would be honoured to meet her," the young man answered.

" **Good, now please make room as honorable Obaba-sama is several times bigger than any Boss Summon of the Snake Clan,"** Hebishiro said.

"Her name is literally ' _Old Lady'?_ " Killer Bee asked to his brother with a whisper.

"Not all of them have snake-related names apparently," A answered with a whisper himself.

" **Kutchiyose! (Summoning)** " Ignoring the presents the small snake tapped his staff on the floor of the Training Ground, covering everything with the resulting smoke of the summoning.

" **It's been a while since I moved out of our caves, I almost forgot how it feels to be summoned,** " an elderly voice boomed from inside the cloud of smoke as it slowly dissipated.

Obaba was by far the biggest summon either of the presents had ever seen, with a white scaled skin as pale as the moonlight she stood tightly wrapped around a giant hookah while taking deep breaths of purple-blue smoke from the transparent container.

Once her view got cleared enough from the smoke of her summoning she moved her giant head down slowly to look at N; she was wearing a circlet of pale-green stones on her head that reflected the rays of the sun.

" **So it's you...the** **prophesy** **boy the old Toad preached so much about,** " she asked with a curious tone.

"Apparently, Obaba-sama, even if I still find hard to believe that my destiny should be about changing or destroying the Ninja World," N answered with a bow.

" **And isn't it the same thing? When something change it means that the "Old Way" it was before cease to exist in favour of a NEW way...why you seek our help when the Toads and the Slugs have already accepted to help you?** " the ancient snake asked while returning to her smoking.

"In all sincerity?" the young man asked back.

" **Is either you telling me the truth or me eating you, but I would prefer you being sincere since in my old age I may have problems digesting you,** " Obaba answered while taking a long drag from the hookah's tube.

"Well, I already have two of the Legendary Three Summoning Contracts...may as well complete the set," Killer N answered with a grin.

While the other people present watched him in horror for his answer Obaba literally choked on her smoke.

" **WHA-** _ **COUGH!-**_ **WHAT?!"** she asked with wide eyes.

"Hey! You wanted me to be sincere!" the young man said with raised hands.

" **How dare you! You are disrespecting our Clan with your...** " Hebishiro said with a deep frown before getting interrupted by Obaba's laugh.

" **BWAHAHAHAHA! In all my years, never...NEVER! I had never heard that as a reason, all of those that reached our contract had always cooked up some excuse about Honour, Strength or even Revenge...but the whole thing being for** **gaining** **a mere "collection of summons" is a new one,"** the old Snake said.

"That may be part of the reason, the main part is that I want to take away from Orochimaru's hands something I think he is no more worthy of possession, a megalomaniac like him, hungry of power and selfish to the bone should not be permitted to have his name on your Summoning Contract, I may bore you to death about this being an offer to clean your Clan's name, but I just say that thanks to Orochi whoever thinks about your Summoning Clan thinks about a traitor...that's not something to be proud of no matter how strong the guy is," Killer N answered.

" **That may** **be true, unfortunately Manda happens to like Orochimaru's ways as he lets our Boss feast on as many human sacrifices as he likes whenever summoned, the rest of us is willing to accept Sake as a payment, that is probably why you won't see the Snake Sannin** **summon no one other than Manda,** " Obaba said with a nod.

"So? What will happen now?" Kushina asked.

" **If Manda will refuse again as he did any other time we asked, I fear that Killer N will need to fight him and win in order to gain the permission to sign our Contract...a fight that will be to death,** " Obaba answered.

"To death? What will stop Manda from returning to the Summoning Realm?" Queen T asked.

" **He won't because I will personally stop him from fleeing,** " the Elder Snake answered.

"If I kill Manda, who will take his place? And wouldn't the substitute resent me for killing the former Boss Summon?" N asked.

" **This depends on his will, summon Mandala here, Hebishiro,** "

"Mandala?" A asked.

" **One of the sons of Manda, at the moment** **he is** **the one most probable to succeed him should Manda die,"** the Elder summon answered.

" **Right away, Obaba-sama!** _ **Kutchiyose!**_ (summoning!)" the small snake answered while slamming his staff on the terrain.

" **Why I am here?** " a younger voice asked as a giant snake with greenish scales appeared in the training ground.

" **A new summoner wish to sign our contract, since your father refuse to even consider the idea he will be forced to fight Manda, you have been called here to assist and decide if you want the boy to join us,"** Obaba answered.

" **You are the brat my father whines about? You do know that you will be forced to kill him, right?** " Mandala asked.

"Yeah, I know that, nice name by the way," N said with a smirk.

" **Yeah, my father was so full of himself to have every son of his have his own name as part of theirs, I am Mandala and my brothers are Mandasai, Mandakabi and Mandashiro...yes, those names sucks, I know,** " the young snake said with an heavy sigh.

"Have nothing against me killing your father? I want to sign your contract, but he refuses to, independently from the fact that I already signed both Toads and Slugs Summoning Contract," N asked.

" **Of course I am not happy, but he happens to be the only one against the whole ordeal, if you kill him the others will be forced to accept due to our rules, with time they may even start accepting you since they all want a strong Summoner, and one able to kill a Boss by himself should sound promising for them,** " Mandala answered.

"And yet...you are telling me bullshits, I can tell you are lying," the young man said with narrowed eyes.

" **Eh! You are good, yes, I actually want the old man to go into "permanent retiring" if you catch my drift,** **I want to be the Boss** **"** the Snake said with a feral smirk.

" **Mandala-san?** " Hebishiro said with wide eyes.

"Uuuh! Struggles for power and back-stabbing in a Clan of Snakes! I didn't know that something like that was possible," N said with fake surprise.

" **Ha-ah-ha! You are hysterical...fight my father and kill the bastard so I can become the Boss, in exchange I will let you sign our Contract...I will even remove Orochimaru if you do a good job,** " Mandala said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Sounds good to me!" Killer N said with a nod.

" **So be it, as Elder of the Snake Summoning Clan I declare Killer N Kurochi worthy of our 'Trial of Blood' may the Boss of our Clan come here and test this young Summoner!"** Obaba said as a new summoning of Hebishiro called in the training ground the huge Manda.

" **I can't believe you are forcing me to do this...** " Manda said with a growl.

" **Those are the rules, Daddy...you have no choice,** " Mandala said with a wide smirk.

" **Tch! A brat won't kill me, Mandala! You will be Boss the day I will die, and that day is still FAR away!"** The Boss Summon said.

"He doesn't know your son then," E said with a whisper.

"My little boy will turn that thing into a purse," Kushina answered with a proud expression.

"Ready to die, Manda?" Killer N asked.

In answer the Snake lunged forward to bite him, making the boy jump back to dodge just as the huge tail came crushing down on him and slamming the young man deep on the ground.

"Now I am pissed!" N said while covering his body in the armour form of the **Kuroi Misa** and adding the **Mu** **s** **cle Mass** to the mix.

As Manda tried to swat N away with a new swipe of his tail the young man jumped and slammed both fists on what amounted to the back of the Huge Summon, making Manda crush down heavily on the floor of the training ground.

" **GAH! Damn you!** " He said while circling around N to constrict him.

" **Any last word before I crush you?** " Manda asked.

"Only two... **Bushin Daibakuha! (Clone great explosion)** " the blond said as his body exploded in an huge flare making Manda growl in pain.

" **A Clone? When?** " he asked while looking around.

"I made it the moment you were summoned!" N said as he busted from the ground along several dozens of copies of himself.

Ignoring the growling Snake the numerous blonds started climbing the body of the Boss Summon, clawing everything on sight with the Claws of their bloodline.

" **This is not over yet!** " Manda said, opening his mouth wide he rapidly slithered out of his skin to leave behind the bewildered mass of clones and the original.

" **TAKE THIS!"** he then said, blowing a thick cloud of purple smoke towards N, melting the old skin and dispelling the clones.

" _COUGH! COUGH! AGK!_ W-what's this?" the young man wheezed out between coughing fits.

" **A little something I prepared time ago in case of emergency, now...YOU ARE MINE!** " Manda answered before grabbing N between his jaws.

"AAAARGH!" the blond screamed in pain as the Boss Summon of the Snake "munched" him a little before throwing his body high in the sky and swallowing him whole immediately after.

" **It seems like I won,** " Manda said smugly.

"Never ingest something without checking if it is safe, you can't know what's in it," Kushina answered with a smirk.

"Yep, for all intents and purposes, the boy may be more than what you can take," A added while crossing his arms and smiling widely.

" **What do you meeeeeeAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Manda tried asking before unimaginable pain erupted from his stomach making him fall down and trash wildly on the floor.

"What's happening?" Yoru asked.

"Apparently your Teammate is consuming the Snake Boss from the inside...I wonder what this will bring to his bloodline," Death said sounding almost curious.

"A lot of new chakra, knowledge about their Clan, probably the ability to 'change skin', as for the rest, I think we will need to wait and see," Queen T answered with a shrug.

" **Make it stop! MAKE IT STOOOOP!"** Manda screamed as a dark spot appeared on his belly, slowly enlarging and swelling before rupturing, making an huge mass of root-like tentacles cover his whole body.

" **Yuck...note to self, DON'T eat the gaki,** " Mandala muttered with a gagging sound escaping him.

" **Please...help...** " Manda whimpered weakly as the black mass completely covered him.

"You have a terrible taste, just so you know," Killer N said with a sigh as the humongous mass entered his body making him sigh.

"How do you feel?" T asked.

"Heavy, too much Bio-mass, T-chan" he answered with a groan.

"Want to discharge a little?"

"It would be nice, once done here I will use a nice **Devastator** to calm down the Bloodline,"

" **You won your fight, impressive. Mandala? Do you want to take the position as Boss Summon and accept Killer N Kurochi as our Summoner?** " Obaba asked.

" **Yes to both questions, Obaba-sama, and as I promised, once back in our caves I will personally remove Orochimaru's name from our Contract. I hope you will be able to bring us a good image, Killer N, we are renouncing to a Legendary Ninja for you, don't make me regret this,** " Mandala answered, momentarily glaring at N.

"I wont, Boss Mandala, I will do my best to bring honour to the Snake Summoning Clan," N answered with a deep bow.

" **Good, Hebishiro! Bring here the Summoning Contract, we all have wasted enough time as it is, let him sign and then return to us, I have a lot of changes to do in our Clan and I want everyone present,** " Mandala said as he and Obaba returned in the Summoning Realm.

" **As you wish, Mandala-sama...here boy, sign your name and then put a chakra-coated hand here, a drop of blood on top of the mark will seal the deal,** " Hebishiro said, presenting the boy the Summoning Contract after summoning it in front of him.

"... **Good, now you can summon us as well, I hope we are doing the right thing in sharing a summoner with Toads and Slugs...** " the small creature muttered, taking the contract away once disappeared.

"YEAH! Did you see that? I have all three Contracts now!" N said with a wide smile.

 _THUD!_

"A-SAMA!" the present yelled as the current Raikage dropped down with an hysterical smile plastered on his face.

"I guess it means that your uncle is happy," Kushina said while hugging her son tightly.

In the ruckus, no-one noticed a plant-like man sinking into the ground with a pensive expression on his black-and-white face.

 **Later that day – hidden base – Orochimaru's lair -**

Orochimaru, in his own opinion of himself, was a simple man of humble tastes, never overdoing in what he did and still humble after gaining a Legendary status as shinobi.

"KABUTO! What the hell is this garbage?" he yelled while looking at his food, he was sitting on a solid gold throne on top of a Boss-Summon-Sized Statue of himself holding the world under his foot.

"Ostriches shipped directly from Water Country, each one selected between hundreds of thousands by pure-hearted-virgin maidens under a night of full-moon; golden caviar from Snow Country that had each grain gathered by blind priests while chanting ancient prayers to guide their hands to choose only the best and the most precious Champagne Iwa has to offer, so precious that even Daimyos swear like sailors when seeing the ludicrous price of a single bottle," the glasses-wearing ninja answered while kneeling in front of his Master.

"And I should eat this stuff? What am I? A Savage? Take this garbage out of my sight and bring me something worthy of my stature!" he answered while throwing away the plate in disgust.

"Yes, Master Orochimaru, you are so humble to admit that the food is not of your satisfaction, even if we have lost twenty men in order to gather everything and had to enact various act against God and Nature to bring those things here, I am honoured to serve you," Kabuto said before leaving.

"Why it's so hard to find proper servants and slaves? What did I do wrong to be surrounded by incompetents?" Orochimaru muttered while leaving the Throne Room to return to his personal lab.

It was then that a small snake appeared in front of him to deliver to the Sannin a small letter before dispelling, tearing open the small envelop he ignored the burning sensation on his arms where long time ago he tattooed part of the Snake Summoning Contract.

"KICKED OUT!? KICKED OUT! They can't kick me out of their Contract! Who will summon them then? Anko? She is hiding in Kumo and Konoha doesn't even know! And Manda hates her so even then it won't be a great time for those slimy traitors!" the man said with a furious snarl.

Several tries later he still failed at summoning a snake, his rage was in the meantime growing intense at every new failed attempt until a new message appeared in front of his eyes.

" _Sorry, Orochimaru-baka! My boyfriend N took your place after killing Manda, now we both can summon the Snakes, I hope you don't mind...who am I kidding? I hope your are bursting a vein or a dozen over this. With nothing but Hate, Anko..._ " Orochimaru said while reading aloud, his eyes darkening until something DID snap in the back of his mind making blood drip down his nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the man's terrifying scream of rage echoed on the whole secret base, making practically everyone scram to hide from the foaming-at-the mouth Sannin as he stalked out of his lab with a crazed look on his face while muttering incoherently.

"DAMN THAT BRAT! I will show him! I will bring him here, tie him up and do my worst with him! He will BEG me to take his body once I am done with him and I am satisfied! I will show him how good I am with the human body and his sensible parts!" he hissed with blood-red eyes as his blood vessels there got teared to pieces from his anger.

"Does he know that he just sounded quietly sexual with that outburst?" Tayuya asked with a scared whisper, winching when Orochimaru's eyes landed on her making her squeak in fright.

"I AM STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT! WHY PEOPLE THINKS THAT I AM GAY?!" the Sannin roared.

"Master..." Kimimarou tried saying.

"ENOUGH! I won't stand this insubordination! Let's see if three hours naked on the horsey with a mouth-gag and nipple-claps will teach you to question other people's sexuality! I will personally whip your butt until you say you are sorry!" Orochimaru said while grabbing the ear of the bone user to drag him away.

"Kabuto! I want to know everything about the boy, I want pictures detailing every inch of his body with and without clothes, I want medical reports, details about his abilities, fears and dreams and every info you can put together about him! Then we will work on a Cursed Mark able to work on him and his damned Bloodline! No matter if we take years, I will be inside his body, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" the former Snake Master added with a furious sneer before disappearing behind a door.

"Just because I am curious...do you know who gave to Orochimaru-sama 'The Talk'?" Tayuya asked.

"If I got the details right it was Jiraiya the Toad Sannin since Orochimaru-sama's parents had been long dead before he reached the right age," Kabuto answered.

"Ah..."

 **Meanwhile – Konoha – Council Room -**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jiraiya? Who will check your Spy Network?" Hiruzen asked as the newly appointed Hokage sat for the first meeting with the Council after his fast election.

"This job was killing you, Sensei, I will try to guide my spies from here, it will be difficult, but I won't be worth of the title of Spy Master if I can't do this," the man answered with a sigh.

It was in that moment that the rest of the members of the governing body of Konoha entered the room, exception made for Danzo everyone showed a grim expression.

"Why so sad? We have a new Hokage that will bring order to Konoha, the streets are clean and there is a wonderful sun out there that would be perfect for a picnic, I can't see why you look like someone just took a piss in your tea," the bandaged man asked.

"You are taking Jiraiya-sama nomination as Hokage awfully well, I thought you would have asked to be Hokage yourself," Inoichi asked with a groan.

"As long as it's not Hiruzen I am fine," Danzo answered with a shrug.

"Thanks, my old Teammate, I can feel your love from here," Hiruzen answered with a glare.

"Hoy! Just because we were forced in the same Team doesn't mean that I have to find you amazing to have as a friend, if I didn't ask to switch Team it was because I happened to like Koharu back there," the other answered.

"Then why you never told me?" the woman asked from her seat as an Elder.

"Hiruzen told me you two were together, I didn't want to interfere in your dating," Danzo answered.

"WHAT?! That's not true! The idiot stalked me! I was looking forward to have YOU ask me out instead of him!" Koharu answered.

"Really?...oh, that's embarrassing!...mind joining me later for tea then?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love that," the woman answered with a wide smile.

"First of all, I was NOT a Stalker, I was just very throughout in showing my love and interest for you; secondly, can we please focus on why we are here today?" a blushing Hiruzen said while dodging the reprimanding eyes of practically everyone in the room.

"Yes, voices are that the Toad Summoning Contract and the Slug Summoning Contract had accepted of sharing Killer N Kurochi as their summoners and that the Snakes were seriously considering joining, is that true?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked with a groan, deep signs under his eyes coming from the lack of sleeping due to the stress of losing TWO Byakugan users after getting their bloodline stolen.

"I fear that yes, the two Clans accepted that agreement, we can ask to one of the Toads for the details, **Kutchiyose! (summoning!)** " Jiraiya answered while slamming both hands on his desk to summon a fist-sized blue Toad with big round glasses.

"Gamahari, what can you tell us about this thing about having a boy from Kumo summoning both you AND the Slugs?" the Sannin asked.

" **Oh, that's easy, since we are dealing with the very probable Boy the Elder Toad talked about we wanted to play safe and have his name on our contract, even if sharing with others,** " the small toad said with a squeaky voice.

"And what about the Snakes? Is true they are considering to join the two of you?" Hiruzen asked with a very tense tone of voice.

" **Nonono, that is actually false,** " Gamahari answered.

"Thank goodness..." the old man said with a sigh.

" **They have already accepted, after the boy killed Manda, the new Boss Mandala and their Elder Obaba accepted the boy so he now has all three Summoning Contracts signed...by the way, Jiraiya, we decided to reduce your calling us to only the low-tier Toads since Gamabunta didn't like your neglect of Minato's son, consider yourself lucky that we did not kick you out like Orochimaru was** **from his contract** **."** the small Toad said.

"Oh, God..." Hiruzen said while looking ready to puke, just like everybody else present.

" **That's not all, we have also found Kushina still alive and restored her memories, she decided to teach to N-boy the** _ **Rasengan**_ **and the** _ **Hiraishin**_ **...ah! Tsume-san, with some difficulties we also convinced** **Kushina to** **sign the marriage contract between Killer N Kurochi and your daughter Hana, just so you know, in three years they will marry and maybe even start trying to produce an heir** **immediately after** **...oh! Before I forgot, the Raikage sends his best regards and says that Neji was miraculously not afflicted by Sterility after the Cage-bird seal removal, under the protection of the Kurochi Clan he will be not used as a breeding stock, but he is already dating a girl and things seems to proceed well, so if you are lucky both Tsume-san and Hizashi-san may become Grand-fathers in a couple of years, isn't that beautiful?** " the small summon asked.

A loud chorus of _THUD!_ Noises echoed in the room as everyone present fainted at the same time, someone even slamming their heads on their desk while falling, Tsume and Hiashi instead fell with a cry of " _I AM TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMOTHER/GRAND-UNCLE!_ ".

"I will tell them every detail they may have missed, Gamahari, thank you for alerting us and please send my best wishes to Killer N for me, also, tell him and the Raikage that probably troubles for the young man may increase if this news become public knowledge, especially in other Villages, so tell them to be ready and always on guard," Danzo said while he left the room with a ROOT guard carrying Koharu for him.

" **Would you care if I say that we were hoping for the old idiot to call one of us just to deliver all those "Terrible News" at once and have one or more of them go sick over it?** " the small toad asked with a wide smirk.

"I would answer that I expected no less from a boy of the Uzumaki Blood and that I thank him for the VERY huge laugh I will gain from this, especially once one of the Yamanaka in my employment will put a copy of this memory on a scroll for me to see over and over again," Danzo answered with a similar grin.

" **N-kun said you would have been a funny guy, he was right! SEE YA!** " the small Toad said before disappearing in a tiny plum of smoke.

"Gotta alert the hospital, I fear that more than one heart has just stopped," the bandaged man muttered while leaving, smirking as a dozen medic-nin entered the room with a frantic expression on their faces to try and save the men and women inside.

 **Several days Later – secret location near Iwa -**

In a small town, usually ignored by the majority of the travelers since far from the most used routes both commercial and not, a lone man walked with a bored expression towards a small, decaying bar hidden between two run-down houses, as if the owner decided to use one of the abandoned buildings for his own affairs on a whim, without checking the state of the thing before opening.

Grunting towards the owner, and getting a "Tch!" in answer from the burly man, the mysterious stranger moved on ' _his_ ' table after killing the idiot that was sitting there before and shoving away the corpse with a sneer, covering himself in the shadows of the closed window near it once he sat down.

"Here, and don't kill the others, I need their money," the owner said with a growl, slamming unceremoniously a bottle on the small table before stalking away while dragging the dead man with him.

"Then don't let garbage take my table," the man replied before taking a swing at the table.

"What a charming man do we have here," A new voice drawled out in amusement.

In answer a kunai went plunged in the forehead on the newcomer once he sat in front of the man.

"That was uncalled for," the masked man said with a chuckle while ignoring the hand phasing through his head.

"Nifty little trick..." the mysterious man said, retracting the hand and looking at the stranger with a pair of Sharingan eyes.

"Huhuhu! I do my best, thank you, Fugaku," the masked man said with a low laugh, flashing a Sharingan eye from the hole of his mask and relieving in the surprised expression of Fugaku Uchiha.

"Interesting. Are you here for some kind of revenge? I thought that other than those two traitors of my son and wife and that brat of Sasuke everyone else was dead," Fugaku said while taking a new mouth-full of sake from the bottle.

"I am part of slightly greater plans, even if I admit that revenge is a tiny bit part of the reason I took part to the Organization and started recruiting for this," the masked man said, ordering a bottle himself.

"Recruiting? For what? I am not interested in joining villages, I have my own plans thank you," the other answered.

"Like overthrowing Onoki and THEN march on Konoha?"

"How do you know?" Fugaku asked.

"We have a very good spy that saw you trying to corrupt and talk your way into creating a big enough squad to do that...a pity that they refused and forced you to kill them, they seemed like good people," the masked man said with a fake sad tone.

"Get to the point, I am in a bad mood and I don't have time for games!" the Uchiha man hissed with narrowed eyes.

"You are always in a bad mood, Fugaku,"

"What do you want?" he asked with a glare.

"I am helping amassing some ' _specialized'_ people for a little project that requires a great deal of experience," the masked man said.

"A little project?" Fugaku asked, looking at the man in suspicion.

"Do you know what a Jinchuuriki is?"

"Of course I know, every big Village has one or in case of Iwa and Kumo even two, those are also what stop me from attacking Onoki myself, if not for those two, I would have dealt with the old man long time ago,"

"We will need to work on your ego, just for precaution...but, anyway, did you know that if you extract the Biju from each Vessel and then stock the whole lot in a ' _Special Statue'_ you can obtain a pretty wonderful weapon?" the Masked Man said with a cheerful tone.

"And you people want to obtain that weapon," Fugaku said.

"More or less, I am taking in our ranks the most powerful S-Class Shinobi we can get our hands on, the problem is that we have no fundings so the thing is taking even more time than what we would like, so for now it would be just recognition missions and minor works as Mercenaries. With the hidden bonus to learn as much as possible of the various villages holding a Jinchuuriki of course, mind joining us? A pair of Sharingan Eyes would be a nice bonus to our, at the moment, sad lack of members," the man asked with a clearly fake pleading tone.

"What's for me? I already take some mission as Mercenary to build my own forces, what do you offer to have me abandon my busy schedule for your goals?" Fugaku asked with a smirk.

"Tit for tat, how very cliché of you Fugaku! We aim at a very definite goal, we want to control the whole Elemental Countries; if you so wish, you may even try to talk our Leader into letting you control Konoha, after all, we are taking in people from the different Villages, big or small, if you are lucky you may even get the power you wish for once we are done," the man answered.

"So this is all about a 'New World Order'? That's it?" Fugaku asked with a frown.

"Considering how bad the weaklings in power at the moment are guiding things? Why not removing them altogether? They wage war at each other for petty things, we do the dirty work and Kages get praised, you want to control Konoha? Wonderful! Help us and you will have your new ' _Toy'_ to use as you see fit, no-one will have the Power to oppose us, feel free to think about it, in a week someone else will come to see you, try to take a decision before that, we have no time to waste," the Masked Man said before getting up.

"I want to give orders, not take orders from this so called 'Leader'," Fugaku answered with a sneer.

"Ufufufu! Is either joining us or be killed as an hindrance, you never really had a choice; I just wanted to humor you with the illusion of being in control, it's either joining Akatsuki or dying, choose wisely, bloodline or not you are not fundamental to our plans," the man said with a cold chuckle.

"I never got your name," the Uchiha man asked.

"Believe it or not, I am Uchiha Madara. I gave you a choice, the rest is up to you," he answered before disappearing in a vortex originated from the hole in his mask.

"Tch! Either he told me a lie or not, this doesn't bode well...not at all," Fugaku muttered, finishing the remaining sake with a bitter expression on his face.

 **Far away from the local – woods -**

In the calm-looking forest a tear in space opened to make room to the same vortex that dropped the Masked Man on a tree branch.

"Madara...I will make your name feared once again, you won't fade from people's memory, I will use this name to reach my goals," he said.

"We are here, Obito-sama," the black-and-white man said as he appeared on the scene.

" **Yeah, we got pretty much everywhere you said, soon people should start asking for Akatsuki for their 'Dirty Jobs',** " the black half of his face said.

"Good job, Zetsu. Every Village has some missions they don't want to leave on the official records, dirty laundry and old grudges they want to see resolved and then buried, the professionalism is all in keeping everything secret to not have them try anything funny," Obito answered.

"And if they try, well, we have S-Class members with us for a reason! Kisame Hosigake and Sasori had also just accepted to join us, the fishman wants to have an occasion for a good massacre and the Puppet-Master something to add to his collection, it was easy to have them join us," the White Half said with a smirk.

"Any news about Hidan?" Obito asked.

" **Dead, the fucker got captured and burned alive until nothing remained, then they buried the ashes in four separate locations just to be sure, they even exorcised the places,** " Black Half answered.

"This was unexpected," the masked man said with a surprised tone.

"Yes, but we may have found a good candidate, a young boy from Kumo," White Half said.

"You mean the Kyuubi Vessel?" Obtio asked.

" **There is a nice detail about him, we could not sense the Fox in him no matter what in the two days you asked us to keep an eye on him,** " Black Half answered.

"Impossible, I remember the Yondaime...oooh, that ass-hole!" Obito said before letting out a growl.

"What?"

"He knew that once I took out the Biju a new sealing would have been needed, and he knew that I would have suspected that the boy himself would have been used...he used his own son as a decoy to protect the REAL Jinchuuriki! he was scarily brilliant in his planning," Obito answered.

" **Yeah, not a lot of people know that the boy is the son of the Fourth Hokage, the ones knowing had been silenced to stop a scandal from spreading, what the various Kages don't know is that the boy changed name into Killer N after being driven out of Konoha, only Kumo and the boy's native village know about this,** " Black Half said.

"He had been forced to flee Konoha?...Bwahahaha! This is VERY interesting!" Obito said with a mad laugh.

"Why?" White Half asked.

"Fugaku showed himself as the same idiot I used to know, had it been Itachi the one to slaughter the Uchiha Clan as the Elders planned I would have been able to use his grief to manipulate him, unfortunately having Fugaku throw a tantrum and attempt the revolt before the others could act threw my plans out of track...but this, this might be even better," the masked man answered.

" **You want the boy to join us? He is just a chuunin,** " Black Half asked.

"A Chuunin that managed to eat a Boss Summon alive and showed a great amount to abilities, one of which is stealing Bloodlines like the Byakugan that you yourself confirmed being true, we will need time to spread our influence well enough to start our hunt for the Bijus, if by the time we start dear N shows a good level, why not have him ' _Eat'_ Fugaku as a Test of his abilities before joining Akatsuki?" Obito answered with a mad glint in his eyes.

"Konoha forced him away because they thought he was the Kyuubi Junchuuriki and hated him, the wish for revenge would be a nice leverage to use," White Half said.

"Exactly! And for me, the satisfaction of having Minato's son under my command will make the deal all the sweeter, using him to destroy the Village and then steal the Kyuubi will be the culmination of my revenge on that stain on the earth that his the Leaf Village!" Obito answered, his mad grin hidden under the mask.

" **So you want us to keep him under watch between our missions?"** Black Half asked.

"Yes, I want a monthly report about his results, if you see some good potential that those idiots fail to bring out alert me, we will talk him into joining us with the prospect of more Power and Respect, the ones young as him are the ones easier to influence, especially when one is good enough at spinning things enough to make them believe that the others are keeping them back," Obito answered.

" **By the time we will start he will be ready then,** " Black Half said with a grin.

"And he would be so grateful to be almost fanatical in following you," White Half added while matching the grin of his other half.

"Exactly, now go! We still need other members, I'll go to Pein and Konan, I need to hear how things are proceeding in Rain and if the new Base is ready," Obito said, vanishing in a new vortex immediately after.

" **Eh! This sound like fun! Wanna bet people will be surprised when a brat will wear our cloaks?** " Black Half asked as they both started sink into the tree.

"It will be hysterical," White Half answered, both laughing as they disappeared.

 **With this I cut short the Chapter for the mandatory Time-skip, in the next chapter we will see what changed after three years, what the Akatsuki decided to do and if Obito himself will go along his plans with N, along what the** **others** **will do against the boy, especially Orochimaru.**

 **A little Omake to properly close the Chapter with a bit of non-sense.**

 **Omake File – Dead Men failed revenge -**

 **Heaven -**

Dan and Nawaki were marching towards the imposing palace of the Shinigami with a murderous glare on their faces, each step making them growl louder as they neared the HUGE mansion of the Death God.

The two were furious, angry beyond any human and non-human comprehension, they couldn't sleep, they couldn't eat nor they could think about anything else if not Revenge against _Him_.

 _Him_ was non-other than Killer N Kurochi, the insolent brat that was the source of their misery even while in the Celestial Realm of Heaven.

They were good people, but at the same time they could not forgive N for taking advantage of Queen T (Tsunade) every fucking night, for Nawaki was natural Brotherly over-protectiveness, but for Dan...it was a matter of sheer manly pride.

He himself was the one to suffer the most, watching with the same level of disgust-induced rapture one suffered while watching a train-wreck.

He couldn't stop himself from watching N grabbing an handful of Tsunade's hair to force his dick deeper in her throat while calling he bitch.

He could not stop from watching him tore off her clothes before slamming her against a wall to pound inside her nor could he stop watching as he always, ALWAYS DAMMIT! Finished by showering her face in white as to mark her...and her panting in wild acceptance with her mouth wide open and tongue stretched out like a dog in heat.

And...and...and that _THING_ the boy had the courage to call a penis going in and out of her ass with those filthy slapping noises was slowly turning him insane! something big like that was not a ' _Virtue'_ it was an ILLNESS!

Shaking his head free from the disgusting images, the man pounded on the imposing door with his fist, making a thundering echo reverberate everywhere.

" **What do you want?"** a young female demon dressed like a French maid asked in annoyance.

"We need to see Shinigami-sama, can we meet him?" Nawaki asked.

" **Follow me, Shinigami-sama is a very busy being, so don't put your hopes up!** " the maid said with a sneer, twirling on the spot, and almost flashing the two thanks to the absurdly short skirt she was wearing, before walking inside the mansion.

"Why is she that angry?" Nawaki asked.

In answer Dan just pointed at her legs where something was slowly dripping down.

"Ah...you think?" the young boy asked.

"Yes, we probably interrupted the Shinigami during an important ' _Meeting_ ' we will need to be extra careful now, he won't be in a good mood," Dan answered.

A long walk later and the two reached the biggest room the had ever seen, sitting on the enormous throne at the end of which stood sitting a clearly angry Death God, his Giant body towering over the two humans.

" **What do you want now?** " the Shinigami asked with a deafening voice followed by a deep roar.

"We ask for a brief visit to the Human World, a last meeting with our loved ones, please Shinigami-sama! Nawaki never had the opportunity to see his sister before she got younger!" Dan said with a pleading tone.

" **...BWAHAHAHAHA! I know the** **real** **reason why you two are here! It's the same of Minato here, but I resolved the thing my way, and that had also other benefits...for me at least,** " the Shinigami answered with a long laugh.

" **Master...** " the young maiden muttered, covering with her hands her beet-red face.

"Minato? What happened to him?" Nawaki asked.

" **Oh, nothing much, right blondie?** " the Death God said with an amused chuckle.

"...Right...Shinigami-sama..." Minato droned out with empty eyes and a dead voice.

"What happened?" Dan asked, now REALLY worried.

" **I just showed him what N is doing right now, you should look as well, and before you ask again, no! I won't send you down there, so you will just have to live with the fact that THIS is what you will be seeing every time you try and watch down on earth,** " the Shinigami said as a whole wall opened to show a gigantic image of Kumo and what was happening in the Kurochi Clan compound. (Might contain strong images, beware).

 **In the video -**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANH!" Queen T bellowed in pleasure as she sped-up in her riding N and his two ' _kunais'_.

She was bouncing wildly on him while his face was deep between her breast biting and licking one of her nipples while his hand took care of the others, his other hand was on her clit and slowly moving the small bulge between pointer and thumb.

From the boy's back several tentacles were instead attacking Anko and Shizune, each woman with a slimy appendage tightly wrapped around their naked body while another was moving in and out of their mouth, loud slurping noises were the only noises the two were making while avidly sucking on the long appendage.

Two extra tentacles were instead alternating themselves in a powerful double penetration, stretching both holes to the limits while battering mercilessly the two bound women.

Not even Kushina had not be spared as she was riding a clone with eyes clouded by Lust, she too enjoying a two-dicked N while the young man gripped her ass to drive her up and down faster while sucking on her tits, her head was leaning back so to let her moans and screams of pleasure echo in the room.

Even Yoru was present, apparently she had been caught spying on the group for her research before and now she was naked with her hands tied firmly behind her back while a thin tentacle rhythmically spanked her, once on each butt-cheek and once on her by now drenched pussy.

"PUT IT IN! PLEASE, PUT IT IIIIIN!" the girl yelled.

"Not interested, sorry! This is your punishment for spying, watching but not touching!" the clone tasked with her punishment said with a grin.

As the group reached a collective climax, the horrifying (to Dan, Nawaki and Minato) scene showed a deluge of semen raining on the assorted women from both dicks and various tentacles in an humongous tidal-wave of white that covered them from head to toe, the screen then faded to black as the Shinigami turned to watch the horrified trio of souls.

" **So? Do you think that either of them will gladly let you stop that from happening every single night...and sometimes morning and after lunch?**" The Death God asked.

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" both Dan and Nawaki screamed in horror and disgust before collapsing on the floor with a terrified expression frozen on their faces.

" **Tch! Sucks to be them. Come here now, Yumie! You still have to help me...** " the Shinigami said with a wiggling of his eyebrows.

" **Oh, Master!** " the young maid could be heard moaning from outside.

And so Dan and Nawaki learned one thing, to NEVER AGAIN watch what Tsunade and Shizune were doing on Earth, least they stumble upon their love-making, the nightmares that will plague them will be a sure remainder of that.

 **Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**

" **You** **bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback

" Not so easy after all " - thoughts

 **Disclaimer: (I have few lawyers glaring at me by now) I don't own Naruto or Prototype or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will wrote nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation.**

 **Chapter 7: Akatsuki.**

 **Kumo – Kurochi Clan Main House – Living room -**

On a couch resting under the biggest window was sleeping the young man N, his hair moving slowly in the lazy wind entering from the window together with the few rays of sun that were cutting through both clouds and the drapes of the window while the light snoring was the clear signal that the young shinobi was deeply asleep.

In three years he had grow-up nicely, even surpassing Kushina in height all for the woman's childish despair, the fact that he got even more similar to the late Yondaime didn't go unnoticed and forced the issue about his parents' identity to once again being put into question until Onoki could no longer keep his own tongue in check and openly admitting that yes, Minato had a son and Konoha fucked-up things enough that the boy fled and joined Kumo; curiously the whole ordeal calmed the more hard-core haters of the _Yellow Flash_ enough to settle for just ignoring N's existence, the death of some Jounin from various minor Villages at A's hand ( _in the rare cases_ _where Killer Bee or E did not manage to reach the attacker first_ ) helped even further at stopping wannabe assassins from trying anything too drastic.

Not that Konoha ever stopped their attempts at "Saving" the blond from Kumo's ' _Evil, corrupting clutches'_ so to take him back, possibly with Anko, Kushina, Neji with Hizashi too with him; Hana had instead joined the Village two years after the events with the three Summoning Contracts of Slugs, Toads and Snakes so to know better her future husband, openly ignoring Tsume's whining about the two having almost a ten-years-difference in age among the other excuses the woman used to postpone her becoming " _Grandma Tsume"_ as much as possible, all for the shock of Konoha's population that couldn't believe that the losing of another bloodline to Kumo was less important than trying to not appear "Like an Old woman" in the eyes of everyone.

Jiraiya had instead used the whole marriage contract as a way to keep things between Kumo and Konoha on pacific terms since Hiruzen kept insisting for a more direct approach, no matter how much the Toad Sage himself wanted the blond Chuunin back, he and the girl that was getting everyday more similar to Tsunade, so much similar that it was creeping the Sannin out a lot actually.

But, returning on the present situation, in that same living room where N was sleeping four long shadows were also slowly creeping inside without making the smallest sound, soon casting their shadow on the floor in front of the couch occupied by the blond while silently observing him.

With a slow nod of his head the ANBU in charge slowly took-out a big bundle of reinforced ninja wire, thin as an hair but strong enough to lift hundreds of kilograms, while his companions prepared several seal-covered tags to use on the boy and cuffs to put on his hands.

" _Ssssh!_ " the man with a crane ANBU mask whispered while he got even closer to N while unfolding the wire and soon hovering with his head above N's face.

"NOW!" He immediately ordered with a yell as the four ANBU pounced with perfect synchronization.

What shocked two of the four-men unit was that the woman with purple hair with them had immediately used one of the seal tags she had to paralyze the Crane-masked ANBU while the one wearing the mask of a Spider did the same, soon making the two men fall down unconscious in a state similar to chakra exhaustion since completely cut-out from their reserves.

"Eeh...What now?" the remaining ANBU with the spider mask asked with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Yugao asked while uncovering her face.

"ROOT Member, codename ' _Citrus'._ The real ANBU that should have come here is at the moment tied-up in our hidden base being brainwashed by our Yamanaka, he will believe to have come here and enacted a daring escape as the only one not captured by Kumo." the man answered chuckling.

"Oh...Danzo had the same idea as me then..." the woman replied in surprise.

"You and the others are not the only ones that love N-sama dearly, the boy has other friends too...I personally loved his pranks, especially whenever he targeted those self-centered bastards of ANBU, nothing personal." the ROOT member answered before switching to an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, but what do you mean with ' _Only one not captured?'_ we can't return to Konoha as a whole Team?" Yugao asked.

"I will take those two back with me at the base to undertake the same conditioning so to erase our betrayal...you instead can play ' _prisoner'_ and have N here extract informations from you, in any way he may seem fit to interrogate you," the man replied giggling.

"PERVERT!" the blushing woman answered with a death glare.

"As if you wouldn't try anything with my son, you scarlet Kunoichi!" Kushina spat angrily from the couch as N's body turned into hers making Yugao shriek in surprise.

"I see that Danzo-sama's message reached you in time," _Citrus_ said apparently nonplussed.

"Yes, it was hard but we managed to have my N-kun give me enough genetic material for me to copy his appearances and wait for the attackers," the woman replied as various THUNDERs, Killer Bee, Yugito, Hana and her dogs, Shizune and even E himself came out from their hiding places.

"I think you should stay, Yugao-san. We'll need to use you as a way for Konoha and that old man Hiruzen to step-back a little thanks to the scandal of an attempted kidnapping, even if that will probably work just for a short time before they try again." E said while dragging the two unconscious men in a corner with a disgusted scowl on his face.

"Where is N?" Yugao asked curious.

"Near Waterfall Village on a mission; if you are our prisoner, can I torture you?" Anko asked as she joined the room.

"What kind of torture?" the ANBU woman asked warily with narrowed eyes.

"I will keep you tied to a chair naked while watching N-kun pound me savagely without joining of course!" the other answered cheerfully.

"NO WAY! You won't have your dirty way with MY son!" Kushina roared.

"Speaks the one that after the failed Invasion of Konoha got drunk and once tied me and T down proceeded to turn him into a Man! Incest is wrong, you know?" Anko countered.

"You and Queen T were not complaining, otherwise you wouldn't have broke free and joined us, turning my sweet son's romantic first time into a damn orgy!" Kushina yelled back.

"After six hours one gets tired to just watch! And at least I am not as dirty as Hana here!" Anko answered sneering.

"Hoy! Do not drag me in the discussion, eh! What me and my soon-to-be husband do in the bedroom is nothing of your business! Even if I wear a leash and a dog-tag or if he calls me ' _His dirty cumdump'_ when we are intimate!" Hana growled in fury.

"Then put some sound-suppressing barrier up! I can't stay awake all night just because you and T have to brag about the furious way you three are doing it! Or at least let me join so I stay awake for a good reason!" the snake mistress answered.

"You'll have to step on my corpse! No-one of you will keep doing those disgusting things to my little boy, HE IS MINE!" Kushina said furious.

While the bickering continued the presents couldn't help but grow slightly awed and proud of the young boy getting all that _action_ while still just a Chuunin.

"...is a problem if I switch to Kumo?" _Citrus_ asked with a whisper.

"I don't know if Danzo-san will accept, and that wouldn't mean that you would automatically get laid..." E answered.

"It was worth a try." the masked man answered shrugging.

 **Meanwhile – Waterfall Village – Clan Compound -**

A young girl was wishfully watching outside her window with a sad expression, sometimes letting out a sigh whenever her mind drifted too near her most forbidden thoughts.

"Saito..." she whispered sobbing.

"Okay, okay. Drop the sobbing act, I am here," one of the guards said while entering the room.

"AH! Nonosuke-san! I was just...eeh...I was..." the girl stuttered in surprise.

" _Sigh!_ Team of Kumo, I am here to take you away. Your boyfriend's father called us to take you to them." _Nonosuke_ said while his body was breaking-down in tendrils to reform into Killer N.

"Disgusting...no, I mean...I-I AM S-SORRY!" she muttered before blushing in embarrassment and apologizing.

"Nah, it's fine! I never said that my bloodline was pretty to see. Now be quick and pack your stuff, the others are waiting outside, me and T-chan will escort you to our Sensei and then to the client." N said while discreetly checking outside.

"Yes. Sorry if I ask, but what happened to Nonosuke? Is he okay?" the girl asked.

"Pretty much, yeah; he is fine, depending on your point of view..." the young man answered with a strained tone she fortunately missed before whispering the last part to himself.

"Good! He has just started seeing a new girl and her son had just started calling him " _Dad"_ , it's good to see someone thinking about the family of an henchman instead of blindly killing them," she said happily and missing completely the full-body flinch of N.

"Yeah...amazing." he muttered.

He didn't know if he should envy her for her still innocent view of life or just tell her that as a shinobi he was mostly requested to kill whatever he liked it or not and so forced to turn women into widows, kids into orphans and so on; it was the dark side of his Life, one HE had accepted, that Tsunade and the other Shinobi everywhere had accepted, but watching Civilians see a Shinobi in a too clean way never stopped surprise and sadden him.

"I am ready!" the girl said with an happy smile while dragging an huge chest behin her.

"Really?" N asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know we'll need to travel a lot, so I just took my essentials," she answered while proudly patting the the huge box.

"Women..." the young man said sighing while preparing a sealing scroll.

"Is everything alright?" Queen T asked as she peeked inside the room.

"Yeah, Missy here just packed her ' _Essentials'_ in a chest bigger than my whole body..." N answered groaning.

"It happens when one doesn't have a sealing scroll on hand, I got seven on me with my essentials." T answered.

"Really? Oh, you are so lucky to have those!" the young girl said in awe.

"Let's just go, please I beg you." the young man said with a pleading whine.

"Boys..." both girl said in sadness while shacking their heads.

 **Few hours later – on the way to Kumo -**

Killer N, Queen T, Yoru and _Death_ were now calmly returning to their Village once completed their mission and ' _delivered'_ the girl to the boy she loved, all with the usual and oh so cliché drama of the Forbidden Lovers eloping and such, even Yoru had lamented the lack of originality of the whole thing.

"I am happy to go home, didn't like the mission that much," N said sighing.

"We'll see if there is more interesting stuff tomorrow, I have not took a Team to play nanny either," _Death_ said with a frown.

"How long before we arrive?" Yoru asked.

"If you focus on tree-jumping instead of asking this over and over we would arrive sooner," the Team's sensei answered growling.

"I already asked?" the girl said in dumbfound surprise.

"Yes..." _Death_ answered darkly.

"Well, I think you should calm down, Sensei! She has just..." N started saying before an hand snatched him, making his whole body sink in the tree he was standing on until he disappeared completely under the wood.

"N!" T yelled with wide eyes.

"Shit, defensive formation! Eyes open and let's find our missing member, we have a kidnapper," _Death_ ordered with a barking scream.

"I'll find him," Queen T said while looking around with narrowed eyes.

"DUST! Find the boy! the Raikage will kill me if something happens to him!" the Team Sensei ordered to his pet crow that immediately flew up in the sky to circle the surrounding area.

 **With N – Not too far away -**

The young man had just being flung out of one of the trees by the black-and-white Zetsu right in front of the masked Obito that was calmly sitting on a near rock and watching the scene in clear amusement.

"This happen when you don't get an appointment first, and even then, there are still better ways to talk with somebody," the young man hissed while glaring at the two Akatsuki members.

"Of that I am certain myself, the problem is that you are usually guarded night and day since strictly tied to the Raikage and his brother; if one had to point-out who is guilty, it would be mostly you for forcing me to enact a kidnapping just to talk with you," Obito answered shrugging, his voice dripping amusement from every syllable.

"Okay, okay. Since I am here tell me what do you want." N said without leaving his fighting stance.

"No buying time for the others to find you?" White Zetsu asked chuckling.

"We are not fighting, it means that you really just want to talk...I hope so at least," the young man answered.

" **Eh! How can you know that we will just talk?** " Black Zetsu said.

"Enough jokes. What I want it's easy, I want to see you join Akatsuki and help us achieve our goal." Obito said while dropping every form of joking from his voice.

"Why should I? That would mean spit on what A, Bee and E-Jiji did for me ever since they saved me," N answered with narrowed eyes.

"And you feel indebted to them, have you ever considered that it's thanks to your bloodline and your being Minato's son that they took you in? Konoha mis-treated you because they believed you hold the Kiuuby and A ' _saved you'_ because you were the easy-to-manipulate son of their worst enemy that then unlocked a powerful ability AND took away Byakugan and even Konoha's most prized Summoning Clans...You can not be certain that Kumo really cares about you personally, I am just offering you true freedom instead," Obito answered before the wide blade at the end of N's transformed arm phased through his head with a whip-like motion making him chuckle.

"That must be your **Whipfist** , am I right? Fascinating. Where you actually hoping to see me die?" the masked man commented.

"I would have been satisfied by seeing you dodge instead...What makes you think that I will abandon everything and everyone I care about just to join you people?" the young man spat angrily.

"For one, I will let you take part to our attack on Konoha to retrieve the Kyuubi, this means that while the two currently tasked with the hunt for the Jinchuuriki will finally capture the bastard that you yourself were used to cover you will be free to attack and Consume all those people that had always despised or even just looked at you in the wrong way. You really mean to tell me that the idea of slaughtering them all NEVER crossed your mind? You never wished to see them beg on their knees for you to spare them, to see those fools quiver at your mercy, crying and weeping to have their life spared? Just admit it, there is no need to lie to me..." Obito answered walking closer to the Chuunin of Kumo.

"You talk as if you know me very well..." the other muttered.

"Konoha took away your family, the happiness you deserved just like every other kid, they forced you to flee and hide in another Village, one that had ever since then filled your head with promises of a family, using your being literally ' _Starving'_ for Love to believe them when they offered to adopt you...if you want, your precious T can join us too, I am not so heartless as to break apart two young lovers..." Obito whispered as he leaned closer.

"GRAH!" N screamed while taking a wide swipe with the **Blade** form of his right arm forcing Obito to rapidly jump away.

" **Eh! The kid's got spunk! Hahahaha!** " Black Zetsu said with a short laugh.

"He sure is feisty!" White Zetsu added with his own laugh.

"I know it hurts, but consider my words, I want..." Obito was about to say before an arrow fell between him and N.

"I don't like when someone tries to manipulate my students," _Death_ growled while he and the rest of the Team joined the scene.

"Oh, my! Reinforcements are here! What should we do?" White Zetsu said with a fake scared tone.

"A pity that those people had to interfere, I really hoped to see you accept my offer, but I guess that your leash was shorter than what I thought. You have all my comprehension, N-kun. Remember what I told you, I was just trying to save you." Obito answered sighing.

"He doesn't need to be saved! You instead will soon need medical attention as soon as I will have done beating you!" Queen T roared with both arms already in the **Muscle Mass** form.

"We won't fight today, T-chan. I just had a nice talk with your boyfriend that you three managed to so rudely interrupt, but fortunately I still managed to send my point across. We'll see each other again for the answer, Killer N Kurochi. Think really well about what we said, it's important that you don't let them influence you, I just want what is best for you. Goodbye." Obito said while his body got swallowed by the vortex originating by the eye-hole in his mask.

" **See ya around, brat! Don't be a disappointment or we'll have you for dinner!** " Black Zetsu said while the bi-coloured being disappeared underground.

"You okay?" Yoru asked in apprehension.

"Yeah, I am fine. I need to talk to A and the others though," N answered.

"I am here, I am not leaving you any time soon," T said while hugging the young man tightly.

 **Later that day – Kumo – Raikage Tower – A's Office -**

"HOW DARE HE SAY THAT!" the current Raikage bellowed in inhuman rage and shocking the whole Tower with his voice alone.

"Kiddo..." Killer Bee said while grabbing both N's shoulders.

"Yes?"

"You are not part of our family just because you are a Namikaze or have the **Kuroi Misa** or who knows what else, okay? You are here with us because we DO care about you." the man said with a serious tone, surprising N by taking away his sunglasses to lock eyes with him.

"A! Have the THUNDERs patrol every square inch of the Village, tell them to comb every corner of the Village! The instant one of those bastards reach here I want to be notified so to be the first to skin them alive!" E said with an animal-like growl.

"I am surprised he was so open though, was he really hoping you wouldn't tell us?" T muttered with her eyes closed thigh in concentration.

"Either he hoped that N-kun would have kept everything inside in fear or that by telling us something would have happened to confirm his words or even just instill in him a strong-enough doubt to make him easily manipulated," Shizune answered.

"The son of a bitch must be convinced that everyone that is not him is just a power-hungry fool ready to use every trick to obtain what they want. He sees himself like some sort of ' _Saviour'_ that will cleanse the World from Evil," A said with narrowed eyes.

"He has a distorted sense of Justice then, he casually said how I would have been free to slaughter everyone in Konoha that I hate had I joined them," N answered.

"Considering that, he is either someone from the Leaf still holding a grudge, and so happy to see a fellow ' _Pariah'_ gaining revenge on them; or he is a sick megalomaniac that believes how sacrificing the Jinchuuriki and whoever tries to protect them is an acceptable sacrifice for his dream of Peace," Killer Bee said.

"Probably both..." N muttered.

"What do you mean?" A asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I saw something scarily resembling a **Sharingan** in that eye-hole of his mask...can it be an Uchiha escaped the Massacre?" the young man answered.

"That sounds unlikely, why would that man then join an Organization like Akatsuki?" _Death_ asked.

"If we want to accept that as a possible explanation, then maybe the Leader of the group promised him revenge on Konoha for letting something like the Massacre of the whole Clan go unpunished or something similar in exchange of his joining...but what business do they have with the Jinchuuriki?" A said with a frown.

"We need better information, if only we could use Jiraiya's spy-network, a pervert he may be, but he still has a lot of connections here and there," Queen T said sighing.

"I wouldn't hope him to have a lot to say about them," N muttered.

"That may be true, but something is always better than knowing nothing about them..." Shizune said.

"The problem is that if we ask for help Konoha will most certainly use that as an excuse to once-again ask us to give N back to them, all under the pretext that since they are ' _The strongest Village'_ they would protect him better," E said while quoting Konoha's title with an angry frown.

"We need some insight," A answered.

"I can try ask Danzo-sama if he can help you," the masked ROOT Shinobi proposed.

"Please do, we need help without leaving a too big opening for the others to exploit," Killer Bee answered.

"I'll see what I can do. N-san, please be safe." the masked man said before leaving in great hurry the small compound.

 **Konoha – three days later – Hokage Tower – Jiraiya's Office -**

Both Sannin and former Third Hokage were sitting at the Toad Sage's desk to drink sake together, neither of the two though was showing to be relaxing at all.

"I keep saying that yours is turning into an obsession, sensei; you are focusing all your time into planning ways to have Naruto return here," Jiraiya said with a tired sigh.

"It is fundamental that he returns here! We can't pretend our lie about the Kyuubi being sealed in a secret Vessel forever! He must return here, he has a duty to perform as protector of this Village, Minato left him to us for this reason alone!" Hiruzen answered with a growling voice.

"Correction, old man...he left his boy to us because he wanted us to protect him and to see the boy grow into a powerful warrior, the Fox was just a means to an end, which was protecting himself first and THEN Konoha, without sacrificing his own happiness in the meantime but living happily," Jiraiya answered.

"Please, Jiraiya! I expect those words from a Genin barely out of the Academy not from a Veteran like you! The Shinobi world is not a playground, we die every day and are called to sacrifice every ounce of our personal life for the protection of our lands, we have chosen this life because we all knew that someone had to forget about himself for the well-being of the others!" Hiruzen replied angrily.

"Of course! The good of few can't out-weight the good of the many and all that crap! The problem is that certain people, like the Jinchuuriki of the various Villages or me, Tsunade and Orochimaru just to name few were never given the choice, we went just threw into a bloodbath and told to suck-it-up and be happy about it," the Sannin answered, his punch cracking the sturdy wood of the desk.

"You never argued when you were younger," Sarutobi said bitterly.

"When I was younger I liked to rash into things without thinking and pretend to be invincible, it has been years since those days too ended as I got my eyes teared open after watching a trio of my former students get killed by Hanzou's ambush...and speaking of which, I never discovered the names of the Elders of Konoha selling the info to that monster..." Jiraiya said.

"Those men are dead, Jiraiya, I personally saw to that; now we have decent people in charge, like you for example." the old man replied.

"Sugar-coating a mass of feces won't make it sweet, in the end it will still smell of shit, sensei...what about Kushina? She is alive and can raise Naruto, do you plan to have her back too?"

"She never contacted us and had no problem selling secrets of a Jutsu like the **Rasengan** or the **Hiraishin** to Kumo, those are heavy transgressions," the other replied.

"Just to be precise, she is teaching those jutsu to Naruto alone as per Minto's own Will, not to everybody in that Village," Jiraiya answered.

"How can you be sure? If they brain-washed the boy they can do the same to her."

"So what? You want her dead?"

"Minato would have preferred seeing her dying instead of being manipulated like that," Hiruzen answered.

"So we will kill his mother too, nice! And tell me, once done that; what will make Naruto choose to return here, exactly?" Jiraiya asked with voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Stop joking! This is his home, his place is and will always be here! He can't live anywhere else, he can't protect any other place that is not Konoha and he will return here whatever he likes it or not, the choice is not his to make!" Hiruzen yelled.

"IT IS INSTEAD, YOUR OLD FOOL!" Jiraiya yelled while standing up.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE MAN THAT HAD TOOK YOU THREE AND MOLDED YOU INTO RESPECTABLE SHINOBI!" the old man yelled in answer, he too standing to glare at the Toad Sannin.

"Respect doesn't imply that I have to accept everything that comes out of your mouth like the words of God!"

"I can't be the only one that sacrificed everything for Konoha, Jiraiya! I have lost everything for this place and I had nothing to offer at the time, so if Naruto has power he WILL use that to defend Konoha!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Even at the cost of killing him yourself should he refuse?!" the Sannin asked with a growl.

"YES!..." Hiruzen answered in blind rage.

A tense silence fell in the office at those words, Jiraiya could only look at the old man in shock as the heavily panting Third Hokage finally understood what he had just said.

"Jiraiya...I..." the old man tried saying with an horrified expression.

"ANBU...take him away, please." the current Hokage said with a low, pained voice and ignoring the guards that had immediately burst-in at his call.

"Y-You know I didn't mean that!...i-it was only anger..." Hiruzen tried saying as the guards calmly grabbed both his arms.

"Please follow us, there is no need to make a scene." one of the ANBU muttered with a calm voice while gently tugging Sarutobi's arms towards the door.

"Take him out, we have done talking...forever," Jiraiya said while now standing at the window to not look at Hiruzen's face.

"Jiraiya, please! Can't I make a mistake? Can't I say things I don't mean when blinded by anger?" the old man asked with a pained expression.

"A mistake is something that can be fixed, Sarutobi-san...your words deep inside are probably true so I can't risk the life of my last student's son just like that; saying those things just because you believe that since you had been ready to throw away your life then everyone else should do it too is not an excuse...that is the great difference between us, while me myself would love to have Naruto back, I am actually open to accept the fact that he may be happier in another Village and do not force him to live under my ideals of how he should live his life." the Toad Sage answered.

"And what if they are forcing him? How can you be certain that they are not corrupting him?" Hiruzen asked while biting down the pain in his chest at having the man so openly disown him as his sensei.

"That would be easy for me to discover, but I am certain that it was just a matter of giving him a chance of true happiness that had Naruto join Kumo; they gave him back his mother, the ability to be a shinobi as he had always wished and a Village that won't openly ignore his existence and would even consider him as a candidate for the position of Raikage just like every other Genin that comes out of their Academy. We have nothing to offer him, especially after what happened that hunted him out of Konoha, it took me years to understand what Tsunade was saying that day but I finally saw the truth...we would have ' _killed him'_ by just pretending to choose for him, turning him in what we wanted him to become..." Jiraiya said while tracing with a finger the still present wound on his half burned face.

"But...but...what about Konoha? What about the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen asked.

"Kumo is our ally thanks to the engagement of Naruto and Hana, Suna too is close to sign an alliance with them since Gaara had become their new Kazekage, apparently once the boy's seal got adjusted he had a meeting with Naruto and both had hit-off pretty well, it helped that Gaara's sister acted as mediator between the two about a nondescript incident between Gaara and the girl that Naruto and that Queen T girl stopped from turning into a tragedy. We risk having even more enemies if we act recklessly," Jiraiya answered.

"And the Fox?" Hiruzen asked again.

"We actually never used that creature in the past, neither with Kushina or with Mito if I have to listen to Hashirama and Tobirama's diaries so why start now? a Jinchuuriki is the LAST resort of a Village, we can manage even without waving it around like idiots with a big stick, we still have strong shinobi in our ranks." Jiraiya answered.

"But...but..."

"Take him away, I still have a lot of work to do," the Hokage said sighing.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," one the various ANBU answered nodding.

"He needs us, Jiraiya, his place is here." Hiruzen said a last time before the door closed.

"His place is where his family stays, and apparently that place is Kumo...I need to alert him about Akatsuki though, hoping that they have not already tried something," the Toad Sage muttered to himself.

 **With Danzo – Underground Base -**

The bandaged ROOT Leader was sitting in his own office while reading the last report of his spies, frowning at the new details about Akatsuki slowly making its move towards the various Jinchuuriki.

"So the Three-tailed and Four-tailed Jinchuuriki simply disappeared?" he asked.

"Yes, Danzo-sama, we already alerted Kumo and N-san about this, he and both Vessels of Kumo should have already been put under heavy surveillance," the masked shinobi in front of the desk answered.

"Did you tell Jiraiya about the ' _recovery mission'_ we stopped?" the bandaged man asked.

"Yes, he was not pleased, but Sarutobi-san denied any personal link to the thing, not that the Hokage believed him," the ROOT agent answered.

"Someone moved behind the Hokage's back...what a surprise, that old fool is just continuing the tradition, I bet he is happy to be the one doing it for once," Danzo said in bitter sarcasm.

"It must be a nice change of pace for him..." the ROOT agent muttered.

"Tell Sai to keep watch on Sasuke-san, just in case Hiruzen or one of the others decides to ' _help him_ ' to avenge his clan; not that Itachi and Mikoto would leave anyone mess with the boy, but being cautious never hurts."

"I'll do it immediately, Danzo-sama." the masked shinobi said before leaving the room.

"I already had enough problem as it is, I didn't need Hiruzen adding more work to my list with his idiocies...I mean, there is " _Well-intended extremist"_ and then there is " _Complete Idiot"_ and I don't know where to put him... _Sigh!_ I am getting too old for this kind of life," Danzo muttered with a tired sigh.

 **Meanwhile – with Hiruzen –**

"Sarutobi-sama, I don't think that what you are asking me is feasible, to put it bluntly, I can only say that what you plan to do is pretty much the perfect recipe for a disaster," Inoichi Yamanaka said with a sigh.

"We are dealing with the son of Minato Namikaze, his own flesh and blood, we can't permit to another Village to mess with him!" the old man said.

"...If I do this...can I hope to have Ino...you know..." Inoichi said after a little moment of silence.

"Queen T seems to be very close to Naruto, Hana as well will be a good incentive for him to remain here, but I can't see why we shouldn't ' _Speed-up'_ the enlarging of the Kurochi Clan here with the help of the Yamanaka Clan; that is, if Ino herself is okay with this,"Hiruzen said.

"She lamented the fact that she could not know him better because of the Invasion and the Exams, and he seems like a nice boy actually so I wouldn't mind too much," Inoichi answered shrugging.

"Wonderful, as long as she is okay with this then I can't see why not playing match-maker between the two, Ino's strong Will should go nicely with Naruto's own,"

"Just so you know..." Jiraiya said from behind the duo strartling them.

"Jiraiya?!" Hiruzen yelled in surprise.

"H-Hokage-sama...we were..." Inoichi spluttered with wide eyes.

"Me and you will have a talk later about helping the wrong people, Inoichi...as for you, Sarutobi..." the Toad Sage said bitterly.

"Yes?"

"You'll be pleased to know that I just discovered about a secondary attack of the Akatsuki to another Village that happened immediately after the one in Suna, so you won't need to move behind my back and then feign ignorance when planning the next attempt at kidnapping Naruto," the man answered.

"Another attack? Where?" Inoichi asked.

"A duo of Missing-nins sporting a cloak similar to the Akatsuki's own attacked Kumo just a day after the Kazekage had been recovered and, apparently, brought back from being dead," Jiraiya answered.

"Kumo..." Hiruzen muttered in horror.

 **Kumo – Main Gate of the Village – Two days after Akatsuki's attack on Suna -**

Kumo was in complete and utter chaos as a pair of black clothed figures tried to kidnap Yugito Nii, vessel of the two-tailed Cat Matatabi and second Jinchuuriki of Kumo as soon as she was re-entering from her rounds around the perimeter of the Village, and now the girl was battling furiously against the two while waiting for the ANBU of Kumo to come and help her.

"Come on, Bitch! You won't be able to defeat us alone! Just accept defeat and stop making a scene!" a white haired man with a three-bladed scythe yelled while parring her attack and moving at an inch from her face to show his mad grin.

"NEVER!" Yugito answered spitting on his face in defiance before kicking him away to take distance.

"YUGITO-SAN!" a masked shinobi said as he and six other THUNDERs joined the scene.

"About time! Those to are strong so do not underestimate them," the girl said while taking in an huge breath.

"TAKE THIS!" she yelled before spitting a long stream of blueish flames towards the two members of Akatsuki that barely managed to avoid.

"Eh! I knew that coming here with you was a bad idea, Hidan! You are the fastest thing from subtly on this damn planet!" the other, a masked man, yelled while summoning two beasts made of black threads to attack the various ANBU-level reinforcements with combinations of Water and Lightning jutsus so to keep them at bay and away from Yugito.

"We won't let you capture one of us! We will fight to our last breath and until both of you will be dead; either you two stop your attack to our village right now and surrender or we will destroy you, what's your answer? This is your last chance!" an THUNDER Captain said while he and the others moved at the Nibi Jinchuuriki's sides to help her.

"You want an answer? What about this: FUCK YOU AND DIE!" Hidan yelled while moving his weapon using a rope of sort to elongate the scythe's reach so to behead the masked shinobi in a shower of blood and a crazed laugh.

"Very charming, Hidan..." the man's companion said with a sigh.

"Oh do shut up, Kakuzu! Do not force me to sacrifice you as well!" Hidan replied glaring at him.

"Can I at least know who the Hell you two are? Or will I be forced to call you ' _Sick bastard'_ and ' _Crazy Bastard'_ the whole time?" Yugito asked with narrowed eyes.

"Tch! I am a Jashinist, not a bastard, you bitch! I'm Hidan and I will sacrifice your very lives and blood to my Lord Jashin before capturing the Two-tailed Biju! Kahahahaha!" one of the two answered.

"And I am Kakuzu, and if I will be forced to carve my way through some ANBU to capture you, girl...then so be it! I will take their hearts and make them mine before dragging you to our Leader screaming and kicking!" the other missing-nin said summoning other two creatures from his back.

"AS IF I WILL LET YOU!" a new voice bellowed in absolute rage as a blinding bullet of lightning came down crashing between the Akatsuki duo and the ANBU of Kumo.

"Eh! I see that the Raikage himself honoured us of his presence, I am moved!" Kakuzu said with clear sarcasm.

In front of the two now stood A with his body already encased in his **Lightning Armour,** Killer Bee using his **Biju-cloak** in **two tails mode** and their father E himself with a deep scowl on his face and a step close at using a **Lightning** **Armour** himself.

"Fuck! If we play our cards right we should be able to capture the two-tailed cat AND injure the Eight-tailed Biju enough to make it easy for the others to capture him, not bad!" Hidan said grinning widely while pointing at the new-comers with his scythe.

"You must be really delusional, son! I usually use people like you as toothpicks! You'll have to pass on my corpse before touching any member of my Village!" E said with a roar as his own electric armour flared to life in an instant.

" _Che_! As if a fossil will have any chance against us! I have Jashin-sama's holy protection over me, you won't be able to kill me no matter what you do!" Hidan answered with a challenging smile.

"A FOSSIL?! THAT'S IT! I WILL PERSONALLY BREAK YOU, YOU FREAK!" E roared making his muscle almost bulge-out from the huge influx of energy coursing through them.

"Bring it!" the Jashinist yelled as he charged against the former Third Raikage before a long whip with a jagged blade at the end severed his legs at the knees, making the man fall down face-first on the dirt.

"Hoy-hoy-hoy! It's my Jiji the one you are threatening, you asshole!" N said as he, Queen T and Shizune joined the fight.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HIDAN! Sew my legs back so I can kill that bastard as well!" the man screamed almost foaming at the mouth.

"Glad to see you two join us, why so long?" Killer Bee asked without moving his eyes from the Akatsuki duo.

"We helped the moving of the Civilians in the shelters, once we felt E going berserk we decided to join so to stop any of you from doing something stupid," T answered as her hands morphed into the **Muscle Mass** form to which she also added her old strength-enhancing technique.

"So that is the bloodline Zetsu talked about...I wonder if your heart will be stronger than normal thanks to that, I can't wait to discover it." Kakuzu said in interest.

"Pay attention, he can use some strange black threads to create strange creatures to fight for him, those are able to use justu like a normal shinobi would." one of the THUNDERs present said.

"Thanks," N answered nodding while turning his hands in the **Claw** form.

"Now that everyone is present for this little quarrel, I think that it's finally time to start, ATTACK!" Kakuzu yelled, making the black beasts resume their attack towards Yugito while the man himself focused on N and the others.

"Don't you dare touch her!" A said while involuntarily adding more chakra to his armour out of sheer rage before punching the charging creature right on the mask acting like its face and launching it back.

"OVER HERE!" Killer Bee said while intercepting the other creature and hitting it with an electrified Lariat after dodging the thing's wind bullet.

"I'll help Yugito, you all split into smaller groups and give an hand to the others!" E ordered while grabbing a third Thread-made monster to throw it far away with a mighty yell.

"YES, E-SAMA!" the various THUNDERs answered as one.

"I'll see if I can heal her before taking her back in the Village" Shizune added.

 **With Killer N and Queen T– fight against Hidan -**

While Killer Bee and A were fighting against Kakuzu and his creatures, the young couple was instead facing the crazy Jashinist, both parring each swipe of the man's scythe with their modified bodies in a flurry of attacks.

"For some reason our Leader wishes to see you joining our organization, and even if I can't understand why we should take in a brat I have to ask, are you interested?" Hidan asked with a bored tone.

"Why should I join you and that Organization of criminals ? This is my home!" N said with a glare before moving closer to A and the others.

"Good answer!" A said smirking in satisfaction.

"Well said, now let's show them how strong Kumo Village truly is," Killer Bee added nodding.

"You refuse our offer then, boy? Well, we did give you a chance, if people ask we can say that at least we tried to give you a way out of this." Kakuzu said before reabsorbing the thread-made beasts around him, but this time the black filaments came out from the back of his head, his mouth and arms, elongating the appendages and making them move around fluidly.

" _Yuck_! That's disgusting, I think I am going to be sick," N answered in disgust.

"I don't pretend you to understand my art, brat. But once I will have teared-out your heart I am sure you will stop complaining about the whole thing in an instant." the missing-nin answered in a casual manner.

"As if I will let you kill him! Katon: Goukakyuu no justu! (great fireball technique)" Queen T yelled in rage before shooting an immense fireball at the masked man.

" _Feh_!Two can play this game, girl! Katon: Goukakyuu no justu! (great fireball technique)!" Kakuzu answered as a mask surfaced from the threads on his back to counter the huge fireball with another of similar dimension and shocking the battlefield with the two explosions.

"Don't forget about me, bastard! Fuuton: Renkudan! (Drilling Air Bullet)" N said while spitting an huge bullet of compressed air.

"That won't stop me, brat! GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!" Hidan said as he and his companion dove in opposite directions to evade before both charged the young couple.

"I'll take the scythe maniac, you fight the one with the mask fetish!" Tsunade said as her claw-shaped hands crossed to stop Hidan's attack.

"Okay! Hoy, Kakuzu! What about this! Doton: Yomi Numa! (Swamp of the Underworld!) N answered nodding, slamming both hands on the floor to turn the earth under Kakuzu in a living swamp making him lost enough footing to almost fall down face-first.

"I think that I can return the favour,Doton: Doryūdan! (Earth Dragon Bullet)" the Akatsuki member yelled as one of the masks on his back launched a stream of mud shaped like a roaring dragon back to the young man.

"SWITCH!" Queen T yelled as she ran towards N with Hidan chasing her.

"Of course!" the other answered, stepping on the mud dragon's head and using it as a spring-board to jump over the technique and towards the Jashinist.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu! (Fire Element: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" N yelled while in the air and spitting a dozen small fireballs in a wide area to force Hidan to jump back and evade

"OOOORAH!" in the meantime Tsunade had turned her hands in the Muscle Mass form to punch the Mud Dragon, dispelling it in a rain of mud.

"What made you decide to switch target? Too afraid?" Kakuzu asked.

"No, your pal was getting on my nerves with his constant talking about blood and Jashin," the girl answered.

"Yes, I know the feeling and you have all my pity fo that matter," the masked man answered with a suffered sigh.

"HOY! GO FUCK YOURSELF, OKAY!? IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME THEN ASK LEADER-SAMA TO CHANGE YOUR PARTNER!" Hidan roared in answer from the other side of the field.

"As if I didn't try before." Kakuzu muttered with a sad tone before renovating his attack on Tsunade.

"Don't you dare!" A said while appearing behind the man to grab him in a bear-hug.

"This won't end well...KYYAAAAAAAH!" the Akatsuki member had the time to say before the current Raikage launched him in the air at blinding speed.

"I AM THE YONDAIME RAIKAGE, AND YOU WON'T HURT MY VILLAGE FOR AS LONG AS I'LL LIVE! LARIAT BOOOOOMB!" A yelled as he jumped behind the flying man, covering both him and Kakuzu in lightning before both came falling down like a shooting star.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Kakuzu yelled all the way down before he impacted head-first on the unforgiving rock in a blinding explosion of lightning.

With N and Hidan -

"I can't see your blood, WHY CAN'T I SEE YOUR BLOOD?!" Hidan yelled in rage, he had managed to cut N several times before activating his own secret technique that turned the Jashinist's skin black with the painting of his skull on it...and yet whatever effect it should have had it was not working.

"Probably because I don't have any? I don't even have organs so to speak, every cell of my being has a life on its own so I don't need to have things like an heart or two lungs!" the young man answered smirking.

"I call bullshit! I'll just need to open a deeper wound!" the Akatsuki member answered snarling while twirling his scythe towards the Kumo shinobi and cursing-out yet again when the blond's Blade Form arm stopped it mid-swipe.

"To your right! That's my son you are harassing, ya fool!" Killer Bee yelled as his chakra-cloaked arm slammed on the man's head, launching away from N like an human-bullet.

"Nice move, pops!" the young man said.

"Then ya'll love this one!" the Jinchuuriki of the eight-tailed beast said as he got momentarily covered in crimson energy giving him an demonic appearance, as soon as Hidan had started his descending from his improvise fly Bee charged forward while covering his right arm in the skeleton of a bull with the skull corresponding with his fist.

"GYAAAAAAH!" the Jashinist yelled in pain as the powerful attack not only destroyed his spine but got enough momentum to literally tear his body in half at the chest.

"HOLY FUCK!" Killer N said with wide eyes.

"Eh! Want me to teach ya how to do it?" Bee asked as he reverted to a two-tailed energy cloak covering his normal body.

"If you have a spare minute..." the young man muttered in awe.

"Oh, for fuck sake, Hidan! I am working here!" Kakuzu said as his charred and still smoking body got flung towards his companion thanks to a powerful punch of E that managed to drill an hole on his chest.

"How many hearts do you still have?" Hidan asked with a groan while the other hastily reconnected his severed legs using the black threads he still possessed.

"Only my own and the wind one, that girl somehow has eaten the others..." the masked man answered as he got-up on shaking legs.

"I don't want to stay in Kumo anymore," the Jashinist said with a whimper.

"Me neither," the other answered.

"This isn't over! HYAAAA!" N yelled as he charged forward, cutting-off part of the scythes' blades and tackling Hidan with enough force to send him fly.

"WHOA, FUCK! At least let me catch my breath!" the man growled as he tumbled on the floor in a crunching of once-again-broken bones.

"Now say goodbye so then I'll be able to have you for dinner!" the young man said as he jumped the man with his claws at ready

"AH! Got you, asshole!" Hidan said in glee as he managed to use the remaining stumps of his weapon to pierce N's stomach and all the way outside the back.

"Yes you did, and?" N asked with a devious smile.

"What the fuck are you people?!" Hidan said taking out the scythe from the young man's body with enough force to throw the blond away from him.

"A completely different guy from the ones you normally see around!" the other chirped mockingly.

"You can't win! **Fuuton: Air Needles!** " Kakuzu said taking in an huge breath before blowing out strongly and launching a sea of thin wind-made needles invisible to the normal eye.

"Sore loser!" A growled while grabbing Kakuzu's face in a tight hold and breaking the mask on his back with a punch.

"...Parlay?" the masked man said with a nervous laugh.

"You should have tried that road earlier, now it's too late," the Raikage answered.

"Thought so..." Kakuzu muttered as the lightning-covered fist impacted with his face sending him fly towards E.

"I AM STILL HERE!" the old man said while cocking back his hand with three fingers raised and covered in a thick layer of **Raiton Chakra** ( **Lightning Element).**

"I hate this mission..."

 **With Hidan -**

"I don't know why your body can't be damaged by my scythe, but this won't stop me from cutting you to pieces all the same! Hahahahaha!" Hidan said laughing madly.

"OUCH! THAT HURT, YOU FUCKER!" N yelled as the blade managed to cut-off his arm.

"AH! I Got Yo- _ARGH!_ " the other answered in glee before the young man grabbed the fallen appendage to hit him on the head.

"Okay, that hurts, can you please don't do that again?" N said grinning while moving his amputated arm near the shoulder and watching in relief as tendrils reconnected it to his own body.

"So we are both immortal? This will take a long time then." the Jashinist muttered in dismay.

"Where would be the fun otherwise? If you are tired then let me consume you so then we can both go home," the young man answered shrugging.

"Please do, my favourite soap-opera starts in ten minutes and I don't want to lose the new episode," Killer Bee asked.

"HA-HA! You two are so fucking funny! KAKUZU! Come here and help me!...Kakuzu?" Hidan yelled, turning to look towards his companion as soon as a gurgling sound came in answer to his request.

"This...is not what I envisioned...for my death...actually I never envisioned my death at all." Kakuzu groaned in pain as Queen T arm went plunged in his chest, the young girl purposely making the consuming slow to make the torture last longer.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU- _GUH?!_ " Hidan yelled before an hand pierced his back.

"Thanks for the opening, T-chan!" Killer N said with a cheerful smile as he rapidly consumed Hidan himself

"NO, WAIT! NO! NOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Jashinist screamed in pain as his body got rapidly covered in bio-mass then re-absorbed by the young man.

"Always ready to help," she answered smiling herself as she finally finished absorbing Kakuzu inside her body.

" _Yuck!_ I don't think I will ever get used to you two doing that," E said with a grimace.

"At least now we can mimic Kakuzu's tendrils, do you like? I think I'll call it Tentacle Mass," Killer N said once he and T shared the new abilities they had just absorbed, showing with a wicked smile the new form his arms could take.

"No, thank you. I am not interested as I am straight and not a schoolgirl," A said with raised hands.

"Idiot..." Tsunade muttered.

 **Secret location – Akatsuki Meeting – present time -**

"So Kakuzu and Hidan are dead as well...this is disturbing...together with Sasori and Deidara this will slow-down our goals to nothing..." the Leader of Akatsuki growled in angry disbelief.

"The information are correct? Did he really do that?" the projection of a blue skinned man asked.

" **For the last time,** **Kisame** **, yes! Those two have been killed** **AND eaten** **alive, what's so hard to understand?** **!** " The Black half of Zetsu answered

"I don't like this! those two while unstable were perfect for handling the Nibi recovery along the one of the three-tailed Biju." the Leader, his projection just a feature-less silhouette, said in anger.

"We know, Leader-sama. But Hidan and Kakuzu do actually tried, just like us they just could not predict how far the abilities those two Chuunin of the Kurochi Clan could go," the white half answered demurely.

"Idiots," Kisame muttered under his breath.

 **"Kisame...** **since you seem so sure of yourself,** **would you like to try yourself next** **then** **?** **" the** **Pein** **asked** **with a plain voice.**

"Eh! Why not? Don't worry, I assure you that once I will have done with them using **Samehada** there will be so little of them that they would not re-grow their bodies," the blue-skinned man answered with a proud voice.

" _Sigh!_ Unfortunately we can't no-longer hope to have the boy join us after this, we'll have no other choice than remove those two as well before they grow into a bigger obstacle to our plans," the other simply answered with a suffered sigh.

"Fugaku...go with Kisame and retrieve the five-tailed Jinchuuriki so we will keep the Vessel sedated like the others until we will need to extract the Biju, once done you will then deal with the Nibi one in Kumo AND kill the two Kurochi brats," Pein then said.

"If I have to..." the Uchiha slayer said with a snarl.

"You failed miserably in your quest against Onoki, it was either joining us or have Iwa kill you and steal your eyes," Konan said with a glare.

"It's not important what you think about this, you two have your orders so just follow them; your combined power will be more than able to subdue the Jinchuuriki of the two-tailed beast and injury badly enough the Vessel of the eight-tailed one; but pay attention as you two are the only ones, excluding me, strong enough to eventually kidnap the Kyuubi and Hachibi jinchuuriki once we will have got hold of the others," the Leader answered.

 **"As you wish, Leader-sama,"** **Kisame** **said** **grinning widely** **,** **once** **said that** **his projection and** **Fugaku** **'s one disappear** **ed** **from the room.**

 **In that moment, when only the "** ** _Leader",_** **Zetsu and the woman near him remained alone in the room did Obito enter by apparently exiting from the room's shadows.**

"What do you think about this? Deidara and Sasori managed to extract the One-tailed beast with us, but the Konoha Team sent in the Kazekage's rescue managed to kill them and now we know for certain that Kakuzu and Hidan are also dead so we have already lost our best members; Fugaku himself is here just because he needs the protection only our Organization can give him. This mission is turning out to be more difficult than anticipated." The silhouette said with a worried tone.

"Sasori and Deidara were a surprise, but I guess Kakashi too had to grow stronger through the years, the fact that he managed to also train a Team powerful enough to defeat someone like them no matter their abilities was a shock, that much I have no problems admitting it...the boy of Kumo instead acted just like I expected him to, those abilities are indeed powerful." Obito answered.

"Nonetheless the situation is getting desperate, we only managed to recover the One-tailed, Three-tailed and Four-tailed beasts, what are we gonna do?" Konan, asked.

"Keep observing the targets, this only means that me and Pein will have to act directly now instead of later, it annoys me to no end, but as for now we have no other choice other than hunting the Jinchuuriki ourselves," Obito answered.

"What about the Nine-tailed Fox? We still don't know the identity of its Vessel, even Zetsu can't find him or her no matter where he looks," Pein said.

" **It is something that is hurting my pride something fierce by the way,** " the black half of Zetsu added with a growl.

"We still can wait for that one, the Nine-tailed Biju is the strongest of the group so we still need to capture the others before sealing that one inside the **Gedo Mazu,** no matter our situation we will still focus our resources on the first eight and then attack Konoha en masse to draw-out the last one all the same," Obito answered.

"We have no other choice then." Konan said with a nod.

"We will try again to find-out who the Leaf used for the Kyuubi," White Zetsu answered while moving through the floor.

"Do everything in your power, we need that name so to coordinate the eventual recovery," Pein answered nodding.

"We'll have you know as soon as we find that bastard," Black Zetsu said.

"That boy N...he has an interesting power I never saw before, I am actually curious to see how Kisame will fare against him and that girl with the same abilities; I can only hope we won't lose him as well to them though, any other loss and I will seriously start thinking that up there someone hates us," Obito muttered with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we will obtain those nine creatures, even if I will be forced to personally hunt each one of them down myself," Pein answered.

"I don't like this...I have a bad feeling about this, but I will still be at your side no matter what, Pein," Konan said in determination.

"Thank you, Konan..."

"While you two love-birds chat, I am going to see how the other Vessel are doing, better keep all of them under surveillance just in case," Obito said before disappearing in a vortex.

Silence then reigned in the Akatsuki meeting point as Konan and Pein too left the area to return in their main base deep under Rain Village, the butchered Organization not even flinching in front of the unexpected problems, but instead drawing-out even more strength out of pure determination to see their plans come to fruition.

 **Here it is, the first version of "Consuming Clan". Unedited and left how it was in the first version: errors and VERY BAD IDEAS comprised, just because some of you gently asked me to repost it.**

 **DO NOT FOLLOW/FAVOURITE! THIS IS DISCONTINUED AND IS BEING REWRITTEN! THIS IS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE READERS THAT (SOMEHOW) ENJOYED THIS VERSION AS WELL!**

 **Thank you for the attention, have a nice day.**


End file.
